Seconde Chance
by Patricia03
Summary: UA, Destiel. Parfois la vie vous offre une seconde chance. Même si vous ne lui avez rien demandé. Même si vous pensez ne pas la mériter et que vous n'en voulez pas. Et parfois la vie vous apprend qu'une famille, c'est juste, au-delà du sang, des gens qui vous aident à vous remettre debout.
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir les amis,**

 **Me revoilà avec une nouvelle petite histoire sur nos deux héros favoris.**

.

 **Elle se passe dans le monde du handicap alors je voudrais préciser en préambule que même si j'ai essayé de ne pas écrire trop d'âneries, je ne suis ni médecin, ni par chance handicapée moi-même, et qu'en aucun cas je ne voudrais caricaturer ou dénaturer le quotidien des personnes en situation de handicap.**

 **Donc si quoi que ce soit vous parait stupide ou incohérent ou dérangeant de quelque manière que ce soit, soyez bien persuadés que ce serait totalement involontaire de ma part et n'hésitez pas à me le signaler.**

.

 **J'espère que cette petite histoire vous plaira. Elle est entièrement écrite et devrait donc être postée régulièrement chaque semaine ( Sauf le dernier week end d'Avril où je serai à la Darklight. J'ai hâte ! )  
**

.

 **Bonne lecture. )**

.

.

 **Chapitre 1:**

.

\- J'ai un nouveau client pour toi.

\- Ok, j'arrive.

.

Lorsque Rufus avait appelé Bobby ce matin-là, il ne lui avait pas donné plus de détails.

Pas de salutations, pas de commentaire superflu, juste l'essentiel. Comme d'habitude.

.

Le centre de rééducation que dirigeait Rufus accueillait les personnes qui gardaient un handicap lourd après un accident, une maladie ou tout autre événement de la vie qui vous laissait habituellement sur le carreau.

Les patients lui étaient envoyés à leur sortie de l'hôpital, après que la phase critique soit passée, lorsque les chairs étaient suffisamment cicatrisées, mais qu'il fallait réapprendre les gestes que tout un chacun faisait sans même y penser.

A vrai dire, lorsqu'ils devaient tout simplement réapprendre à vivre, le plus souvent.

.  
Bobby connaissait bien le Centre Turner et son directeur. Les deux hommes se connaissaient même depuis toujours, en tout cas d'aussi loin que leurs souvenirs pouvaient remonter.

Gamins, ils avaient vécu dans le même quartier mal famé de Sioux Falls, dans des maisons mitoyennes dont les jardins communiquaient, passant toutes leurs journées l'un avec l'autre. Et le soir, c'est en tapant contre le mur mitoyen de leurs deux chambres qu'ils continuaient de se parler. Ils avaient fait les quatre cents coups ensemble, chacun couvrant les arrières de l'autre lorsque l'un d'eux avait des ennuis. Plus tard, ils avaient fait leurs études primaires et secondaires dans les mêmes établissements, jusqu'à ce que Bobby, peu motivé par sa scolarité, ne décide d'arrêter la sienne pour travailler de petits boulots avant de trouver sa voie. Rufus, lui, avait toujours su qu'il voulait faire médecine, même si personne n'y avait cru à l'époque.

Et même si la vie les avait fini par les séparer, ils trouvaient toujours un moyen de garder le contact comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants. C'était une amitié rude, franche et sincère. Une amitié qui se passait de fioritures.

.

Et Bobby savait que si son vieil ami l'avait contacté ce matin, c'est qu'il se trouvait en difficulté avec un de ses patients. Et même si il ne manquait jamais une occasion de chambrer l'homme à l'égo légèrement surdimensionné, qui avait eu la prétention de donner son propre nom à son établissement, il savait que c'était un bon centre et que Rufus était un bon médecin.

Donc s'il l'appelait ce matin là, c'est que les méthodes somme toute assez conventionnelles qu'il y pratiquait avaient échoué.

Parce que c'était à ce moment-là que Rufus faisait appel à lui, lorsque les gens avaient été aussi réparés que la médecine en avait le pouvoir, mais que les esprits refusaient de se plier à ce que les corps étaient devenus.

.

Bobby, lui, n'avait pas de diplôme, ou uniquement celui que décernait la vie, lorsque vous aviez eu votre lot de malheurs et que vous aviez réussi à leur survivre. Comme le dit si bien le dicton, quand ce qui ne vous avait pas tué vous avait rendu plus fort. Quelle connerie !

Si Bobby avait dû expliquer ses méthodes, il n'aurait vraiment pas su comment s'y prendre. En fait il aurait simplement expliqué que les gens guérissaient tous seuls quand on arrêtait de les en empêcher. C'était sa méthode, plus encore, sa philosophie de vie.

.

\- Salut vieux frère. Dit-il en recevant une franche accolade de son meilleur ami. Alors qu'est-ce que tu as pour moi cette fois ci ?

Rufus soupira en retournant s'asseoir derrière son bureau pendant que Bobby prenait place dans un fauteuil en face de lui.

\- Je ne sais pas trop comment te le décrire celui-là. En tout cas c'est un sacré emmerdeur.

Bobby rit.

\- C'est pas ceux que je crains le plus. Quel handicap ?

\- Paralysie des membres inférieurs.

\- Complète ? Définitive ?

\- Non. Et oui. Contusion dorsale sévère avec section partielle de la moelle épinière il y a quatre mois. Il a été opéré et les vertèbres ont été stabilisées et soudées ensembles au niveau de la zone fracturée à la jonction lombo-sacrée. En gros, il garde une sensibilité qui laisse espérer une possible récupération partielle des fonctions motrices de la jambe droite. La gauche est foutue si tu veux mon avis.

\- D'autres séquelles ?

\- Incontinence, au début, mais plus maintenant. Pour le reste, c'est possible, mais va savoir avec ce crétin, on arrive pas à communiquer avec lui. Il est très opposant. Il ne dit pratiquement pas un mot sauf pour râler. Il reste dans son lit toute la journée, refuse de participer à ses soins ou à sa rééducation, et se fout dans des colères noires si on essaie de le forcer. La moitié du temps il est furax. Je ne sais pas contre qui il est aussi en colère, mais ça le bouffe. Et l'autre moitié du temps, il est quasi catatonique. On arrive rien à en faire. Il n'a pas d'autre séquelle physique, mais si tu veux mon avis, dans sa tête, c'est un gros bordel. Remarque, vu ce qui s'est passé...

\- Stop Rufus. Tu sais que je veux pas savoir.

Le médecin leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je sais, et je comprendrai jamais pourquoi. C'est quand même beaucoup plus facile quand on sait ce qui est arrivé aux gens ou ce qu'ils étaient avant, non ?

\- Tu sais qu'on ne sera jamais d'accord sur ce point, espèce de vieille tête de mule ! Bougonna Bobby. Et essayer de me convaincre pour la millième fois ne me fera pas changer d'avis, vu que ça n'a déjà pas marché les neuf cent quatre-vingt-dix neufs autres fois. Tu sais ce que j'en pense. Je me fous de savoir ce qui s'est passé ou qui ils étaient avant. Le passé ne les aidera pas. Ils ont juste besoin qu'on leur montre qu'ils ont encore un avenir.

Rufus leva les mains devant lui en signe de capitulation pour arrêter le discours si souvent entendu.

\- En tout cas voici son dossier. Comme d'habitude, dans la pochette rouge les infos médicales et à part dans la bleue les infos personnelles. A toi de voir de quoi tu auras besoin pour celui-là.

Bobby prit la chemise rouge, se recula un peu dans le fond de son fauteuil et commença sa lecture.

\- Il est d'accord pour venir ? Demanda-t-il au bout d'un moment, en relevant la tête.

Rufus ricana.

\- Je te cite sa réponse : "Rien à foutre." Fin de citation.

\- Charmant ! Rit Bobby à son tour.

\- Son frère ne veut plus rien avoir à faire avec lui. Il a signé la décharge. Tu peux l'emmener quand tu veux.

Bobby fronça les sourcils.

\- Désolé. S'excusa Rufus qui savait qu'il venait d'enfreindre la sacro-sainte règle de son ami sur la non divulgation d'informations personnelles.

\- Et alors, il crèche où ton poète ?

\- Chambre 108.

.

Bobby se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie, les dossiers sous le bras. Lorsqu'il posa la main sur la poignée de la porte du bureau, il rentra la tête dans ses épaules. Il savait que ça allait arriver maintenant.

\- Et toi, ça va ? Demanda Rufus, comme si de rien n'était, en faisant mine de ranger quelques papiers éparpillés sur son bureau.  
Bobby soupira.

\- Tu sais que tu fais chier, Rufus ? Rétorqua t'il sans se retourner.

\- N'importe quoi. Je sais que tu m'adores. Lui sourit Rufus qui savait très bien qu'en ce jour anniversaire, son ami ne serait pas à prendre avec des pincettes.

Mais c'était la seule façon qu'il avait trouvé pour lui faire savoir qu'il était là s'il avait besoin de lui. Bobby jeta un regard en arrière où la douleur était nettement plus présente que la colère. Une ombre de sourire passa brièvement sur ses lèvres.

\- Imbécile !

Puis il partit en direction de l'ascenseur menant au premier étage, laissant la porte du bureau ouverte.

Le médecin secoua tristement la tête.

 _Quel est le con qui avait bien pu dire que le temps guérissait toutes les blessures ? Ça fait 31 ans...et il saigne toujours._

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Bobby frappa à la porte de la chambre, sans que personne ne lui réponde. Il frappa une seconde fois au bout de quelques secondes et entra cette fois sans attendre.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Winchester.

L'homme était assis dans un fauteuil roulant, face à la fenêtre, les avant-bras posés à plat sur les accoudoirs. Il lui tournait le dos et ne réagit pas à son intrusion. Ses bagages avaient été faits et déposés en ordre sur le lit, et Bobby aurait été prêt à parier sa meilleure casquette que ce n'était pas lui qui les avait faits.

\- Monsieur Winchester, je m'appelle Bobby Singer. Votre médecin a du vous parler de moi. Dit-il en se rapprochant, sans le contourner pour lui faire face, comme la plupart des gens l'auraient fait.

L'homme s'obstina à l'ignorer.

\- Super, un silencieux, on va bien s'entendre. Constata Bobby presque plus pour lui-même.

Il s'assit sur la chaise face à l'unique petite table le long du mur, déballa une liasse de feuilles de papier et commença à les griffonner sans prêter davantage d'attentions à l'homme toujours sans réaction.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, celui-ci lui tournait toujours le dos, mais le reflet de la vitre lui permit de rencontrer son regard. L'homme l'observait. Bobby reprit sa tâche comme si de rien n'était.

Une heure plus tard, il se leva en se massant l'épaule droite.

\- Ca y est ! Foutue paperasserie. J'ai horreur de ça. Grogna t'il. Et à la maison, y a pas moyen d'avoir la paix deux minutes pour expédier ça rapidement. Merci fiston. Toujours rien à dire ?

L'homme tourna légèrement la tête vers lui.

\- Faut que j'aille pisser. Lâcha t-il, laconique.

\- Tiens, il parle ! Ironisa Bobby. Et bien allez y.

\- Emmenez-moi à la salle de bain.

\- Et puis quoi encore ? Vous connaissez pas l'chemin peut être ? Ou vous m'prenez pour vot' mère ? Les chiottes sont par là. Dit-il en désignant la porte. Si vous avez besoin d'aller pisser, vous utilisez vos mains qui fonctionnent parfaitement, pour faire rouler ce fauteuil et vous allez pisser.

L'homme croisa les mains sur sa poitrine.

\- Plus envie ? Parfait. Ça tombe bien, je suis pressé. C'est parti. Ajouta Bobby en empoignant les poignées du fauteuil qu'il rapprocha du lit.

Il attrapa les deux bagages du patient et les lui posa d'autorité sur les genoux.

\- Ils tombent, ils restent là. Affirma t-il simplement d'une voix calme en voyant que l'homme ne faisait pas mine de les retenir.

.

Et les sacs n'étaient pas tombés, même lorsque le fauteuil avait tressauté en passant dans les rainures de la porte coulissante de l'ascenseur, ou en descendant le petit rebord aplani du trottoir. Ça avait bien failli à plusieurs reprises, mais l'homme avait finalement posé la main dessus et Bobby avait souri.

Oh, il ne se méprenait pas, rien n'était gagné. Cet imbécile n'allait pas lui faciliter la tâche. Mais il pensait avoir compris comment il allait devoir agir avec lui et son instinct le trompait rarement.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Le voyage dura pratiquement une heure. La vieille camionnette dont l'arrière avait été aménagé d'une rampe d'accès pour fauteuils roulants n'était guère confortable. Ses suspensions usées laissaient bien sentir chaque bosse et chaque trou de la route.

Les deux hommes restaient silencieux.

Cela n'avait rien d'un silence inconfortable ou tendu. C'était juste celui de deux personnes qui ne se connaissaient pas et qui n'avaient pas grand-chose à se dire.

Et pourtant, son passager aurait dû avoir des tas de questions à lui poser. Ne serait-ce que pour lui demander où il l'emmenait. C'était un homme, pas un gosse, Bobby estimait qu'il devait avoir la petite trentaine. Et il se laissait emmener sans réagir, sans rien demander, indifférent à ce qu'on allait faire de lui. Et c'était largement le plus dangereux. Bobby savait que la passivité et la résignation étaient ses pires ennemies. Bien plus que la colère ou l'insolence.

\- Rien à me demander ? Tenta t'il.

Dans le rétroviseur Bobby regardait son silencieux passager fixer le paysage qui défilait par la vitre arrière. Malgré son attitude volontairement passive, ses yeux étaient vifs, intelligents et intéressés par ce qui l'entourait. Non, rien n'était perdu avec celui-là. Bobby savait qu'il allait lui en faire chier des pendules à treize coups, mais l'éclair de colère qu'il avait vu dans ses yeux lorsqu'il avait refusé de l'emmener dans la salle de bain lui avait fait comprendre qu'il était toujours vivant dans sa tête.

.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au ranch, Bobby jeta un nouveau regard à son passager. Les lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, l'homme s'était redressé sur son fauteuil. Et il s'était rapproché de la vitre pour mieux admirer le paysage lorsque Bobby s'était arrêté pour aller ouvrir le portail de la clôture de la propriété. Il le vit relever la tête pour lire l'inscription sur le panneau de bois sculpté qui le surmontait. Des chevaux galopants avaient été gravés ainsi que le nom du domaine, deux mots en lettres majuscules finement calligraphiées:

" Seconde Chance".

\- Ouais, il est beau, n'est ce pas. Castiel est vraiment doué. Dit Bobby en suivant son regard.

Il le vit tiquer à l'écoute de ce prénom assez inhabituel, jeter de nouveau un regard vers l'inscription en fronçant les sourcils comme si elle l'avait personnellement insulté, puis reporter ensuite son attention sur les champs à perte de vue. Sans dire un mot.

.

Le paysage était à couper le souffle. Partout des étendues verdoyantes, certaines d'un vert tendre d'autres plus foncées selon la hauteur des pâturages. Dans certaines parcelles il pouvait voir de magnifiques pur-sang galoper presque librement tellement les surfaces étaient imposantes. Dans d'autres des troupeaux de dizaines de vaches noires ou rousses paissaient tranquillement. Certaines terres labourées semblaient attendre d'être ensemencées et d'autres encore paraissaient abandonnées à la nature, en jachère. La propriété paraissait s'étendre sur des dizaines d'hectares, des centaines plus probablement, et malgré la fraîcheur de cette matinée de début mars, le ciel bleu limpide rendait toute cette vision magnifique.

\- Pas mal hein ? Ne put s'empêcher de dire Bobby, sa voix exprimant toute la fierté et l'affection que le vieil homme éprouvait pour ses terres et ses animaux. Je vous ferai visiter un de ces jours, si vous voulez.

Leurs regards se croisèrent par l'intermédiaire du rétroviseur et une seconde celui de l'homme se détendit, puis il se détourna et se ferma de nouveau.

.

La camionnette se gara directement devant l'entrée de la maison. C'était une grande bâtisse en bois, solide, presque rustique, dont les murs semblaient faits de troncs d'arbres empilés les uns sur les autres. Elle était surélevée de quelques dizaines de centimètres du sol par des piliers, et son porche imposant et proéminent était surmonté d'un toit surélevé laissant deviner un autre étage habitable. En façade, une passerelle conduisant à la porte d'entrée avait été construite pour faciliter l'accès aux personnes en fauteuil roulant.

Autour de la maison principale, on pouvait apercevoir différentes dépendances et au loin des bâtiments qui devaient servir d'écuries ou de stockage.

.

Dès que le véhicule s'arrêta, un homme châtain grand et maigre, sortit de la maison pour venir à leur rencontre. Il se pencha par la vitre conducteur, s'accoudant à la portière en faisant basculer en arrière son chapeau de cow boy presque trop grand pour lui.

\- Salut. Un coup de main, patron ? Demanda t-il avec un grand sourire illuminant son visage ingrat.

\- Non merci Garth. Ca va aller.

\- D'acc. Appelez si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit.

Il n'insista pas. Il savait que Bobby tenait à installer lui-même les nouveaux venus dans leur chambre. Une façon de nouer le lien. Avant de partir, remettant son chapeau sur sa tête, il fit un petit clin d'œil au passager qui le regardait étrangement.

Bobby sourit.

\- Garth fait toujours cet effet là au début. Mais vous verrez, vous allez l'adorer dès que vous le connaîtrez un peu mieux. C'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien ... Enfin, quand on s'est habitué à sa fichue manie de prendre tout le monde dans ses bras. Ajouta t'il en levant les yeux au ciel.

.

Bobby sortit du véhicule et le contourna pour ouvrit en grand les portes arrières, puis descendit la passerelle. Lorsqu'il monta dans le fourgon, il constata que l'homme avait repris de lui-même ses sacs sur ses genoux et avait posé sa main dessus pour éviter qu'ils ne tombent. Bobby retint son sourire et ne fit pas le moindre commentaire.

\- Allez en route. Je suis sûr que vous êtes impatient de découvrir votre chambre.

.

Vue de l'intérieur, la maison était grande, mais simple et chaleureuse avec des murs clairs et de grandes fenêtres qui laissaient entrer un flot de lumière. De l'entrée on pouvait voir une cuisine spacieuse et bien aménagée à droite et une très grande pièce qui servait visiblement de salon commun et de salle à manger à gauche. Devant eux, un escalier en bois menait au premier étage et à sa gauche un couloir s'enfonçait, desservant probablement les différentes chambres du rez de chaussée. De l'autre côté, une unique porte entre ouverte laissait apercevoir une grande salle contenant du matériel médical.

Bobby poussa le fauteuil directement vers le couloir et ouvrit la dernière porte à gauche. La maison était quand même assez imposante, difficile de savoir combien de personnes pouvaient bien habiter ici.

La pièce dans laquelle ils entrèrent était assez modeste, chichement meublée, des murs verts, un plancher en bois. Seul un lit médicalisé surmonté d'une potence et des traditionnels bas flancs rappelait que ses occupants n'étaient pas tout à fait comme les autres. Le reste du mobilier ressemblait à ce que l'on pouvait trouver partout ailleurs. Une table de chevet sur laquelle était posée une petite lampe, une commode et contre le mur à côté de la porte une grande table en bois devant laquelle il n'y avait pas de chaise. Inutile pour son futur occupant, elle avait été posée plus à l'écart. Le mur de droite était orné de grandes portes coulissantes en miroir, dissimulant un placard. Et au fond à gauche de la pièce, une unique porte devait mener à la salle de bain. La large fenêtre sur le mur de gauche laissait entrer le beau soleil de ce début de printemps.

\- Voilà, c'est pas le grand luxe, mais j'espère que ça vous plait, parce que c'est chez vous. Vous pourrez l'aménager comme vous le voudrez. Les chiottes, c'est par là si besoin. Lui dit Bobby en lui désignant la porte menant aux commodités.

L'homme le regardait fixement, attendant visiblement que Bobby l'y conduise.

\- Ecoutez fiston. Vous n'êtes plus à l'hosto, va falloir que vous le compreniez. Commença t'il.

L'homme fit pivoter son fauteuil pour faire face à Bobby. Son premier mouvement volontaire nota le vieil homme.

\- Je ne suis pas votre _fiston_ ! Dit-il d'une voix glaciale. Et je vous interdis de m'appeler comme ça !

\- Vous énervez pas, c'était juste une façon de parler.

\- Pour qui est ce que vous vous prenez? Vous croyez tout savoir de moi parce que vous avez lu mon dossier médical? Je sais ce que vous pensez, et j'en ai rien à foutre.

Malgré sa voix calme, ses yeux lançaient des éclairs. Bobby ne comprenait pas vraiment sa réaction, mais au moins il avait réagi.

\- Très bien, Monsieur Winchester. On va mettre les choses au point tout de suite. Vous vous trompez, je ne sais rien de vous. Sauf votre nom de famille et les informations purement médicales nécessaires à votre prise en charge. Ah oui, et aussi que vous avez un frère, info que j'ai eu par accident sans l'avoir demandée.

L'homme tiqua en entendant la mention de son frère, la colère sur ses traits laissant place une fraction de seconde à un autre sentiment. Douleur ? Culpabilité ? Ce fut tellement fugace que Bobby aurait été bien incapable de le certifier.

\- Comme je vous l'ai dit, on est pas dans un hosto ici, ou dans un centre de rééducation. C'est surtout un ranch et aussi un lieu d'accueil. Certaines personnes qui se trouvent en difficultés y viennent le temps dont elles ont besoin pour reprendre pied. Ici, personne ne fera rien à votre place. On vous aidera, on vous apprendra à faire les choses par vous même, mais c'est à vous de faire le boulot. Et si ça vous convient pas la porte est grande ouverte. C'est pas une prison, ici, vous êtes libre. A vous de voir.

Bobby avait expliqué tout cela d'un ton calme mais ferme.

L'homme restait silencieux, et son regard s'était subitement fait fuyant.

Vu son entrée en matière, Bobby s'était plutôt attendu à ce qu'il se mette à hurler, tenter d'argumenter ou l'envoyer se faite foutre. Mais ce calme, visage baissé, n'était pas la réaction à laquelle le vieil homme s'était attendu.

 _-Y a un truc qui cloche._ Se dit il.

Bobby comprit finalement lorsqu'une forte odeur d'ammoniaque frappa ses narines. Il renifla.

\- C'est pas grave. Ça arrive. Reprit il un ton bas. Venez, on va arranger ça.

Bobby avança vers la salle de bain tandis que l'homme restait toujours immobile et sans réaction. Il se retourna.

\- Soit vous venez jusque-là, soit vous restez dans votre pisse. A vous de voir. Je vous l'ai déjà dit. On ne fera rien à votre place ici.

Il entra dans la salle de bain, alluma la lumière et attendit, évitant son reflet dans la glace.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitations, l'homme se décida finalement et posant les mains sur les roues, il fit avancer le fauteuil jusqu'à la petite pièce.

.

Contrairement au reste de la chambre, il y avait là tout le matériel d'assistance nécessaire, des barres fixées au mur permettaient de s'accrocher partout. L'espace était suffisamment grand pour manœuvrer avec un fauteuil roulant. La douche était spacieuse, équipée d'un siège percé en plastique. Tout avait été pensé et équipé pour qu'une personne en fauteuil y soit aussi à l'aise que possible.

L'homme s'était arrêté dans l'encadrement de la porte et attendait, une expression à mi-chemin entre le défi, la colère et la honte, sur le visage.

Bobby fit mine de ne pas s'en apercevoir et lui expliqua comment procéder.

\- Pour cette fois, et ce sera la seule, je vais vous aider et aller chercher vos vêtements propres. Ces barres sont là pour vous permettre de vous transférer de votre fauteuil au siège en plastique dans la douche. Les accoudoirs se soulèvent pour s'installer, mais le mieux, c'est de bien les rabattre quand vous serez assis, comme ça vous serez bien calé pour vous déshabiller.

Il croisa les bras sur la poitrine, manifestant clairement son intention d'attendre jusqu'à ce que l'homme face à lui réagisse. Après plusieurs minutes, son vis à vis se décida enfin et finit d'entrer dans la pièce. Il agrippa la barre et tenta de se soulever.

\- Plus vous musclerez vos bras et plus ça deviendra facile. Dit Bobby en le voyant peiner, handicapé non seulement par ses jambes mortes, mais aussi par le peu de forces que lui laissaient plusieurs mois d'inactivité totale et de fonte musculaire.

Bobby s'approcha finalement et, ignorant la forte odeur d'urine, le saisit des deux côtés de la poitrine, sous les bras pour l'aider à se transférer sur le siège en plastique de la douche.

.

Sitôt l'homme installé, il recula un peu le fauteuil, le laissant tout de même à portée de main, puis ressortit de la pièce pour aller chercher les deux sacs contenant ses affaires propres et les lui apporta.

\- Je vous conseille de poser vos habits sur la tablette, si vous ne voulez pas qu'ils soient trempés. Au début on a tendance à inonder partout. Vous avez du savon et des serviettes à disposition dans le placard. Ajouta t'il en en ouvrant la porte et sortant les objets mentionnés qu'il lui tendit.

Il s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce lorsque l'homme se racla la gorge.

Bobby se retourna.

\- Je ... je sais pas comment m'y prendre, tout seul. Lui dit-il d'une voix presque inaudible en détournant le regard.

Bobby hocha simplement la tête et referma la porte de la salle de bain derrière eux.

.

Pas un mot ne fut échangé. Regard calme et rassurant pour l'un. Gêné et fuyant pour l'autre.

L'homme ôta chemise et T-shirt. Lorsqu'il déboutonna son pantalon, Bobby le souleva pour qu'il puisse retirer lui-même ses vêtements souillés et posa une serviette sur ses cuisses protégeant son intimité.

\- Je pense que ça devrait aller maintenant. Lui dit-il. J'attends dehors. Appelez si vous avez besoin d'aide.

Et l'autre hocha la tête.

Sorti de la pièce, Bobby s'assit sur le lit, fixant les murs de la chambre où des zones plus foncées laissaient deviner l'emplacement d'anciens cadres et posters. Il ouvrit le placard pour vérifier qu'il avait bien été vidé par sa précédente occupante et laissa les portes ouvertes pour que son nouveau pensionnaire comprenne qu'il devrait lui même déballer ses affaires. Il sourit lorsqu'il entendit l'eau se mettre à couler.

 _Foutus hôpitaux_. Se dit-il pour la millième fois. Pourquoi laissaient ils les gens croupir dans la certitude qu'ils ne pouvaient plus rien faire par eux même ? Voilà ce que ça donnait !

.

Au bout d'un moment, les bruits dans la salle de bain cessèrent. Il se rapprocha de la porte et frappa.

\- Tout va bien ?

\- Oui...

\- Besoin d'aide ?

\- Je sais pas...comment...

\- Je peux entrer ? demanda Bobby en poussant doucement la porte.

L'homme était toujours assis sur le siège en plastique, sa serviette à présent humide toujours posée sur ses jambes. Il avait les cheveux mouillés, en bataille et avait enfilé un T-shirt propre.

Bobby savait bien quel était le problème très concret auquel l'homme était confronté. Comment se sécher les fesses quand on était forcément assis dessus ? Et comment remettre sous-vêtement et pantalon seul ? Les personnes valides ne se rendaient même pas compte à quel point ces petits gestes de la vie quotidienne pouvaient devenir compliqués pour ceux qui avaient un handicap.

\- Le plus simple c'est de poser une serviette sèche sur le fauteuil roulant, de revenir sur le lit. C'est plus facile de s'habiller couché , en tout cas au début. Ensuite on vous montrera d'autres façons de procéder.

L'homme s'exécuta. De nouveau Bobby l'aida à se transférer cette fois du siège au fauteuil et le vit manœuvrer pour sortir de la salle de bain sans qu'il ait à le lui demander. Il l'aida encore une fois pour s'installer sur le lit, lui expliquant patiemment l'usage de la potence qui pendait au-dessus de lui. Cette sorte de poignée suspendue à une lanière et tenue par une perche métallique au-dessus du lit était une aide précieuse pour effectuer les transferts, en s'y agrippant, on pouvait se soulever du fauteuil et pivoter sur le lit. Une fois dessus, les bas flancs, des barres métalliques horizontales sur le côté du lit permettaient de s'accrocher et de se tirer en bonne position à la force des bras.

Bobby posa à côté de lui une serviette sèche, un caleçon et un pantalon propre.

\- Je pense que vous devriez vous en sortir à présent. Pas vrai ?

L'homme hocha de nouveau la tête en silence. Il n'était décidément pas très causant.

Bobby se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Merci monsieur Singer. Entendit il presque comme un murmure alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce.

Il se retourna surpris qu'il ait retenu son nom.

\- Bobby. Et pas de quoi fiston.

\- Dean.

Bobby sourit.

\- A tout à l'heure, Dean. Je repasse dans un moment.

.

.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

.

 **Merci de m'avoir lue. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques, je réponds toujours.**

 **A la semaine prochaine, si ça vous dit. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour bonjour, j'espère que vous allez bien en ce début de week end.**

 **Merci à vous qui me lisez et aussi pour vos adorables commentaires et mises en follow et en favoris. Ca me fait très plaisir.**

 **.**

 **Voici le chapitre 2, je préfère mettre un petit warning pour auto dépréciation et pensées sombres, limite suicidaires. Que vous soyez prévenus.**

 **Bonne lecture...**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 2 :**

.

Lorsque Bobby était repassé une heure plus tard pour venir chercher son nouveau pensionnaire pour le déjeuner, celui-ci dormait profondément, tout habillé au-dessus des couvertures sur son lit.

Après toutes ces semaines d'inactivité totale, le simple fait d'avoir pris une douche seul l'avait complètement lessivé. Dans tous les sens du terme.

Bobby avait juste passé la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte après avoir frappé sans obtenir de réponse et l'avait vu là. Il savait qu'il aurait dû repartir. Mais il l'avait alors entendu gémir et s'était approché pour s'assurer qu'il allait bien.

Bobby secoua la tête en silence. Dean avait l'air tellement plus jeune, endormi, que lorsqu'il affichait cette expression de dur à cuire indifférent ou en colère. C'était fou quand même tous ces masques que les gens aimaient tellement porter pour se protéger et qui devenaient des carcans sans même qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent.

Dean gémit de nouveau. En fait non, c'était plutôt des mots, inaudibles, hachés, murmurés sur un ton qui laissaient percevoir la souffrance et le désespoir de celui qui les prononçait, à présent que l'inconscience l'empêchait de masquer ses émotions.

Ses yeux remuaient sous ses paupières closes, il était en train de rêver, ou plutôt de cauchemarder si on en croyait l'expression torturée de son visage. Ses mains se crispaient si fort sur les couvertures que ses jointures blanchissaient. Seules ses jambes paralysées restaient immobiles, comme indifférentes à l'agitation qui secouait le reste de son corps.

\- Contrôle plus... Sam... le feu... NON... JESS !

Bobby eut peur qu'il ne se réveille et recula. Il savait que Dean n'apprécierait pas du tout qu'il le voit ainsi dans un moment de faiblesse. Et la dernière chose dont il avait besoin était bien de perdre le peu de confiance qu'il avait senti s'instaurer entre eux.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et sortit de la pièce.

\- Sammy ...pardonne moi... L'entendit il murmurer en refermant la porte.

Bobby soupira. Rufus avait raison, ça avait l'air d'être un beau bordel dans la tête de ce gamin. Et c'était ça, bien plus que son handicap physique, qui allait être l'obstacle majeur à sa réadaptation. Mais chaque chose en son temps.

Et du temps, ils en avaient. Ils n'avaient plus que ça d'ailleurs.

Parfois ça suffisait. Pas toujours.

.

Bobby revint de nouveau deux heures plus tard, prenant soin de frapper plus fort pour être sûr d'être entendu. Pas de réponse. Il frappa une nouvelle fois.

\- Entrez ! Cria finalement une voix agacée.

Bobby leva les yeux au ciel. Quel foutu caractère !

Il tourna la poignée et poussa la porte.

\- Désolé de vous déranger, mais je venais voir si vous vouliez manger quelque chose.

\- Pas faim. Répondit Dean en tournant la tête en direction de la fenêtre pour signifier à son visiteur que cette entrevue s'arrêtait là.

\- Ok, garçon, mais si vous changez d'avis, vous savez où est la cuisine. Le service de midi est quasiment terminé, alors c'est maintenant ou pas du tout.

Bobby haussa les épaules devant l'absence de réaction de son interlocuteur dont le ventre émettait pourtant des gargouillis significatifs.

\- Quelle fichue tête de mule ! Sûr ?

\- Mais est-ce que vous allez arrêter de me faire chier ? S'exclama soudainement Dean en saisissant la poignée de la potence pour se redresser et s'asseoir sur son lit. Et je vous l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis ni votre fiston, ni votre garçon. Arrêtez de me traiter comme un enfant !

\- J'arrêterai de te traiter comme un enfant quand, toi, tu arrêteras de te comporter comme un foutu gamin capricieux. Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne sais rien de toi, tu arrives ici avec une ardoise blanche. Je ne saurai que ce que tu voudras me dire et aussi ce que j'apprendrai en te voyant agir. Et pour le moment tout ce que ton comportement m'enseigne c'est que tu es juste un sale petit con égocentrique qui mériterait bien quelques paires de baffes!

Il fit un pas en avant vers le lit.

\- Et je pourrais très bien être celui qui te les donnera, tu ne serais pas le premier, crois-moi. Affirma t'il, en serrant les poings. Tu veux crever de faim sur ce lit, être encore plus faible, perdre encore plus de muscles, te retrouver avec des couches et finir par crever vraiment? Pas de problème. C'est ton corps et c'est ta vie. Pas la mienne. Tu fais comme tu veux. Je te l'ai déjà dit, ici personne ne te forcera à quoi que ce soit. Je ne suis ni ton toubib, ni ta mère. Juste quelqu'un qui sait ce que ça fait de se retrouver au fond du trou et d'avoir besoin d'aide pour en sortir.

\- Je n'ai besoin de l'aide de personne. Affirma Dean d'une voix glaciale.

\- C'est ce que tu crois, gamin. Mais quand tu auras compris qu'être un homme, c'est parfois aussi savoir saisir la main tendue, tu auras fait beaucoup de progrès.

\- Et si j'en veux pas, moi, de votre main tendue ?

Bobby se rapprocha encore du lit.

\- Parce que tu as d'autres options peut être ?

Puis il quitta la pièce en claquant la porte.

.

\- Idjit ! Cracha t'il entre ses dents serrées sans vraiment savoir à qui était réellement destiné ce qualificatif.

Il s'en voulait de s'être laissé emporter comme ça. Bon sang, son manque légendaire de patience lui avait déjà souvent joué des tours, mais quand même, il arrivait de mieux en mieux à se maîtriser avec les années.

Mais ce sale petit con semblait avoir un don pour le faire sortir de ses gonds, sans même qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi. Il y avait quelque chose chez cet idiot qui le touchait. Une espèce de fierté à ne pas vouloir céder. Une fierté aussi mal placée que contre-productive certes, mais bien présente quand même, comme une petite flamme dans son regard, le dernier lien qui l'empêchait encore de sombrer.

Ok, il allait avoir plus de mal que prévu à l'amener là où il aurait voulu, il allait devoir changer de tactique. Ou plutôt cumuler les approches différentes.

Bobby sourit en pensant à son arme secrète. Personne ne pouvait lui résister et c'était certainement pas celui là qui commencerait. Il l'aurait presque plaint en fait. Charlie pouvait se montrer redoutable par moments.

Ouais, presque plaint... rit il en marchant dans le couloir.

.

Revenu dans son bureau Bobby se cala dans son vieux fauteuil défoncé et se remémora l'arrivée de celle qui était devenue sa fille.

Qui l'eut cru ?

Charlie Bradbury avait été une des premières arrivée au Ranch. Il revoyait comme si il l'avait encore aujourd'hui devant les yeux, cette gamine de treize ans en fauteuil roulant, avec ses longs cheveux roux noués en deux tresses, que l'assistante sociale était venue déposer chez lui. Elle lui avait expliqué que ses parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture qui lui avait également coûté sa jambe gauche. La gamine s'était retrouvée complètement seule, handicapée et en colère contre le monde entier. Elle était passé de familles d'accueil en foyers pendant plus d'un an, fuguant malgré son handicap, se mettant souvent en danger, multipliant les petits délits, comptant sur sa différence et surtout son intelligence hors norme, pour s'en sortir. Et ça avait fonctionné pendant un temps, puis le système l'avait rattrapée.

Et lorsqu'on l'y avait envoyée, le centre d'accueil de Bobby avait été sa dernière chance avant la prison pour jeunes délinquants.

Bobby s'était bien demandé à l'époque comment il allait se débrouiller avec cette sale mioche plus sauvage qu'un jaguar et qui n'hésitait pas à griffer et à mordre dès qu'on l'approchait.

Et lorsqu'il s'était avancé vers elle en lui demandant si elle était d'accord pour vivre ici, sa seule réponse avait été un " rien à foutre" qui lui rappelait étrangement l'attitude actuelle parfaitement immature d'un homme qui avait largement deux fois son âge. Comme quoi...

.

Bon sang qu'il lui en avait fallu du temps et de la patience pour arriver à apprivoiser le fauve!

Des tonnes de patiences. Bien plus qu'il n'avait cru en avoir. Et il avait bien souvent maudit ces irresponsables de l'administration sur des dizaines de générations pour avoir eu l'inconscience de confier une gamine paumée à un vieux célibataire endurci comme lui.

Mais finalement elle était restée.

Et en fait, c'est même elle qui avait en quelque sorte essuyé les plâtres, lui faisant comprendre que les blessures physiques n'étaient pas les seules qui méritaient qu'on les prenne en considération.

Quand il avait enfin compris que la colère que l'enfant exprimait ne dissimulait en réalité qu'une culpabilité féroce, les choses avaient commencé à s'arranger.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il pouvait bien comprendre lui, aux sentiments d'une gamine de treize ans qui se reprochait la mort de ses parents parce qu'ils avaient tous les trois eu un accident de voiture en la ramenant d'une pyjama partie où, au dernier moment, elle avait eu peur de rester dormir ?

Les gosses ont parfois de ces idées dans la tête !

.

Trouver les bons mots n'avait pas vraiment été pas son fort, mais jour après jour, il avait su la rassurer et aussi lui faire comprendre que parfois des malheurs arrivaient sans qu'on ne sache pourquoi et qu'on en était pas forcement responsable.

Et pour cela, la vie dans un ranch offrait beaucoup d'expériences et pouvait se montrer riche d'enseignements, mais souvent à la manière dure.

Comme cette fois où un des chevaux que Charlie aimait tout particulièrement s'était cassé une jambe en sautant un obstacle. Bobby avait voulu abattre l'animal blessé, malgré les cris et les supplications d'une Charlie bouleversée.

\- Il ne pourra plus jamais marcher, gamine. On a pas le choix.

Elle avait juste soulevé la jambe de son pantalon, montrant la prothèse fixée à son moignon et le vieil ours endurci avait senti ses yeux s'embrumer.

\- Essaye de comprendre. C'est pas pareil.

\- Si c'est pareil.

\- Charlie ...

Il avait cédé, en se maudissant pour sa lâcheté qui allait prolonger inutilement les souffrances de l'animal. Le vétérinaire avait à contre cœur plâtré la patte fracturée sur la demande insistante de son client. Mais malgré tous les soins de l'adolescente constamment à ses côtés, le cheval n'avait jamais pu remarcher. Il restait couché, refusait de manger et se laissait mourir. Un après midi, Bobby avait entendu un coup de feu et avait accouru, affolé, aux écuries, pour trouver Charlie tenant dans ses mains le fusil fumant toujours pointé sur l'animal qu'elle venait d'abattre elle-même.

\- Des fois on ne peut rien faire. Avait-elle alors dit d'un ton résigné au vieil homme en lui tendant l'arme, les larmes coulant silencieusement sur ses joues.

Mais contrairement à ce que Bobby avait craint paradoxalement la dure leçon avait été bénéfique. Charlie était une véritable force de la nature. L'injustice la révoltait et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de vouloir la combattre, mais là, elle avait compris que parfois il n'y avait pas d'explication, pas de justification au mal qui frappait et que parfois on ne pouvait rien faire de plus que d'accepter.

Du haut de ses quinze ans elle en avait compris plus sur la vie que beaucoup d'adultes pendant toute la leur.

.

Bobby n'avait cessé de se dire que l'arrivée de Charlie au Ranch avait été une bénédiction, enfin pour autant qu'il puisse croire en Dieu et au ciel, autant pour elle que pour lui et pour tous ceux que l'enfant puis la jeune femme qu'elle était devenue avait pu aider pendant toutes ces années.

Le jour où il avait reçu les papiers définitifs du jugement d'adoption avait été un des plus beaux de sa vie.

.

Si seulement sa Karen avait été là pour voir ça. Bobby savait qu'elle aurait adoré Charlie. Elle aurait tellement voulu avoir des enfants.

C'était grâce à elle tout ça. C'était pour elle, même.

Bobby déglutit en regardant la photo de sa femme posée dans un angle de son bureau.

Sa si merveilleuse Karen qui rêvait tellement de fonder une famille.

Bobby soupira. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il repense à ça aujourd'hui ? Non, surtout pas aujourd'hui. Il souffla de nouveau, tentant de faire refluer la douleur qui commençait à le submerger.

Peine perdue.

Il ouvrit le tiroir de son bureau à sa gauche et avisa la bouteille de bourbon qui y était rangée. Il prit le flacon ainsi que le verre posé à côté et se servit une bonne rasade. Pas la peine de ranger la bouteille, il savait qu'il n'y aurait pas qu'un seul verre.

Il fixa la photo de sa femme qui lui souriait et pourtant crut lire un reproche dans son regard.

\- Je sais. Me regarde pas comme ça, Karen. Aujourd'hui j'en ai besoin.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Lorsque la jeune femme était entrée dans sa chambre sans frapper, Dean lui avait jeté un regard assassin.

\- Ouh, là. On a ses règles ou quoi ? Demanda la rouquine en le fixant. Je te demande ça parce que moi oui justement, et ça me fout toujours d'une humeur pas possible. J'te jure, pas à toucher avec des pincettes la nana. Et si je me regarde dans la glace, je suis sûre que je dois faire à peu près la même tête que toi en ce moment si on me fait chier. Oh, je me présente. Dit-elle comme si elle se souvenait subitement des règles de politesse, en avançant la main tendue jusqu'au lit. Charlie. Et toi, c'est comment ton p'tit nom ?

\- Dean. Répondit-il désarçonné par cette entrée en matière, serrant la main tendue machinalement.

\- Ecoute, désolée de débouler chez toi comme ça, mais c'est pour une urgence. Comme je te le disais, les anglais ont débarqué ce matin et j'ai oublié ça ici...

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

\- Je ne pense pas que tu en ai réellement besoin. Si ? Interrogea t'elle en ressortant de la pièce et lui montrant la boite de tampons qu'elle tenait à la main. Purée, les mecs, vous savez pas la chance que vous avez de ne pas être emmerdés avec ça, c'est vraiment la plaie.

Elle retourna dans la salle de bain et ferma la porte.

Dean se redressa sur le lit, aussi amusé qu'irrité par cette visite importune et bruyante.

\- Il était temps ! Dit la jeune femme en ressortant de la petite pièce et se séchant les mains avec un morceau de papier toilette qu'elle jeta dans la corbeille sous la table. T'étonne pas que je me comporte comme chez moi ici, parce que c'est le cas. J'ai déménagé pour te laisser la place. Alors tu m'en dois une, mon grand. Cette chambre a été la mienne depuis que je suis arrivée ici. Treize ans. La moitié de ma vie, c'est quand même pas rien. Alors si tu trouves dans les coins des trucs un peu compromettants, genre ma réserve personnelle d'herbes tout à fait naturelles que j'ai tellement bien cachée que j'arrive plus à remettre la main dessus: de un, si tu en parles à Bobby, je t'étouffe dans ton sommeil avec ton propre oreiller et de deux, sois pas égoïste, fais en profiter les copines.

Dean se passa la main sur le visage, littéralement abasourdi.

\- Tu parles toujours autant ?

Elle sembla réfléchir un instant.

\- Euh ouais. Il parait. Sauf quand j'écoute ma musique. Dit-elle en montrant ses écouteurs posés sur ses épaules. Ou quand je joue au RP sur mes forums de séries. Mais dans le premier cas je chante et dans le deuxième je gueule. Qu'est-ce que tu préfères ?

\- Ecoute Charlie. Merci de m'avoir laissé ta chambre...

\- Ouais, mais en fait c'est pas un gros sacrifice. Le coupa t-elle. Je suis mieux à l'étage. Et puis je suis plus loin de la surveillance constante de Bobby qui occupe la chambre juste à côté de la tienne. Et puis on ne pouvait pas décemment demander à Joe, ni à Ellen de donner les leurs. Quoique, Bobby pourrait bien déménager chez Ellen. Je ne sais pas qui ils pensent encore tromper en faisant chambre à part.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel tout en continuant son monologue.

\- Enfin bref. Tu les as déjà rencontrées? Ellen et Joe, je veux dire. Tu verras elles sont supers. Ellen...comment dire, c'est Bobby en fille. Tu verras rapidement ce que je veux dire. Et Joe...et bien, Joe ne peut pas monter les escaliers, alors... il ne restait plus que moi.

\- Charlie ? Tenta Dean qui n'arrivait pas à croire qu'une personne puisse être atteinte d'une telle logorrhée.

\- Joe est en fauteuil, comme toi, mais en pire. Poursuivit elle sans l'entendre. Elle a eu un accident, mais pas un accident de la route, un accident dans son cerveau. Une hémorragie ou un truc comme ça. Et maintenant elle est enfermée dans son corps, alors que dans sa tête elle est complètement normale. C'est un truc complètement flippant. Mais elle parle avec ses yeux, tu verras.

\- Charlie !

\- Ellen s'occupe d'elle nuit et jour. C'est pour ça qu'elle bosse au Ranch. Ça lui permet de travailler et de s'occuper de sa fille en même temps. Je t'avais dit que Joe était sa fille ? Non parce que je sais plus moi, au bout d'un moment je m'embrouille.

\- CHARLIE !

\- QUOI ?

Elle sursauta, surprise.

\- Non mais ça va pas de gueuler comme ça ! Lui cria t'elle les yeux écarquillés. Personne ne t'a appris les bonnes manières ou quoi ?

\- Si on ne m'avait pas appris les bonnes manières, je crois que je t'aurais étranglée depuis une bonne demi-heure juste pour que tu te taise. Répondit Dean d'un air exaspéré, mais ses yeux n'arrivaient pas à dissimuler une petite lueur rieuse. Charlie, merci de m'avoir donné ta chambre. J'apprécie. Vraiment.

\- Et tu peux. Le coupa t-elle de nouveau.

Elle s'interrompit brusquement lorsque Dean lui lança un regard incendiaire. Elle mima un petit geste de ses doigts signifiant qu'elle fermait une fermeture éclair fictive sur sa bouche et en jetait la clef.

Il hocha la tête, sincèrement reconnaissant.

\- Mais là, je voudrais vraiment me reposer. Reprit il sans tenir compte de l'interruption. Si ça te dérange pas.

La jeune femme le considéra d'un air suspicieux.

\- Tu es en train de me virer ? De ma propre chambre ?

\- De ton _ancienne_ chambre. Rectifia t'il. Et oui, pour répondre à ta question, je suis bien en train de te virer.

\- Ok, Dean. Tu as droit à une petite pause. Pour le moment. Parce qu'il parait que je suis légèrement soûlante parfois.

Dean ne put s'empêcher de rire, s'attirant un regard furieux.

\- Et que tu es dans un état qui fait peur à voir et que j'ai presque pitié de toi. Reprit elle en fronçant les sourcils. Mais ça va pas durer, j'te préviens. Je repasserai te chercher pour te faire faire un petit tour du propriétaire avant de te conduire à la salle à manger à dix-neuf heures pétantes, heure à laquelle nous sommes tous conviés, je devrais plutôt dire _convoqués_ pour le dîner. Ouais je sais, dix-neuf heures! T'as du mal à le croire ? Moi aussi. Enfin bref, il te reste donc...

Elle consulta sa montre sur laquelle Dean crut entrevoir l'emblème de la maison Gryffondor. Et jamais, même sous la torture, il n'aurait accepté de répondre à une question visant à savoir comment il connaissait cet emblème. La jeune femme releva la tête vers lui.

\- ...trois heures pour te reposer et ranger ta chambre. Parce que si tu comptes sur Ellen pour le faire à ta place, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude, mon pauvre.

Sur ce, elle se leva et quitta la pièce sans se retourner.

\- A tout à l'heure. Lança t'elle joyeusement avant de refermer la porte.

.

Dean resta un moment interdit. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient. Cela faisait des semaines, non plutôt des mois que personne ne lui avait autant parlé. En fait il ne savait même pas si quelqu'un lui avait déjà autant parlé de toute sa vie. Probablement pas. En tout cas personne qu'il aurait laissé vivant pour le raconter.

Il sourit, se laissant aller alors que plus personne n'était là pour le voir. Cette fille lui plaisait et il ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi. Pas physiquement, ni dans son insupportable comportement. Impossible de dire pourquoi, mais elle lui semblait plus tolérable que tous les autres avec leur fausse condescendance et leur pitié qu'il avait si souvent eu envie de leur dire de se carrer dans le cul. Et pourtant elle lui avait dit avoir pitié de lui, mais dans sa bouche ça sonnait comme exactement le contraire. Elle était exaspérante mais surtout... rafraîchissante. Oui, c'était ça. Et bon sang que ça faisait du bien !

.

Dès que cette pensée effleura son esprit Dean se renfrogna. Depuis quand est ce qu'il avait le droit de se sentir bien, après ce qu'il avait fait ? Des images affluèrent à son esprit avant qu'il n'ait la force de les repousser. Des cris, du sang, la chaleur insupportable des flammes. Son frère lui hurlant d'aller brûler en enfer et qu'il ne voulait plus jamais le revoir. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et il les essuya d'un geste rageur.

Qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre! Il n'avait besoin de l'aide de personne. Et il ne voulait pas aller mieux. Il ne méritait pas d'aller mieux. Si il en avait eu le courage, il aurait mis fin à ses jours lui-même. Mais ça aussi il ne le méritait pas, ça aurait été trop facile, il méritait de souffrir. Il méritait son châtiment, un point c'est tout.

Dean se reposa sur ses oreillers et ferma les yeux. Des larmes s'écoulèrent de chaque côté de son visage, parcourant ses tempes et allant se perdre dans ses cheveux courts. Peu importait, ça non plus personne ne le verrait.

Il se laissa sombrer dans le sommeil, retrouvant ses cauchemars habituels, les accueillant avec autant de crainte que de reconnaissance. Après tout ils faisaient aussi partie de son châtiment. Etre poursuivi par ses fantômes jusque dans l'inconscience.

.

.

Il se réveilla en sursaut, perdu, quelqu'un le secouant par les épaules.

\- Dean, réveille toi.

Il ouvrit les yeux, difficilement, le souffle court, encore perdu dans les images si familières qui le hantaient. Il reconnut la voix de cette fille, Charlie, se rappela où il se trouvait, assemblant laborieusement le puzzle de la réalité.

Il repoussa les mains qui le tenaient. Charlie le lâcha et s'assit sur le lit sans tenir compte de son expression peu amène.

\- Ça va ? Demanda t'elle et le ton inquiet de sa voix ne fit qu'exaspérer Dean davantage.

\- Fous moi la paix ! Grogna t'il.

\- Tu faisais un cauchemar. Je venais te chercher comme convenu et je t'ai entendu crier depuis le couloir.

Dean attrapa la poignée de la potence et s'assit lui aussi sur le lit dans une tentative de reprendre une certaine contenance déjà mise à mal par la situation dans laquelle la jeune femme l'avait surpris.

\- Ecoute Charlie. La coupa t-il, en passant une main sur son visage, faisant preuve de tout le self contrôle dont il était capable. Je te remercie de ce que tu essaies de faire. Vraiment. Mais je veux juste que tu me foutes la paix d'accord.

\- Ca, tu l'as déjà dit.

\- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu es encore là ?

\- Peut-être parce que je suis têtue. Peut-être aussi parce que je sais que tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis.

\- Tu ne me connais pas ok. Tu ne sais rien de moi et encore moins de ce que je peux penser.

Il soupira en voyant la rouquine lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Non mais pour qui tu te prends ? S'emporta Dean à bout de patience. Mère Theresa ? Je suis ta nouvelle cause désespérée ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous ici à faire chier les gens qui ne vous ont rien demandé ? Fous moi la paix. Va trouver quelqu'un d'autre à materner. FOUT LE CAMP ! Hurla finalement Dean en voyant qu'elle ne faisait pas mine de bouger.

La jeune femme se leva du lit, lentement, une expression peinée sur le visage.

\- Tu as raison Dean, je ne te connais pas. Et toi non plus tu ne sais rien de moi. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de connaitre tes pensées pour savoir que tu as besoin d'aide, même si toi tu ne le sais pas.

Dean releva un regard noir, mais malgré tout interrogateur sur la jeune femme, la mettant presque au défi d'oser lui dire ce qu'elle pensait savoir de lui.

\- Tu le hurles dans ton sommeil.

Elle le fixa un moment comme hésitant à ajouter quelque chose, mais elle se ravisa et sortit de la chambre.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Il était presque dix-neuf heures.

Dean n'avait rien avalé depuis le petit déjeuner qui lui avait été servi au centre de rééducation avant son départ le matin. Il avait vraiment faim. Son estomac gargouillait en permanence et sa vessie pleine à éclater réclamait également son attention.

Dans l'autre centre il aurait juste sonné et une infirmière lui aurait apporté un urinal pour qu'il se soulage sans bouger de son lit, puis son repas. Là-bas, il ne faisait aucun effort. Non pas par paresse, mais simplement par manque d'envie et de motivation. A quoi bon apprendre à se débrouiller alors que tout ce qu'il attendait, c'était que la faucheuse viennent enfin finir son travail?

Il aurait pu se laisser mourir de faim, ce qui aurait hâté les choses, mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Oh, il aurait voulu voir là un acte courageux visant à prolonger ses souffrances dans un but ultime de rédemption. Oui, il y avait un peu de ça, mais à quoi bon se mentir à soi-même ? Dans la solitude de son propre esprit, il savait bien que ce n'était pas vraiment la vérité. Il savait que quelque part, il espérait encore. Et il se détestait pour ça.

Espérer quoi d'ailleurs ? Effacer ses fautes ? On ne pouvait pas revenir sur le passé. Ce qui était fait était fait. Obtenir le pardon de son frère? Aucune chance, Sam avait été parfaitement clair, Dean était mort à ses yeux. Sam lui avait dit qu'il aurait préféré qu'il soit mort ce soir-là, qu'il ait brûlé dans cette voiture comme elle, elle avait brûlé. Et Dean avait été parfaitement d'accord avec lui. Dieu, que n'aurait-il pas donné pour prendre sa place ? Combien de fois l'avait-il prié, ce Dieu en lequel il ne croyait même pas, de revenir en arrière et de le laisser brûler lui, au lieu d'elle. Mais personne ne lui avait répondu et encore moins ne l'avait exhaussé. Et les brûlures qu'il n'avait pas endurées ce soir-là continuaient pourtant de le consumer de l'intérieur.

.

Alors pourquoi était-il en train d'essayer de se lever ? Tout seul. Sans aide. Parce qu'il n'y avait pas de sonnette dans cette chambre et puis de toute façon, qu'il ne voulait pas de leur aide. C'est bien ce qu'il leur avait hurlé, n'est-ce pas ?

Il avait juste réussi à se redresser ne sachant pas comment se dépêtrer de ces jambes inutiles qui refusaient de lui obéir. Il les regarda un moment, la rage au ventre et s'assena un violent coup de poing sur la cuisse gauche. Rien, pas de sensations. Il en rit de rage. C'était pathétique, il ne pouvait même pas se faire mal.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la porte fermée, s'attendant presque à voir surgir quelqu'un, comme c'était apparemment l'habitude ici. Il ne savait pas si il le souhaitait d'ailleurs. C'est sûr qu'il avait besoin d'aide pour aller sur ce putain de fauteuil. Et vite si il ne voulait pas encore se pisser dessus. Il était sûr qu'il allait se vautrer, peut-être même se foutre par terre, et ils devraient le ramasser comme la merde qu'il était devenu.

Il attrapa la jambe droite de son pantalon et fit pivoter sa jambe inerte vers le bord du lit. Il réitéra l'opération avec la deuxième et se retrouva en déséquilibre, le torse droit et les jambes décalées, se retenant à la poignée de la potence pour ne pas basculer en arrière. S'aidant de la poignée et de son autre main sur le matelas, il réussit à décaler son bassin, pour se retrouver dans l'axe, vers le bord du lit. Une nouvelle fois, il attrapa chaque jambe de son pantalon et fit basculer ses pieds dans le vide.

Assis au bord du lit, presque essoufflé de ce simple effort, il fut pris d'un vertige et se cramponna aux draps pour ne pas basculer en avant.

 _Respire. Tu vas pas tomber dans les pommes comme une gonzesse, putain !_

Lorsqu'il réussit à reprendre ses esprits, il avisa l'emplacement de son fauteuil et remercia Bobby qui l'avait placé juste à côté du lit, à sa portée, probablement dans un réflexe automatique.

Son envie d'uriner devenait tellement pressante qu'il savait qu'il ne tiendrait pas jusqu'à la salle de bain, surtout en faisant des efforts pour aller s'asseoir dans ce putain de fauteuil.

Pas question de se pisser dessus à nouveau, il s'était déjà assez humilié comme ça pour aujourd'hui, même si la notion d'amour propre, d'intimité et d'espace personnel en prenait un sacré coup quand vous étiez paralysé et obligé de dépendre de quelqu'un d'autre pour tout, y compris pour vous torcher le cul.

Il regarda la table de chevet. A l'hosto, c'est toujours là qu'ils le rangeaient. Il ouvrit précipitamment le tiroir. Vide. Il se pencha et ouvrit les petites portes pour découvrir un urinal, à son plus vif soulagement.

Jetant un nouveau coup d'œil à la porte, il défit le bouton de son pantalon, abaissa sa braguette, et put enfin se soulager en soupirant de bien-être. C'était au moins un problème de réglé.

 _En tout cas pour le moment_ , se dit-il en se retrouvant avec l'objet plein de son urine, sans savoir comment l'emmener sans le renverser pour le vider dans les toilettes.

 _Putain !_

.

Trois coups nets furent frappés à la porte de la chambre. Dean remonta son boxer et referma précipitamment sa braguette, manquant de renverser le contenu du récipient dans sa précipitation.

\- Euh...attendez s'il vous plait.

La porte resta fermée. Il regarda l'objet qu'il tenait toujours par la poignée, le reposa dans la table de chevet et referma les portes.

 _On verra ça plus tard._

\- Entrez.

Une femme aux longs cheveux châtains clairs, la bonne quarantaine, entra dans la chambre.

\- Bonjour Monsieur Winchester. Je m'appelle Ellen Harvelle. Je suis infirmière. Et je venais voir si vous aviez besoin d'aide pour venir à la salle à manger.

Dean allait lui répondre comme aux autres qu'il ne voulait pas de son aide, mais il devait bien se rendre à l'évidence : il n'avait pas la moindre idée de comment y parvenir seul. Elle sembla le lire dans son regard.

\- Ce soir, je vous aide. Demain, je vous montre comment y arriver seul. OK ?

Il acquiesça sans un mot.

Elle vérifia que les freins du fauteuil étaient bien en place, se positionna juste devant Dean, calant ses genoux contre les siens.

\- Vous allez agripper mes épaules.

Il s'exécuta. Elle se pencha, l'entoura de ses bras et attrapa sa ceinture de pantalon derrière son dos.

\- Tirez sur vos bras pour vous soulever, je cale vos genoux pour qu'ils ne plient pas. Lorsque vous serez debout je vous aiderai à faire un quart de tour vers le fauteuil. Surtout vous ne vous laissez pas tomber en arrière. Vous attraperez les accoudoirs et vous amortirez la chute en poussant sur vos bras. Compris ?

La manœuvre fut exécutée avec succès. Dean la remercia d'un regard et elle lui répondit d'un sourire.

\- La salle à manger est au fond du couloir à droite. Allez-y, je vous rejoins.

.

Et sans même se poser la question, il commença à faire rouler le fauteuil en direction de la sortie. Il tourna la tête lorsqu'il l'entendit ouvrir les portes de la table de chevet et la vit se saisir de l'urinal plein puis se diriger vers la salle de bain pour le vider. Lorsqu'elle ressortit et le rangea de nouveau à sa place, elle releva le regard vers lui.

\- De rien. Ça aussi je vous apprendrai.

Elle avança vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit pour lui permettre de passer.

\- Par contre vous avez vraiment besoin de vous remplumer. Vous n'avez plus que la peau sur les os. Et aussi de remuscler votre torse et vos bras sinon vous n'arriverez jamais à faire vos transferts seul. Il faudra que j'en parle à Castiel. Il va avoir du boulot. Plus vite vous commencerez à travailler avec lui, et mieux ça vaudra. Allez, en route, on a pas toute la journée. Le pressa t-elle. On est en retard de dix minutes, les autres sont sûrement déjà tous à table.

Elle le toisa, les mains sur les hanches.

\- Vous ne croyez tout de même pas que je vais vous pousser. Ca commencera vos exercices de musculation. En route !

Il se dégageait de cette femme une sorte d'autorité naturelle, maternelle et Dean ne put que s'exécuter. Il posa les mains sur les roues et recommença à pousser.

\- Pas là. Vous allez vous salir. Regardez, il y a un cercle métallique parallèle aux roues. Dit-elle en désignant la zone concernée. C'est ça qu'il faut empoigner pour pousser. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on vous a appris chez Rufus ?

Dean commençait presque à regretter de ne jamais avoir voulu écouter les conseils qu'on s'était pourtant évertué à lui donner. Ellen leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ici. Dit-elle en lui posant d'autorité les mains au bon endroit. Et vous poussez simultanément des deux côtés, sinon vous n'allez pas rouler droit. Oui, c'est bien, comme ça. Vous vous débrouillez bien, monsieur Winchester.

\- Dean. Et merci.

Elle hocha la tête, appréciant ses remerciements.

\- Bien. Allez, commencez à avancer. A cette allure là, vous n'y serez pas avant le petit dej' de demain matin. Je vous attends là-bas. Finit elle en quittant la chambre le laissant sur place devant la porte ouverte.

Dean hésita un instant. Bon sang qu'il aurait préféré rester ici seul dans cette chambre, mais son ventre gargouilla de nouveau.

.

 _Allez Winchester, un peu de courage. Ils vont pas te bouffer._

.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **.**

 **Oui, je sais, vous m'en voulez parce qu'on a pas encore vu Castiel.**

 **Allez, je vais pas trahir un secret d'état, c'est pour le chapitre suivant. Avec une surprise.**

 **Mais c'est parce qu'il est pas encore prêt, le Deano, mais on en sait un peu plus sur lui. Quelle tête de pioche celui là! Il a encore besoin de quelques coups de pied au C**. Et il risque de les avoir, vu le caractère des autres habitants de la maison... ;)**

 **Enfin, on verra ça la semaine prochaine, si vous voulez bien...**

 **Bonne semaine.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Il est plus de minuit donc techniquement, on est samedi. Je poste donc ce nouveau chapitre parce que demain je bosse tôt.  
**

 **J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine.**

 **Merci beaucoup pour vos messages, pour les mises en follow et en favoris. Ca m'a fait vraiment très plaisir. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 3 :**

.

\- Ca y est, elle dort. Dit Ellen d'une voix fatiguée en passant la porte mitoyenne reliant la chambre de Joe à la sienne, et prenant bien soin de la laisser entre-ouverte.

Elle se glissa sous les couvertures, se retourna pour éteindre la lampe de chevet et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Bobby qui l'attendait déjà couché.

\- Il faudra que je remercie Benny. Les derniers ajustements qu'il a fait sur son fauteuil d'équitation sont parfaits. Elle a adoré sa promenade à cheval. Elle avait envie de m'en parler. C'est pour ça que j'ai tant tardé.

\- J'aimerais tellement la comprendre comme toi. J'espère qu'on pourra acheter cet ordinateur spécial si on arrive à vendre le troupeau comme prévu.

\- Ca serait super oui. Mais si on ne peut pas, elle comprendra tu sais. Elle sait que tu fais tout ce que tu peux.

\- Et toi aussi. Elle a de la chance d'avoir une mère comme toi.

Elle grogna, amusée.

\- Dis-toi que la flatterie ne te mènera nulle part ce soir. Je suis beaucoup trop crevée.

Bobby rit doucement.

\- Je suis très inquiète pour lui. Reprit elle au bout d'un moment de silence sans préciser de qui elle parlait, mais ce n'était pas nécessaire.

\- Je sais, moi aussi. Mais je ne vois pas ce qu'on peut faire d'autre.

\- Ca fait presque deux semaines qu'il est ici, et il n'est sorti de sa chambre que pour aller prendre ses repas dans la salle à manger. Et encore c'est parce qu'il sait qu'on ne le servira pas chez lui. Il passe tout son temps allongé sur son lit ou collé devant sa fenêtre à regarder dehors. C'est pas sain. Il ne fait aucun exercice, ne prend jamais l'air. Il a juste accepté d'apprendre le minimum pour pouvoir se laver et s'habiller seul, mais...

\- On en a déjà parlé, je sais tout ça.

\- Et ta chambre est plus proche de la sienne que la mienne. Je suis sure que toi aussi tu l'entends crier la nuit.

Bobby soupira.

\- Ellen, qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi ? J'ai essayé de lui parler. Charlie a essayé aussi. Il ne veut pas qu'on l'aide. Et tant qu'il ne le voudra pas, on ne pourra rien faire pour lui. Il doit décider de vivre. Et ça, on ne peut pas le faire à sa place.

\- Tu pourrais contacter son frère.

\- Non. Et je ne devrais même pas savoir qu'il en a un.

\- Je sais ce que tu penses, Bobby. Mais toutes les règles ont leur exception.

\- Pas celle-là. Et puis de toute façon, quelque chose me dit que son frère fait plus partie du problème que de la solution. En tout cas pour le moment.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?

\- Lui laisser du temps.

Ellen soupira. Elle savait que Bobby avait raison. On ne pouvait pas forcer les gens à guérir contre leur volonté, même pour leur bien. Ils devaient décider eux même d'aller mieux. Elle se cala contre le torse de Bobby, la main posée sur son T-shirt et remonta la couverture sur eux deux se laissant glisser dans le sommeil.

Bobby et Ellen ne se posaient pas de question sur ce qu'ils étaient. Amis, amants, un couple ? Ils auraient été bien en peine de le définir vraiment. Les moments où ils avaient la possibilité d'être ensemble étaient si rares. Joe lui demandait beaucoup et Ellen savait que de son côté Bobby n'arriverait jamais à se défaire complètement du spectre de sa femme disparue.

Mais mettre un mot sur leur relation n'était finalement pas le plus important. Ils étaient juste bien, ensembles, et la vie leur avait appris à accepter ces petits moments de grâce qui rendaient le malheur plus supportable.

\- J'essaierai de lui parler. Dit-elle d'une voix à moitié endormie.

\- Si tu veux. Allez, maintenant on dort. En déposant un baiser sur son front.

\- Hmm...

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Allongé sur son lit, les yeux ouverts sur le noir, Dean pensait à ce qu'était devenu sa vie. En ce moment il ne faisait que ça.

Et pourtant l'introspection n'était habituellement vraiment pas son fort. En temps normal, Dean se considérait plutôt comme un homme d'action. En tout cas, il l'était ... avant. Mais les possibilités d'agir étaient plus que limitée quand on se retrouvait cloué dans un fauteuil. Alors il ne pouvait plus que cogiter. Parce que plus rien n'était comme avant, justement.

Comment est-ce qu'il avait pu en arriver là ?

 _Non, stop. Pas ce soir._ Se morigéna t'il en sentant les images habituelles affluer.

Il se força à penser à autre chose, aux autres pensionnaires de cette étrange cour des miracles. Au dîner de son premier soir ici, où il les avait tous rencontrés.

.

Il avait été étonné en entrant dans la salle à manger de ne pas trouver les murs blancs, les néons et les petites tables séparées qu'il avait jusqu'ici eu l'occasion de voir à l'hôpital ou au centre de rééducation. Il aurait préféré d'ailleurs. Au moins il aurait pu se glisser discrètement dans un coin et se faire oublier. Mais il n'avait pas eu cette chance. Merci Charlie !

Lorsqu'il était entré, ce qui l'avait frappé c'était que la pièce était joliment décorée, chaleureuse, un papier peint marron clair à rayures sur les murs. Il y avait des fleurs dans un vase posé sur un buffet bas. Une salle à manger ordinaire en fait, familiale, bien que d'une taille plus que respectable. Et ils étaient tous installés devant une grande table commune, comme une famille qui prendrait son repas ensemble le soir à la fin d'une journée de travail.

Tous les visages s'étaient tournés vers lui lorsqu'il était entré dans la pièce.

 _Génial !_

C'est exactement ce dont il avait besoin: se retrouver au centre de toutes les attentions. Charlie lui avait fait signe et désigné une place vide à sa gauche où il n'y avait pas de chaise. Dean en avait déduit que c'était sa place et s'était approché manœuvrant son fauteuil comme il pouvait. Lorsqu'il s'y engagea, il heurta la jambe gauche de Charlie.

\- Pardon.

\- T'inquiète, j'ai rien senti. Dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Elle souleva la jambe de son pantalon, dévoilant sa prothèse devant un Dean stupéfait qui ne s'était douté de rien.

Charlie se leva et passa son regard sur les autres personnes présentes qui se turent et la regardèrent à leur tour.

\- Bon allez, je vais faire les présentations. Les amis, je vous présente Dean qui est arrivé ce matin. Dean, tu as déjà rencontré mon père, Bobby. Seconde chance est son ranch, c'est le big boss, ici. En le désignant au bout de la table à leur droite.

Elle désigna successivement toutes les personnes présentes.

\- A la droite de Bobby, c'est Benny qui s'occupe avec lui du ranch et des animaux et dirige les saisonniers.

L'homme lui fit un petit signe de tête.

\- En face, c'est Garth, aide-soignant d'un côté quand il y a des patients qui en ont besoin au centre et cow boy de l'autre. Il donne un coup de main à Benny dès qu'il peut et assure aussi les soins des animaux. En fait il est aide-soignant pour humains et pour animaux quand on y réfléchit.

\- J'aime soigner. Confirma t'il avec un grand sourire amical. Bienvenue amigo. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne confonds jamais mes patients à deux et quatre pattes

\- Et voici Castiel, notre kiné. Ne te fie pas à sa mine angélique, c'est un vrai tortionnaire. Il va te faire bosser et tu vas le maudire. Crois-moi, je sais de quoi je parle.

Lorsque l'intéressé tourna son visage vers Charlie, un sourire illumina son visage, mais Dean tiqua. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans son attitude, dans son regard plutôt.

\- Enchanté Dean. Dit l'homme sans le regarder en face, mais en souriant toujours. Et ne croyez pas un mot de ce que cette jeune personne vient de dire. Je suis un ange.

Charlie pouffa et l'homme fronça les sourcils dans une menace informulée, ce qui la fit rire plus encore. Dean se détourna à grand peine de cet homme assis à la place en face de la sienne pour suivre le reste des présentations.

\- Tu as rencontré Ellen, notre infirmière, et voici Joe, sa fille. En désignant une jeune femme calée de toute les façons possibles, inerte dans un fauteuil rembourré et visiblement fait sur mesure pour elle, à l'autre bout de la table.

\- Bon ben si le tour de table est fini je voudrais bien attaquer moi. Bougonna Benny attirant sur lui tous les regards. J'ai faim et je dois retourner au boulot.

\- Benny, tu es un ours ! Grogna Ellen avec air faussement courroucé. Et bien vas-y, sers toi si tu ne peux pas attendre !

Et l'homme ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il se leva, piqua une part de poulet dans le plat avec sa fourchette, la posa dans son assiette, puis attrapa le plat de purée et se servit une bonne portion.

Bobby rit au grognement de plaisir que l'homme émit lorsqu'il enfourna le poulet dans sa bouche.

Benny leva les yeux de son assiette, les joues légèrement rouges en voyant Ellen lui lancer un regard sévère et tous les regards encore braqués sur lui.

\- C'est très bon Ellen. Bafouilla t'il. Ben quoi ? Maya est entrain de pouliner et je dois l'aider à mettre bas.

\- Ah, mais si c'est pour Maya... Rit Garth en faisant un clin d'œil fort peu subtil à l'assemblée qui se mit à rire.

\- Maya est une des juments du ranch. Expliqua Charlie à Dean un peu perdu. Elle va avoir son poulain aujourd'hui. Bon, je reprends. A côté de Joe, c'est Anna. Reprit elle en désignant la voisine de gauche de Dean. Anna aide Ellen pour certains soins et s'occupe aussi de la comptabilité du Ranch.

La jeune femme rousse lui sourit et lui fit un petit signe de la main portant ses doigts à sa bouche comme si elle lui envoyait un baiser, ce qui le surprit.

\- Ca veut dire bonjour en langage des signes. Expliqua Charlie.

Dean hocha la tête et fit un sourire mal à l'aise à sa voisine.

Depuis l'accident, Dean avait passé son temps entouré de soignants, mais de peu de malades dans la mesure où il ne quittait jamais sa chambre. Et là, il avait un peu de mal à se retrouver subitement entouré de tant de personnes, dont beaucoup semblaient avoir un handicap plus ou moins lourd. Il avait noté que Charlie avait fait les présentations en mentionnant les prénoms et les fonctions, jamais le handicap, même si pour certains, il était évident, comme pour Joe ou Anna.

Il reporta son regard sur son voisin d'en face, cet étrange kiné. Quelque chose clochait chez cet homme aux yeux d'un bleu intense, sans qu'il n'arrive à mettre le doigt dessus cependant. Il observa Garth qui était en train de le servir disposant poulet et purée dans son assiette.

\- Des petits pois ? Proposa celui ci.

\- Oui, merci Garth.

L'aide soignant termina de le servir puis pivota l'assiette.

\- Comme d'habitude. Murmura il juste pour lui, en lui servant un verre d'eau.

\- Merci.

Castiel se saisit de ses couverts pour commencer à manger sans lui prêter attention.

.

Dean n'avait quasiment pas décroché un mot de tout le repas, se contentant de répondre le plus succinctement possible aux quelques questions que les uns et les autres lui posaient pour engager la conversation. D'instinct, il s'était mis en retrait, observant, tentant de cerner les personnes qui l'entouraient, non pas par curiosité déplacée, mais plutôt comme pour évaluer la situation.

Le silence d'Anna compensait la quasi impossibilité qu'avait Charlie à se taire, y compris pendant qu'elle mangeait. Son regard se posait le plus souvent sur Joe, son immobilité le mettait mal à l'aise. Il observait avec trop d'insistance, sans même s'en rendre compte, le soin avec lequel Ellen la faisait manger, lentement, par très petites bouchées, le même menu que le leur mais très finement mixé jusqu'à faire une purée fluide des différents aliments.

Dean n'aurait pas pu l'expliquer mais il ne se sentait pas à sa place au milieu d'eux. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir partir, là, tout de suite, n'importe où. Sauf qu'il n'avait nulle part où aller et de toute façon pas la possibilité de le faire. Il se sentait prisonnier, coincé.

Putain de vie !

Un coup d'œil à la jeune femme en bout de table, l'obligea à ravaler sa salive et ses plaintes. La vie craignait vraiment, et pour certains encore plus que pour lui. Comment pouvait on vouloir vivre comme ça ?

\- On se voit bientôt ? Lui demanda subitement son voisin d'en face, le ramenant à la réalité.

Dean se racla la gorge et reporta son regard sur celui qui venait de lui adresser la parole.

\- Ouais, enfin, je sais pas. Bafouilla-t-il, n'arrivant toujours pas à cerner ce qui le dérangeait chez cet homme.

\- Je lui montrerai la salle de kiné. Affirma Charlie.

Castiel acquiesça et reprit son repas sans inciter davantage, alors que Dean le fixait toujours.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Dean replia un bras sous sa tête. Les souvenirs de cette soirée étaient très nets dans son esprit. Tous ces gens l'avaient accueilli comme si il était l'un des leurs, sans le harceler, ni lui poser de question déplacée sur ce qui lui était arrivé. Il leur avait été reconnaissant pour ça. De toute façon il ne leur aurait pas répondu. Ce qui s'était passé ne regardait personne.

A la fin du repas, il s'était excusé et avait rejoint sa chambre le premier, prétextant la fatigue du voyage. En fait il fuyait.

Trop de gens. Trop de bruit. Plus l'habitude. Il avait juste besoin de se retrouver seul.

Charlie avait voulu le raccompagner, mais n'avait pas insisté quand il avait refusé.

Sitôt la porte fermée, tout son corps s'était mis à trembler. Enfin, tout ce qui bougeait encore. Il avait serré les poings, tentant de se maîtriser sans succès.

Bon sang que c'était dur !

Ce dîner.. cette table avec tous ces gens...tout ça lui avait rappelé le dernier repas qu'il avait passé en famille, ce foutu soir où tout avait basculé. Son frère lui avait pourtant dit qu'il n'aurait pas dû prendre le volant mais il se sentait parfaitement bien. Putain, si il avait su !

Dean eut un petit rire amer, en constatant que de toute façon ses pensées le ramenaient toujours à ce soir-là, peu importaient les efforts qu'il pouvait faire pour les orienter vers autre chose.

A quoi bon lutter?

Il se laissa sombrer dans le sommeil, certain que là aussi les même images le poursuivraient inlassablement.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Trois coups franchement frappés à sa porte. Dean s'assit sur son lit et ne fut pas surpris de voir entrer Ellen lorsqu'il l'y autorisa.

\- Dean, désolée de te déranger, mais j'aurais besoin que tu me rendes un service. Bobby a encore oublié son portable et je dois lui parler. Il est dans les écuries. Est-ce que tu pourrais veiller sur Joe quelques minutes pour moi ?

\- Charlie...?

\- ...Est branchée sur son ordinateur et même si je n'ai rien compris à ce qu'elle m'a répondu, visiblement elle ne peut pas cesser sa partie sauf si c'est une question de vie ou de mort. Et Anna n'est pas disponible non plus. Mais si tu ne peux pas, je comprends. Je retourne demander à Charlie et elle le fera.

\- Non, je ... Mais qu'est-ce que je devrais faire au juste?

\- Rien de spécial. Juste rester près d'elle au cas où elle aurait besoin de quelque chose.

\- Mais elle ne parle pas. Comment je suis censé comprendre si elle veut quelque chose ?

\- On a un code. Elle cligne des yeux une fois pour oui, deux fois pour non. Si elle cligne rapidement plusieurs fois d'affilée, c'est qu'elle veut quelque chose.

\- Ellen, je ne sais pas si je saurais...

\- C'est pas grave. Recula t-elle. Je vais aller demander à Charlie.

\- Non, attendez...

Dean attrapa ses jambes et les fit pivoter sur le côté pour s'asseoir au bord de son lit. Lorsqu'il déplaça son bassin, il grimaça légèrement.

\- Tu as mal? Demanda l'infirmière, immédiatement alertée.

\- C'est rien.

\- Non Dean, c'est pas rien. Où est ce que tu as mal ?

Dean ne répondit rien mais détourna le regard. Ellen leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Bon sang, les mecs, tous les même! Aux fesses, c'est ça ?

\- Comment vous savez ?

\- Ne sous-estime pas mes compétence médicales, jeune homme. Allez, tourne toi et montre ton derrière à la gentille infirmière.

Dean fronça les sourcils, peu disposé à s'exécuter et Ellen prit un air sévère.

\- Dean ! Je ne vais quand même pas devoir le faire moi-même et te baisser le pantalon comme à un gamin.

Dean se laissa retomber sur ses oreillers en soupirant. Il attrapa la télécommande de son lit électrique et abaissa la tête de lit. Lorsque le matelas fut plat, il défit le bouton de son pantalon, en jetant un regard gêné à Ellen et le descendit en gardant son boxer.

\- T'inquiète, j'en ai vu d'autres. S'amusa t-elle.

Dean ne releva pas. Il prit sa jambe droite et la replia par-dessus sa jambe gauche, puis attrapa les barres transversales de son lit et tirant sur ses bras il parvint à pivoter sur le côté. Ellen s'apprêtait à abaisser son caleçon quand il en attrapa le bord et le descendit lui-même juste le nécessaire pour faire apparaître une rougeur de cinq centimètres de diamètre au niveau du sacrum, avec en son centre une zone noirâtre.

\- Petit con! Et tu as mal comme ça depuis combien de temps? C'est un escarre, Dean, et déjà un bon stade deux, voire trois. Tu attendais quoi pour m'en parler, que la gangrène s'installe ?

\- Non, je ...

\- La ferme ! Maintenant ça suffit. Pas question que je laisse ça se produire sous mes soins. Je sais exactement comment ça va évoluer. Un escarre puis après plusieurs, le sacrum, les talons, les épaules...T'imagine même pas la douleur qui va aller avec. Et pour finir l'infection qui se généralisera et qui te tuera.

\- Ok. Répondit-il d'un ton neutre sans sembler s'en émouvoir plus que ça.

\- Quoi _Ok_ , tu veux mourir ? C'est ça ? Oh mais il y a plus rapide. Si tu veux je t'apporte le fusil de Bobby et ça sera réglé en deux minutes! Parce que là j'en aurai pour des semaines voire des mois de soins et de nursing avant que tu claques. Et je refuse de consacrer autant de temps à quelqu'un qui n'en a rien à foutre.

Elle attrapa son épaule et le fit pivoter sur le dos pour s'assurer qu'il la regardait lorsqu'elle reprit la parole.

\- Il va falloir que tu fasses un choix et vite. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe dans ta tête, pourquoi tu refuses d'aller mieux, parce que c'est le cas. Ca fait presque deux semaines que tu es ici et que tu fermes la porte au nez de tous ceux qui essaient de t'approcher. Ca ne peut plus durer. Je n'ai pas fait de grandes études de psycho, mais j'ai bien compris que tu te punissais de quelque chose.

Les yeux de Dean se rétrécirent, son expression se durcissait à mesure que la colère l'envahissait.

\- Je sais, c'est ton histoire. Si un jour tu veux en parler, je suis là, ou Bobby ou qui tu voudras. Mais je ne pense pas que tu en ai le courage pour le moment. Et on ne te demande rien. Juste de décider si tu veux vivre ou mourir.

Elle s'interrompit, le toisant de toute sa hauteur, mains sur les hanches, alors que lui était encore allongé. Il ouvrit la bouche.

\- Ne répond pas pour le moment. Je n'ai pas besoin que tu me sortes encore une de tes conneries toutes prêtes. Là, je vais aller chercher le matériel nécessaire pour décaper ton escarre. Et crois-moi tu vas le sentir passer. Ca va te donner un net aperçu de ce qui t'attend si tu continues à rester dans ce lit sans bouger de toute la journée. Je vais te soigner, et ensuite tu vas te lever et tu iras garder Joe. On est bien d'accord ?

Il hocha la tête sans rien dire.

Les soins furent effectués rapidement, professionnellement et furent aussi douloureux qu'Ellen l'avait prédit. Dean serrait les dents, les poings agrippés aux barres, pour ne pas laisser filtrer ses plaintes, autant par fierté que par crainte des reproches justifiés qu'Ellen n'aurait pas manqué d'ajouter.

\- Voilà, c'est fini. Faut vraiment être idiot pour laisser ça évoluer comme ça. Tu te rends compte que c'est parce que tu es complètement décharné ? Tu n'as plus aucun muscle sur les os, plus rien. Ça te plait cette vie ?

Elle eut un regard compatissant en apercevant le sien blessé.

\- C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Ca va aller pour te mettre dans ton fauteuil ? Demanda t'elle d'une voix plus douce. Je veux aller voir Joe. Ça fait un petit moment que je l'ai laissée du coup. Tu me rejoins ?

\- J'arrive.

Elle se dirigea vers la porte et se retourna la main sur la poignée.

\- Tu sais, dans cette maison, personne n'est là par hasard. Tout le monde a son histoire, tout le monde a souffert, même ceux chez qui ça ne se voit pas physiquement. Certains ont été des victimes, certains se sentent coupables de ce qui leur est arrivé. Mais dans un cas comme dans l'autre, on ne peut pas changer le passé. Se laisser mourir ne changerait rien et ne nous rendra pas ce qu'on a perdu. Ça serait juste un épouvantable gâchis de plus. Réfléchis, Dean. Décide de vivre. Tu le peux, même si tu crois que tu ne le mérites pas.

Elle quitta la pièce.

.

.

Assis dans son fauteuil aux côtés de Joe dans le salon, Dean ne savait pas où il avait le plus mal, au cul ou au cœur, après tout ce qu'Ellen venait de lui balancer. Même si il savait qu'elle avait raison. Surtout quand elle disait qu'il ne pensait pas le mériter d'ailleurs. Mais le reste lui trottait également dans la tête.

Elle était partie depuis dix minutes et la douleur se faisait de plus en plus intense, maintenant qu'il était assis sur la plaie. Il ne tenait plus en place dans son fauteuil, poussant sur ses bras pour essayer de soulager la pression sur la zone concernée. Pour la centième fois, il jeta un coup d'œil à Joe pour s'assurer qu'elle n'essayait pas de lui dire quelque chose.

Il y avait quelque chose d'angoissant à être responsable de la sécurité de quelqu'un d'aussi dépendant. Dean avait du mal à croire qu'Ellen ait pu lui confier sa fille. Elle n'aurait probablement pas pris ce risque, si elle avait su ce qu'il avait fait, pensa t'il amèrement. Et elle aurait eu raison. On ne devait pas lui faire confiance. Les gens qui lui faisaient confiance mourraient.

Joe regardait une émission à la télévision. La clinique des cœurs brisés. Les deux fauteuils étaient côte à côte devant l'écran et Dean commençait à se prendre à l'histoire d'un certain Docteur Sexy qui devait opérer de toute urgence une patiente à cœur ouvert pour lui sauver la vie. Mais malgré l'intérêt qu'il trouvait aux images sur l'écran, il lui tardait vraiment qu'Ellen ne revienne.

Bon sang qu'il avait mal au cul !

Lorsqu'Ellen passa la porte, elle saisit immédiatement la situation à ses traits crispés, mais se dirigea vers Joe.

\- Ca s'est bien passé, chérie ?

Un clignement.

\- Il n'a pas été trop pénible ?

Deux clignements.

\- Hé ! Protesta l'intéressé.

\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Continua t'elle pour Joe sans même adresser un regard à Dean.

Deux clignements.

\- Ok, je te laisse encore quelques minutes pour m'occuper de cet imbécile et je reviens te voir.

Dean lui jeta un regard noir mais ne dit rien.

\- Oh pas la peine de me regarder comme ça, toi. Tu ne me fais pas peur. Alors ça te plait ? C'est agréable ? Et bien tant mieux, parce que dis-toi que ça ne va faire qu'empirer.

Dean renifla, comme si il n'était pas dupe de la tentative de manipulation.

\- Et pourquoi j'ai pas eu ça avant, alors ? A l'hôpital je bougeais encore moins.

\- Parce qu'ils ont du matériel qu'on a pas ici, idiot. Des matelas anti escarres et une armada de petites infirmières qui venaient te masser et te changer régulièrement de position. Pas vrai ?

Il acquiesça, et suivit Ellen lorsqu'elle sortit du salon et alla dans la chambre de sa fille. Elle se mit à fouiller dans un placard rempli de matériel médical.

\- Ici, il n'y a rien de tout ça. Reprit elle. On fait avec ce qu'on a. Et toi, tu n'as que moi. Anna est pleine de bonne volonté mais je ne vais pas l'envoyer te masser les fesses simplement parce que tu ne veux pas lever ton cul de ton lit. Je vais te prêter le matelas à eau de rechange de Joe pour soulager la pression. Avec les pansements, la douleur devrait commencer à diminuer en quelques jours. C'est le temps que je te laisse Winchester. Pour décider si tu veux vivre ou mourir. Quand ça sera guéri sois tu commences ta rééducation avec Castiel, soit ... Enfin je pense que tu m'as bien comprise.

Elle ressortit la tête du placard, le coussin en plastique dans les mains entrant dans la salle de bain de Joe pour le remplir d'eau.

Le silence s'installa, seulement brisé par le bruit de l'eau qui s'écoulait dans le plastique.

\- Qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé ? Demanda Dean doucement après un moment d'hésitation. Un accident ?

Ellen le jaugea du regard par la porte de la salle de bain restée ouverte, cherchant à évaluer le degré de curiosité malsaine qui se cachait derrière la question si habituelle. Elle savait que chaque personne qui croisait sa fille se la posait. Et parfois elle en avait marre de devoir toujours expliquer.

\- Je suis désolé. Dit Dean en baissant les yeux sur ses genoux. J'aurais pas dû demander. Ça me regarde pas.

Ellen soupira. Après tout, une fois de plus... Et puis ça ne lui ferait pas de mal, à ce petit con, de savoir qu'il y avait largement plus mal loti que lui sur cette planète.

\- Joe a été victime d'un Locked in Syndrome.

Dean la regarda sans savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

\- Elle a fait une hémorragie cérébrale qui a détruit la partie de son cerveau qui envoie les ordres à son corps. Autrement dit son cerveau fonctionne parfaitement, mais il ne peut plus rien commander. Elle entend et voit tout, elle pense normalement, mais elle ne peut plus faire aucun mouvement volontaire, ni même parler. Rien, sauf bouger ses yeux et cligner des paupières, comme tu as pu le remarquer.

Dean déglutit.

\- Putain, c'est affreux.

\- Ouais, putain c'est affreux, comme tu dis. Répéta-t-elle.

\- Et c'est ... définitif ?

\- On peut toujours espérer de petits progrès. Elle en a déjà beaucoup fait. Elle n'est plus branchée à son respirateur et elle arrive maintenant à s'alimenter seule. Mais en gros oui, c'est définitif.

Dean regarda Ellen terminer de remplir le coussin à eau et se souleva autant qu'il put sur ses bras pour l'aider à le mettre en place sur son fauteuil.

\- Merci. Dit-il sans oser la regarder, gêné par tout ce qu'elle lui avait raconté.

\- Pas de quoi. Et tu veux que je te dise un truc, si ma Joe trouve que la vie vaut encore le coup d'être vécue, même dans son état...

Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, toujours penchée vers lui après avoir arrangé le cousin, le visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Elle ne termina pas sa phrase mais Dean avait parfaitement saisi le message.

\- Prend la bonne décision, Dean. Dit-elle en se redressant.

Puis elle retourna dans le salon et le laissa seul dans la chambre de Joe.

.

Au bout d'une semaine la plaie s'était pratiquement refermée, grâce aux bons soins d'Ellen.

Dean n'avait jamais bronché, même lorsque les soins avaient été vraiment douloureux. Etrangement cette douleur physique avait canalisé celle autrement plus pénible qui le hantait.

Il avait la tête plus claire. Ils n'en avaient jamais reparlé mais Dean avait beaucoup réfléchi à tout ce qu'Ellen lui avait dit. Il avait vu son regard satisfait lorsqu'elle avait constaté ses efforts pour se lever et sortir de sa chambre plus souvent. Et elle n'avait pas hésité à lui demander à plusieurs reprises de tenir compagnie à Joe, ce qu'il faisait volontiers, venant de lui même chaque jour regarder avec elle le nouvel épisode de la clinique des cœurs brisés.

Plus d'une fois Ellen avait passé la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon, et avait souri en entendant Dean discuter avec sa fille, lui demandant son point de vue sur un détail de l'épisode, et très appliqué à essayer de comprendre les clignements d'yeux qu'elle faisait pour lui répondre.

Ellen savait que si Joe l'avait pu, elle aurait souri. Sa fille aimait tellement aider les gens. Et là, il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas comprendre qui aidait le plus l'autre.

Son cœur de mère se gonfla d'amour pour sa fille, elle était tellement fière de sa Joe !

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

La salle de kiné ressemblait à une salle de torture de l'inquisition. Du moins à l'image que Dean s'en faisait. Des cordes étaient suspendues au plafond. Des appareils étranges se trouvaient dans les coins. Il y avait des chaînes qui soutenaient des poids pendus à des espèces d'échelles en bois fixées au mur. Bref, rien de tout ça ne lui inspirait confiance.

A son bureau, Castiel leva la tête de son ordinateur lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent pour laisser passer un Dean réticent poussé par une Charlie victorieuse.

\- Et ben dis donc ! Dire qu'il aura fallu que tu perdes au Quizz Harry Potter pour que tu acceptes enfin de venir jusqu'ici. Si j'avais su que tu étais aussi nul, j'aurais essayé cette tactique bien plus tôt. Non mais franchement ! Granger ! Tout le monde connait le nom de famille d'Hermione ! Joe avait la réponse, elle a même essayé de te souffler. Quel ignare !

Dean soupira en levant vers elle un regard indigné. Elle se tourna vers Castiel toujours assis à son bureau.

\- J'ai réussi à l'amener jusqu'ici. A toi de jouer maintenant. Je vous laisse les gars !

Lorsque Charlie sortit, l'homme se leva, contourna son bureau et s'y appuya, bras croisés sur la poitrine.

\- Bienvenue dans mon humble domaine. Ca fait presque un mois que vous êtes ici, c'est ça ? Commença t-il avec un petit sourire en coin. Je commençais à croire que je vous faisais peur.

\- Hein ? Euh, non. C'est juste que...

\- Aucune importance. Le coupa Castiel. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous, monsieur Winchester ?

\- Dean. Rectifia t'il. Je ...euh... Ellen a l'air de penser que je devrais faire un peu plus d'exercice.

\- Je ne vous ai pas demandé ce que je pouvais faire pour Ellen, mais ce que je pouvais faire pour vous. Redemanda t'il d'une voix calme sans bouger de sa position avec un air amusé.

Ok, c'était plutôt mal parti. Déjà qu'il n'avait vraiment aucune envie de se trouver là...

\- Je crois que je devrais m'en aller. Bafouilla Dean en faisant pivoter son fauteuil pour repartir vers la sortie.

Castiel retourna s'asseoir à son bureau.

\- Si facilement que ça, hein ? Vous renoncez déjà ? Je m'y attendais. A votre guise.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ? Demanda Dean en se retournant, piqué au vif.

\- Je ne pense pas que vous vous rendiez compte du travail que vous allez avoir à fournir si vous voulez retrouver un minimum de force physique. Des escarres chez une personne de votre âge, c'est quand même assez rare. Ça signifie que vous avez perdu toute votre masse musculaire. Votre peau est fragilisée par les frottements. Et je ne parle même pas de l'état de vos articulations. Bientôt ce seront les ligaments et les tendons qui vont se rétracter et les positions vicieuses qui vont s'installer.

\- Ben dites donc, Ellen et vous, quand vous voulez faire peur aux gens, vous n'y allez pas de main morte !

\- On ne veut pas vous faire peur, monsieur Winchester.

\- Dean. Répéta celui ci.

\- Si vous insistez. C'est juste la simple et crue réalité. Si vous êtes déjà dans cet état-là, c'est que vous avez renoncé. Donc je répète ma question, qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous, Dean?

Castiel semblait attendre sa réponse presque avec gravité, les bras de nouveau croisés sur sa poitrine, la tête légèrement penchée de côté, comme si il le jaugeait.

Dean se frotta la nuque. Putain ce mec ne faisait vraiment rien pour lui faciliter les choses, en plus de ce regard trop fixe sur lui qui le mettait vraiment mal à l'aise.

\- Et bien si possible j'aimerai que vous m'évitiez un tel sort.

\- Ce n'est pas en mon pouvoir. Je ne suis pas magicien.

\- Mais alors qu'est-ce que ...?

\- Je peux vous dire quoi faire et je peux aider à y parvenir. Mais ce sera à vous de faire le boulot. Et ce ne sera pas facile. Charlie n'a pas eu tout à fait tort lorsqu'elle nous a présenté, en me traitant de tortionnaire. Il y a des jours où vous le penserez vraiment. Et j'ai besoin de savoir si vous êtes prêt pour ça. Et si vous n'allez pas vouloir repartir à la première difficulté, comme vous étiez prêt à le faire il y a seulement quelques minutes.

Il s'interrompit, laissant le temps à son interlocuteur de réfléchir à ce qu'il venait de lui dire.

\- Alors Dean, qu'est-ce que vous décidez? Demanda t'il très sérieusement au bout d'un moment, en inclinant légèrement la tête sur le côté, le fixant toujours de son regard hypnotisant.

.

Dean fronça les sourcils. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Ca faisait des semaines qu'il mangeait en face de ce gars et il n'arrivait pas à le cerner. Avec les autres son attitude était amicale, et même familière, surtout avec Anna avec qui il semblait entretenir une relation particulière. Dean les avait souvent vu discuter de leur étrange façon, Anna faisant de ses doigts, dans la paume de ses mains, des signes qu'il semblait être le seul à comprendre. Parfois elle utilisait sa voix étrange, posant une main sur sa gorge, comme si elle essayait d'en ressentir les vibrations. Mais le plus souvent, ils communiquaient par le toucher. Il y avait entre ces deux là, une proximité particulière que Dean avait souvent épiée, presque malgré lui, mal à l'aise.

En tout cas, rien à voir avec le comportement professionnel et distant qu'il affichait toujours pour lui. Non pas que cela le gêna forcement, après tout, Dean ne cherchait pas à se faire des amis, mais plus encore que son comportement, c'était quelque chose dans la posture du kiné, dans son regard qu'il ne parvenait pas à saisir. Une façon de le fixer, comme si il cherchait à lire en lui, comme si il le jugeait. Non, ce n'était pas tout à fait ça non plus. C'était plutôt l'impression qu'il arrivait à deviner ses secrets, à pénétrer son âme... Dean se sentait étrangement mis à nu devant cet homme. Et il n'aimait pas du tout cette sensation.

Il se redressa sur son fauteuil pour retrouver une contenance.

\- Je ... Ecoutez, je veux bien faire ce qui sera nécessaire. De toute façon, j'ai compris que je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Si ?

\- Pas si vous voulez vivre, effectivement. Répondit Castiel comme une évidence de sa voix grave.

Il se leva et avança vers une table d'examen.

\- Bien. Dans un premier temps, je dois vous examiner et constater par moi même l'ampleur des dégâts. Allongez-vous sur ce brancard.

Il se racla la gorge.

\- En raison de ma petite ...particularité, j'ai ... comment dire ?...une approche plus tactile que mes confrères. Je sais que cela peut mettre certaines personnes mal à l'aise. Voulez-vous que quelqu'un assiste à l'examen ?

 _Tactile ?_

\- Hein ? Quelle particularité ? Demanda Dean soudainement sur ses gardes.

L'homme se retourna vers lui, l'air sincèrement surpris.

\- Je suis aveugle, Dean. Vous ne l'aviez pas encore compris ?

.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

.

 **Bon, alors vous l'aviez vu venir ? Si je puis l'exprimer ainsi sans mauvais jeu de mots...**

 **J'avais lâché quelques allusions en début de chapitre alors vous aviez peut être compris. Et Ellen avait raison, personne n'est au Ranch par hasard, Castiel ne fait malheureusement pas exception. On en apprendra plus sur son passé plus tard bien sûr.**

 **La semaine prochaine, la première séance de Dean et ça risque de ne pas être simple, mais peut être pas pour la raison à laquelle vous pensez...**

 **A bientôt.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonjour, mes amis.**

 **Ce quatrième chapitre arrive un jour en avance parce que je serai demain, à cette heure là, à la convention Supernatural à Paris. J'ai vraiment hâte ! Vous y serez peut être aussi ?**

 **Donc je ne pourrai pas répondre** **avant le lundi** **aux personnes qui me laisseront des messages dans le week end. Mais c'est bien involontaire, soyez en sûrs. C'est un tel plaisir pour moi quand vous prenez le temps de m'écrire, et j'aime vous répondre.**

 **Donc à lundi.**

 **Et bonne lecture, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire. :)**

.

.

 **Chapitre 4:**

.

\- Je suis aveugle Dean. Vous ne l'aviez pas encore compris ?

.

Dean en était resté sans voix. Castiel se mit à rire.

\- Vous n'êtes pas très observateur, mon ami.

\- Mais ... vous n'avez pas de canne blanche, et puis vous marchez sans vous tenir aux murs et vos yeux sont normaux. Comment, c'est possible ?

Castiel eut un petit sourire indulgent.

\- J'habite ici depuis un moment, vous savez. Je connais chaque recoin de cette maison, et cette pièce comme ma poche. Tout le monde veille à ne pas changer les choses de place sans m'en aviser. Par contre, pour sortir hors de ces murs, j'ai besoin de ceci. Dit-il en s'emparant d'une canne blanche appuyée contre un coin de son bureau et que Dean n'avait pas encore remarquée. Et oui, mes yeux sont normaux et fonctionnent parfaitement bien. On va dire que c'est mon cerveau qui a été ...endommagé.

\- Mais là, vous me regardez, non? Insista Dean qui n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il n'avait rien compris alors qu'il mangeait en face de cet homme deux fois par jours depuis des semaines. Enfin je veux dire, vos yeux fixent les miens.

\- J'aimerais bien. Mais non. Je suis aveugle depuis seulement trois ans, Dean. Et je n'ai pas encore perdu les réflexes des bien-voyants, en particulier celui de vouloir regarder la personne qui me parle, même si je ne le peux plus. Et puis je sais que cela met mes interlocuteurs moins mal à l'aise si ils ont l'impression que je les regarde. Je m'oriente avec le son de leur voix. Mais c'est approximatif et un peu figé, n'est-ce pas ?

Dean le dévisageait sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, les sourcils froncés, essayant de comprendre ce qui lui avait jusque là échappé. En fait ça expliquait pas mal de choses qui l'avaient interpellées, ce regard fixe, pas toujours correctement orienté qu'il avait pris pour de la timidité ou un espèce de malaise en société, le fait que Garth le serve toujours à table alors que ce n'était pas le cas pour les autres pensionnaires et plein d'autres petits détails qui s'éclairaient à présent.

Dean se passa la main sur la nuque, gêné de son propre aveuglement. C'était quand même un comble.

\- Vous êtes étonnant. Finit il par lâcher, ne trouvant rien de plus approprié à dire. Non, j'avais rien deviné.

Castiel rit de nouveau et même si il semblait un peu se moquer de lui, Dean n'arrivait pas à s'en irriter. Après tout, il l'avait quand même bien mérité.

\- Bien, assez parlé de moi. Reprit le kiné. C'est de vous qu'il s'agit aujourd'hui. Alors, vous venez vous installer ?

Dean hésita une seconde à lui demander ce qui lui était arrivé. Même si il n'était pas vraiment curieux de nature, cet homme l'intriguait. Il avait parlé de dommage cérébral, il y a trois ans, un accident sûrement. Mais il n'osa pas poser la question. Lui-même n'aurait pas du tout apprécié qu'on l'interroge sur les événements qui l'avait cloué dans ce fauteuil et d'ailleurs personne ne s'y était avisé. C'était privé, intime même.

Il fit rouler son fauteuil jusqu'à la table d'examen. Castiel actionna du pied le système qui permettait de lever et d'abaisser la table.

\- Vous me dites quand c'est au bon niveau, d'accord ?

\- Là, c'est bien.

\- De l'aide ?

\- Oui, j'ai encore du mal à faire mes transferts. Et puis il n'y a pas de barrière pour s'agripper.

\- Bien sûr que si.

Castiel contourna le brancard et releva le bas-flanc (1) du côté opposé.

\- Vous aurez moins de difficultés lorsque vous aurez remusclé le haut de votre corps. Aujourd'hui ce sera un simple examen pour savoir où vous en êtes et déterminer le programme. Je vais examiner vos muscles et vos articulations. Et pour cela je vais devoir vous toucher. Je répète donc la question que je vous ai posée tout à l'heure, souhaitez-vous que quelqu'un assiste à l'examen ?

Dean se passa de nouveau une main sur la nuque et rit pour cacher sa gêne.

\- Non ça va. On est pas des pédés quand même.

Dean fronça les sourcils, lorsqu'il vit le visage de Castiel se fermer. Le Kiné recula d'un pas.

\- Même si je n'aime pas beaucoup ce mot, si, je le suis. Dit Castiel d'une voix grave.

\- Quoi ? Sans pouvoir retenir un mouvement de recul qui fit grincer son fauteuil.

Castiel releva vers lui son visage qu'il avait un instant abaissé.

Bon sang, Dean n'arrivait pas à croire que ces yeux bleus ne pouvaient pas le voir. Il y aurait vraiment cru. C'était bluffant.

\- Je suis gay, monsieur Winchester. Ou _pédé_ , si vous préférez ce terme. Dit Castiel d'une voix claire et froide. Et je comprendrais que vous ne vouliez pas de moi comme thérapeute, mais malheureusement, il n'y a pas d'autre kiné ici. Je sais que vous ne me connaissez pas, mais je puis vous assurer de mon professionnalisme. C'est d'ailleurs la raison pour laquelle j'ai préféré vous le dire d'emblée, car même si cela relève de ma plus stricte vie privée, je n'en ai jamais fait un secret. Tout le monde le sait ici, donc vous l'auriez su tôt ou tard. Dans le cas présent, j'ai pensé que vous préféreriez le savoir avant que nous ne commencions nos séances.

Dean resta silencieux, un instant désarçonné par la succession d'informations qui venaient de lui être révélées. Il se racla la gorge et fixa Castiel, debout devant lui, les bras de nouveaux croisés et qui attendait sa réaction, le visage impassible.

\- Je vais appeler Garth. Dit finalement Castiel au bout d'un moment de silence.

Il se dirigea vers la porte de ce pas si assuré qui avait trompé Dean.

\- Garth !

\- Non ... attendez.

Castiel se retourna, et Dean put voir une fraction de seconde l'expression douloureuse de son visage avant qu'il ne la masque.

\- Je ...je suis désolé. Bafouilla Dean. Ca me regarde pas. J'ai juste été ...surpris. Ok ?

\- Je comprends.

On frappa à la porte entrebâillée et Garth passa la tête dans l'encadrement.

\- Tu m'as appelé, Castiel. T'as besoin d'aide ?

L'interpellé tourna son visage en direction de Dean, une question silencieuse sur ses traits. Constatant que l'homme ne répondait rien, il soupira.

\- Oui Garth, j'aimerai que tu restes pendant...

\- En fait, le coupa Dean, j'ai juste besoin que vous m'aidiez à monter sur ce brancard. Et après ça ira.

Garth entra dans la pièce, son éternel sourire chaleureux sur les lèvres.

\- Bien sûr. Pas d'problème, amigo.

Il aida Dean à se hisser sur la table d'examen.

\- Encore besoin de moi ? Demanda t-il à Castiel qui se retourna vers Dean en entendant la question.

\- Non. Répondit Dean à sa place. Merci de votre aide.

\- En êtes vous certain? Voulut s'assurer Castiel.

\- Ouais. Répondit Dean d'un ton tout sauf assuré.

Castiel sourit imperceptiblement, retrouvant cette expression détendue et presque amusée du début de leur entretien.

\- Merci Garth. Je t'appelle en cas de besoin.

.

Castiel se dirigea vers son bureau, ouvrit le premier tiroir latéral, en sortit un dictaphone dans lequel il plaça une cassette neuve, et enclencha l'enregistrement.

\- Dossier de Monsieur Winchester, Dean, 31 ans. Examen initial.

Puis il revint vers Dean, posa l'appareil sur une petite table métallique à côté du brancard.

\- J'ai besoin que vous retiriez chemise et pantalon, monsieur Winchester. Dit Castiel d'un ton très professionnel. Vous pouvez garder vos T-shirt et sous vêtement. Je vais palper vos muscles et faire jouer vos articulations. J'attends de vous que vous me décriviez la moindre sensation et bien sûr la moindre douleur.

Dean acquiesça en silence avant de se rendre compte que ce n'était pas la réponse appropriée au vu des circonstances.

\- Okay. Dit-il finalement en s'exécutant.

Castiel s'approcha du brancard et posa ses mains chaudes sur les pieds insensibles de Dean.

\- J'ai parlé par téléphone au docteur Turner et Ellen m'a lu votre dossier médical. Vous avez été victime il y a cinq mois d'une contusion sévère de la colonne vertébrale au niveau de la zone lombaire et de la jonction lombo-sacrée. La moelle épinière a été endommagée et même partiellement sectionnée, occasionnant une paralysie flasque des deux membres inférieurs. Vous avez été opéré et la fracture vertébrale a été stabilisée. Lorsque l'œdème s'est résorbé, la paralysie était toujours présente, mais vous avez récupéré une faible sensibilité au niveau de trois orteils du pied droit. C'est bien ça ? Demanda Castiel en palpant soigneusement chaque articulation des orteils mentionnés, gardant ses mains en permanence posées sur le pied examiné pour en sentir chaque soubresaut éventuel.

\- C'est ça. Mais je ne peux rien bouger.

\- On va y travailler. Dit-il en souriant. Est-ce que vous sentez quelque chose ?

\- Un peu, pas grand chose.

Castiel attrapa un marteau réflexe(2), en dévissa le bout et utilisa la petite pointe pour la faire glisser sous le pied gauche du patient qui n'eut aucune réaction.

\- Et là ?

\- Non rien.

Il reproduisit son examen au niveau du pied droit, et le pouce se cambra très légèrement lorsqu'il passa sous la voûte plantaire.

\- Là, j'ai senti. Un peu.

\- Excellent.

Il continua son examen minutieux. Faisant jouer les articulation des chevilles, manipulant les pieds et tâtant les mollets, puis faisant de même au niveau des deux genoux.

\- Bien, il n'y a encore aucune rétraction, ni aucune rigidification des ligaments et des tendons. Vous avez de la chance monsieur Winchester, vu le peu de rééducation que vous avez fait jusqu'ici. Par contre, comme je le craignais, l'atrophie musculaire est déjà très installée, elle. Il va falloir faire travailler tout ça.

Il palpait à présent les cuisses, orientant les jambes vers l'intérieur ou l'extérieur, appréciant la souplesse des tissus, commentant au fur et à mesure ses observations pour le dictaphone toujours en train d'enregistrer.

\- Et comment ? Comment je suis censé bouger mes foutues jambes paralysées? Demanda Dean incrédule.

\- Ca c'est mon travail, je vous apprendrai. Monsieur Winchester, j'ai besoin à présent de vous poser quelques questions plus... personnelles.

Dean eut un petit rire gêné, sachant très bien ce que le kiné allait lui demander. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'on lui posait ces question _plus personnelles_. Qu'ils aillent tous au diable avec leur foutue indiscrétion !

\- Votre dossier mentionne une incontinence initiale, mais aujourd'hui résolue. Est-ce bien le cas ?

\- Je ne me pisse plus dessus, si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir. Répondit-il d'une voix plus amer qu'il ne l'aurait voulue. Enfin, si j'arrive suffisamment vite aux chiottes. Et pareil pour le reste.

\- C'est normal, les muscles périnéaux et les sphincters aussi ont été affaiblis. Quelques exercices peuvent permettre de les renforcer également, mais on gardera ça pour une autre fois.

Dean en soupira de soulagement ce qui fit rire Castiel.

\- Dysfonctionnement sexuel ? Demanda t'il abruptement au bout de quelques minutes supplémentaires d'examen.

Il sentit Dean se tendre sous ses doigts et retira ses mains de la cuisse qu'il était en train de palper.

\- Je ... euh... Bafouilla Dean de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

\- Je sais que ce n'est pas un sujet facile à aborder. Ajouta Castiel plus bas. Mais je suis votre thérapeute et plus vous serez honnête avec moi, plus je pourrai vous aider.

\- Non... enfin... je...

\- D'accord. Capitula Castiel, qui sentait son patient paniquer. On verra ça une autre fois aussi. Vous pouvez remettre votre pantalon.

Dean s'exécuta sans demander son reste, se sentant parfaitement ridicule de chercher à soustraire son corps au regard aveugle de cet homme qui ne pouvait pas le voir et qui ne l'avait touché que professionnellement comme tant d'autres médecins et infirmiers avant lui. Il se serait volontiers giflé. Sa réaction était parfaitement stupide et injustifiée. C'est pas parce que ce type était gay que ça changeait quoi que ce soit, non ? Mais putain, il n'arrivait pas à s'en empêcher. Il soupira de dépit, agacé par sa propre bêtise.

\- Besoin de faire une pause ? Demanda Castiel devant le silence gêné qui s'était installé.

\- Ouais. Ça serait pas mal. Reconnu Dean la voix encore serrée. Je suis désolé...

\- Ne le soyez pas. Chacun réagit comme il le peut. Voulez-vous sortir un moment ?

Dean s'étonna de la proposition, mais bon sang que l'idée de quitter cette pièce lui semblait soudain séduisante.

\- Vous n'avez pas d'autre patient à voir ?

Castiel rit de nouveau.

\- On est pas à l'hôpital vous savez. Joe est très souple dans ses horaires. Je suis sure qu'elle comprendra. Et puis ça fait un moment que je ne suis pas sorti, et prendre un peu l'air me fera du bien aussi. J'ai cru comprendre que vous n'avez pas encore visité le ranch.

\- Non. Je n'ai pas quitté la maison pour le moment.

\- Ni votre chambre d'ailleurs, d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire. C'est dommage, cet endroit est magnifique, vous verrez. Bien, on y va?

Dean le regarda un moment interloqué. Comment ce type pouvait il savoir que l'endroit était beau ?

\- Il y a plus d'une façon de voir, vous savez. Répondit Castiel à la question qu'il ne lui avait pas posée.

Dean hocha la tête, puis leva les yeux au ciel en se rendant compte encore une fois que sa réponse n'était pas adaptée. Bon sang, même maintenant qu'il était au courant, il n'arrivait pas à s'y faire!

Castiel le précéda vers la porte.

\- Vous n'avez pas besoin de prendre votre canne? Demanda Dean surpris en jetant un coup d'œil à l'objet resté appuyé au bureau.

Castiel se retourna vers lui, avec ce petit sourire imperceptible qui lui illuminait le visage lorsque quelque chose l'amusait.

\- Ca devrait aller. Et puis je compte sur vous pour me guider.

Il rit plus franchement devant l'absence de réponse.

\- Je plaisantais Monsieur Winchester. Il va falloir vous détendre, sinon vous ne ferez pas de vieux os, ici.

\- Vous ne m'appelez plus Dean ?

Son interlocuteur redevint plus sérieux soudainement et pencha la tête sur le côté comme si le comportement de Dean n'était, d'un seul coup, plus cohérent.

\- Je n'étais pas sûr que vous le vouliez encore. Vous n'avez pas rectifié depuis que je vous ai dit que j'étais gay.

Dean se passa une main sur la nuque et se racla la gorge..

\- Et bien disons que je ... enfin... on m'a déjà fait remarquer que parfois il m'arrivait de me comporter comme un imbécile. Répondit-il en fixant le sol. Il ne faut pas y faire attention.

\- J'en prends note. Répondit Castiel, souriant de nouveau. Alors allons y, Dean.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Charlie vint s'asseoir à côté de Dean sous le porche de la maison. Castiel s'était excusé un moment auparavant et lui avait donné rendez-vous un peu plus tard pour la fin de son examen. Ils étaient juste restés là, pratiquement sans échanger un mot, Dean encore clairement mal à l'aise et cherchant à le cacher.

\- Alors, ça s'est bien passé ? Demanda la jeune femme en s'asseyant à la place qu'avait occupé Castiel.

Dean eut un petit rire ironique, le regard fixé au lointain sur des hommes à cheval qui tentaient de rassembler un troupeau.

\- Tu aurais pu me prévenir.

\- De quoi ?

Dean lui jeta un regard irrité, puis s'adoucit en voyant son air sincèrement étonné.

\- Tu sais très bien de quoi je veux parler. Grogna t'il.

\- Ah, ok, je vois. Et qu'est ce qui te pose problème, Dean ? Qu'il soit aveugle ou qu'il soit gay ?

Il soupira d'exaspération.

\- C'est pas vraiment que ça me pose un problème, c'est ...

\- C'est quoi ? T'aimes pas les homos, c'est ça ? Ou plutôt tu les aimes bien, mais à condition qu'ils ne t'approchent pas ?

\- Arrête, j'ai rien contre eux. Mais c'est pas évident de se laisser toucher comme ça par un autre mec en sachant que...

Il essuya ses mains moites sur les cuisses de son pantalon.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça te ferai toi, si une lesbienne te voyait à poil ?

Charlie lui sourit largement d'un air suggestif.

\- Charlie ! S'exclama Dean en ouvrant de grands yeux stupéfaits.

\- Et oui mon gars, t'es cerné !

Elle se mit à rire franchement devant son expression ahurie.

\- Tu ...

\- Et oui ... _je._ Affirma t-elle, amusée.

\- Ouais, mais bon, ça a rien à voir. Deux nanas, c'est pas comme deux mecs...Deux nanas ensemble, c'est ... sexy.

Il pencha la tête, les yeux dans le vague, un air grivois sur le visage et Charlie lui envoya un coup de coude. Il grimaça moins de douleur que de ce qu'il était entrain de visualiser à présent.

\- Alors que deux mecs, c'est ...

\- C'est quoi, Dean ? Contre nature ? Anormal ? Sale ?

\- Mais ouais, c'est tout ça! S'écria t'il exaspéré de devoir expliquer ce qu'il ne comprenait pas lui-même. Et puis...deux mecs qui couchent ensembles...

Il frissonna en détournant le visage avec une moue dégoutée.

\- C'est bizarre. Soupira tristement Charlie, un air déçu plus qu'en colère sur le visage. Je t'aurais pas cru aussi intolérant.

Elle se leva avant qu'il ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

\- Castiel est un excellent kiné. Lui dit-elle sans le regarder. Il te fera faire beaucoup de progrès si tu acceptes de travailler avec lui. Mais si t'es trop con, ou arriéré, ou plein de préjugés pour accepter son aide et bien tant pis pour toi.

Elle se retourna vers lui, le regard soudainement dur.

\- Mais ne lui fait pas de mal, ok. Il a déjà assez souffert comme ça.

Elle entra dans la maison sans s'expliquer davantage.

.

 _Quoi ? Et merde !_

Dean n'était pas vraiment sûr de ce qui venait de se produire, ni de ce qu'il ressentait d'ailleurs.

Il avait accepté l'aide de Castiel. Il était d'accord pour travailler avec lui. Bon ok, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il se sentait très à l'aise et alors ? Il n'était pas homophobe pour autant. Il ne détestait pas les pédés. Ou les gay. Ou peu importait le nom qu'on leur donnait. C'est juste qu'il n'en avait jamais vraiment côtoyé en fait. Dans la maison de John Winchester, l'homosexualité n'était pas vraiment un sujet dont on parlait autour de la table. Ou alors seulement pour s'en moquer. Des tafioles, des tantouzes, c'est comme ça que son père aimait les appeler. Dean se souvenait encore de la fois où John l'avait surpris un peu trop proche d'un de ses camarades d'école alors qu'ils lisaient des BD sur son lit. Le regard furieux et méprisant de son père s'était gravé dans sa mémoire d'adolescent de treize ans. Parce que John Winchester n'élevait pas de tapettes. Ses fils devaient être des hommes, des vrais. John avait voulu que ses fils fassent du sport et Dean était naturellement devenu capitaine de son équipe de football américain au collège. John estimait qu'un homme devait aimer les femmes, Dean avait multiplié les conquêtes au lycée, et plus tard les coups d'un soir. John était fier de son fils lorsqu'il le voyait se battre dans les bars et tenir l'alcool presque aussi bien que son père.

Oui, John était fier de Dean et Dean heureux de rendre son père fier de lui.

Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, John n'était plus là, et Dean n'avait plus l'excuse d'être un gamin soumis à l'approbation paternelle. Et pourtant l'éducation rigide qu'il avait reçue influençait encore sa conduite et sa façon de raisonner.

 _Pathétique !_

Dean manœuvra son fauteuil pour le retourner et percuta l'encadrement de la porte dans son agacement, en pénétrant dans la maison.

\- Tout va bien Dean ? Demanda Ellen en sortant de la cuisine.

\- Ouais, ça roule ! Répliqua t'il presque rageusement en se dirigeant tout droit vers sa chambre.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Dean était retourné voir Castiel trois jours plus tard.

C'était le temps qu'il lui avait fallu pour se calmer et pour réfléchir un peu. Encore !

Bordel, à ce rythme-là, Dean allait devenir un de ces foutus intellos. Pire que Sam ! Peut-être même qu'un de ces jours, il écrirait un bouquin: Les réflexions de Dean Winchester sur la vie.

Ça ferait sûrement un putain de best-seller !

.

Mais il y était retourné parce que Dean n'était pas un lâche et aussi parce que de toute façon il n'était pas évident de s'éviter bien longtemps dans une maison où tout le monde se retrouvait à chaque repas. Et pourtant Castiel n'avait fait aucun commentaire à table, le soir de ce jour où il n'était pas revenu terminer son examen. Ni le lendemain, ni le jour d'après. Il s'était comporté exactement comme les autres jours, amical, discutant avec chacun, principalement avec Anna, et également avec Ellen des nouveaux exercices d'assouplissements à prévoir pour Joe.

Dean, lui, ne lui avait quasiment pas adressé la parole pendant ces trois jours, simplement parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi lui dire. Encore aurait-il fallu qu'il sache déjà lui-même ce qu'il voulait. Il s'était contenté de l'observer. Remarquant la façon dont tous les petits détails qui l'avaient tellement intrigué s'expliquaient à présent. Il comprenait mieux maintenant, par exemple, pourquoi Garth le servait à table et prenait toujours grand soin de positionner les aliments toujours de la même façon dans son assiette, la viande à neuf heures, les féculents à douze heures et les légumes à trois, le pain posé en haut à droite de son assiette. Toujours pareil. C'était évident maintenant qu'il savait.

L'homme, autant que le handicap, le fascinait étrangement. Dean l'observait parfois sans même s'en rendre compte lorsqu'il le voyait se déplacer, entrer dans la salle à manger ou vaquer à ses activités, et ne se détournait, presque comme pris en faute, que lorsque Castiel relevait le visage, conscient il ne savait comment de son regard sur lui.

.

Et ce jeudi matin, Dean avait attendu que Castiel termine sa séance avec Joe. Arrivé devant la porte de la salle de kiné, il avait levé la main, prêt à frapper à la porte entrouverte comme toujours, mais il avait suspendu son geste.

 _Bon sang Winchester, un peu de courage. T'as peur de quoi ?_

Il frappa à la porte.

\- Entrez Dean. Lui cria Castiel.

\- Mais comment vous avez su que c'était moi? Commença celui-ci en entrant dans la salle, encore une fois étonné des capacités quasi surnaturelles de Castiel.

\- Non, je ne suis pas medium. Vos roues grincent très légèrement. Et les aveugles ont une très bonne ouïe. Expliqua t'il en souriant en coin.

Il se leva et revint s'appuyer sur son bureau, bras croisés sur la poitrine, comme le premier jour, attendant visiblement que Dean ne dise quelque chose.

 _Ok, je le mérite._

\- D'accord. Si je dis que je suis un con, mais que j'essaie de me soigner, est ce que ça change quelque chose ?

\- Faut voir. Dit Castiel ironique. Enfin, façon de parler. Dois je déduire de votre présence ici que vous acceptez de travailler avec moi ?

Il soupira devant l'absence de réponse de son interlocuteur mal à l'aise.

\- Bien d'accord Dean. Alors on va commencer tranquillement par quelques exercices de renforcement musculaire pour le haut du corps. Vous devez absolument travailler vos bras et les muscles du torse pour faciliter vos déplacements fauteuil / lit. Et les quelques exercices que je vais vous faire faire aujourd'hui me permettront d'évaluer le niveau de fonte musculaire de vos bras. Je vais également vous indiquer quelques mouvements d'assouplissements que vous pourrez faire vous-même sur vos jambes. Et pour le reste, on verra plus tard, ça vous va ?

\- Parfaitement.

\- Alors suivez moi.

Castiel se dirigea vers le mur où se trouvaient les cordes reliées à différents poids. Il passa ses doigts dessus et hésita entre plusieurs sacs de sable qu'il soupesa les uns après les autres. Il choisit finalement deux sacs de cinq kilos, passa les cordes dans des poulies et les tendit à Dean, l'encourageant à venir les saisir.

\- Allez, vous attrapez les poignées et vous tirez vers le bas, bras tendus devant vous. On commence par deux séries de dix pour voir comment ça se passe.

Au bout de la première série, Dean commençait déjà à transpirer. Au bout de la seconde, il haletait.

\- Ok, on va continuer avec des poids de trois kilos. Proposa Castiel.

\- Non. Ca va très bien.

\- Dean, ça ne sert à rien de forcer. Il ne s'agit ni de se blesser, ni de gagner une compétition. Juste de débuter tranquillement. Expliqua t'il comme on gronde un enfant réticent.

Dean le vit changer les poids pour les sacs de trois kilos, admirant encore une fois son habileté bluffante au vu de son handicap.

\- Même mouvement, mais bras tendus devant vous cette fois. Deux séries de dix également.

Dean reprit l'exercice avec moins de difficultés.

\- Très bien.

Castiel lui posa ensuite un autre sac sur ses genoux, muni, celui-ci, de deux poignées latérales.

\- Celui-là, vous le soulevez, le plus parallèlement possible à votre poitrine en décollant bien les coudes du corps. Le dos bien droit.

Il lui prit les coudes, les écarta latéralement, lui repoussa les épaules contre le dossier du fauteuil pour le mettre en bonne position.

\- Deux séries de dix, également. Bien. Ajouta t'il satisfait lorsque l'exercice fut effectué. Vous allez recommencer ces trois séries d'exercices les uns après les autres. Lorsque vous commencerez à sentir une douleur, même minime, vous me le dites, on arrêtera pour aujourd'hui, d'accord ?

\- Okay.

\- Très bien, commencez.

Au bout de quelques séries, Dean transpirait abondamment, les muscles de ses bras tremblaient, tétanisés par l'effort soudain et inhabituel qui leur était demandé après des mois d'inactivité presque totale.

Castiel, qui était retourné à son bureau, était absorbé par la retranscription sur son ordinateur des notes vocales qu'il avait prises grâce au dictaphone au cours de l'examen physique qu'il avait pratiqué sur son patient le premier jour. De sa place Dean ne pouvait pas voir comment Castiel pouvait bien arriver à taper sans voir les touches du clavier. Il ne connaissait rien à la cécité, et à vrai dire ça le mettait même franchement mal à l'aise. Il ne savait pas comment se comporter, avait toujours peur de commettre un impaire, de dire une imbécillité, même si Castiel, lui, semblait très à l'aise avec son handicap et en parlait ouvertement.

Castiel redressa subitement la tête, les sourcils froncés.

\- Tout va bien Dean ?

L'intéressé, en sueur, grimaçait sous l'effort et la douleur des crampes qui tétanisaient ses muscles.

\- Ouais...ça va. Haleta t'il en tentant de soulever une nouvelle fois le sac de sable, mais ne réussissant qu'à le décoller de quelques centimètres de ses genoux.

Castiel se leva et vint le rejoindre, visiblement mécontent. Sans un mot, il prit le sac, et les poignées des cordages et les replaça à leur emplacement initial le long du mur.

\- Ca suffira pour aujourd'hui. Dit il d'une voix sèche où se percevait nettement son agacement.

Il revint vers Dean, lui saisit d'autorité le poignet droit et fronça plus encore les sourcils en entendant le grognement de douleur de son patient lorsqu'il lui palpa le biceps.

\- Dean, on va avoir un problème, je pense.

Il devina au silence qui suivit que son interlocuteur l'interrogeait du regard. Il soupira, ferma les yeux un moment, puis les rouvrit et parla d'une voix lasse qui se voulait neutre.

\- Est ce que vous savez pourquoi je n'ai pas voulu retourner travailler à l'hôpital après que je me sois remis de mon ...accident?

\- Euh...parce que vous étiez devenu aveugle, j'imagine. Répondit Dean qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi Castiel le forçait à énoncer une telle évidence.

\- Non, ça, c'est la raison pour laquelle, l'hôpital ne voulait plus de moi, et ce n'est pas la même chose. La raison pour laquelle je ne voulais plus y travailler, c'est pour ce qui vient juste de se passer ici.

Castiel secoua la tête.

\- C'est de ma faute. Continua t-il, le visage crispé. J'oublie toujours que ce n'est pas forcément évident à saisir.

Il entrepris de masser le bras douloureux, dénouant les muscles contractés avec application, tandis que Dean se détendait sous ses doigts.

Bon sang que ça faisait du bien !

\- Le fait de ne pas voir m'empêche d'apprécier moi-même aussi précisément que je le souhaiterais ce qui se passe autour de moi. Lorsque je travaille avec Joe dans cette salle, Ellen ou Garth ou quelqu'un d'autre doit toujours être présent, parce qu'ils doivent me décrire ses réactions et me traduire ses réponses à mes questions. Vous comprenez ? Je m'adapte aux handicaps de mes patients, mais ici, dans cet endroit un peu particulier... Dit-il en désignant la maison en général. ... ils doivent aussi s'adapter au mien.

Dean acquiesça, et de nouveau leva les yeux au ciel, s'exaspérant lui-même.

\- Je comprends. Se força-t-il à répondre à voix haute.

\- Je ne pourrais travailler avec vous que si vous écoutez mes instructions et les appliquez à la lettre. Je vous avais demandé de me prévenir dès que la douleur arriverait, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, mais...

\- Il n'y a pas de _mais_. Vous avez trop forcé sur vos muscles aujourd'hui. Dit-il avec sévérité en recommençant le massage cette fois avec son bras gauche le faisant grimacer de nouveau lorsqu'il passa sur les contractures. Résultat maintenant vous ne pourrez même plus manœuvrer vous-même votre fauteuil pendant au moins deux jours sans souffrir. Et donc je ne peux plus vous faire travailler. Au lieu d'aller plus vite, vous nous retardez et vous risquez de vous blesser.

Le ton autoritaire bien que calme du kiné lui donnait une étrange impression. Si n'importe qui d'autre s'était permis de le reprendre ainsi, de lui dire ce qu'il devait faire ou ne pas faire, Dean se serait mis en rogne. Même en sachant qu'on lui disait ça pour son bien. Peut être à cause de ça justement. Après tout qu'est ce qu'ils en savaient tous ces médecins, avec leurs grands airs ? C'est pas eux qui étaient dans ce fauteuil. C'est pas parce qu'ils avaient des diplômes et des blouses blanches et un air supérieur que ça leur donnait le droit de le traiter comme si il n'était plus capable de décider pour lui même. Comme si il n'était plus vraiment un homme adulte à part entière.

Mais là, dans cette pièce, c'était différent. Peut être parce que l'homme qui lui parlait avait été à sa place et l'était encore d'une certaine façon même si il ne s'agissait pas du même handicap. Il était le soignant, d'accord, mais pas seulement. Lui, il savait ce qu'on ressentait, quand on était diminué, déficient, handicapé. Il était son égal. Ou plutôt Dean se sentait le sien. Et ça changeait tout.

\- Je suis désolé.

Castiel se détendit de façon perceptible.

\- Bien. Nous apprendrons une autre fois ces exercices d'assouplissements dont je vous avais parlé. De tout façon vous ne pourrez pas les pratiquer pour le moment. Je vais demander à Garth de vous reconduire à votre chambre.

\- Pas besoin, ça va aller.

\- Vraiment ? Se moqua cette fois ouvertement Castiel en retournant s'appuyer contre son bureau les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Alors y allez, essayez.

Dean tenta de faire avancer son fauteuil mais ses bras étaient douloureux et complètement engourdis. Il n'avait pas plus de force qu'un nouveau-né.

Castiel en s'avançant vers la porte pour appeler l'aide-soignant.

\- Je connais mon travail, Dean. Alors laissez-moi le faire, vous nous rendrez service à tous les deux.

Il se rapprocha de son patient, posant une main sur la poignée du fauteuil et orienta au jugé son visage vers celui de Dean pour être sûr que son vis à vis comprenne la portée et l'importance de ses paroles.

\- Pour que nous puissions travailler ensemble, j'ai bien compris qu'il allait falloir que je gagne votre confiance. Mais sachez qu'il faudra aussi que je puisse vous accorder la mienne. Ce n'est pas à sens unique, vous comprenez ?

.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

.

 **1) Bas flancs: Barres métalliques horizontales de sécurité fixées sur les côtés des lits médicalisés, formant une barrière qui empêchent le patient de chuter.**

 **2) Marteau reflexe: instrument médical souvent composé d'un petit disque métallique cerclé de caoutchouc avec un manche qui se termine en pointe utilisé pour tester les réflexes au niveau des articulations tendineuses d'un patient (genou, coude).**

 **.**

 **Voila pour cette semaine, j'espère que ça vous a plu.**

 **A lundi pour ceux qui voudrons bien me laisser un petit message. Je ne vous dirais jamais assez merci.**

 **Et à la samedi prochain pour le chapitre suivant, si vous le voulez bien... :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonsoir, je suis pas en avance ce soir mais je sors tout juste du boulot. Alors je ne vais pas trop m'étendre sauf pour vous dire encore et toujours merci de me lire.**

 **Bonne lecture. ;)  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 5:**

.

\- Allez, courage, plus que deux minutes. L'encouragea Castiel.

Dean le regarda d'un air qui en disait long.

\- J'aurais jamais...cru...Haleta-t-il, essoufflé. ...que je dirais ça un jour...mais Charlie avait foutrement raison. Un putain de tortionnaire ...voilà ce que tu es !

Castiel se mit à rire.

.

Dean s'était tout de suite méfié, la semaine précédente, en voyant Garth entrer dans la salle de kiné avec cet étrange appareil. L'aide-soignant l'avait salué avec son habituel grand sourire et s'était ensuite approché de Castiel en poussant devant lui un chariot sur lequel se trouvait un drôle d'appareil, L'engin visiblement bricolé maison ressemblait à un espèce de vélo vertical, mais avec une seule roue au centre et deux pédaliers, un en bas avec des cale-pieds et un en haut muni de poignées.

\- Tout juste sorti de l'atelier. Benny l'a fabriqué exactement selon tes instructions. Je dois lui dire si ça te convient ou s'il y a des rectifications à faire. Lui dit Garth.

Castiel s'était approché et avait fait courir ses mains sur l'ensemble du dispositif, faisant tourner les deux pédaliers, longeant de ses doigts les câbles, actionnant la roue centrale. Dean l'avait regardé inspecter l'appareil, voyant pour la première fois de façon concrète comment Castiel compensait son absence de vue par le toucher dans sa vie quotidienne. Il l'observa régler le degré de serrage des poulies, actionner de nouveau les pédaliers, puis hocher la tête visiblement satisfait.

\- Ca me semble parfait. Nous allons l'essayer tout de suite, n'est-ce pas Dean ?

\- Nous ?

\- A vrai dire vous... effectivement.

Garth approcha du fauteuil de Dean l'étrange engin qui lui arrivait aux épaules.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas, comme les autres centres de rééducation, nous payer l'équipement dernier cri dont nous aurions parfois besoin. Expliqua Castiel. Mais un peu d'imagination et d'habileté font souvent tout aussi bien l'affaire. Benny est très doué de ses mains. Il a donc utilisé les pièces d'un vieux vélo pour faire cet appareil ...hum...sophistiqué de rééducation.

Rien qu'en le voyant, Dean avait déjà saisi à quoi ce curieux appareil devait servir. Lorsque Garth l'approcha, il prit ses genoux l'un après l'autre, souleva ses jambes et posa chacun de ses pieds dans les cales prévues à cet effet, puis Garth referma autour de ses chevilles les liens de velcros qui maintiendraient ses membres bien en place. Dean prit ensuite les poignées situées au niveau du pédalier supérieur et les fit tourner. Le mouvement se répercuta sur la roue qui elle-même entraîna le pédalier inférieur mobilisant ses jambes comme si il pédalait.

\- Ca m'a l'air bien. Dit Garth. Viens voir Castiel.

Celui-ci s'avança, sous le regard médusé de Dean que la formulation de l'aide-soignant avait surpris, mais qui se retint de faire le moindre commentaire. Castiel, lui, ne semblait pas s'en offusquer une seule seconde. Il vint s'agenouiller à la droite de Dean, posa ses mains sur sa cuisse et en descendit une au niveau de sa cheville.

\- Allez-y. Doucement. Demanda t'il.

Dean s'exécuta, appuyant de ses mains lentement sur les poignées supérieures. Castiel suivit le mouvement circulaire effectué passivement par sa jambe droite.

\- C'est exactement ce que j'avais imaginé. Vous vous sentez à l'aise, Dean ?

\- Euh ouais.. Répondit-il. C'est génial, j'ai presque l'impression qu'elles bougent d'elles même.

\- Et surtout cela fera travailler vos bras qui seront le moteur et mobiliser vos jambes améliorant le retour veineux et la souplesse des articulations. Double bénéfice. Merci Garth. Tu féliciteras Benny et tu le remercieras pour moi. Il a fait un excellent travail. Approuva Castiel en se redressant.

\- Je transmettrai. Répondit l'aide-soignant en quittant la pièce.

Castiel régla l'appareil sur une moindre tension.

\- Allez-y, pédalez, lentement.

Il alla s'agenouiller du côté gauche de Dean et repositionna ses mains sur son autre jambe, suivant de nouveau le mouvement lorsque Dean actionna l'appareil. Dean se racla la gorge et Castiel tiqua en percevant le malaise de son patient.

\- Je dois m'assurer que vos jambes restent bien droites et qu'il n'y a pas d'hyper laxité au niveau des genoux. Se justifia t'il hésitant à retirer ses mains. Ça pourrait être dangereux si...

\- Non, c'est pas ça. Le coupa Dean lorsqu'il comprit la méprise. Je me dis que peut être...enfin, c'est un peu idiot...Garth et tous les autres, même Bobby, tout le monde se tutoie ici. On pourrait... enfin si vous êtes d'accord.

\- Oui, on pourrait. Confirma Castiel, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Bien, dix minutes de pédalage, tranquillement, sans forcer.

Il se redressa et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine.

\- Sans forcer, Dean, on est bien d'accord ? Répéta t'il avec autorité voulant s'assurer d'avoir été bien compris de son patient.

\- Chef, oui, chef ! S'exclama celui-ci en souriant, prêt à faire le salut militaire si Castiel avait pu le voir. Crois moi, j'ai retenu la leçon l'autre fois. Ajouta t-il à la place.

\- Et bien tu m'en vois ravi ! Répondit Castiel en souriant, satisfait. Alors exécution.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

La vie au ranch était souvent assez monotone et répétitive malgré les multiples activités qu'elle impliquait: s'occuper des bêtes, les changer de champs, nettoyer les écuries, s'occuper des vêlages et des poulinages, un peu de cours d'équitation et surtout la vente des troupeaux qui assurait la plus grande partie des revenus permettant de faire vivre le centre d'accueil. Toutes ces taches se répétaient à l'infini dans une régularité quasi métronomique, et Bobby adorait ça. Ca le rassurait, c'était son univers, connu, simple et rassurant. Bien loin de toutes ces complications humaines qu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à gérer.

C'est bien pour cette raison d'ailleurs, depuis qu'Ellen était venue habiter au Ranch, au départ pour pouvoir travailler tout en assurant à Joe les meilleurs soins et le meilleur environnement possible, que Bobby lui avait de plus en plus laissé prendre en main cette partie là de leur activité.

Et aujourd'hui, était une de ces foutues journées où Bobby aurait très nettement préféré se trouver quelque part dans ses champs, sur le dos d'un de ses chevaux. En tout cas le plus loin possible de son bureau et des responsabilités de ce centre d'accueil qui lui incombaient sans qu'il sache vraiment comment les gérer. Malheureusement il y avait des choses qu'il ne pouvait pas déléguer. Ellen prenait déjà en charge tous les soins, à lui d'assumer les autres emmerdes.

.

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout ? Demanda Benny impatient en retournant une nouvelle fois les saucisses sur le barbecue. C'est en train de cramer.

\- Il a de la visite. L'informa Charlie qui avait vu un homme de son âge, très grand, aux cheveux mi- longs, rentrer dans le bureau de son père un peu plus tôt.

\- Un client ? Insista Benny surpris. Je croyais qu'il avait déjà trouvé preneur pour le troupeau.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi. Un sacré beau mec, en tout cas.

\- Tiens, je croyais que tu jouais pour l'autre équipe. T'as viré ta cuti ? La chambra le cajun.

\- Pfff, alors là sûrement pas. Mais et alors ? Toi aussi t'aimes les nanas, ça t'empêche de reconnaître quand un mec est bien foutu?

\- Ben ouais. Enfin plutôt ça fait que j'en ai rien à foutre.

\- Aussi indécrottable que celui-là, là-bas ! S'exclama t'elle en levant les yeux au ciel, désignant Dean du pouce. Vous faites la paire.

Benny sourit à l'interpellé, lui faisant un signe de tête que Dean lui retourna d'un air entendu. Charlie les fusilla tous les deux du regard.

\- Quoi ? Se défendit Dean en levant les mains devant lui en signe d'innocence. Même quand je dis rien, j'en prends plein la gueule !

\- C'est ça, prends moi pour une andouille. Lui répondit Charlie qui n'était pas dupe tandis que Benny ricanait.

.

La journée avait vraiment bien commencé. Tout le monde s'était affairé dans la bonne humeur, transportant chaises, couverts, assiettes et plats dehors parce qu'Ellen avait décidé qu'en ce beau samedi de fin juin, il faisait le temps idéal pour manger dans le jardin. Et ils avaient tous convenu d'improviser un petit barbecue. Ca n'avait rien d' un grand repas, juste quelques grillades et quelques saucisses, une salade, des pommes de terre cuites dans la braise. Bref un menu très simple, pour des gens simplement heureux de profiter de cette belle journée ensemble.

.

Lorsque Bobby arriva une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Ellen lui jeta un regard interrogateur, surprise lorsqu'il lui passa un bras autour de la taille et l'embrassa, ce qu'il ne faisait que très rarement en public. Charlie gloussa, les faisant rougir tous les deux comme des enfants pris en faute.

\- Est ce que tout va bien ? Demanda Ellen inquiète, à son oreille.

Bobby lui sourit, elle le connaissait tellement bien.

\- Une mauvaise nouvelle à annoncer à quelqu'un. Lui répondit-il à voix basse.

\- Qui ?

Ellen suivit son regard.

\- Et merde ! Soupira t-elle. C'est grave ?

Bobby hocha la tête sans rien ajouter.

\- Après le repas, d'accord ? Demanda t'elle.

\- Ok.

Il déposa un baiser sur sa tempe et alla s'asseoir.

\- Ah ben quand même! Et puis, laisse en un peu pour ce soir. Lui dit Dean en riant sous le regard approbateur de Benny qui ricana.

\- Idjit !

\- Bon alors, on attaque ? Demanda Garth. J'ai une faim de loup garou !

\- J'en connais un autre ! Renchérit Benny.

Tous piquèrent dans les plats à la bonne franquette.

\- Je te sers Cass ? Demanda Dean qui se trouvait à côté de Castiel, l'ordre habituel des places ayant été modifié par leur repas en plein air.

\- Oui, merci. ... Cass ? Releva t'il en haussant les sourcils.

\- Euh oui. Répondit Dean embarrassé. T'aime pas ? C'est juste que c'est plus court... Mais je peux t'appeler Castiel si tu préfères.

\- Non. Cass, c'est très bien. Sourit l'intéressé.

Dean rougit violemment tout en fronçant les sourcils sous le regard plus que suggestif dont venait de le gratifier une Charlie souriante jusqu'aux deux oreilles. Il jeta un coup d'œil gêné à Castiel qui bien évidemment n'avait pas pu s'apercevoir du manège de la rouquine.

 _Putain Charlie_!

Elle pouvait pas le lâcher un peu ! Merde !

.

Les conversations allaient bon train et se croisaient allègrement d'un bout à l'autre de la table.

Bobby discutait avec Garth de la moisson qui allait pouvoir commencer. Le foin était bien sec, il fallait le récolter avant que les orages d'été ne détrempent tout et qu'il ne risque de moisir lorsqu'il serait roulé en bottes. Ils en avaient trop besoin pour nourrir les animaux l'hiver. Pour le maïs, il faudrait attendre encore quelques mois.

Dean et Benny, quant à eux, argumentaient sur les mérites comparés des motos et des voitures. Le cajun défendant les deux roues, sa grande passion, alors que Dean ne comprenait même pas que l'on puisse préférer ces vélos à moteur à une merveille comme une impala 67. La discussion bien qu'amicale devenait de plus en plus animée, aucun des deux ne voulant démordre de son point de vue. Garth les départagea en affirmant que le bateau était le moyen de transport le plus sûr et écologique, et les deux hommes lui envoyèrent simultanément des boulettes de mie de pain en représailles.

Tout le monde mangeait de bon appétit, riait, discutait. Joe semblait apprécier le moment et même Anna habituellement si effacée riait aux blagues souvent douteuses de Benny lorsque Charlie les lui traduisait.

.

Bobby avait été heureux de voir l'évolution assez spectaculaire de Dean au cours des dernières semaines. Il l'avait vu se détendre, participer de plus en plus à la vie de la maison, prendre sa place petit à petit au sein de leur petite famille. Il avait sympathisé avec Benny et dans une moindre mesure avec Garth. Il se sentait visiblement de plus en plus à l'aise avec Joe, et ce n'était, à bien y réfléchir, pas aussi étonnant que cela pouvait paraître de prime abord. La jeune femme était une compagnie attentive et silencieuse et cela correspondait bien à Dean, lui-même secret et peu bavard. Bobby avait pensé au départ que le jeune homme aurait eu plus d'affinités avec Charlie. Et bien que cela soit effectivement le cas, c'est bien avec Joe qu'il passait le plus de temps quand il ne travaillait pas avec Castiel. Parce que sur ce plan là aussi, Dean avait fait beaucoup de progrès et Bobby avait été heureux de le voir participer de plus en plus activement à ses séances et se sentir de plus en plus à l'aise avec son kiné.

Bobby savait bien que tous ces progrès étaient encore fragiles. Il l'entendait toujours hurler la nuit. Mais de toute évidence Dean avait pris la décision de vivre et Bobby n'aurait pas pu en être plus heureux.

Et maintenant il avait l'impression qu'il allait foutre tout ça en l'air en quelques mots. Il ferma les yeux en soupirant. Chienne de vie !

\- Dean, tu passeras me voir dans mon bureau quand tu auras un moment ? Lui demanda Bobby, alors qu'il ramassait les assiettes en carton et les jetait dans un grand sac poubelle, une fois le repas terminé.

L'interpellé le fixa suspicieux.

\- Un problème ?

\- Viens me voir tout à l'heure d'accord ?

Dean acquiesça sachant déjà d'instinct que cette conversation-là n'allait pas lui plaire.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

\- Entre, Dean.

Il poussa la porte du bureau de Bobby, manœuvrant son fauteuil pour pénétrer dans la pièce. Bobby, assis dans son fauteuil, leva les yeux de l'enveloppe en papier qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

\- Alors qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Dean sans plus de formalités. Si je retourne pas donner un coup de main pour finir de ranger tout ce bazar, Ellen va encore dire que je tire au flanc.

Bobby lui fit signe d'approcher, visiblement à contre cœur et Dean avança son fauteuil pour se placer de l'autre côté du bureau de Bobby.

\- Tu commences à m'inquiéter, Bobby. Vas y, balance.

\- Je sais pas comment te dire ça, fiston, alors je vais aller droit au but.

Malgré son mauvais pressentiment, Dean sourit en entendant ce qualificatif qui l'avait tant énervé il y avait quelques mois et qu'il acceptait aujourd'hui pour ce qu'il était: le reflet de l'affection bourrue mais sincère que cet homme lui portait, sans d'ailleurs qu'il n'arrive à comprendre pourquoi.

Bobby se racla la gorge.

\- Ton frère est passé ce matin et m'a donné ça pour toi.

Dean écarquilla les yeux sous le coup de la surprise.

\- Sam ? Sam est venu ici ? Ce matin ? Bobby pourquoi tu m'as pas appelé ?

\- Il …euh, il a dit qu'il était pressé, il est reparti juste avant le barbecue.

Le visage de Dean se ferma.

\- Il a pas voulu me voir, c'est ça ?

\- Je suis désolé, fils.

Dean secoua la tête, l'expression fermée de son visage contrastant avec la douleur qui se lisait dans ses yeux.

\- Non, c'est normal. J'aurais fait pareil à sa place.

Bobby se leva, contourna son bureau et alla s'asseoir dans un fauteuil juste à côté de celui de Dean. Il avança la main pour la poser sur son épaule dans un geste de réconfort, mais Dean l'évita. Il désigna l'enveloppe que Bobby tenait toujours.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je l'ai pas ouverte. Dit-il en la lui remettant. Il m'a demandé de te la donner. Tu veux que je te laisse ?

Dean secoua la tête. Il prit l'enveloppe que Bobby lui tendait, la fixa un moment dans ses mains légèrement tremblantes, puis prit une grande inspiration et en déchira le bord. Elle ne contenait qu'une simple feuille blanche pliée en deux sur laquelle quelques mots avaient été écrits.

 _" Dean, j'ai besoin de partir quelques temps, je te demande de ne plus essayer de me contacter. C'est moi qui te ferai signe si je reviens un jour. Sam_ "

Le regard chargé d'incompréhension et de douleur que Dean releva vers Bobby lui serra le cœur.

\- Il part ? Mais où ? Et il revient quand? Demanda Dean d'une voix blanche comme si il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il venait de lire.

\- Je suis désolé, je sais vraiment pas. Il a rien voulu me dire de plus. Juste qu'il avait besoin de s'éloigner pendant le temps qu'il faudrait.

Les deux hommes restèrent un long moment silencieux, fixant l'un comme l'autre la feuille de papier à présent froissée dans le poing fermé de Dean.

Sam était parti.

Dean se passa la main sur le visage, refusant de laisser couler les larmes qui menaçaient.

\- Tu peux laisser aller, si tu veux, fils. Lui dit Bobby à voix basse. Personne ne te jugera dans cette pièce.

Dean eut un rire amer et se redressa sur son fauteuil.

\- Merci, ça va aller.

Il baissa la tête fuyant le regard trop plein de compassion de Bobby.

\- Je lui ai laissé des dizaines de messages. Continua t'il d'une voix rendue rauque par la douleur. Il ne m'a jamais rappelé. Pas une seule fois. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. J'ai...

Sa voix se brisa, tout comme son âme.

\- Je te demande rien fils.

\- Je sais.

Dean prit une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux. Le temps se suspendit l'espace d'un instant alors que l'un souffrait et que l'autre ne savait comment soulager. Lorsque Dean rouvrit les paupières, il fixa la fenêtre, le regard dans le vide. Bobby le sentait tellement loin, perdu dans ses souvenirs. Il resta silencieux, attendant, immobile, trop conscient que n'importe quel geste ou parole arrêterait immanquablement les confidences qui s'annonçaient, douloureuses et pourtant salvatrices .

\- On a perdu notre mère lorsqu'on était encore que des gamins. Commença Dean d'une voix grave. Sam n'avait que quelques mois, moi j'avais quatre ans. Un putain de cancer foudroyant qui l'a emportée en quelques mois. Notre père a fait ce qu'il a pu pour nous élever, mais il s'en est jamais remis. Il a jamais voulu refaire sa vie. Il buvait. Il était complètement perdu sans elle. Sam et lui avaient le même foutu caractère, ils se sont jamais entendus, toujours à s'engueuler pour tout et n'importe quoi et moi au milieu à essayer de les réconcilier. Quand notre père est mort, je venais d'avoir vingt ans. Ils ont dit que c'était un accident, en nettoyant une de ses armes de chasse.

Il s'interrompit un instant puis reprit, les yeux toujours obstinément fixés sur ses genoux.

\- Sam était encore mineur alors je me suis occupé de lui. De toute façon, je le faisais déjà depuis longtemps, alors devenir son tuteur légal, ça changeait que pour les papiers. Sam était un gamin tellement intelligent. Moi, j'étais pas bon à grand-chose à l'école, mais Sam lui, il réussissait tout ce qu'il voulait. Il avait décidé de faire des études d'informatique. Déjà quand il était gosse, il pouvait faire n'importe quoi avec un ordinateur.

Il regarda Bobby pour la première fois depuis le début de son monologue et un petit sourire passa fugacement sur son visage.

\- Et il a réussi, il est devenu ingénieur informaticien. Il développe des logiciels, des jeux vidéo, des trucs comme ça. Moi j'y ai jamais rien compris. Charlie me fait parfois penser à lui. Je suis sûr qu'ils se seraient super bien entendu, ces deux là.

Bobby sourit en voyant le regard de Dean s'illuminer de fierté alors qu'il parlait de son petit frère.

\- On avait plus que nous deux quand papa est mort. Les frères Winchester, seuls contre le monde entier. Et on était bien comme ça, mais Sam voulait plus, il méritait plus. Un jour il a rencontré Jess. Elle était parfaite pour lui. Belle et intelligente. Et il était fou amoureux. Et moi j'étais heureux pour lui, vraiment, parce qu'il allait enfin avoir la vie qu'il avait toujours voulue, une vie normale, avec une vraie famille et puis des gosses, une maison, tout ça.

Le visage de Dean se décomposa brusquement.

\- Et ce soir-là, Sam avait absolument tenu à me traîner au resto. Pas une pizzeria ou un fast food, non, un vrai restaurant. Juste nous trois, lui, moi et Jess. Et il m'avait annoncé que Jessica avait accepté de l'épouser. Tu l'aurais vu Bobby, il était heureux comme un gamin. On a passé une bonne soirée. On a arrosé ça. Et moi, j'ai bu c'est vrai, mais j'ai l'habitude et puis je tiens plutôt bien l'alcool. On a ça dans nos gènes dans la famille. Ironisa t'il amèrement. Enfin sauf Sam. C'est vraiment un truc que j'ai jamais compris ça, qu'avec une carrure pareille, il ait son compte avec deux ou trois petits verres. Sauf qu'il faut croire que même bourré, il réfléchissait quand même encore mieux que moi. Parce que quand on a voulu repartir, Sam tenait plus trop sur ses jambes, alors il a voulu prendre un taxi parce qu'il disait qu'on était pas en état de conduire ni les uns ni les autres. Mais moi j'me sentais bien, et je voulais pas laisser mon bébé toute seule sur le parking du resto jusqu'au lendemain matin. Sam m'a engueulé, et il m'a même piqué les clefs pour être sûr que je prenne pas le volant. Sauf que le taxi arrivait pas et Sam a fini par piquer du nez dans le resto en attendant que la bagnole arrive. Alors j'ai récupéré mes clefs et puis j'ai convaincu Jess de m'aider à le traîner dans ma voiture.

Dean palissait au fur et à mesure de son récit, serrant et ouvrant compulsivement les mains, de plus en plus nerveux.

\- J'ai perdu le contrôle dans un virage sur le trajet du retour. Un putain de virage où j'étais passé des centaines de fois avant sans qu'il arrive jamais rien. Mais ce soir là...j'ai pas compris… la voiture a commencé à déraper. J'ai pas réussi à reprendre le contrôle. On est sorti de la route et on a fait des tonneaux. Quand j'ai repris connaissance, Sam me répondait pas. Il était couvert de sang à l'arrière et Jess... elle était blessée mais consciente sur le siège passager à côté de moi. La voiture a pris feu. J'ai crié à Jess de sortir et que je m'occupais de Sam. J'ai réussi a réussi à sortir mon frère et à l'allonger plus loin. Il était toujours dans les vapes, mais je voyais qu'il respirait. Mais Jess... Jess est restée bloquée dans la voiture, coincée par sa ceinture de sécurité. J'y suis retourné quand j'ai compris qu'elle m'avait pas suivi. J'ai essayé de la sortir aussi. Mais le feu...

Il ferma de nouveau les yeux un instant et prit une grande inspiration pour reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions.

\- La portière avait été enfoncée pendant l'accident et j'arrivais pas à l'ouvrir. Jess me regardait complètement paniquée, elle arrivait pas à défaire se ceinture. Elle tapait avec ses poings sur la vitre pour sortir, elle me suppliait de l'aider. Et puis la voiture a explosé. J'ai été projeté contre un arbre. Lorsque je me suis réveillé, j'étais à l'hôpital, paralysé. Jessica était morte et Sam...

Sa voix se brisa et il baissa le visage.

\- La dernière fois que j'ai vu mon frère, il m'a dit qu'il aurait voulu que je sois mort à la place de Jess dans cet accident. Il m'a dit que pour lui, c'est ce qui s'était passé, que j'étais mort à ses yeux. Qu'il ne voulait plus jamais me revoir. C'était il y a presque sept mois.

\- Dean...

Ses larmes s'étaient mises à couler malgré lui. Dean essuya son visage d'un geste rageur.

\- Écoute fils. Commença Bobby sans savoir vraiment ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir dire. Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir...

\- Lui en vouloir ? S'exclama Dean sincèrement surpris. Comment est-ce que je pourrais lui en vouloir ? J'ai tué sa future femme, je lui ai arraché le cœur et j'ai détruit sa vie. Non, c'est sûr, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour revenir en arrière et changer ce qui s'est passé. Si seulement j'avais attendu ce putain de taxi...

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, Bobby vit une froide certitude sur ses traits.

\- C'est moi qui aurait dû brûler dans la voiture ce soir là...

\- Dean...

\- Je les entends encore, tu sais. Reprit il avec une expression hantée. Ses cris. Je les entends encore. Dès que je ferme les yeux, je revois les siens. Elle avait tellement peur. Elle me suppliait... J'ai essayé...j'ai...

Soudainement Dean se redressa, s'essuya le visage de la main, puis fit pivoter son fauteuil et sortit de la pièce, laissant tomber au sol la lettre de Sam.

\- Dean ! Attends !

Mais le fauteuil avait déjà tourné dans le couloir.

Bobby soupira. La vie était vraiment une garce. Ces deux gamins avaient déjà tellement souffert. Quel gâchis. Toutes ces vies perdues.

Il regarda par la fenêtre. Il entendait les rires de Charlie en train de charrier Garth comme elle le faisait souvent. De vrais gosses, ces deux-là, mais dans des registres différents et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire malgré sa tristesse. Eux aussi avaient eu à surmonter leur part de traumatismes et de souffrances. Les entendre rire lui faisait du bien. Il regarda la porte restée ouverte et la feuille de papier sur le sol. Peut-être qu'eux aussi...un jour…

Bobby secoua la tête. Bon sang, pourquoi fallait-il que ça arrive maintenant ? Alors qu'il commençait juste à s'en sortir.

Un instant il regretta d'avoir parlé à Dean de la visite de son frère. S'il ne lui avait pas dit, il n'aurait jamais su. Mais il n'en avait pas le droit. Ce n'était pas sa vie, ni son histoire, c'était les leurs. Ça leur appartenait.

 _Balls !_ Ragea t'il intérieurement.

Et maintenant ?

Bobby savait qu'il était inutile de chercher à parler à Dean maintenant. Il avait besoin de rester seul, de digérer sa douleur et de panser seul ses plaies comme un animal lèche ses blessures. Il commençait à le connaître depuis tous ces mois.

Bobby se leva pour ramasser la lettre et en relu le contenu.

" N'essaie plus de me contacter ", " si je reviens un jour"

Un instant il en voulut à cet homme qu'il venait juste de rencontrer. Il laissait à Dean les fantômes de leur passé commun et il s'en allait sans se retourner. C'était quand même son frère !

Il soupira de nouveau en haussant les épaules. Après tout chacun gérait sa peine comme il pouvait. Qui était-il, lui, pour juger, alors qu'il ne se remettait toujours pas de la mort de sa femme, plus de trente ans auparavant ? Parfois il lui arrivait encore d'en vouloir à Rufus, même si les circonstances avaient été totalement différentes. Même si c'était lui qui avait supplié son meilleur ami de soulager sa femme agonisante lorsqu'elle ne pouvait plus supporter la douleur. Rufus avait aidé Karen à partir et Bobby lui serait toujours reconnaissant pour ça. De même qu'une partie de lui le haïrait toujours pour la même raison. La nature humaine était tellement bizarre.

Comment aurait il réagit si quelqu'un avait provoqué un accident et tué sa Karen en bonne santé et la vie devant elle? Il préférait ne pas le savoir. Pas sûr qu'il aurait fait mieux que Sam.

Putain de chienne de vie !

.

Bobby posa la feuille de papier sur son bureau, puis quitta la pièce en refermant la porte derrière lui. Il savait qu'il pouvait laisser cette lettre ici, personne ne viendrait y toucher. Il la rendrait à Dean plus tard et il essaierait de lui parler. Si il le laissait faire. Rien n'était moins sûr.

.  
Il alla rejoindre Ellen qui finissait de ranger la vaisselle dans la cuisine.

\- Comment ça s'est passé ?

\- Aussi mal que je le craignais. Soupira t'il. Il va lui falloir du temps.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Tout était à refaire.

Bobby en aurait bouffé sa casquette de contrariété. Quel foutu entêté ! Et il se retenait vraiment de dire bien pire, parce qu'Ellen n'aimait pas l'entendre jurer. Mais ce foutu imbécile le faisait encore sortir de ses gonds.

Ca faisait une semaine que son frère était venu et Dean s'était complètement refermé sur lui-même, refusant de quitter sa chambre, même pour les repas. Ellen avait essayé de le raisonner, de l'engueuler, et à bout d'arguments autant que de patience devant sa prostration, avait finalement dû se résoudre à lui apporter à manger chez lui au bout de deux jours où il n'avait strictement rien avalé. Mais malgré ça, Dean se laissait dépérir Les assiettes repartaient la plupart du temps aussi garnies qu'elle les avait apportées.

Bobby aussi avait essayé de lui parler, prétextant être venu lui rapporter cette fameuse lettre. Il avait essayé de lui faire comprendre que c'était peut-être une bonne chose que Sam se soit un peu éloigné, qu'il en avait sûrement besoin, que ça allait l'aider à avancer à se reconstruire et qu'il reviendrait sûrement quand il serait prêt. Dean était resté mutique et Bobby était reparti dépité.

Malgré cela, il était revenu à la charge, plusieurs fois, Ellen également. Ils avaient essayé la manière douce, la manière forte. Dean était resté hermétique à tout, ne se mettant même pas en colère, ce qui les avait largement plus inquiété que tout le reste. Même Castiel était passé pour tenter de lui faire comprendre la nécessité de poursuivre sa rééducation. Mais Dean refusait tout contact, passant ses journées assis sur son fauteuil, le regard dans le vague, fixant l'extérieur par la fenêtre de sa chambre.

\- Ca peut pas durer, j'y retourne. Avait décrété Charlie au bout d'une semaine.

Bobby avait haussé les sourcils d'un air défaitiste en la voyant sortir de la cuisine.

\- Bon courage !

.

La jeune femme frappa à la porte de la chambre de Dean et entra sans attendre, sachant déjà qu'elle n'obtiendrait pas de réponse. Comme c'était devenu son habitude, Dean se trouvait dans son fauteuil devant cette fenêtre qui semblait être devenu son seul centre d'intérêt Comme si il attendait quelque chose, ou peut être quelqu'un.

Charlie approcha doucement derrière lui, presque prudemment. Surtout ne pas le braquer. Elle chercha son regard dans le reflet de la vitre fermée et son cœur se serra lorsqu'elle le rencontra enfin et qu'elle constata l'absence de vie dans ses yeux. Son visage était dépourvu d'expression, pas même de douleur, ou de colère, rien. Une enveloppe vide. Un corps sans âme.

Elle se força à lui sourire.

\- Bon ok, cette fois je vais quand même pas te dire que je viens chercher mes Tampax. Tenta t'elle de plaisanter, sans provoquer la moindre réaction.

Elle contourna le fauteuil roulant et s'accroupit avec difficultés à aux côtés de l'homme immobile, sa jambe droite repliée, mais la gauche tendue, handicapée par sa prothèse qui ne lui permettait pas ce genre de mouvement.

\- Dean ? Appela t'elle doucement. Dean, je t'en prie, il faut que tu réagisses.

Elle posa sa main sur sa joue et tourna doucement son visage vers elle, surprise qu'il la laisse faire sans résister.

\- Dean, on se fait du soucis pour toi. Tous ici, on tient à toi, tu le sais ? Tu n'es pas seul. On est là. Et je sais ce que ça fait, tu sais. Continua t'elle à voix basse en le fixant toujours d'un regard à présent douloureux. Perdre toute sa famille... je sais, vraiment... tu peux me croire. Mais te laisser mourir, ça les ramènera pas.

Dean lui jeta un regard surpris. Et Charlie ne pu que considérer cela comme une victoire, aussi petite soit elle. Au moins il avait réagi. Puis Dean fronça les sourcils et dégagea son visage, reportant de nouveau son regard vers la fenêtre.

\- C'est tout ce qu'il nous a dit. Se défendit immédiatement la jeune femme. Que tu n'avais plus personne. Rien d'autre. C'est moi qui en ai déduit le reste. Parce que je sais à quoi on peut penser parfois, quand ça fait trop mal.

Elle baissa la tête mais la releva rapidement, reprenant d'un ton plus ferme et assuré.

\- Mais Bobby a tort. Et toi aussi tu as tort, si c'est ce que tu penses. Parce que tu n'es pas tout seul. Tu nous as nous. Peut-être que ça veut rien dire pour toi, mais ...on est une famille ici. Et t'es qu'un foutu égoïste, Dean Winchester et aussi un imbécile, si tu crois qu'on va rester là à te regarder te suicider à petit feu.

Elle se releva, massant sa cuisse droite douloureuse.

\- Dean, regarde-moi s'il te plait. Demanda t'elle à l'homme toujours sans réaction. Dean, MERDE ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il faut qu'on fasse ?

Elle attrapa les accoudoirs de son fauteuil et le fit pivoter vers elle pour rétablir le contact visuel de nouveau, de force si il le fallait.

\- Tu crois que tu es le seul à avoir souffert ici? Ou à te sentir coupable ?

Charlie su qu'elle avait touché juste lorsque Dean leva enfin vers elle un regard aussi douloureux que dangereusement furieux.

\- Charlie, fous moi la paix. Gronda t-il entre ses dents serrées. Je plaisante pas.

La jeune femme n'eut qu'une seconde d'hésitation avant de s'engouffrer dans le semblant de brèche qu'elle avait enfin détectée.

\- Et puis quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu vas faire si je te fous la paix, dis moi ? Tu vas rester là devant cette fichue fenêtre à fixer le vide jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive ? Et nous, on va te regarder crever à petit feu, c'est ça que tu veux ? Alors là, je te le dis tout de suite, il n'en est pas question! On va t'aider, même si toi tu t'en fous et que tu ne veux pas de notre aide. Et même si il faut que je te sorte moi même de force de cette foutue chambre, tu vas te remuer, réagir et venir avec moi que tu le veuilles ou non.

Elle commença à tirer le fauteuil vers la porte. Dean bloqua les roues.

\- Mais putain, fous le camp, je t'ai rien demandé! Cria t'il alors qu'elle insistait.

\- Dean…

\- Fous moi la paix, merde ! DEGAGE ! En la prenant par les épaules et la repoussant.

Déséquilibrée, la jeune femme tomba en arrière et son avant-bras droit alla heurter le bord de la table lorsqu'elle essaya de se retenir. Elle cria de douleur et s'effondra au sol, l'arrière de son crane allant heurter violemment le mur derrière elle.

\- CHARLIE !

Dean avança son fauteuil, paniqué. Charlie était inconsciente sur le plancher et du sang maculait le mur là où la tête de la jeune femme l'avait heurté. Il se pencha pour la toucher mais se retint de justesse de basculer en avant.

 _C'était pas possible... Non ! Pas encore..._

Il n'avait pas voulu ça ! Pensa t'il alors que la bile lui remontait dans la gorge.

 _Charlie_... _Non non non._

Dean roula en direction de la porte et l'ouvrit à la volée, l'envoyant heurter le mur. Il n'y avait personne dans le couloir, mais ils ne pouvaient pas être bien loin. Il jeta un regard anxieux et empreint de remords à la jeune femme toujours inanimée au sol.

 _Putain, Charlie, qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?_

\- Ellen ! Bobby ! QUELQU'UN, VITE !

.

.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

.

 **Bon je me cache tout de suite ? Qui veut me jeter des tomates ?**

 **Non, mais moi aussi je l'aime Charlie, je vous assure, mais vous connaissez l'adage... mauvais endroit...mauvais moment... Et puis une bonne action ne reste jamais impunie, c'est ce qu'on dit... hum...**

 **Allez on saura comment elle va la semaine prochaine, promis.**

 **.**

 **FF bugue pas mal en ce moment. J'espère ne louper aucun des messages de ceux qui auront la gentillesse de m'en laisser et si c'est le cas je m'excuse par avance mais souvent je ne reçois pas les notifications, c'est pénible.**

 **Et pour ceux qui voudraient le lire, j'ai mis en ligne l'OS du mois de mai dans le recueil sur mes délires du mois et je crois bien que les notifications d'envoi ne sont pas parties pour ceux qui l'avaient mis en folow, alors je le dis là, si jamais...**

 **,**

 **A bientôt et encore merci de me suivre... ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, je sais que je vous ai fait faire du soucis pour Charlie alors voici de ses nouvelles.**

 **Et notre Dean n'en mène pas large...**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Encore merci de me suivre.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 6:**

.

Malgré la colère apocalyptique de Bobby, les reproches plus silencieux mais tout aussi virulents d'Ellen et les tentatives du personnel médical pour le faire rentrer chez lui, Dean avait refusé tout net de quitter la chambre d'hôpital de Charlie depuis que c'était arrivé.

.

Après avoir hurlé de toutes ses forces dans le couloir pour prévenir les autres, Dean était retourné auprès de Charlie, se jetant littéralement à terre pour comprimer la plaie de son crâne qui saignait abondamment, l'angoisse et le remord, ses vieilles compagnes si familières, de nouveau à leur paroxysme. Lorsqu'Ellen et Anna étaient arrivées, il avait rampé un peu plus loin et s'était adossé à un mur, les regardant prodiguer les premiers soins à la jeune femme toujours inconsciente, dans une étrange impression de ralenti. Il comprenait qu'Ellen lui parlait par moment mais sans arriver à intégrer réellement le sens de ses paroles, ses yeux passant sans discontinuer du corps inanimé par terre à la tache de sang sur le mur, pendant que d'autres souvenirs venaient se superposer à la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il n'avait commencé à vraiment se reprendre que lorsque les brancardiers étaient arrivés et l'avait emmenée. Avec difficultés il s'était hissé dans son fauteuil et les avait suivi jusque dans l'allée centrale de la propriété et était ensuite resté là, hébété, fixant la route par laquelle le véhicule était parti.

Comment est ce que tout ça avait pu arriver ? Il ne l'avait pas voulu. Tout s'était passé tellement vite.

.

Bobby avait accompagné Charlie dans l'ambulance, et Ellen devait le rejoindre ensuite, après avoir confié Joe à Anna. Elle passa à côté de Dean, lui jetant un regard furieux et rencontra le sien misérable. Elle marqua un arrêt.

\- Si tu veux venir, c'est maintenant. Lui dit-elle sans douceur.

Il fit pivoter son fauteuil et se dirigea immédiatement vers la voiture d'Ellen. Elle n'était pas aménagée, mais il ouvrit la portière et se hissa sur le siège passager à la force des bras en quelques secondes, ramenant ses jambes dans l'habitacle sans se soucier de les tordre ou de les cogner au passage contre l'encadrement de la portière. Ellen replia son fauteuil et le mit dans le coffre sans un mot.

Le trajet se fit dans un silence tendu. Dean regardait ses mains qui s'étaient couvertes du sang de Charlie lorsqu'il avait comprimé la plaie de son crane.

Encore du sang sur ses mains. Comme cette nuit-là. Il ne cesserait donc jamais d'avoir le sang de ceux qu'il aimait sur les mains.

.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle d'attente des urgences, Bobby le fusilla du regard.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il fait là, celui là ?

\- Comment va t'elle ? demanda Ellen sans répondre à sa question.

\- J'en sais foutre rien. Répondit-il, angoissé en soulevant sa casquette, s'essuyant le front du dos de la main dans un geste nerveux. Elle a repris connaissance dans l'ambulance, ça avait l'air d'aller, sauf qu'elle avait mal au bras. Ils l'ont emmenée directement passer des radios. Et personne ne m'a rien dit depuis.

Il jeta un regard peu amène au personnel d'accueil qui ne lui prêtait guère d'attention, guettant le moindre mouvement lorsque les portes battantes s'ouvraient sur la salle où sa fille avait été emmenée une demi-heure auparavant.

\- Bobby, je ... Commença Dean d'une voix serrée par la culpabilité.

Le regard que lui jeta le vieil homme le cloua sur place.

\- Ne dit rien. Surtout ne dit rien. Lui répondit Bobby qui faisait des efforts manifestes pour se contrôler. Si jamais il lui arrive quelque chose...

Sans terminer sa phrase, il alla s'asseoir sur un des sièges vides de la salle d'attente, les yeux de nouveau fixés sur cette fichue porte obstinément close. Ellen se plaça à ses côtés, et passa son bras sous le sien en geste de réconfort.

\- Ca va aller. Lui dit-elle. Elle en a vu d'autres.

\- Justement, elle en avait bien assez vu comme ça. Grogna Bobby amer en jetant un autre regard assassin à Dean.

.

Une heure plus tard un médecin appela enfin la famille de Mademoiselle Charlie Bradbury Singer. Bobby se leva précipitamment.

\- Vous pouvez venir la voir. Une seule personne s'il vous plait. Suivez-moi. Dit le médecin sans donner plus d'explication.

Bobby jeta un coup d'œil incertain à Ellen.

\- Vas y, on t'attend ici. Dis-lui qu'on l'aime.

Bobby entra à la suite du praticien dans la partie réservée aux soins et Ellen alla s'asseoir de nouveau mais cette fois aux côtés de Dean. Elle posa une main sur son genou.

\- Elle est solide. Ça va aller, j'en suis sure.

\- Je suis tellement désolé Ellen. Dit il sans la regarder, la tête entre les mains.

\- Je sais. Et il le sait aussi.

.

Quelques minutes plus tard Bobby revint vers eux.

\- Son bras droit est cassé, mais la fracture n'est pas déplacée. Ils lui ont posé un plâtre et ils ont dû lui faire trois points de suture sur le crane. Elle a une légère commotion cérébrale, alors ils vont la garder en surveillance cette nuit. Mais elle devrait pouvoir rentrer demain.

Un aide-soignant les conduisit tous les trois dans la chambre où la jeune femme avait été installée. Elle dormait à poings fermés sous l'effet des sédatifs qui lui avaient été administrés.

\- Je vais rester avec elle cette nuit. Affirma Bobby. Repartez à la maison.

Et se tournant vers Ellen:

\- Je t'appelle demain pour que tu viennes nous chercher.

\- Je reste aussi. Affirma Dean.

\- Sûrement pas. Tu crois que je vais te laisser rester auprès de ma fille après ce que tu as fait. Répliqua Bobby avec colère.

Dean baissa la tête, mais rapprocha son fauteuil du lit, pour manifester clairement son intention de ne pas bouger de la pièce. Alors qu'il allait de nouveau s'emporter, Ellen posa une main sur le bras de Bobby et l'entraîna un peu plus loin, où ils discutèrent un moment.

\- D'accord, tu peux restera avec elle. Lui dit Bobby avec rancœur en revenant. Mais si jamais...Le regard menaçant.

\- Je veillerai sur elle comme sur la prunelle de mes yeux, Bobby, tu as ma parole. Merci.

.

Dean s'était assoupi sans même s'en rendre compte. Son fauteuil au plus près du lit de Charlie, il avait posé le front sur le bord du matelas, tenant la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne. Un mouvement dans ses doigts le réveilla. Il cligna des yeux et se redressa, grimaçant des courbatures qu'il sentait déjà dans son dos.

Charlie le regardait, bien réveillée.

\- Apparemment je ne suis pas au paradis. Constata t'elle d'un air déçue. Sinon, ce serait Marylin Monroe qui me tiendrait la main en ce moment.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire fatigué.

\- Comment tu te sens? S'empressa t'il de demander.

\- Mal partout. Répondit elle en grimaçant lorsqu'elle essaya de se redresser.

\- Tu veux un calmant? J'appelle une infirmière? La main déjà sur la sonnette.

\- Non, ça va aller.

Il serra davantage la main valide de la jeune femme dans la sienne, la gorge nouée, sans oser relever les yeux vers les siens.

\- Charlie... je suis tellement désolé. Je... je te demande pardon. J'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal.

\- Je sais.

Elle serra à son tour ses doigts autours des siens pour le réconforter.

\- Dean, regarde-moi. Dean !

Il releva le visage, hésitant, et elle dégagea sa main pour la poser sur sa joue, l'obligeant à la regarder.

\- Je te pardonne. Dit elle sérieusement, en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Il détourna les siens, incapable de soutenir plus longtemps ce regard indulgent et amical qu'il savait ne pas mériter.

\- Et bien moi pas. Jamais je ne pourrais me le pardonner.

Dean regarda le plâtre de Charlie, avança la main et l'effleura de ses doigts en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Tu es vraiment un imbécile Dean Winchester. Heureusement que je t'aime.

Dean lui rendit un petit sourire empli de remords et de gratitude.

\- Mais à cause de toi, je vais avoir besoin d'aide ces prochaines semaines du coup. Dit-elle en montrant son bras plâtré d'un air navré.

\- Tout ce que tu voudras. Tu n'auras qu'à demander, je te promets.

\- J'ai ta parole ? Demanda t'elle, subitement intéressée, en levant un sourcil.

\- Tu as ma parole. Affirma t'il d'un ton presque trop solennel.

\- Hmm, mon esclave personnel pendant quatre semaines, j'adore ! Appréciant l'idée avec un petit sourire sadique.

Elle grimaça de nouveau, lorsque sa tête frotta contre l'oreiller au niveau des points de suture.

\- Heureusement que j'ai le crâne dur.

Elle parcouru la chambre du regard puis le reporta sur Dean.

\- Comment est ce que tu as fait pour que Bobby accepte que tu restes avec moi cette nuit? J'ai cru qu'il allait t'écorcher vif pour ça.

\- Ellen. Répondit simplement Dean.

\- Il faudra que je la remercie. Dit Charlie pour elle même, puis elle se tourna vers Dean le pointant du doigt.

\- Mais toi tu risques de la maudire ces prochaines semaines. Souviens toi que tu m'as donné ta parole.

\- Parole de Winchester, tout ce que tu voudras. Confirma t'il très sérieusement.

Il se pencha vers elle et déposa un baiser fraternel sur son font.

\- Repose toi, maintenant.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Ellen avait tout de suite compris que Charlie profiterait de l'avantage que lui conférait sa blessure pour obliger Dean à réagir et sortir de cette quasi catatonie qui l'avait paralysé depuis la visite de son frère. La jeune femme prenait un malin plaisir à le faire tourner en bourrique sous les yeux amusés des autres habitants de la maison, excepté Bobby qui ne lui avait quasiment pas adressé la parole depuis leur retour.

Le lendemain de l'accident, Charlie avait pu sortir de l'hôpital comme prévu. Bobby était venu les chercher vers onze heures et les avait ramenés au ranch.

La jeune femme n'avait pu s'empêcher de sourire lorsque son père l'avait conduite dans sa propre chambre qu'il lui laissait pour la durée de sa convalescence.

\- Et toi ? Tu vas dormir où ? Demanda t'elle d'un air trop innocent. ... Pas trop tôt ! Avait elle rajouté soudainement, malicieuse, devant le silence embarrassé d'un Bobby écarlate.

Au repas de midi, Charlie avait demandé à Dean de venir pour l'aider à couper sa viande puisqu'elle ne pouvait pas se servir de sa man droite, obtenant par là même qu'il accepte de sortir de sa chambre et vienne s'installer à la table familiale pour la première fois depuis la visite de Sam.

\- Tu veux pas que je te donne la becquée aussi pendant que t'y es ? Avait demandé Dean faussement irrité. C'est bon, là, tu vas pouvoir te débrouiller ?  
Il avait fait mine de partir et Charlie avait poussé un gémissement de douleur qui n'avait trompé personne en tentant de prendre la carafe d'eau pour se servir. Dean la lui avait prise des mains en levant les yeux au ciel et l'avait servie. Et il était resté.

L'après-midi, Charlie était allée de reposer un moment sur le lit de Bobby. Dean était resté aux côtés de Joe, à la demande d'Ellen pendant qu'elle vaquait à ses occupations. La jeune femme se mit à cligner rapidement des paupières lui signifiant qu'elle voulait dire quelque chose.

\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? Demanda t'il.

Deux clignements.

\- Tu veux dire quelque chose ?

\- Un clignement.

Dean alla chercher le carton sur lequel les lettres de l'alphabet étaient écrites en gros. Il commença à faire défiler ses doigts sur chacune d'entre elles, guettant le clignement qui l'arrêterait, permettant à la jeune femme lettre après lettre de se faire comprendre.

P - A - S ... T - A ... F- A - U - T - E

Dean abaissa le carton et repoussa une mèche de cheveux blonds qui était venue glisser devant les yeux de Joe.

\- Merci Joe. Mais si, c'est ma faute. Lui répondit-il en baissant les yeux.

Lorsqu'il les releva la jeune femme clignait de nouveau rapidement des paupières et Dean releva le carton, recommençant le lent processus.

P - A - S ... C - A ... P - A - R - D - O - N - N - E ... T - O - I

Dean resta un moment à la fixer sans comprendre puis la lumière se fit. Les gens parlaient souvent à côté d'elle sans se rendre compte que la jeune femme bien qu'immobile et silencieuse était présente et entendait tout. C'était si facile de l'oublier.

Dean secoua la tête en lisant dans son regard la compassion que la jeune femme éprouvait. Il détourna le sien.

\- Ouais, on verra. Bon, c'est presque l'heure. Je mets la télé ? Lui demanda t'il mal à l'aise en changeant de sujet pour passer à autre chose.

Un clignement.

Il prit la télécommande et regarda défiler les spots publicitaires en attendant que le nouvel épisode des Cœurs Brûlés ne commence. Il jeta un regard en coin à Joe qui le fixait toujours de ses yeux trop perspicaces et déglutit avec difficulté la boule qui lui obstruait la gorge.

\- Ca commence. Lui indiqua t'il d'un signe de tête, soulagé lorsqu'elle posa enfin les yeux sur l'écran.

.

Le soir venu, Charlie exigea de nouveau sa présence au dîner ainsi qu'à tous les autres repas les jours suivants, veillant au passage à ce qu'il s'alimente également.

Au bout de trois jours, ils avaient tous deux repris des forces et la jeune femme n'en pouvait plus de rester enfermée dans la maison sous la surveillance quasi constante de Bobby qui commençait vraiment à lui taper sur les nerfs.

\- Je sors d'ici ou je tue quelqu'un. Avait elle crié après qu'il lui ait demandé pour la millième fois de la journée si elle se sentait bien, fusillant au passage Dean du regard comme à chaque fois. Et toi, tu m'accompagnes. Ordonna t'elle.

\- Non, je crois que je vais aller un peu dans ma chambre.

Elle porta sa main valide à son crâne, touchant ses points de suture beaucoup moins douloureux, en grimaçant exagérément.

\- On sait jamais, je pourrais faire un malaise.

Dean se renfrogna, absolument pas dupe du manège de son amie.

\- Charlie...

Elle le regarda avec des yeux de chien battu qui lui rappelèrent quelqu'un d'autre.

\- T'avais promis...

\- Ok, ok. En levant les mains devant lui en signe de reddition. Après toi.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la maison, la chaleur les enveloppa instantanément. C'était une belle journée d'été, chaude sans être étouffante comme elle l'aurait pu être en cette mi-juillet.

Charlie se dirigea directement vers les écuries.

\- Hé, minute, j'te suis pas. Haleta Dean qui peinait à faire avancer son fauteuil dans le chemin pourtant en terre battue bien aplati par les passages fréquents des différents véhicules.

\- T'as arrêté de travailler avec Castiel, et bien tu le payes. Lui répondit elle avec son franc-parler habituel.

Elle se plaça derrière lui et tenta de le pousser de son bras valide.

\- Sûrement pas ! s'écria Dean piqué au vif. Et puis Bobby me tuerai si il te voyait faire.

\- Ca ne s'est pas amélioré avec mon père ? Demanda t'elle plus sérieuse.

\- Disons que je n'ai plus peur qu'il vienne me décapiter dans mon sommeil. Mais ouais, il m'en veut toujours. Et il a bien raison.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

\- C'est juste une égratignure. Je survivrai. Affirma t'elle en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil devant son air coupable.

Ils arrivèrent déjà en sueur devant les écuries. Charlie entra dans le bâtiment en béton surmonté d'un toit de tuiles rouges. On y entrait par une grande porte de bois coulissante. Le rebord en pente douce permit à Dean d'y accéder sans trop peiner. A l'intérieur un grand couloir bétonné desservait les différentes stalles et ils purent voir les chevaux qui passèrent leur tête dans la grille de leur porte de box pour apercevoir les nouveaux arrivants.

Charlie s'avança vers un cheval à la robe Alezane portant une tache blanche entre les yeux.

\- Dean, je te présente Flicka. C'est ma jument. Dit la jeune femme avec fierté en caressant le museau de l'animal.

La jument redressa la tête et hennit doucement en faisant un pas en arrière.

\- Elle a peur de mon fauteuil ? Demanda Dean.

\- Je ne pense pas. Joe vient souvent rendre visite aux chevaux. C'est bizarre.

Charlie ouvrit la porte du box et entra à l'intérieur.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ma belle ? En lui flattant l'encolure. Tu m'en veux, c'est ça? C'est vrai que je ne me suis pas beaucoup occupée de toi ces derniers temps. Viens.

Elle attacha une corde à son licol et commença à la faire sortir du box.

Dean se recula, pour les laisser passer et les suivit à l'extérieur du bâtiment alors que Charlie conduisait la jument dans un petit carré clôturé où elle la libéra Elle alla chercher une brosse et entreprit d'étriller le cheval comme elle le pouvait de sa main gauche, en lui parlant doucement. Au bout d'un moment, la robe brune luisait. La jument se retourna et poussa Charlie de son museau.

\- Non ma belle, pas aujourd'hui.

\- Qu'est ce qu'elle veut ? Demanda Dean qui avait observé la scène depuis l'extérieur de l'enclos.

\- Qu'on parte se balader.

\- Tu montes depuis toujours ?

\- Bobby m'a appris lorsque je suis arrivée au ranch. J'avais treize ans.

\- Treize ans ... ?

\- Bobby m'a adoptée après que mes parents soient morts dans un accident de voiture. Expliqua la jeune femme, un voile de tristesse descendant brusquement sur son visage.

\- Je suis désolé. Répondit Dean. C'est comme ça que tu as perdu ta jambe ?

Elle hocha la tête.

\- J'ai eu beaucoup de chance qu'on m'envoie chez Bobby. Il m'a sauvée.

\- Ouais, on dirait qu'il fait souvent ça.

Charlie le regarda par dessous l'encolure de son cheval.

\- Il va te pardonner. T'inquiète pas. Ça va lui passer. Et je voudrais que tu te pardonnes aussi. Tu m'entends Dean? Dit elle plus fort sans le regarder, en caressant de nouveau le museau de l'animal qui souffla de ses naseaux dans sa main.

\- Non, ma belle. Pas aujourd'hui. Répéta t'elle à l'animal.

Charlie releva les yeux et Dean suivit son regard.

Dans un autre enclos, Castiel montait un cheval noir, lui faisant faire des cercles, des mouvements avec ses sabots, le faisant passer du pas au trot et inversement.

\- Il arrive à monter à cheval ? Demanda Dean stupéfait en écarquillant les yeux.

Charlie rit.

\- Castiel est quelqu'un d'étonnant. Et il a une telle complicité avec Black qu'il arrive à monter malgré sa cécité. Les yeux de son cheval deviennent les siens.

Castiel se pencha en avant pour murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille du cheval, puis se redressa en lui flattant l'encolure.

\- Bien sûr, il ne peut pas partir seul en balade, il a besoin que quelqu'un l'accompagne pour le guider. Reprit Charlie. On y va souvent ensemble parce que Flicka et Black s'entendent bien. Ils se suivent sans qu'il ne soit nécessaire d'attacher Black.

Ils restèrent longtemps en silence à regarder l'homme faire travailler l'animal. Garth s'était approché de lui et lui avait dit quelque chose qu'ils n'avaient pu entendre.

\- C'est magnifique de voir la confiance que Castiel accorde à son cheval. Continua Charlie sans les quitter des yeux. Et réciproquement d'ailleurs. Tu pourrais venir avec nous, un jour, si ça te dit.

Dean haussa un sourcil incrédule.

\- Tu crois pas qu'il risquerait d'y avoir un léger problème ? Demanda t'il en désignant son fauteuil, détournant avec peine son regard du spectacle de Castiel qui faisait toujours travailler sa monture.

\- Tu crois vraiment être le premier au ranch à avoir ce "petit problème"? Dit-elle en mimant des guillemets.

Elle ressortit de l'enclos et le conduisit à une réserve où du matériel était stocké.

\- Salut Charlie. Lui dit Benny lorsqu'elle entra, depuis le dessous de la camionnette qu'il essayait de réparer. Ça fait plaisir de te voir ici. Comment tu vas?

La jeune fille soupira bruyamment.

\- Tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! La prochaine personne qui me demande comment je vais, va passer un sale quart d'heure, crois moi ! Râla t'elle

\- Bobby te mène la vie dure. Déduisit le cajun en rigolant.

\- T'imagine même pas. En levant les yeux au ciel dans une moue exaspérée.

\- Salut Benny.

\- Dean ! S'étonna Benny en s'extirpant du dessous du véhicule et essuyant ses mains pleines de cambouis sur un vieux chiffon qui traînait par là. Je t'avais encore jamais vu venir jusque là. Par quel miracle ?

\- Charlie. En la désignant du pouce. Qu'est ce qui se passe avec la fourgonnette ?

\- J'en sais foutre rien. Ce vieux tas de ferraille refuse de démarrer. Et pourtant tout me semble en ordre. Dit il en se penchant de nouveau au dessus du capot ouvert. T'aurais pas une idée ?

\- J'imagine que tu as vérifié le carburateur. Et aussi la culasse.

\- Ouais et ouais, rien vu d'anormal.

\- L'injecteur ?

Benny le regarda sans comprendre.

\- C'est un diesel, j'imagine. Si l'injecteur est encrassé, le mélange air-gazole ne sera plus homogène. Et plus moyen de démarrer.

Charlie toussa les faisant se retourner tous les deux.

\- Les mecs et leurs joujoux. Dit elle en secouant la tête d'un air navré. Je voulais juste te montrer ça. Ajouta t'elle en désignant un fauteuil étrange en cuir. C'est une scelle adapté aux personnes paraplégiques. O-Kay... Dit elle plus pour elle même qu'autre chose en voyant le peu d'attention que Dean lui accordait.

\- Là, tu vois. Dit Dean en se haussant d'un bras sur son fauteuil, pour designer de l'autre un élément du moteur à Benny. Dévisse ça.

Il lui prit la pièce des mains.

\- T'as vu comme c'est noir. S'il y a autant de suie là dedans, l'injecteur doit en être farci. Pas étonnant que ce vieux taco ne démarre plus.

\- Merde. Parce que là ça dépasse largement mes compétences. Et l'emmener dans un garage va coûter la peau du cul. Bobby va pas apprécier.

\- Tu veux que je te dise comment faire ? C'est pas si compliqué.

\- Bon ben je crois que je vais vous laisser les gars. Dit Charlie d'une voix forte, se voyant complètement oubliée.

\- Ouais. C'est ça, vas y. Ça ira pour rentrer ? Répondit Dean distraitement, le torse penché au maximum pour tenter d'apercevoir le moteur de sa position.

Charlie fit un petit clin d'œil à Benny qui le lui rendit.

\- Oui, ça devrait aller. Amusez vous bien, les mecs.

Le soir au dîner, Dean avait les ongles noirs de cambouis et le visage plus ouvert que depuis bien longtemps.

\- Merci de ton aide, pour la camionnette. Lui lança Bobby d'un air bourru, depuis l'autre bout de la table. On aurait pas pu la faire réparer sans toi. Benny m'a dit que tu t'y connaissais. Si c'est pas abuser, on a aussi des ennuis avec la moissonneuse. Tu voudrais pas jeter un coup d'œil ?

\- Dans le garage où je bossais on s'occupait principalement de voitures et parfois de motos. Jamais réparé ce genre d'engin, mais je verrai ce que je peux faire, ça ne doit pas être si diffèrent.

Pour tout remerciement, Bobby hocha la tête et Charlie sourit. Les choses allaient peut être commencer à s'arranger entre eux.

\- Ce foutu plâtre me démange ! Grogna t'elle en tentant d'y introduire sa fourchette.

\- Tu vas te blesser. La gronda Ellen

\- Je sais, mais j'en peux plus !

\- Viens me voir en salle de Kiné. Lui dit Castiel. Je pense avoir ce qu'il te faut. Et puis je t'indiquerai quelques petits exercices pour que tu ne perdes pas trop de force dans ce bras en attendant qu'on te retire ton plâtre.

\- Ok. Merci Castiel.

\- Et toi Dean ? Quand est ce que tu reviens me voir ? Lui demanda son voisin de table. Tu avais fait de beaux progrès, c'est dommage de tout perdre maintenant, tu ne crois pas ? D'autant plus que la mécanique tout comme l'équitation demandent une solide ceinture dorsale et abdominale.

Charlie baissa la tête vers son assiette essayant de rire aussi discrètement que possible devant l'attitude gênée de Dean.

\- C'est Garth qui m'a dit que vous m'aviez observé. Répondit Castiel. Tu sais monter à cheval ? Je suis toujours à la recherche de personnes qui puissent m'accompagner, tu sais.

\- Euh, non, jamais monté sur un de ces fichus canassons. Je ne crois pas que...

\- Je savais qu'il se dégonflerait. Affirma Charlie d'un ton narquois.

\- Quoi ? Non mais attends, c'est pas évident. Comment veux tu que ...

\- Je peux t'apprendre si tu veux. Proposa un Garth ravi à un Dean embarrassé qui ne savait plus comment se tirer de ce traquenard. Tu ne dois pas avoir peur.

\- Quoi peur? Mais pas du tout. C'est juste que c'est dangereux pour ma colonne. Tenta t'il un regard d'espoir en direction de Castiel.

\- Castiel ? Interrogea Charlie.

\- A vrai dire non. Le traumatisme date de plusieurs mois, les vertèbres fracturées ont été soudées ensembles pendant ton opération, il n'y a plus aucun risque que la fracture par ailleurs complètement consolidée puisse bouger. A condition de rester au pas pour éviter les chocs, il n'y a aucune contre-indication médicale.

\- Traître ! Marmonna Dean entre ses dents serrées. Ouais, bon ben comme l'a dit Castiel il faut d'abord que je reprenne un peu les exercices. Et puis après on verra. Ok ?

Charlie le gratifia d'un sourire triomphant qui lui fit froncer les sourcils. De toute évidence il s'était fait manipuler comme un débutant. Et merde !

\- Parfait, demain matin alors, je vous attends tous les deux vers dix heures. Tu seras libre à l'heure pour l'épisode de ton feuilleton. Rajouta Castiel d'un ton sérieux.

\- C'est l'après-midi. Corrigea Dean avant de s'apercevoir que Charlie pouffait de nouveau de rire. Mais vous me faites chier, tous, foutez moi la paix! S'emporta Dean cramoisi devant la tablée hilare. Et puis c'est pour Joe... Tenta de se justifier Dean sans succès.

\- Puis qu'il vous dit que c'est pour Joe. Renchérit très sérieusement Benny, faisant un instant se taire les rires avant qu'ils ne reprennent de plus belle.

\- Bande de tarés. Grogna Dean en quittant la pièce.

\- Demain sans faute, sinon je viens te chercher. Lui cria Castiel dans son dos.

\- Merde! Répondit il sans se retourner.

.

Mais le lendemain à dix heures pile, Dean et Charlie frappaient à la porte de la salle de kiné.

\- Entrez. Leur cria Castiel déjà arrivé.

Il se leva de son bureau pour les accueillir.

\- Bon on va reprendre en douceur. Dean, tu commenceras par un quart d'heure de vélo pendant que je m'occupe de Charlie. D'accord ?

\- Ok. Répondit Dean en dirigeant son fauteuil vers l'engin bricolé par Benny qui lui permettait d'exercer ses bras tout en assouplissant ses jambes.

Castiel vint vérifier les réglages et la position de Dean une fois qu'il se fut installé dans l'appareil.

\- Le dos bien droit. Et tu ne forces pas trop.

\- Oui, chef ! Répondit Dean faisant sourire Castiel

\- Bien, à nous deux, Charlie. Viens t'asseoir et montre moi ce bras.

La jeune femme s'exécuta et s'assit sur le brancard, jambes pendantes, pendant que Castiel s'approchait une chaise pour s'asseoir devant elle. Il prit sa main dans la sienne, faisant jouer les doigts.

\- Pas de douleur ? Pas de fourmillements ? Tu ne te sens pas trop serrée dans ton plâtre ?

\- Non, tout va bien.

\- Tant mieux. Ta fracture n'est pas déplacée. Tu ne dois pas bouger le poignet mais tu peux faire travailler ta main.

Il lui donna une balle en mousse qu'il plaça sur sa paume.

\- Essaie de la serrer doucement.

Elle s'exécuta.

\- Pas de douleurs ?

\- Non.

\- Parfait. Tu peux le faire autant que tu le veux. Ça t'aidera à garder tes muscles actifs, améliorera ta circulation sanguine, et tu verras que ça diminuera aussi tes démangeaisons. Et si ça ne suffit pas, utilise ça. En lui donnant une petite baguette de bois terminée par un embout en caoutchouc. Mais ne te blesse pas, vas y doucement d'accord.

\- Entendu. Merci Doc.

Elle se pencha et lui posa un baiser sur la joue.

\- Bon, je vous laisse les gars. Dit elle en se relevant du brancard. On se revoit tout à l'heure, ok Dean ?

L'absence de réponse les fit se retourner tous les deux.

\- Dean, est ce que tout va bien ? Demanda Castiel devant le silence qui se prolongeait.

Charlie et Castiel s'approchèrent simultanément de l'endroit où Dean faisait ses exercices.

\- Dean, parle moi. Demanda Castiel d'un ton à la fois autoritaire et inquiet.

\- Ma jambe... Commença-t-il.

\- Quoi ta jambe? Le pressa Charlie.

Elle le vit lâcher le pédalier du haut de l'appareil, celui qu'il tenait avec les mains, et se concentrer, sourcils froncés et visage crispé. Doucement la roue pivota légèrement de quelques centimètres alors qu'il poussait de son pied droit sur la pédale inférieure. L'effort semblait colossal et il dut bientôt s'arrêter, grimaçant de douleur.

\- Elle bouge ! S'écria Charlie avec enthousiasme. Ta jambe, elle a bougé !

Castiel avança jusqu'à lui et s'agenouilla. Il avança les mains, les posant sur la cuisse droite et le mollet de Dean.

\- Essaie de le refaire. Demanda-t-il. Va doucement.

Dean serra les poings, silencieux, concentré. Il poussa de nouveau sur sa jambe droite et cette fois la roue fit presque un quart de tour. Il ne put retenir un nouveau gémissement sous la douleur que l'effort lui imposait.

\- Ce sont les muscles de ta cuisse qui commencent à pouvoir se contracter, pas seulement le bout de ton pied. Affirma Castiel. C'est excellent. Vraiment excellent.

Il se releva et dirigea son visage vers celui de Dean désirant capter toute son attention.

\- Plus d'excuses, maintenant, Dean. Dit il d'un ton sans appel. Et plus de fuite. Je ne te laisserai pas gâcher cette chance. Je veux te voir ici tous les matins ici à neuf heures pétantes. On a du travail à faire.

.

.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

.

 **Dans le prochain chapitre, l'entrainement va sérieusement commencer pour Dean.**

 **Donc ce sera un chapitre entièrement consacré à nos deux amis. Il serait temps que les choses avancent, vous ne trouvez pas ? ;)**

 **A la semaine prochaine, si vous le voulez bien.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonjour, bonjour, nous sommes samedi... donc chapitre 7. :)  
**

 **Comme promis, un chapitre exclusivement centré sur nos deux personnages préférés. Pour le meilleur, comme pour le moins bon. Ce sera à vous de juger. Vous connaissez Dean...**

 **.**

 **Mille merci de suivre cette petite histoire et pour vos messages qui me font toujours tellement plaisir.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 7 :**

Neuf heures précises.

Dean venait juste d'arriver, comme Castiel le lui avait demandé. Ou plutôt comme il l'avait ordonné. Le kiné avait été très clair. Il ne permettrait pas que Dean gâche ses chances de récupération en négligeant sa rééducation qu'elles qu'en soient les raisons. Et Dean avait bien compris que sous son air calme et détaché, il saurait se montrer aussi tenace et persuasif qu'Ellen si cela devait s'avérer nécessaire.

\- J'ai besoin de t'examiner de nouveau. Commença Castiel sans préambule. Est ce que tu préfères que Garth soit présent ?

\- Non. Pas besoin. D'une voix un peu hésitante.

\- Tu es sûr. Ça ne me dérange pas si cela te met plus à l'aise. Je vais devoir te toucher plus que tu ne le voudrais et je sais que c'est difficile pour toi.

\- Je te fais confiance. Répondit Dean cette fois de façon plus assurée.

Castiel hocha une seule fois la tête, lentement, appréciant la réponse.

\- Va t'allonger sur le brancard. J'ai besoin que tu retires pantalon et tee shirt.

Dean s'exécuta en silence, monta sur le brancard et retira ses vêtements pour rester en boxer, l'angoisse lui nouant les entrailles. Castiel perçut son malaise dès qu'il s'approcha de lui.

\- Je crois que je ferai mieux d'aller chercher Garth.

\- C'est pas ça. Le détrompa Dean en comprenant la méprise.

Il vit Castiel pencher sa tête sur le côté, les sourcils imperceptiblement froncés, dans ce tic devenu si familier lorsqu'il essayait de percevoir les choses au delà de son handicap.

\- Et si c'était rien ? Demanda finalement Dean presque avec crainte.

Castiel comprit enfin, parfaitement conscient de l'absurdité du soulagement qui l'envahit lorsqu'il réalisa que l'attitude réticente de Dean ne lui était pas destinée.

\- Ta jambe ? C'est ça ?

Dean hocha bêtement la tête, la gorge trop nouée pour parler sans trahir son angoisse. Mais Castiel parut le comprendre malgré son silence, puisqu'il reprit sans attendre.

\- Ecoute, je ne sais pas encore ce que ça veut dire, ni jusqu'où ça va te mener. Et je sais bien ce que tu voudrais me demander, mais je n'ai pas la réponse à cette question. Je vais t'examiner et te dire tout ce que je constate. Je n'aurai pas forcement toutes les réponses que tu attends aujourd'hui, ni demain, ni même le mois prochain. Tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que je vais t'aider et qu'on va tirer le maximum de tous les progrès que tu pourras faire, d'accord ?

\- D'accord. Réussit il finalement à répondre d'une voix étranglée.

\- Alors on y va. Je te demande de me dire tout ce que tu ressens. Que ce soit de la douleur ou simplement mon toucher.

Castiel posa ses mains sur le pied gauche de Dean et commença à fléchir les orteils les uns après les autres, puis fit jouer sa cheville, manipula le mollet, le genou. Remontant toujours, il palpa la cuisse des deux mains et arriva à la racine de l'aine.

\- Rien ? Aucune sensation ?

\- Non, rien du tout.

Castiel saisit un petit instrument muni d'une roue dentelée et fit courir la roulette le long de la jambe, de la cuisse vers le pied.

\- Toujours rien. Dit Dean.

Castiel prit cette fois un marteau réflexe* et donna des petits coups sur les ligaments du genou puis de la cheville gauche de Dean sans obtenir la moindre réaction, puis dévissa le bout et le fit glisser sous la plante du pied en remontant vers les orteils toujours parfaitement immobiles.

\- C'est mauvais hein ? Demanda Dean.

\- Il n'y a pas d'évolution de ce côté-là, effectivement.

Il reprit son examen, cette fois en posant ses mains sur le pied droit de Dean.

\- Je crois que je sens là.

\- Allonge toi complètement et ferme les yeux, Dean. J'ai besoin que tu ne fasses que ressentir, et la vue peut venir parasiter tes sensations.

Dean s'allongea, ferma les yeux pendant que Castiel reprenait son examen.

\- Tu touches mon gros orteil là, c'est ça ?

\- Exactement. Et là, est ce que tu sens quelque chose?

\- Non. C'est mauvais signe ?

Castiel, qui ne le touchait plus, sourit sans répondre et reposa ses mains sur sa jambe.

\- Là, je sens.

\- C'est bien.

Il reprit sa roue dentelée et la fit de nouveau courir sur la jambe de Dean.

\- C'est désagréable ce truc. Putain, c'est génial ! S'exclama Dean enthousiaste, en rouvrant les yeux et se redressant sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

Castiel sourit doucement, heureux du bonheur de son patient.

\- C'est un bon début. Tempera t'il. Maintenant on va tester la force musculaire.

Il posa sa main à plat contre sa plante de pied.

\- Essaie de pousser sur ma main comme sur une pédale d'accélérateur.

Dean fronça les sourcils, concentré sur son pied et la main de Castiel, comme si il devait tenter de le faire bouger par la seule force de son esprit, ce qui finalement était presque le cas.

Au bout de quelques secondes, il expira bruyamment, essoufflé, sans avoir même eu conscience d'avoir bloqué sa respiration dans l'effort.

\- Pas moyen. Pourquoi j'y arrive pas ? Ca a marché l'autre jour.

\- Attends, on va essayer autrement. Assied toi.

Castiel l'aida à se redresser, et lorsqu'il posa ses mains chaudes sur son dos nu, il sentit Dean se tendre un peu sous le contact. Castiel s'agenouilla devant lui, posa de nouveau une main sous le plat de son pied le soulevant légèrement, l'autre main posée à plat au milieu de la cuisse de Dean.

\- Vas y maintenant, essaie de pousser sur ma main, mais en contractant les muscles de ta cuisse, juste là, sous mon autre main.

\- Ca marche ! Constata t'il en voyant Castiel sourire de nouveau.

\- Très bien, rallonge toi sur le dos.

Castiel posa ses deux mains sur la cuisse droite de Dean, palpant les muscles profondément, puis descendit en direction de son genou, faisant jouer la rotule sous ses doigts.

\- Les muscles de ta cuisse ne sont plus flasques, il y a une certaine tonicité qui revient.

\- Et c'est bien ?

\- Bien sûr que c'est bien.

Castiel prit le petit marteau réflexe et donna un petit coup sec sur le ligament du genou. La jambe se tendit automatiquement. Il refit le même examen sur tendon d'Achille du pied droit cette fois sans obtenir la réaction espérée, puis passa la pointe du marteau réflexe sur la plante du pied, les orteils se tendirent.

\- Mets toi sur le ventre Dean.

Il l'entendit déglutir, puis saisir les barres latérales du brancard qui grinça, l'aida de nouveau à retourner ses jambes pour les garder dans l'axe de son corps, puis Castiel reprit son examen commençant par le dos de Dean sous les omoplates et descendit la roulette le long de sa colonne vertébrale.

\- Dis moi à quel moment tu perds la sensation.

\- Là. Répondit Dean alors que Castiel avait parcouru tout son dos, sa fesse gauche et était arrivé à la naissance de sa cuisse gauche.

\- Ok, l'autre côté.

Il refit le même trajet, mais passant cette fois sur sa fesse droite et descendit le long de sa jambe.

\- Là. Dit de nouveau Dean alors que Castiel arrivait cette fois au niveau du mollet droit. Je sens encore un peu sous le genou et après presque plus rien.

\- D'accord.

Castiel reposa ses mains sur l'arrière de la cuisse droite de Dean, palpant les muscles, s'arrêtant un moment, lorsqu'il l'entendit grogner.

\- Tu sens quelque chose là? Demanda t'il. Je perçois une zone indurée.

\- Ouais, ça fait un peu mal.

Dean se contorsionna pour essayer de voir la zone concernée où se trouvait un énorme hématome.

\- C'est juste un gros bleu. Lui indiqua t'il. J'ai dû me le faire l'autre jour, quand je suis monté dans la voiture d'Ellen.

\- Mais il te fait mal? Redemanda Castiel.

\- Ouais, un peu. Répéta Dean sans comprendre pourquoi Castiel insistait autant sur quelque chose d'aussi mineur. Putain oui, il me fait mal, c'est génial ! Lorsqu'il comprit enfin.

Castiel rit de nouveau.

\- Crois moi tu vas déchanter dans quelques temps. Parce que oui, tes sensations reviennent et c'est une excellente nouvelle, mais la douleur va revenir aussi et ça, tu vas beaucoup moins apprécier, surtout pendant que je te ferai travailler.

\- T'inquiète pas pour la douleur. Affirma Dean très sérieusement. Je sais encaisser.

\- J'ai terminé. Tu peux te rhabiller.

Dean resta un moment silencieux, regardant Castiel retourner à son bureau pour noter dans son dossier informatisé toutes les nouvelles informations qu'il venait de recueillir.

En temps ordinaire, Dean aimait regarder les doigts de Castiel courir sur ce petit clavier comme si il voyait. Ca aussi, ça contribué à le tromper les premiers temps. Et lorsque Castiel lui avait dit pour son handicap, Dean avait été complètement bluffé de le voir pianoter sur les touches. Comment un aveugle pouvait il utiliser ainsi un ordinateur ? Est ce qu'il avait mémorisé l'emplacement des touches ? Mais dans ce cas comment pouvait il relire ce qu'il écrivait ?

Il s'était posé la question jusqu'à ce qu'il s'avance pour voir par lui même et constate qu'un deuxième clavier avait été rajouté en bas du premier.

\- Ca s'appelle une plage braille. Lui avait alors expliqué Castiel.

Ça ressemblait un peu aux touches d'un piano mais fixes et ornées chacune de huit petits picots qui se soulevaient ou se rétractaient pour former les lettres et les mots en braille que lui seul pouvait déchiffrer. Cela lui permettait de lire aussi bien que d'écrire, et si il le souhaitait, une commande vocale lui permettait aussi de faire lire par une voix synthétique le texte qu'il venait de taper, mais Castiel l'utilisait peu.

Charlie lui avait bien dit que Castiel était quelqu'un d'étonnant et bon sang elle avait eu vraiment raison. Dean ignorait tout des circonstances dans lesquelles il avait perdu la vue, mais en tout cas ce type ne se laissait pas abattre et on ne pouvait que l'admirer pour ça.

\- Alors docteur, verdict ? Demanda Dean lorsqu'il eut terminé.

\- Tu as tout entendu. Pas de changements significatifs pour ta jambe gauche. La sensibilité revient dans la cuisse droite et curieusement dans une moindre mesure au niveau de la voute plantaire, pas encore dans le mollet. Pour la commande volontaire, on reste pour le moment cloisonné au niveau des muscles de la cuisse.

\- Donc une jambe gauche foutue et une demi jambe droite qui refonctionne un peu, c'est ça ? Résuma Dean avec déception. Pas besoin que je me précipite tout de suite dans un magasin de sport pour me racheter des chaussures de jogging, hein ?

Castiel croisa ses mains sur son bureau, et releva vers Dean ses yeux d'un bleu si profond, ces yeux si normaux et si terriblement et paradoxalement perspicaces.

\- Il y a quelques semaines, on avait deux jambes foutues pour reprendre tes termes. C'est déjà mieux non ?

\- Mieux au point que je puisse remarcher un jour? Lâcha Dean d'un seul coup.

Castiel soupira. Il savait bien que c'était la question qui brûlait les lèvres de son patient depuis le début de son examen.

\- Dean...

\- Non, pas la peine. Le coupa t'il en se penchant pour attraper l'accoudoir de son fauteuil. Il le rapprocha du brancard, bloqua les freins et se bascula dedans. C'est idiot comme question.

Castiel se leva, conscient sans avoir besoin de le voir, de son regard qui le fixait et alla s'appuyer sur le bord de son bureau.

\- Dean, il est impossible de savoir précisément jusqu'à quel point tu progresseras. Reprit il de sa voix grave. Je ne peux pas te dire si tu remarcheras un jour. Ca Dieu seul le sait.

Dean eut un petit rire amer.

\- Si ça dépend de Dieu, alors je suis plutôt dans la merde. Parce qu'on s'est jamais vraiment bien entendu, Lui et moi.

Il resta un moment silencieux.

\- Pourquoi maintenant ? Demanda t'il, soudainement presque à voix basse. Pourquoi est ce que je recommence à sentir des choses maintenant? Ca fait des mois. Je croyais que c'était foutu.

\- Le corps humain est une merveilleuse mécanique, tu sais. Il se préserve, se répare aussi dans la mesure de ses possibilités. Rien de ce que l'homme ne pourra jamais créer de ses mains n'atteindra ce degré quasi divin de perfection. Mais il est aussi bien mystérieux parfois et malgré tous les progrès de la médecine moderne il y a encore tant de choses que nous ignorons. Dans ton cas, _une partie_ de ta moelle épinière lombaire a été sectionnée lors du choc, ça veut dire qu'une autre partie ne l'est pas. Et il est très difficile malgré l'imagerie dont nous disposons de savoir ce qui sera récupérable. Les médecins ont bien dû te dire qu'en matière de traumatisme de la colonne, la récupération était très longue. Parfois cela se compte en mois, parfois même en années. Ici, il aura fallu attendre que l'hématome et l'œdème consécutifs au traumatisme disparaissent pour que la compression et l'inflammation des tissus régressent et que certaines terminaisons nerveuses se régénèrent ou recommencent à fonctionner.

\- Ecoute Cass. Le coupa Dean. Parle moi, d'accord. Parle moi vraiment.

Castiel tiqua.

\- Mais c'est ce que je fais. Je ne te cache rien.

Dean soupira.

\- D'accord. Capitula Castiel. Je vais te dire ce que j'en pense vraiment. Mais ce n'est que mon avis, d'accord ? Et je ne lis pas l'avenir, alors je peux me tromper. Je ne veux pas te décourager, ni au contraire te faire trop espérer.

\- J'ai compris. Dis-moi.

\- Pour moi, ta jambe gauche est foutue, comme tu dis. Mais je pense que tu peux récupérer en grande partie ta jambe droite. Et que si on arrive à te redonner suffisamment de force dans le bassin, tu pourrais, et j'ai bien dis _pourrais_ , arriver à te tenir debout et à remarcher avec des béquilles et une attelle adaptée pour rigidifier ta jambe gauche. Mais ce n'est pas pour demain, il faut bien que tu le comprennes. Se pressa t'il d'ajouter. Et je n'aurais même pas dû te le dire.

\- Remarcher, hein ? Murmura Dean pour lui même, comme s'il voulait apprécier le goût de ce mot sur sa langue. Si j'arrive à remarcher, je pourrais peut être...

Castiel resta silencieux lorsque Dean s'interrompit, se contentant d'attendre qu'il ne reprenne, trop conscient que la moindre parole ou le moindre geste arrêteraient forcement les confidences de son patient si peu enclin à se livrer.

\- Je sais que mon frère me pardonnera jamais. Mais si jamais je pouvais remarcher et de nouveau me débrouiller seul, ne plus être un poids mort inutile, peut être qu'un jour... un jour, je sais pas... je… pourrais aller le voir... et lui parler. Pas lui demander pardon parce que ça je sais que c'est pas possible... mais peut être qu'il pourrait... je sais pas...me donner une seconde chance.

Castiel avança vers lui et pour une fois Dean n'évita pas le contact de la main réconfortante qu'il posa sur son épaule. Mais au bout de quelques secondes, Dean se redressa.

\- Putain, faut que j'arrête. Se fustigea t'il. Désolé Cass, je me comporte comme une vraie gonzesse, à chialer comme ça devant toi. Je sais pas ce qui m'arrive. Bon alors, qu'est ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Castiel l'avait prévenu que ça ferait mal et bon sang Dean devait bien reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas menti!

Avec les sensations, la douleur avait aussi fait son grand retour et contracter des muscles depuis si longtemps inertes relevaient à la fois du travail de Titan et du supplice chinois. Dean ressortait de ses séances épuisé, et surtout frustré de voir le peu de progrès qu'il avait accompli depuis près de trois semaines qu'il avait réussi à faire bouger sa jambe pour la toute première fois.

\- Oui, je sais, il faut que je sois plus patient. Je te vois, moi, tu sais. Grogna il devant l'air exaspéré de Castiel qui l'entendait rager pour la millième fois de ne pas parvenir à faire bouger cette _putain de foutue pédale_ , pour reprendre ses mots.

\- Ca suffit pour aujourd'hui. Décréta Castiel. Tu forces trop, tu vas finir par te blesser.

\- Non, je continue.

Castiel se leva de son bureau et vint bloquer la roue de l'appareil de sa main, l'empêchant de poursuivre.

\- J'ai dit que ça suffisait.

\- Retire ta main de là, Cass, je plaisante pas. Siffla Dean entre ses dents serrées sous l'effort.

Castiel posa son autre main sur la cuisse droite de Dean et appuya légèrement l'obligeant à étouffer un grognement de douleur.

\- Tu sens ça ? C'est juste une contracture. C'est douloureux mais pas bien grave. Mais si tu continues, tu risques de déchirer le muscle. Dean, regarde moi.

Il attendit sans savoir si Dean avait levé les yeux sur lui.

\- Tu m'as dit que tu me faisais confiance l'autre fois. Est ce que c'est vraiment le cas ou c'était juste des paroles en l'air ?

\- Tu sais que je te fais confiance. Répondit Dean d'un ton où se le disputaient la gêne et la colère.

\- Bien, alors fais ce que je te dis.

Castiel lâcha la roue, lui montrant par ce geste qu'il lui laissait la décision finale.

Dean souffla, évacuant la frustration et repoussa l'appareillage sur lequel il travaillait.

\- Je crois qu'une pause serait bienvenue. Proposa Castiel. Pour moi aussi d'ailleurs. Dis moi, qu'est ce que tu aimes faire pour te détendre ?

Dean se gratta la nuque. Les premières réponses qui lui vinrent à l'esprit - conduire son bébé, parcourir le pays avec son frère - ne firent qu'accentuer son malaise.

\- Regarder la télé. Lâcha t'il une seconde avant de se rendre compte de l'énormité de ce qu'il venait de proposer. Merde. Pardon Cass.

Castiel sourit.

\- Ne t'excuse pas. J'aime parfois écouter un bon programme. Et puis c'est plutôt flatteur pour moi. Ça veut dire que tu ne me perçois pas que comme un aveugle. Ma cécité n'est qu'une partie de ce que je suis, Dean, elle ne me définit pas. Et je peux en parler sans problème. Pourquoi les gens bien-voyants sont ils si mal à l'aise avec ça? Ils évitent les mots comme voir ou regarder par exemple. Il n'y a pas de raison. Je les emploie encore tu sais. Ils n'ont juste plus la même signification pour moi, mais ils ne sont pas devenus tabou pour autant.

\- Comment ça t'est arrivé ? Demanda Dean soudainement, et regrettant immédiatement sa question lorsqu'il vit Castiel reculer, s'asseoir sur le bord de son bureau en croisant les bras et prendre une grande inspiration.

\- Un coup de batte de base ball en pleine tête, il y a trois ans. Lâcha t'il d'un ton neutre.

\- Par accident ? Demanda encore Dean, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

\- Non, j'ai été agressé par trois hommes n'ont pas semblé apprécier mon... orientation sexuelle, et me l'ont fait savoir. Ils étaient ivres et cherchaient visiblement à casser du pédé, comme on dit. C'est tombé sur moi.

Dean en resta stupéfait. Il avait pensé à un accident, une maladie, mais certainement pas à ça. Castiel lui semblait avoir tellement bien accepté son handicap et s'y être si bien adapté au point que Dean oubliait souvent qu'il était aveugle, la possibilité d'une agression ne l'avait même pas effleurée.

Dean resta silencieux un moment, ne sachant pas quoi répondre, se sentant encore plus minable de ses propres réactions lorsque Castiel lui avait révélé son homosexualité.

\- Je suis désolé, Cass. Fut tout ce qu'il arriva à sortir.

\- Il ne faut pas. Tu n'y es pour rien et c'est du passé. Et puis ça m'a permis de rencontrer des gens formidables, lorsque Bobby m'a accueilli au Ranch.

\- Tu as été un patient ici ? Demanda Dean sous le coup de la surprise.

\- Bien sûr. Comment croyais tu que j'en sois venu à travailler entre ces murs? Tu pensais que Bobby avait passé une annonce "cherche kiné aveugle" ?

\- Je sais pas. Répondit il de plus en plus mal à l'aise. A vrai dire, je ne m'étais pas vraiment posé la question.

Il se gratta la nuque dans un geste nerveux. Ca faisait des mois que Dean était arrivé au Ranch. Et presque autant qu'il travaillait avec Castiel et il se rendait compte qu'il en savait beaucoup moins sur ce gars que sur n'importe lequel des autres habitants de cette maison. C'est vrai que Dean n'était pas un grand curieux de nature, mais en se côtoyant aussi souvent, on finissait forcement par rassembler quelques bribes d'informations sur les gens.

Dean se souvenait de la fois où Charlie lui avait dit que toutes les personnes habitant au Ranch avaient leur propre histoire et leur lot de malheurs. Pourquoi était il si étonné de découvrir que c'était également le cas de Castiel ?

Au fil des mois, il avait appris que Benny avait perdu sa femme, Andréa, victime d'une forme rare de démence précoce touchant les personnes jeunes. Et qu'elle avait finalement mis fin à ses jours ici, dans un de ses rares moments de lucidité, ne supportant plus sa déchéance malgré toute l'aide et l'attention que son mari et les autres personnes présentes au ranch avaient pu lui apporter. Une souffrance qu'ils portaient encore tous avec lui et dont le cajun ne parlait pratiquement jamais. Garth, atteint du syndrome de Marfan* qui lui donnait son physique si particulier, n'avait trouvé du travail que chez Bobby. Tout comme Anna mise à la porte de chez ses parents le jour de sa majorité à cause de son handicap et qui avait trouvé une deuxième famille au ranch.

Dean se rendit compte qu'il connaissait les grandes lignes de l'histoire de chacun, comme les autres connaissaient les grandes lignes de la sienne. Sauf celle de Castiel. L'homme était longtemps resté un mystère qu'il n'avait pas forcement eu envie de résoudre.

Parce qu'il était gay ?

Au début oui probablement, mais également parce que malgré son franc-parler apparent, lorsqu'il avait commencé à connaitre l'homme, il lui avait aussi trouvé cette réserve, cette pudeur qui faisait que sans être forcément secret, il ne se livrait pas si facilement, lui non plus. Ou seulement lorsqu'il se sentait en confiance. Et Dean respectait ça. Finalement, ils se ressemblaient peut être plus qu'il ne l'avait pensé. Qui l'eut cru ?

\- J'aimais voler avant. Repris Castiel pensif au bout d'un long moment de silence, tirant Dean de ses propres réflexions. J'avais mon brevet de pilote. J'adorais voler dans des petits biplaces, juste pour le plaisir de traverser le ciel. Sentir le vent, la liberté que cela me procurait, ça me donnait l'impression d'avoir des ailes. Je crois que c'est pour ça que j'aime l'équitation. Lorsque je lance Black au galop, c'est la sensation qui s'en rapproche le plus, je crois.

\- Tu n'as jamais peur de tomber? Demanda Dean de plus en plus admiratif du courage que l'homme face à lui démontrait.

\- La peur n'évite pas le danger Dean. Et puis à quoi cela sert il de vivre, si c'est pour avoir peur de la vie?

Dean resta une nouvelle fois sans voix. Parfois Castiel sortait quelque chose comme ça, quelque chose de si profond qu'il en restait interdit. On l'aurait dit tellement plus âgé dans ces moments là, comme si il dégageait une espèce de sagesse, l'impression d'un être millénaire qui aurait assisté à la naissance de l'humanité.

\- Ils sont en taule, tes agresseurs ? Demanda Dean qui se serait volontiers giflé de remettre le sujet sur le tapis. Mais il ne parvenait pas à se sortir de la tête cette information qui le dérangeait infiniment sans qu'il ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi.

\- Non, ils...

\- Hé, les gars, on vous attend pour manger, qu'est ce que vous fichez ? Leur cria Charlie depuis la porte entrouverte.

Ils sursautèrent et se retournèrent presque simultanément vers elle sans répondre.

\- Euh... J'ai frappé, mais personne n'a répondu. J'ai interrompu quelque chose? Demanda t'elle dubitative devant leurs mines gênées.

\- Non, bien sûr que non. Répondit Dean précipitamment.

\- On avait terminé notre séance. On arrive immédiatement. Ajouta calmement Castiel.

.

Pendant le repas, Dean attira l'attention de Garth qui discutait avec Bobby.

\- Ca tient toujours ton offre de m'apprendre à faire du cheval ?

\- Bien sur amigo, mais je croyais que tu n'aimais pas ces « fichus canassons ». S'étonna Garth en mimant des guillemets pour bien montrer qu'il citait ses paroles.

\- Ouais, ben... y a que les imbéciles qui changent pas d'avis. Rétorqua Dean. Faut pas mourir idiot dans la vie et puis j'ai envie d'essayer.

\- Ravie de l'entendre. Lui murmura Charlie à l'oreille, le faisant rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux lorsqu'il réalisa à sa mine amusée qu'elle ne parlait pas du tout d'équitation.

\- Charlie ... D'une voix faussement menaçante, toute velléité de colère envolée devant le large sourire franc et amical dont elle le gratifia.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Allongé sur son lit, Dean cogitait au lieu de dormir. Bon sang qu'il détestait la nuit !

Il la détestait pour les ombres qui s'y tapissaient et qui n'avaient rien à voir avec des monstres ou des revenants. De ceux là, il n'avait jamais eu peur, même lorsqu'il était gamin. C'était plutôt ses propres pensées qui l'effrayaient, capables, elles, de le torturer plus sûrement et efficacement que toutes les lames de rasoir des démons de l'enfer.

Ca faisait des heures qu'il se tournait et se retournait sur son matelas, sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil, tentant de trouver une position confortable malgré sa jambe douloureuse.

Il était à présent allongé sur le dos, la tête posée sur son bras replié, et songeait à tout ce qui s'était passé dans sa vie ces dernières semaines. Définitivement pas la bonne façon de trouver le sommeil. Mais ce n'est pas comme si il avait le choix. Malgré ses efforts son esprit y revenait sans cesse.

Tout se mélangeait dans sa tête. Tout était devenu si compliqué. Il en serait presque venu à regretter ces quelques progrès qui lui avaient redonné tant d'espoir. C'était presque plus simple avant: il était en fauteuil, Sam était parti, la vie n'était que de la merde et il attendait juste que l'histoire se termine. L'avenir étaient limpide, noir, mérité.

Et voilà que cette foutue jambe s'était remise à fonctionner. Mais juste un peu. Juste assez pour lui redonner espoir et pas suffisamment pour qu'il puisse même seulement se tenir debout. Un putain de supplice de Tental oui ! Ce qu'il désirait à portée de main et dès qu'il la tendait pour s'en saisir, tout disparaissait.

Et pourtant Dean s'étonnait même d'y attacher autant d'importance. Après tout qu'est-ce que ça changerait dans sa vie si il pouvait remarcher ?

Est ce que Jessica serait moins morte ?

Est ce que lui serait moins mort aux yeux de son frère ?

Dean savait très bien que Sam n'était pas parti parce qu'il était en fauteuil roulant. C'était juste une autre excuse qu'il s'était donnée à lui même pour s'accorder le droit d'espérer. Une stupide justification pour se permettre de travailler avec Castiel parce que lui, Dean, avait envie de remarcher. Putain d'hypocrisie!

La vérité c'est que Sam n'en avait plus rien à foutre qu'il remarche un jour ou pas. Sam était parti. Parce qu'il le détestait. Parce qu'il n'était plus son frère, comme il le lui avait hurlé. Rien ne pourrait jamais changer ça. Et il avait eu bien raison de partir. Non seulement Dean avait tué la femme de sa vie, tué les enfants qu'il aurait un jour pu avoir avec elle, mais en plus il était devenu une véritable épave, un moins que rien.

Dean eut un petit rire amer en songeant qu'avant qu'il ne se retrouve cloué dans ce fauteuil, parvenu à ce stade de ses joyeuses pensées, il aurait eu deux options pour se changer les idées, l'alcool ou le sexe. Les deux sûrement d'ailleurs. Il serait allé dans le premier bar venu et se serait tapé quelques verres pour oublier, en attendant de se trouver la nana avec qui il serait rentré pour la nuit.

Mais là, il se voyait mal tomber dans le bar de Bobby en pleine nuit, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit suffisamment torché pour que sa propre compagnie lui devienne seulement tolérable. Pas sûr même que les réserves de Bobby auraient été suffisantes d'ailleurs.

Quoique... peut-être que si en fait, songea t'il. Avant il lui en fallait pour rouler sous la table, mais maintenant ... ça faisait si longtemps. Si ça se trouvait il serait bourré avec juste quelques p'tits verres.

Une vraie lopette aurait dit son père.

Et John n'aurait pas su à quel point il avait raison. Dean n'était même plus un homme. Parce que l'option numéro deux n'était plus à l'ordre du jour non plus. Et ça depuis des mois. Depuis ce putain d'accident en fait.

Dean porta la main à son sexe éternellement flasque et entrepris de se masturber. Après tout si sa foutue guibolle se réveillait, peut être que ça aussi...

Il laissa ses pensées vagabonder et les images affluer.

Lisa...

C'était il y a bien longtemps, mais sa liaison avec elle avait été ce qu'il avait eu de plus proche d'une vraie relation. Elle avait fait partie de ses coups d'un soir à l'époque, et même un sacré bon coup. Un vrai bon souvenir en fait, préférait il se dire juste à lui même. Et lorsqu'il l'avait revue quelques années plus tard, il avait été presque déçu lorsqu'elle lui avait dit que son petit garçon, Ben, n'était pas de lui. Il se serait bien vu père de ce gamin qui lui ressemblait si étrangement. Sam faisait ses études à Stanford à cette époque-là, et Lisa était toujours célibataire. L'année qu'il avait passé avec elle avait été une des plus normales de toute son existence. Jusqu'à ce qu'il gâche tout, comme d'habitude.

Mais peu importait la fin de l'histoire, pour ce soir l'image de Lisa ferait peut être l'affaire.

Il imagina sa main douce à la place de la sienne sur son sexe désespérément endormi. Il l'imagina s'agenouillant entre ses jambes, rejetant son abondante chevelure noire en arrière et levant vers lui ses magnifiques yeux noisette alors qu'elle prendrait son membre dans sa bouche langoureusement, pour lui donner du plaisir. Il accéléra la cadence de son poignet, visualisant ses lèvres pleines allant et venant autour de son membre, mais sa verge refusa obstinément de se redresser.

Ca faisait si longtemps que personne ne l'avait touché, le souvenir en était presque effacé.

Si longtemps que personne ne l'avait touché comme ça, mais... il y avait bien eu ces mains chaudes dans son dos, sur ses jambes et ces yeux si bleus. Il accéléra les mouvements de son poignet, percevant enfin les sensations espérées. Lorsque son sexe commença à se redresser légèrement, Dean paniqua.

Putain, mais qu'est ce qui lui prenait ? Des mois qu'il n'avait pas bandé et là, c'est en pensant à un mec qu'il y arrivait ?

Non, c'était pas ça, pas ça du tout. C'était juste mécanique. Un besoin purement physique et il s'était raccroché à la seule et unique sensation de toucher qu'il avait éprouvée ces derniers mois depuis l'accident. Pas besoin d'aller chercher plus loin.

Le pauvre début d'érection qu'il avait pu avoir totalement retombé, il soupira sans réellement savoir si c'était de frustration ou de soulagement. De toute façon ça ne fonctionnait pas non plus.

John aurait eu bien raison. Même plus un homme...

Il passa ses mains sur sa figure. Putain, ça ne lui valait vraiment rien de réfléchir! Là tout de suite, qu'est ce qu'il n'aurait pas donné pour une bouteille de bon Whisky. Ou même de mauvais d'ailleurs, il en aurait rien eu à foutre. Juste de quoi se torcher un bon coup, pour tout oublier pendant quelques heures. Et tant pis pour la gueule de bois du lendemain !

Mais puisqu'il ne pouvait pas compter sur ses drogues habituelles, il décida de repenser à sa conversation avec Charlie. Les visages de la jeune femme, d'Ellen, de Garth et même de Bobby défilèrent derrière ses paupières closes. Ces gens, des parfaits inconnus, l'avaient accueillis chez eux et l'avaient aidé. Il pensa à Joe prisonnière emmurée vivante dans son propre corps. Et même si il n'en était pas fier et que ça ne changeait rien à sa situation à lui, la pensée qu'il y avait bien pire sur cette terre le réconforta un peu. Ellen avait raison, si Joe dans son état estimait que la vie valait la peine d'être vécue...

Il ouvrit les paupières et frissonna en pensant que le noir qu'il avait actuellement devant les yeux était tout ce que Castiel percevait jour après jour. Contrairement à lui, Castiel n'avait pas mérité ce qui lui était arrivé, mais malgré ça, lui aussi vivait sa vie sans se morfondre comme il était en train de le faire.

Finalement, ça n'était pas le fait d'être paralysé ou plus capable de bander qui faisait qu'il n'était plus un homme, c'était plutôt celui d'être en train de pleurnicher comme un con, tout seul dans son lit en plein milieu de la nuit.

Par réflexe Dean tourna la tête vers le radio réveil posé sur sa table de nuit.

2h39 du matin. Putain de merde, il fallait vraiment qu'il dorme.

Demain, ou plutôt ce matin vu l'heure, ils allaient tous vouloir le faire monter sur un de ces putains de canassons et ça risquait de ne pas être triste. Il soupira de dépit, Charlie allait tellement se foutre de sa gueule!

Lorsque Dean s'endormit enfin, à la brûlure de l'explosion et aux cris de terreur qui peuplaient habituellement ses cauchemars, se mêlèrent des yeux bleus et des mains chaudes qui l'apaisaient et lui redonnaient courage.

Etrangement, après toutes ces sombres pensées, cette nuit, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, il ne cria pas.

.

.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

.

 *** Marteau reflexe: petit instrument composé d'une tige métallique surmontée d'un disque souvent cerclé de caoutchouc dont les médecins se servent pour donner des petits coups sur les tendons et ligaments des articulations pour tester leurs réponse réflexe. Cela donne des renseignements sur l'état de la moelle et des nerfs qui en sortent car cette action est involontaire et dépend uniquement de l'état neurologique du patient ( cerveau et moelle épinière).**

 **.**

 *** Syndrome de Marfan:** **maladie génétique touchant le tissu conjonctif qui se caractérise par une combinaison variable de manifestations cardiovasculaires, musculo-squelettiques ( entre autre grande taille, membres très fins et allongés, doigts et corps mince), ophtalmologiques et pulmonaires.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Voila voila...ben oui, ça ne peut pas être aussi facile. C'est qu'il cogite le Deano...forcément. Pas évident d'accepter les progrès surtout quand on pense ne pas les mériter. Ce serait trop simple...**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. On en sait un peu plus sur l'histoire de Castiel et des autres d'ailleurs.**

 **A la semaine prochaine pour accompagner Dean et Castiel dans leur balade à cheval et un évènement important dans la vie de Joe.**

 **Bonne semaine à tous. ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine.**

 **Tout d'abord merci beaucoup, vraiment, pour vos messages et vos mises en follow et en favoris. Je ne pourrais jamais assez répéter combien ça me fait plaisir et combien c'est important et motivant.**

 **Merci beaucoup.**

 **.**

 **Un huitième chapitre un tout petit peu plus long que les autres. Et pourtant quelque chose me dit qu'arrivés en bas v** **ous allez le trouver un petit peu trop court...**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 8:**

 **.**

\- Ouh là. T'as une sale mine. Constata Charlie quand Dean entra dans la salle à manger pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Mal dormi ?

\- Ouais, quelque chose comme ça. Grogna t'il peu aimable.

\- Non...me dis pas que tu as la trouille à ce point là ? Se moqua t'elle avec un grand sourire amusé. C'est quand même pas ta première leçon d'équitation qui t'a empêché de dormir, si ?

\- Lâche moi, Charlie, ok ? En se renfrognant davantage.

\- Ok, ok. Abdiqua la jeune femme. De toute façon, j'm'en fous, rien ne gâchera ma bonne humeur aujourd'hui. Ni toi, ni même l'orage qui se prépare.

Dean jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, de gros nuages noirs s'accumulaient dans le ciel. Ca ne durerait sûrement pas bien longtemps, mais les orages d'été pouvaient être violents dans la région.

\- Parce qu'aujourd'hui, on me retire ce truc. Reprit elle joyeusement en levant son plâtre décoré de dessins plus étranges les uns que les autres. Mais je vais quand même veiller à ce qu'ils ne découpent pas ma princesse Leïa à cheval sur son dé à vingt faces.

\- Tu vas garder ce truc ? Demanda Bobby d'un air consterné en s'installant à sa place.

\- Si tu connais pas, tu juges pas. Lui rétorqua Charlie hautaine. C'est un vrai chef d'œuvre ! On me l'a fait à la comic con Star Wars de la semaine dernière. Pas question qu'on me l'abime.

\- Tu n'as qu'à garder ton plâtre. Comme ça tu l'auras toujours sur toi. La taquina Ellen.

\- Sûrement pas, je m'en débarrasse aujourd'hui. Et c'est pas trop tôt ! Par contre, il y aurait bien un autre moyen pour que je puisse la garder toujours sur moi. Dit elle d'un ton prudent en jetant un regard implorant vers Bobby.

\- On en a déjà parlé. Et c'est non !

\- Mais Bobbyyyy...plaida t'elle avec le ton et l'éloquence d'une enfant de cinq ans.

Puis elle se ressaisit et adopta un air de défi.

\- Et puis tu es conscient qu'à mon âge, il y a bien longtemps que je n'ai plus besoin de ton approbation.

Le vieil homme soupira.

\- Je sais. Mais puisque tu me la demandes, c'est toujours non.

\- Tu ne connais rien à l'art.

Bobby leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Bon, c'est toi qui m'emmène ? Lui demanda Charlie impatiente.

\- Non, ce sera Ellen. Benny a besoin de moi ce matin pour changer les bêtes d'enclos avant l'orage.

\- Vous allez au Turner's center pour faire enlever ton plâtre, c'est bien ça ? Demanda Castiel intéressé lorsqu'il entra à son tour dans la salle à manger. J'aimerai vous accompagner, si cela ne vous ennuie pas.

\- Bien sûr. On part dans une demi-heure.

\- C'est parfait, je serai prêt. Dean, pourrait on reporter notre séance à cet après-midi, si cela ne te dérange pas ?

\- Pas de problème. Répondit celui ci intrigué, mais Castiel ne lui donna pas plus d'explications et débuta son petit déjeuner.

Dean se tourna vers Ellen.

\- Je pourrais tenir compagnie à Joe, si tu veux. En faisant un clin d'œil à la jeune femme qui lui répondit en battant une fois des cils.

\- Merci, oui, ce serait génial. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, demande à Anna.

Il hocha la tête.

Lorsqu'ils se préparèrent pour partir, Dean ne put s'empêcher d'observer Castiel muni de sa canne blanche se diriger vers la porte d'entrée. C'était si inhabituel de le voir avec cet objet. Il ne s'en servait jamais dans la maison. Dean oubliait si souvent qu'il était aveugle, que cette matérialisation de sa cécité paraissait presque incongrue dans sa main. Il le vit resserrer autour de lui cet étrange trench coat beige qu'il aimait tant porter, pour se protéger de la pluie qui tombait drue à l'extérieur. Ils disparurent tous les trois une fois la porte refermée.

\- Tout va bien Joe? Demanda Dean, reportant son attention sur la jeune femme.

Un clignement.

Un éclair sillonna le ciel suivi quelques secondes plus tard par le grondement du tonnerre.

\- Pas de télé pour le moment, à cause de l'orage, on risquerait de tout faire griller. Qu'est ce que tu veux faire ?

Il alla chercher le carton sur lequel étaient représentées ses différentes activités habituelles. Elle cligna des paupières lorsqu'il passa son doigt sur le dessin d'un livre.

\- Tu veux lire?

Un clignement.

\- Ok. Répondit il en allant chercher l'ouvrage qu'elle avait commencé la veille et la tablette qui permettait de placer le livre juste à hauteur de ses yeux. Tu en étais à la page soixante-douze, chapitre quatre. Constata t'il en ouvrant au bon endroit à l'aide du marque page. Qu'est ce que ça raconte?

Il parcouru le résumé au dos du livre.

\- Des frangins qui parcourent le pays pour tuer les démons et les créatures surnaturelles. Ouais, ça pourrait être pas mal. Tu me le passeras quand tu l'auras fini ?

Un clignement.

\- Tu me dis quand je dois changer de page, d'accord ?

Un clignement.

Dean s'assit à ses côtés, prenant lui même un magazine automobile, l'ouvrit sans même le feuilleter. Les yeux sur la page, il repensa à ses réflexions de la nuit, à la vie de Joe, plus jeune que lui, mais handicapée si lourdement et depuis bien plus longtemps. Une seconde il eut envie de lui demander comment elle tenait, comment elle faisait pour supporter cette vie qui n'en était vraiment pas une.

\- Joe...

Le regard de la jeune femme se détourna de son livre et se posa sur lui.

\- Non, rien... Renonça Dean. Je voulais juste savoir si tu n'avais pas peur de l'orage.

Deux clignements.

Le regard de Joe s'attarda sur lui, comme si elle attendait qu'il reprenne.

\- C'est bon, je peux tourner la page ? Demanda t'il pour que ce regard trop inquisiteur se détourne.

Deux clignements.

\- Ok, tu me diras. Soulagé de la voir de nouveau reprendre sa lecture.

 _Lâche jusqu'au bout_. Se dit il avec amertume lorsqu'un nouveau grondement d'orage se fit entendre.

.

Trois heures plus tard, Ellen, Charlie et Castiel étaient de retour.

Bobby, les avait rejoints lorsqu'il avait entendu la voiture revenir et Dean les vit entrer tous les quatre dans la maison, les bras chargés de plusieurs boites empilées les unes sur les autres. Ils se diriger immédiatement vers le salon où il se trouvait avec Joe. Castiel les suivait, un sac dans une main, sa canne blanche dans l'autre.

Lorsqu'il se posa sur les cartons, le regard de Joe se fit plus brillant, plus intense. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle attendait ça.

\- Il est arrivé chérie. Lui dit Ellen, visiblement aussi heureuse et impatiente que sa fille.

Ellen s'approcha de Bobby qui avait déposé les boites sur la grande table de la salle à manger et commençait à les ouvrir.

\- Merci. Lui dit elle avec émotion en passant ses bras autours de sa taille. Ca représente tellement pour Joe.

Bobby posa ses mains sur celles d'Ellen qui l'enserraient toujours et jeta un coup d'œil à la jeune femme dans son fauteuil.

\- Tu sais que je l'aurais acheté bien avant, si j'avais pu.

Joe cligna des yeux une fois. Et Ellen s'éloigna de Bobby pour aller déposer un baiser sur le front de sa fille, lissant ses cheveux blonds et essuyant d'un même geste la larme qui venait de couler au coin de son œil.

Dean approcha de la table et aida Bobby et Charlie à déballer les différents éléments de l'ordinateur médical spécialisé tandis que Castiel allait s'asseoir au salon, attentif à tout ce qui se passait, mais conscient que pour le moment il ne pouvait offrir son aide. En quelques minutes, l'ordinateur portable fut fixé sur son support, ainsi que la petite caméra sur le bord de l'écran. Joe ne quittait pas des yeux les préparatifs, son regard vif passant de l'un à l'autre, seule manifestation de son impatience. Ellen ne lâchait pas sa main. Le moment revêtait une importance dont seuls les personnes proches de la jeune femme pouvait saisir l'ampleur. Un peu plus d'autonomie dans une vie de totale dépendance. Juste un tout petit peu, pour de toutes petites choses et pourtant un monde entier de différence.

Lorsque Charlie s'installa à la table, Ellen approcha le fauteuil de Joe qui tentait de continuer à observer les opérations du coin de l'œil alors qu'elle ne se trouvait plus dans le bon angle.

\- Je me dépêche. Lui dit Charlie en se retournant vers elle avec un sourire et Joe plissa les yeux en retour, souriant elle aussi mais uniquement avec son regard, seul mouvement volontaire dont elle était capable.

Charlie se retourna vers le clavier et commença pianoter sur le clavier pour paramétrer les différents réglages sous l'œil impressionné de toute l'assemblée.

\- Euh…je me sens pas du tout observée là. Leur dit elle en riant sans se retourner.

Ils s'éloignèrent un peu la laissant travailler. Elle posait de temps en temps une question à Joe pour tenir compte de ses préférences d'affichage ou de son et surtout choisir la voix qui désormais serait la sienne.

\- Je n'arrive pas à croire que bientôt elle va pouvoir répondre autrement qu'avec ses yeux. Dit tout bas Ellen les larmes au bord des siens.

Au bout d'un moment, Charlie se retourna.

\- Ok, je pense que c'est bon. On va fixer la tablette au fauteuil pour que je finisse d'ajuster directement en fonction de Joe.

Une fois le support en place et l'ordinateur fixé dessus, Charlie braqua la petite caméra vers le visage de Joe, se mettant à sa hauteur pour viser le plus précisément possible en direction de la pupille de l'œil droit de la jeune femme. Elle appuya sur une touche et le programme de mise en route se lança.

\- Voilà, Joe. Maintenant, je vais avoir besoin de ton aide pour faire les derniers réglages. Fixe l'objectif de la caméra. Bien. Maintenant, regarde à gauche le plus possible.

Tout le monde, Castiel et Dean exceptés, alla se placer derrière le fauteuil de Joe et Ellen ne put retenir une exclamation de joie et de surprise mêlées en voyant le petit curseur de la souris se déplacer sur l'écran vers la gauche en réponse au mouvement oculaire de sa fille.

\- Parfait. A droite maintenant. Demanda Charlie. … En haut. … Et en bas. Continua t'elle à demander au fur et à mesure de l'avancée du paramétrage.

\- Maintenant tu vas essayer de cliquer. Pour ça, tu gardes ton regard immobile trois secondes sur l'endroit où tu as placé le curseur. Vas y, essaye d'ouvrir cette icône. Demanda t'elle en la désignant du doigt sur l'écran. C'est le programme vocal.

Joe dû s'y reprendre à plusieurs fois. Dès qu'elle clignait des yeux, le curseur se déplaçait hors de la case pourtant beaucoup plus grande que la normale avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de rester suffisamment immobile pour ouvrir le logiciel.

\- Attends, je vais ralentir la vitesse de déplacement. Ca devrait aller mieux. On ré-augmentera quand tu auras plus l'habitude.

Charlie effectua les ajustements et au quatrième essai, le programme s'ouvrit enfin laissant apparaître plusieurs cases de couleur. Le code était très visuel et très intuitif. Visiblement certaines icônes permettaient d'accéder à l'alphabet ou à des chiffres, d'autres à des dessins et d'autres encore à des mots ou des phrases usuelles précédemment téléchargées.

Du regard, Joe déplaça le curseur, lentement, laborieusement, vers les cases de l'alphabet et lorsqu'elle eut terminée, elle alla cliquer sur « lecture » et une voix féminine parla :

\- Merci . Je . vous . aime .

La voix féminine qui s'était élevée était synthétique, impersonnelle, quelque peu monotone, mais c'était pourtant un des plus beau sons qu'Ellen avait pu entendre de toute sa vie. Submergée d'émotions, elle posa sa main sur sa bouche ouverte sans plus se soucier des larmes de joie qui inondaient à présent ses joues. Elle contourna le fauteuil et regarda un moment sa fille, elle aussi en pleurs, avant de se pencher pour la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Je t'aime aussi ma chérie. Je suis si fière de toi.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, Dean détourna le regard, se sentant presque intrus devant cette scène si intime et familiale, et le posa sur Castiel immobile à ses côtés. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt. Le visage du kiné rayonnait littéralement, reflétant sans avoir besoin de le voir, le bonheur de ce moment hors du temps.

Un reniflement se fit entendre et tous les regards convergèrent vers Garth qui était arrivé pour le déjeuner depuis un moment déjà et se tenait silencieusement avec Benny dans l'encadrement de la porte du salon.

\- Non mais j'vous jure, pire qu'une gonzesse celui là. Dit Benny avec un grand sourire moqueur, en le voyant tenter sans succès d'essuyer le plus discrètement possible ses larmes.

\- Hé ! Protestèrent simultanément Garth et Charlie.

Benny lui tapa amicalement sur l'épaule avec la douceur qui le caractérisait, manquant de peu de l'envoyer contre le mur. Tout le monde se mit à rire, brisant la quasi solennité du moment.

\- Bien, il est presque quatorze heures, je crois qu'on devrait passer à table maintenant. Dit Ellen en consultant sa montre et constatant que l'heure du déjeuner était passée depuis longtemps. Tu continueras juste après, tu veux bien chérie? Demanda t'elle à sa fille en essuyant ses joues humides de ses doigts. Elle déposa un baiser sur son front.

Joe reporta son regard sur l'écran, amenant le curseur sur la case « OUI » puis « lecture », faisant de nouveau parler la voix automatisée.

\- Bon d'accord. Lui dit Charlie. On mange et après je vais t'expliquer comment tout ça fonctionne. Tu vas voir, c'est facile. Je suis sure que tu vas très vite t'y faire.

Elle fit jouer devant ses yeux ses doigts récemment libérés de leur prison de plâtre.

\- Et après, je vais me faire une de ces cures de jeux en ligne ! Je ne serai plus là pour personne pendant au moins une semaine. Y avait pas moyen de jouer correctement avec une seule main. L'enfer ! S'exclama t'elle d'un ton geignard.

Elle soupira devant l'indifférence générale que recueillirent ses plaintes.

\- Personne ne se rend compte à quel point j'ai souffert. Ajouta t'elle, mélodramatique.

Puis elle se retourna vers Dean, un sourire clairement moqueur sur le visage.

\- Mais je serai quand même là pour ton initiation à l'équitation, t'inquiète pas Dean. J'ai pas oublié. En lui faisant un petit clin d'œil.

\- Oh j'en doute pas. Soupira l'intéressé dépité. Au fait qu'est ce qui est arrivé à ta princesse ? Lui demanda t'il revanchard en voyant qu'elle ne rapportait pas son plâtre.

Elle haussa les épaules.

\- Elle s'est brisée en deux au démoulage. Dommage... Il va vraiment falloir que je me le fasse faire, ce tatouage, finalement. C'est forcément un signe ça, non ? Avec un grand sourire malicieux.

\- Ton père va te tuer. Commenta Ellen comme une évidence en revenant dans le salon avec les assiettes et les couverts.

\- Mais non, il dit ça mais il le pense pas. Répondit Charlie avec un sourire exagéré pour Bobby qui la regardait en fronçant les sourcils. Et puis il irait si bien à côté de mon tatouage d'Hermione.

\- QUOI ? Charlie ! Cria Bobby depuis la porte du salon entre ouverte, alors qu'elle prenait déjà l'escalier menant à sa chambre, en leur jetant un petit sourire satisfait devant leurs mines stupéfaites et celle encore plus ahurie de Bobby.

\- Je reviens tout de suite, commencez sans moi.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Dean n'avait jamais vraiment approché un cheval avant son arrivée au ranch. Il était plutôt un citadin et puis entre son boulot de mécano et prendre soin de Sam, il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de penser à ce genre de loisir. De toute façon, si il en avait eu le temps et aussi les moyens, monter à cheval serait arrivé tout en bas d'une très longue liste d'autres activités autrement plus intéressantes. Sa passion à lui, c'était plutôt les voitures. Enfin, surtout une voiture, son impala, son bébé.

Il se raidit, chassant d'un effort de volonté les images qui tentaient de s'imposer à son esprit à chaque fois qu'il repensait à sa voiture et se concentra sur les explications que Benny était en train de lui donner.

\- Tu vas peut être te sentir un peu à l'étroit là dedans, parce que je l'avais fabriqué pour Joe. Dit il en désignant un dispositif à mi-chemin entre un fauteuil et une scelle, ressemblant un peu à ces sièges enfant que l'on pouvait voir à l'arrière des vélos ou des motos, mais en taille adulte. Si ça te plait, je t'en ferai une à ta taille et qui te correspondra mieux, mais on va d'abord essayer avec celui là, hein, juste pour voir. En lui adressant un petit sourire ironique.

Dean se renfrogna. L'orage de la veille lui avait sauvé la mise, mais cette fois, il n'allait pas y échapper.

\- Ces gouttières permettent de fixer tes jambes de chaque côté du cheval avec ces sangles. Et il y a un dossier où tu peux t'appuyer. C'est pratiquement comme un fauteuil. Tu seras en sécurité, bien maintenu de partout. Ok ?

Dean hocha la tête, les sourcils froncés.

Charlie s'approcha de lui, abandonnant un instant son air amusé et lui parla à voix basse.

\- Dean, si t'en as pas envie, personne te force. Lui dit elle sérieusement. Sans blague, si ça te dit pas, tu n'as rien à prouver à personne.

Dean jeta un coup d'œil à Castiel déjà sur le dos de son cheval. Charlie lui faisait face, la sangle de Flicka dans la main.

\- Non non, c'est bon. Répondit il d'un ton presque hargneux.

Par l'ouverture de la porte coulissante de la remise, il pouvait apercevoir Garth qui l'observait appuyé sur la clôture de l'enclos le plus proche. Même Ellen était venue assister à l'événement, accompagnant Joe.

Dean soupira. Non, bien sûr il ne se sentait pas du tout obligé, avec tout ce monde qui le regardait. _Putain !_

\- Bon, comment je m'installe sur ce truc ?

\- Mets ton fauteuil juste à côté. Lui recommanda Benny qui enleva l'accoudoir amovible de la scelle aménagée. Ensuite tu te transferts de ton fauteuil à celui là, comme tu le fais d'habitude.

Dean exécuta la manœuvre maintenant familière.

\- Parfait. Commenta t'il en refixant l'accoudoir.

Benny vint ensuite sangler ses jambes dans les gouttières latérales qui les enserraient et lui passa également une ceinture autour du ventre, le maintenant dans son siège. Dean avait l'impression d'être prisonnier dans ce dispositif, de ne rien maîtriser de ce qui se passait et il n'aimait pas du tout cette sensation.

Lorsque le fauteuil fut soulevé du sol par le treuil pour le déposer ensuite sur le dos du cheval, la sensation s'accentua encore et il dut faire un véritable effort de volonté pour ne pas leur hurler de le faire redescendre de là. Ses mains se crispèrent sur les accoudoirs, il serra les mâchoires puis les poings ce qui n'échappa pas à Charlie qui se rapprocha de lui.

\- Je sais ce que ça fait. Lui dit elle tout bas. Essaie de te détendre. Après tu vas aimer, tu vas voir.

Dean n'aurait pas en douter davantage qu'à cet instant où il se retrouvait suspendu en l'air comme un putain de jambon, alors que Benny attrapait les bords du fauteuil pour le guider afin qu'en s'abaissant le treuil le pose sur le dos du cheval protégé d'une couverture matelassée.

\- Là, Indiana, ne bouge pas. Dit il de sa voix grave en s'adressant à l'animal. Indie est très calme et docile. Et il est habitué, ne t'en fait pas. Ajouta t'il cette fois à l'adresse de Dean, toujours aussi crispé, mais qui reconnaissait quand même que le cheval se montrait particulièrement coopératif.

Benny termina de fixer le dispositif sur la monture et Dean se retrouva en position d'équitation, assis sur le dos du cheval, jambes de chaque côté de ses flancs.

Une fois son appréhension passée, la position, plus proche de la station debout que tout ce qu'il avait connu depuis des mois le frappa comme un coup de poing en pleine figure. Bon sang que c'était agréable ! Etre en hauteur. Ne plus être celui vers qui doit lever la tête pour regarder les gens en face.

Bien sûr ses jambes étaient inertes et solidement fixées, son dos calé et une butée entre ses jambes l'empêchait de glisser vers l'avant, mais finalement tout ce dispositif était plus rassurant que contraignant.

Sans prévenir le cheval fit un pas en avant, faisant se crisper instantanément son malheureux cavalier qui serrait tellement les mains sur les accoudoirs du fauteuil que ses jointures en avaient blanchi.

\- OH PUTAIN ! Ne put il s'empêcher de crier, faisant rire toute l'assistance. Marrez vous, tiens, je voudrais bien vous y voir ! Dit il partagé lui même entre le rire, la peur et la colère.

Charlie monta sur le dos de Flicka d'un geste souple malgré sa prothèse, appuyant sur sa jambe valide et faisant glisser l'autre sur le dos de l'animal. Elle attrapa son genou gauche et fit entrer son pied artificiel dans l'étrier. Benny vint le lui fixer à l'aide d'un velcro souple.

\- Il faut que ça puisse lâcher si jamais je tombe. Expliqua t'elle à Dean qui regardait le dispositif beaucoup plus léger que celui qu'on avait utilisé pour fixer ses propres jambes. Sinon, je resterai accrochée à mon cheval et il me traînerait sur le sol en cas de chute.

Il acquiesça.

\- Allez, prend les rênes crow boy. Lui dit Benny un brin moqueur en lui tendant les lanières.

Dean les saisit avec appréhension, s'attendant presque à ce que le cheval ne s'élance d'un seul coup, mais il n'en fit rien.

\- Indiana est habitué à porter des cavaliers qui ne peuvent pas se servir de leurs jambes. Tu peux le diriger en lui parlant. Tu peux faire claquer la langue pour lui dire d'avancer. Il comprend quelques mots, comme "aller", "doucement", "à droite", "à gauche" et "stop". Mais pour le diriger tu peux aussi te servir des rennes. Vas-y essaye.

Dean fit claquer sa langue avec appréhension et le cheval commença à avancer alors qu'il se calait dans le fond du fauteuil, les doigts crispés sur les rennes trop tendus. Charlie l'accompagnait pas à pas à ses côtés, Castiel quant à lui était resté un peu en arrière, flattant l'encolure de Black, écoutant tout ce qui se passait autour de lui.

\- Alors comment te sens tu ? Lui demanda t'il finalement après que son cheval se soit rapproché.

\- J'en sais trop rien. Répondit Dean d'une voix peu assurée. C'est bizarre de se retrouver dans cette position. Doucement, DOUCEMENT PUTAIN! hurla t'il à l'adresse de son cheval qui sortait à présent de l'écurie.

\- Tu dois tirer doucement sur les rennes ou lui dire stop. Au choix. Lui rappela Castiel.

Dean exécuta le mouvement et l'animal parfaitement docile s'arrêta. Il souffla bruyamment, ne s'apercevant qu'à ce moment là qu'il avait retenu son souffle.

\- Tu t'en sors très bien. Lui dit Charlie juste à ses côtés. Prêt pour une petite ballade ?

Dean lui jeta un regard peu rassuré, puis se ressaisit.

\- Okay.

\- Tu as ton portable ? Demanda Bobby à Charlie qui le lui montra en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Evidemment. Comme toujours.

\- Alors bonne ballade, les enfants. Essayez de ne pas le larguer dans les bois, même si c'est pas l'envie qui vous en manque. En souriant, moqueur, à l'adresse de Dean.

\- Adieu . Dean . Contente . de . t'avoir . connu . Dit Joe par l'intermédiaire de la voix synthétique de son ordinateur.

\- Ah ah, très drôle! Râla t'il en les fusillant tous les deux du regard.

Charlie fit avancer Flicka d'un petit coup de talons et automatiquement, Black lui emboita le pas, portant Castiel.

\- Tu prends racine, Dean? Lui demanda t'elle en se retournant amusée.

\- Aller. Commanda t'il à sa monture. Oh bordel ! Ne put il se retenir de nouveau de crier, se crispant de toutes ses forces une main sur les rennes et l'autre sur le pommeau de la scelle lorsque l'animal commença à avancer.

\- Tout doucement. Le rassura Charlie. On va juste faire une petite balade au pas, d'accord ?

Bobby souleva sa caquette en regardant s'éloigner ce curieux équipage.

\- Pas si mal, hein? Lui dit Benny sans préciser davantage ses pensées.

\- Ouaip. Approuva le vieil homme. Bon, allez viens, on a du boulot.

.

Ca faisait une bonne heure à présent que Charlie, Castiel et Dean se promenaient sur le chemin de terre, longeant un ruisseau, pas encore à sec malgré l'été bien avancé. Ils avaient traversé un petit bois, Charlie en tête guidant Castiel et le prévenant des embûches sur leur parcours, des branches basses et de tout changement d'inclinaison dans le terrain. Dean suivait, fermant la marche, un peu plus à l'aise. Il commençait tout juste à se détendre sur son cheval toujours aussi docile et obéissant au moindre de ses ordres.

Castiel ralentit un peu sa monture pour se placer à sa hauteur.

\- Respire Dean. Décontracte tes abdominaux, tu dois commencer à avoir des crampes. Lui conseilla t'il à voix basse. Fais confiance à ton cheval. Indiana est une vrai crème. Ellen ne lui confierait pas Joe, si il y avait le moindre danger, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Sûr. Approuva Dean qui essaya de relâcher son ventre effectivement douloureux sans grand succès.

\- Alors c'est agréable non ? De sortir de ton fauteuil et de pouvoir évoluer souplement. De revoir les choses de plus haut.

Dean le regarda, étonné que Castiel lui décrive exactement ce qu'il ressentait à ce moment précis.

\- Comment tu sais ?

Castiel rit doucement.

\- Je te l'ai dit, je connais mon métier Dean. Et je crois que je commence à te connaitre aussi un peu.

Charlie les devançait légèrement et se retourna sur le dos de Flicka pour leur faire face.

\- On arrive à la petite crique. Regarde Dean, est ce que tu as déjà vu quelque chose d'aussi beau ?

Le chemin sur lequel ils progressaient descendait abruptement quelques mètres plus loin, surplombant une petite étendue d'eau dans un repli de la rivière, à la base d'un mini rapide que la pente naturelle du terrain avait créé. La crique sauvage était enchâssée dans un écrin de verdure, d'arbres et de fougères, pratiquement dissimulée aux regards, comme protégée du monde.

\- On y va ? Demanda Charlie avec enthousiasme. Il fait chaud. Il n'y a que moi qui ai envie de me baigner ?

Dean la regarda comme si il venait de lui pousser une deuxième tête.

\- Euh, sérieux ? Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais descendre de ce truc là. En désignant le dispositif qui le maintenant sur son cheval.

\- C'est pas un problème. Affirma t'elle. Tu n'as pas besoin d'en descendre, Indiana adore se baigner. Je le guide dans l'eau si tu veux. Proposa Charlie.

Dean regarda successivement la petite rivière, Charlie et son cheval en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Euh... une autre fois, ok ?

\- Ok. Castiel ?

\- Merci Charlie. Je vais également rester ici.

\- Bande de poules mouillées. En tout cas moi j'y vais! Rit elle en se mettant à caqueter avant de lancer Flicka dans la descente.

Black voulut la suivre mais Castiel le retint en tirant sur les rennes.

\- Comment tu te sens Dean ? Lui redemanda t'il à voix basse une fois qu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls.

Dean se retourna vers lui, fixant ces yeux bleus qui semblaient le scruter comme si souvent.

\- Bien. Vraiment bien. Répondit il surpris lui-même que ce soit la vérité.

Castiel sourit et Dean se sentit encore mieux.

\- Tu viendras me voir tout à l'heure quand on sera rentrés, d'accord? Je te ferai un massage, parce que crois moi, tu vas avoir mal à des endroits que tu ne soupçonnes même pas.

Dean se mit à rire un peu gêné en imaginant sans peine un endroit en particulier qui se rappellerait sans aucun doute à son bon souvenir et qu'il était hors de question que Castiel lui masse. Puis il reporta son regard vers Charlie qui était déjà parvenue au bord de l'eau et avait détaché le pied de sa prothèse de son étrier. Elle descendit souplement de son cheval qu'elle attacha à une branche basse puis s'assit sur un tronc d'arbre tombé au sol et se déshabilla dévoilant le maillot de bain bleu qu'elle avait pris soin de porter sous ses vêtements. Elle jeta un petit clin d'œil à Dean qui la regardait toujours du haut du chemin et détacha sans plus de formalités sa prothèse de son moignon, la laissant appuyée contre la souche. Elle se releva en équilibre sur sa jambe droite et s'aidant d'une branche morte comme d'une béquille, sautilla jusqu'au bord de l'eau.

\- Vous savez pas ce que vous manquez, les gars! Leur cria t'elle lorsqu'elle commença à nager. Castiel, t'es sûr ? Tu viens te baigner d'habitude. Elle est bonne !

\- Sérieux ? Ne put s'empêcher de lui demander Dean en se retournant vers son voisin les yeux écarquillés.

Castiel se mit à rire devant le ton stupéfait que Dean venait d'employer.

\- Oui, pourquoi est ce que cela t'étonne ? J'adore nager.

\- Plus rien ne m'étonne avec toi. Rit Dean à son tour en secouant la tête. T'occupe pas de moi. Si t'en as envie, te gêne pas.

\- Une autre fois. Lui répondit Castiel avec un petit air amusé. Je n'ai pas mis mon maillot.

Il tourna la tête vers l'endroit d'où il percevait nettement les bruits que faisait Charlie en nageant et s'éclaboussant joyeusement.

\- C'est une force de la nature, n'est ce pas ? Sa joie de vivre est communicative. Commenta t'il en souriant.

Dean ne put qu'approuver. En quelques mois il s'était pris d'affection pour la jeune femme exubérante et si souvent exaspérante, la considérant de plus en plus comme la petite sœur casse-pieds qu'il n'avait jamais eue. Elle le surprenait toujours par son côté naturel, sans retenue, franc et d'une grande ouverture d'esprit. Il savait qu'il pouvait lui parler de tout et qu'elle ne se gênerait pas pour lui dire le fond de sa pensée, que cela lui plaise ou non d'ailleurs. Il l'appréciait pour ça, c'était une qualité rare.

\- Elle est très... à l'aise. Sur tous les sujets. Sur son handicap ... Et plein d'autres trucs. Confirma Dean qui d'un seul coup l'était beaucoup moins.

\- Et pas toi ? Demanda Castiel en se retournant vers lui.

Les yeux si bleus et soudain si sérieux le mirent mal à l'aise. Même en sachant que Castiel ne pouvait pas le voir, Dean avait toujours cette étrange impression qu'il arrivait à sonder son âme, comme si ses perceptions s'étaient développées bien au delà du visuel. C'est lui qui détourna le regard, le reportant de nouveau sur Charlie qui sortait à présent de l'eau et s'étendait au soleil pour se laisser sécher.

\- Tu l'es toi... à l'aise ? Demanda t'il au bout d'un moment de silence, embarrassé, sans parvenir à le regarder.

\- Tu parles de ma cécité ?

\- Pas seulement. Sans préciser davantage sachant que son interlocuteur l'avait parfaitement compris.

Castiel soupira, prenant un moment pour réfléchir à sa réponse.

\- Je n'ai pas honte de ce que je suis, si c'est le sens de ta question.

\- Je voulais pas dire que tu devrais...Commença Dean de plus en plus embarrassé.

Castiel lui sourit.

\- Pourquoi est ce si difficile pour toi Dean ?

\- Non, c'est pas...

Il soupira.

\- Ouais t'as raison. Capitula t'il. J'en sais rien. Je pourrais te dire que j'ai été élevé comme ça. Mais c'est pas une excuse. J'ai rien contre les...enfin je veux dire…

Castiel rit devant son malaise de plus en plus évident, puis garda un moment le silence, cherchant ses mots. Il se mit à flatter l'encolure de Black qui releva la tête et se mit à souffler avant de se baisser pour manger quelques brins d'herbe sur le côté du chemin.

\- J'ai grandi dans un petit village, à quelques dizaines de kilomètres au sud-est de Sioux falls. Mais l'endroit n'avait rien à voir avec la grande ville que les miens considéraient presque comme l'enfer sur terre, ou en tout cas comme un lieu de perdition duquel il ne fallait pas approcher sous peine d'y perdre son âme.

Il eut un petit rire amer.

\- Ils n'avaient pas complètement tort d'ailleurs quand j'y pense. Je ne sais pas si j'y ai perdu mon âme, mais c'est effectivement là que j'ai perdu la vue.

Il secoua la tête et sembla repousser cette idée d'un geste de la main.

\- Enfin bref. J'ai toujours su que j'étais différent de mes frères et sœurs, je crois. Même si bien sûr, lorsque j'étais plus jeune, je ne savais pas forcément en quoi consisterait cette différence. Et je pense que mon entourage le percevait également. Je n'ai jamais vraiment connu mes parents. Mais je viens d'une grande fratrie et ce sont mes aînés et toute ma communauté qui m'ont élevé en quelque sorte. Quelques uns m'ont compris et accepté tel que j'étais. La plupart des autres ne le pouvaient pas. Lorsque je suis devenu aveugle, j'ai eu besoin de m'éloigner d'eux, de prendre ma vie en main après ce qui s'était passé. Disons qu'on ne peut pas attendre des autres qu'ils nous acceptent comme on est, si on ne le fait pas soi même. Ca n'a pas été facile tous les jours, surtout quand on se réveille à l'hôpital dans le noir complet et que rien n'est plus comme avant, mais la vie en vaut la peine malgré tout.

Castiel resta de nouveau silencieux quelques secondes, passant ses doigts dans la crinière de Black qui s'était redressé, comme si ce simple contact le ramenait à une réalité plus palpable et moins abrupte que ses souvenirs douloureux.

\- Je ne me suis jamais caché Dean, et maintenant encore moins. La vie est trop courte et trop dure pour qu'on se crée encore plus de barrières et de contraintes. Je suis convaincu qu'il n'y a aucun mal à aimer.

Dean resta silencieux. Qu'aurait il bien pu répondre à cela? Il n'avait jamais été très à l'aise pour parler sentiments et avait parfaitement conscience d'être très loin d'atteindre un tel niveau de sagesse. Les propos de Castiel le faisaient réfléchir, leur bon sens était tellement simple, évident.

\- Je suis désolé de ce qui t'es arrivé. Put-il seulement ajouter au bout d'un moment. Tu es quelqu'un d'assez unique quand même.

\- On me l'a déjà dit et je dois bien avouer que je ne sais pas toujours comment je dois le prendre. Répondit Castiel de sa voix chaude en riant doucement.

\- Comme un compliment, mec. Lui dit Dean très sérieusement.

Les deux hommes se faisaient face à présent, en silence. Castiel lui sourit et Dean ne put s'empêcher de le trouver beau, surpris lui-même de s'autoriser une telle pensée. Il s'empressa de se dire qu'il n'y avait rien d'ambigu ou de malsain dans cette simple et évidente constatation. Castiel rayonnait littéralement tout comme la veille lorsque Joe avait reçu son ordinateur, simplement magnifique sur sa monture dans les rayons de lumière filtrés par les branches des arbres. On aurait dit un ange. Dean fronça les sourcils lorsque cette dernière pensée s'imposa à son esprit. Depuis quand croyait il aux anges ?

Les pas d'un cheval les firent se retourner simultanément vers le chemin.

\- On devrait rentrer maintenant. Dit doucement Charlie qui était revenue vers eux sans même qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent. Les autres vont commencer à s'inquiéter.

Dean se racla la gorge en la regardant, avec une très désagréable impression d'avoir été pris en faute sans qu'il ne puisse vraiment l'expliquer. Le regard de la jeune femme était doux, son sourire compréhensif, comme si elle savait quelque chose que lui ignorait. Il fronça plus encore les sourcils, une question muette dans le regard, même si il savait déjà que la réponse lui déplairait.

\- Allez, on devrait y aller. Dit elle de nouveau presque à voix basse, en jouant des talons pour faire avancer Flicka.

Black comme toujours emboita le pas de la jument et Dean claqua de la langue pour qu'Indiana suive également. Le chemin du retour se fit presque en silence, chacun perdu dans ses propres pensées, ce qui n'était guère habituel avec leur exubérante compagne. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en vue des écuries, elle se retourna cependant vers Dean et lui adressa un petit sourire.

\- Alors, est ce qu'il faut demander à Benny de te fabriquer une selle ?

Dean jeta un coup d'œil à Castiel qui ne fit pas un mouvement, mais il savait qu'il ne manquerait pas sa réponse. Il hésita un instant.

\- Oui, j'ai beaucoup aimé. Répondit il simplement, stupidement heureux lorsqu'il vit Castiel sourire très légèrement.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

\- Je t'avais dit de venir me voir hier. Se moqua ouvertement Castiel en entendant les jurons que Dean poussait à voix basse en se transférant de son fauteuil sur le banc de musculation sur lequel il devait travailler.

\- Je vais bien. Répondit il avec mauvaise humeur. Tu m'attaches mes putains de jambes que je puisse faire mes abdos ?

\- Mais bien sûr tu vas bien, c'est évident. Répéta Castiel en soupirant.

Il approcha de Dean et maintint lui même ses pieds pendant qu'il commençait ses exercices. Au bout de quelques minutes Castiel l'arrêta.

\- Ecoute Dean. Tu vois bien que tu ne feras rien de bon aujourd'hui. C'est pas grave, ok ? Tout le monde a mal après une première séance d'équitation. Et toi encore plus, c'est normal vu la situation, d'autant plus le fauteuil n'était pas à ta taille.

\- C'est juste quelques courbatures. Je continue. En reprenant ses tractions.

Castiel attacha ses jambes et retourna à son bureau, en soupirant de dépit, conscient qu'il n'arriverait pas à faire changer d'avis une telle tête de mule.

Au bout d'une demi heure d'efforts, Dean, en sueur, haletait, gémissant parfois sous le coup de la douleur.

\- Bon, je crois que je vais arrêter là pour aujourd'hui. Dit il essoufflé, épongeant son visage avec sa serviette. On verra demain.

Castiel secoua la tête et se leva de son bureau pour venir se placer devant le brancard.

\- Allez, viens là. En tapotant le matelas.

Dean se transféra avec difficultés du banc de musculation à son fauteuil.

\- Tu veux de l'aide ?

\- Euh, ouais. Capitula t'il en jetant un coup d'œil avec appréhension à la table d'examen sur laquelle il devait encore monter.

Castiel plaça ses mains de chaque côté de son torse et l'aida, plaquant son corps contre le sien lorsque Dean se souleva à la force des bras pour se hisser sur le brancard.

\- Merci. Lui dit Dean, gêné, lorsqu'il s'y assit. Désolé, mec, je shlingue.

\- L'odeur de l'effort. Rit Castiel. Retire tes vêtements et allonge toi.

Dean enleva son T-shirt, s'en servant pour éponger la sueur sur son torse et sous ses bras, puis il retira son pantalon et s'allongea en boxer sur le dos.

\- Mets toi sur le ventre. Demanda Castiel qui avait saisi un petit flacon d'huile de massage et se frottait les mains avec la solution pour la réchauffer.

Dean se retourna. Il ne put retenir un gémissement de pur plaisir lorsque Castiel commença à masser ses épaules nouées.

\- Oh putain, ça fait du bien ! S'exclama t'il presque heureux que Castiel ne puisse voir le rouge qui lui monta aux joues lorsqu'il l'entendit rire.

Parce que bon sang Castiel était doué ! Dean se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas laisser passer ses grognements appréciateurs.

Le massage se faisait doux mais efficace sur les zones contracturées douloureuses, puis plus approfondi, massant vigoureusement les muscles de plus en plus détendus de son dos, de ses bras et de ses jambes.

Au bout d'une demi d'heure de ce traitement, Dean s'était quasiment liquéfié, totalement malléable sous les doigts experts de Castiel.

\- Voilà, ça devrait aller mieux. Lui dit le kiné le faisant presque sursauter lorsqu'il parla. Maintenant tu vas aller prendre un bon bain bien chaud. Un peu de paracétamol et demain il n'y paraîtra plus.

\- Difficile de prendre un bain dans une douche. Lui rétorqua Dean d'une voix pâteuse. J'ai pas de baignoire.

\- Et bien je vais te prêter la mienne. Répondit Castiel comme une évidence.

\- Quoi ?!

Dean se redressa brusquement sur les coudes et tourna la tête, sondant ce visage pourtant parfaitement sérieux.

\- Tu as besoin d'un bain chaud pour finir de décontracturer tes muscles, Dean. Sinon mon travail n'aura servi à rien. Tu n'as pas de baignoire, je te propose donc la mienne. C'est pourtant simple. Expliqua Castiel comme si il cherchait à convaincre un enfant de faire ses devoirs. Habille-toi maintenant. Je t'emmène chez moi.

Dean déglutit avec difficultés en se retournant sur le brancard et attrapa ses vêtements.

\- O...kay...

.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooO

.

 **Et ben si, je coupe là... :P**

 **Ce chapitre est déjà bien plus long que les autres...si si. Comment ça je suis une grosse vilaine sadique ? Mais c'est pas gentil du tout ça ! Et pis c'est pas vrai en plus. Bon en fait si, peut être un peu. hihi ! Un tout petit peu.**

 **Roh, non mais hein, qu'est ce que vous allez imaginer d'abord ? On en est pas encore là d'abord...**

 **.**

 **Et bien rendez vous la semaine prochaine, pour savoir ce qui va se passer ... ;)**

 **.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonjour tout le monde, j'espère que vous allez bien.**

 **Allez, c'est bien parce que je vous aime et pour remercier de me lire et de m'écrire aussi, que je vous poste ce chapitre de si bonne heure avant d'aller au boulot.**

 **On a un Dean en pleine crise existentielle et qui se pose mille questions. Comme d'habitude me diriez vous... et vous n'auriez pas tort...**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 9:**

 **.**

\- Ca a l'air d'être un beau bazar dans ta tête. Constata Charlie en venant s'asseoir sous le porche de la maison à côté de Dean encore plus renfermé que d'habitude.

\- Je ne suis pas gay, Charlie. Attaqua t'il sans préambule la prenant au dépourvu.

\- Euh, okay et ...donc ? Demanda t'elle ne voyant pas où il voulait en venir en lui balançant cette affirmation.

\- Et donc quand on est hétéro... on... on ne...

Il passa ses mains sur son visage sans parvenir à finir sa phrase.

Charlie soupira en levant les yeux au ciel. Cette discussion risquait de devenir compliquée, si elle n'intervenait pas, mais il fallait la jouer stratégique pour éviter que cet idiot ne se braque. Elle commençait à bien connaitre la bête!

\- On ne fait pas quoi? Allez, un peu de courage Winchester. Lui dit elle en lui envoyant un petit coup d'épaule amical pour l'encourager.

Il se gratta la nuque dans un geste emprunt de nervosité, puis posa ses mains sur ses genoux qu'il regardait fixement.

\- On se branle pas en pensant à un autre mec. Lâcha t'il d'un seul coup presque avec colère.

Charlie ne put retenir un mouvement de surprise. Elle était loin d'être stupide et avait compris bien avant lui que les sentiments plus que refoulés de Dean n'étaient souvent pas ce qu'ils paraissaient être. Mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'il n'en vienne à lui avouer directement ce genre de choses. Et pourtant, c'était presque logique, en y réfléchissant un peu, qu'il soit plus à l'aise à parler crument de sexe plutôt que de ses ressentis.

Peut-être un jour Dean Winchester serait il capable de parler sentiments, peut-être, mais en tout cas ce n'était pas demain la veille.

\- J'aime pas les mecs tu comprends. Continua-t-il comme si il essayait de la convaincre. Je suis hétéro, moi. J'aime les nanas, j'aime leurs formes, j'aime les toucher, les...

Il s'interrompit, lui jetant un regard en coin pour sonder ses réactions s'attendant à la voir choquée ou prête à se foutre de sa gueule. Mais la jeune femme l'écoutait, sérieuse, attendant simplement qu'il poursuive.

\- Bref, c'est seulement que jusque là, ça... ça voulait plus fonctionner, tu comprends... depuis l'accident. Et puis l'autre soir... je...enfin, j'ai...Oh putain, je vais pas y arriver! Bafouilla t'il en fermant les yeux et levant son visage vers le ciel. J'ai l'impression de parler cul avec ma p'tite sœur.

Charlie lui sourit affectueusement.

\- Tu sais que c'est le truc le plus gentil que tu m'ais jamais dit.

Il lui jeta un regard circonspect semblant se demander si elle se moquait de lui ou pas.

\- Ouais, et ben t'habitue pas. Et puis me regarde pas comme ça non plus ! Fronçant les sourcils devant l'air sincèrement ému de la jeune femme.

\- Dean... Lui dit elle en soupirant et reprenant son sérieux. Est ce que tu lui en as parlé ?

\- Quoi ? Mais à qui ? Et de quoi ? Demanda t'il, immédiatement sur la défensive.

\- Ben à Castiel, abruti. Et de ce que tu ressens.

\- Non mais t'as rien écouté ou quoi ? S'énerva t'il. De quoi est ce que tu veux que je lui parle ? Je ressens rien pour Castiel. C'est un MEC ... c'est juste pas possible ! C'est seulement mon corps qui... parce qu'il ... mais je ne ...

-Hé, calme toi Dean. Respire, on dirait que tu vas nous faire une syncope. C'est pas la fin du monde si ? Tenta t'elle en souriant pour dédramatiser la situation.

Dean passait nerveusement ses mains moites sur le tissu de son pantalon.

\- La fin du mien, si, peut être bien. Répondit il avec un air abattu.

\- Est ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ? Demanda t'elle soudainement inquiète. Qu'est ce qui te met dans cet état là ?

\- Mais rien. Bien sûr que non, il ne s'est rien passé.

\- Ben alors qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

Dean soupira.

\- Si seulement j'le savais.

Charlie le regarda un moment, essayant de percevoir dans ses silences tout ce qu'il n'arrivait pas à lui avouer.

\- C'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien tu sais. Reprit elle finalement sur le ton de la confidence.

\- Je sais.

\- Et ben alors où est le problème ?

Dean la considéra un instant, stupéfait. Ou était le problème ? Putain elle en avait de bonnes !

Mais l'air si sérieux et ouvert de Charlie désamorça le début de colère qu'il sentait monter en lui. Elle avait raison, c'était lui l'imbécile complètement paumé, il le savait, mais ça ne rendait pas les choses plus faciles pour autant.

\- Je peux pas, ok ?... je peux juste pas. Lui répondit il brusquement en faisant avancer son fauteuil pour descendre la rampe aménagée.

\- Dean... Essayant de le retenir.

\- Besoin de prendre l'air. Lança t'il sans se retourner

Charlie soupira de nouveau en le regardant s'éloigner.

.

Arrivé au niveau des écuries, Dean regarda sans vraiment le voir Benny qui débourrait un pur-sang récemment arrivé. Bobby surveillait la manœuvre depuis l'autre côté de la clôture prêt à intervenir en cas de danger et lui adressa un petit signe de tête lorsqu'il le vit passer.

Dean s'arrêta sous un arbre, il avait besoin de respirer, de se calmer et de réfléchir un peu aussi. Il revit défiler les images de la veille, la séance de kiné et le massage de Castiel. Il avait mal partout et bon sang que ça lui avait fait du bien! Et puis Castiel lui avait proposé d'aller prendre un bain chez lui, parce que lui avait une baignoire. Et comme un con, il avait accepté.

Castiel l'avait guidé jusqu'à une petite dépendance à quelques mètres de la maison devant laquelle il était passé plusieurs fois sans même songer que c'était là que logeait Castiel. Ça ressemblait à une espèce d'atelier. Et en fait c'était exactement le cas. La salle principale faisait office de salon. Il y avait même une télévision ce qui, d'ailleurs, l'avait interpellé.

A droite de la pièce, se trouvait la salle à manger avec un petit coin cuisine aménagé à gauche dans un renfoncement. Mais surtout en entrant, Dean avait eu la surprise de voir des statues d'argile blanche, superbes, posées un peu partout sur les meubles ou sur des planches tenues par des tréteaux. Certaines représentaient des animaux. Il y avait aussi quelques bustes et il avait reconnu immédiatement Joe, Charlie et la mine réjouie de Garth, ce qui l'avait fait sourire. Dans un angle, un ange majestueux de la taille d'un homme adulte, les ailes à moitié déployées comme si il allait prendre son envol, surplombait la pièce depuis son piédestal. Il en était resté sans voix.

\- La salle de bain est par ici, il faut passer par ma chambre. Ne fait pas attention au désordre. Je n'avais pas prévu d'avoir de la visite. Lui avait dit Castiel en se dirigeant directement vers la seule porte de la pièce.

Dean s'était approché lentement de la statue de l'ange et tendant la main, avait doucement fait glisser le bout de ses doigts sur la surface d'argile sèche et douce de ses ailes finement ciselées.

\- Dean, tout va bien? Avait interrogé Castiel, en cherchant visiblement à le localiser dans la pièce lorsqu'il s'était aperçu qu'il ne l'avait pas suivi.

Dean s'était raclé la gorge et s'était retourné vers Castiel.

\- C'est toi qui a fait ça ? Avait il demandé d'une voix qui trahissait sa surprise et son admiration, et Castiel lui avait souri.

\- Si tu parles des sculptures, en effet. J'aime bien l'argile. J'aime toucher, modeler en essayant de visualiser le résultat dans ma tête. Avant je dessinais, mais ça n'est plus possible, alors ...

\- Putain, mais t'es un véritable artiste. Comment tu as pu ? C'est vraiment Charlie et Garth et ... Tu les as jamais vu, comment... ?

\- Je ne vois plus avec mes yeux, Dean, mais avec mes doigts. Ils m'ont laissé toucher leurs visages et j'ai pu reproduire ce que je percevais. Ils m'ont dit que c'était assez ressemblant.

\- Assez ressemblant ?! S'exclama Dean. Mais c'est juste magnifique !

\- C'est gentil. Je pourrais faire le tien, un jour, si tu veux. Et tu pourrais essayer, toi aussi. C'est un excellent passe-temps, ça aide à se détendre.

\- Ouais, sûrement. Avait ricané Dean. Je suis sûr que mes cendriers tous cabossés seraient super chouettes.

\- Moi aussi j'ai commencé en faisant des cendriers, il n'y a aucune honte à ça. Lui avait dit Castiel en inclinant sa tête sur le côté de son air si sérieux. Ne te dénigre pas comme cela en permanence. Tu vaux beaucoup mieux que ce que tu ne penses.

\- Je crois pas non.

\- Et bien tu as tort. Avait affirmé Castiel d'un ton qui n'admettait pas de réplique. Mais nous essaierons un autre jour. Viens, la salle de bain est par là, tu vas te refroidir et tes contractures vont revenir.

Traversant sa chambre à coucher, il l'avait guidé jusqu'à la petite pièce, comme à son habitude sans se servir de sa canne blanche, ni se tenir aux meubles. Dean avait entendu l'eau couler.

\- Par contre, ma salle de bain n'est pas aménagée. Elle est assez grande pour que tu puisses y entrer avec ton fauteuil, mais si tu as besoin d'aide pour aller dans la baignoire...

\- Ca devrait aller. L'avait coupé Dean mal à l'aise.

\- Ne soit pas idiot Dean. Ne va pas te blesser, si tu as besoin d'aide dis-le. Dis toi que je ne te verrai pas de toute façon.

Dean le fixa, tentant de déterminer le degré de sérieux de son interlocuteur. Est ce que Castiel envisageait sérieusement qu'il puisse vouloir de son aide lorsqu'il serait à poils dans sa salle de bain, pour rentrer dans la baignoire ou en sortir ? De toute évidence Castiel n'avait pas du tout la même notion que lui en ce qui concernait la pudeur et l'espace personnel, mais tout de même!

Un instant la pensée que le kiné soit entrain de lui faire des avances lui avait traversé l'esprit, mais il l'avait rapidement rejetée. Jamais Castiel ne l'avait touché autrement que professionnellement et même si il ne s'était pas toujours senti à l'aise sous ses doigts, la plupart du temps à cause de ses propres stupides préjugés il devait bien le reconnaitre, Dean n'avait jamais ressenti la moindre ambiguïté de sa part.

\- Ca ira, Cass, merci. Était-il finalement parvenu à articuler. Je pense que je vais pouvoir me débrouiller.

\- Très bien. Je serai à côté si tu as besoin. Il y a du gel douche sur la baignoire et les serviettes sont dans l'armoire à côté du lavabo. Sers toi. Dit il en quittant la pièce et fermant la porte.

.

Plongé dans l'eau chaude aromatisée d'huiles essentielles que Castiel avait rajoutées pour détendre ses muscles endoloris, Dean s'était senti partir.

 _Putain, ça non plus, c'est pas désagréable!_

Immergé, son corps était tellement plus léger, ses jambes habituellement si lourd poids-mort, semblaient presque pouvoir flotter. Il s'était senti tellement bien. Il avait songé qu'il devrait peut être reconsidérer l'offre de Charlie de l'aider à se baigner finalement lors de leur prochaine balade à cheval. Après tout pourquoi pas ?

Il avait pris le gel douche posé sur le rebord de la baignoire pour laver l'odeur de sueur qui lui collait à la peau. Il en avait fait mousser un peu dans ses mains et avait commencé à se savonner les bras, le torse. Le parfum qui était arrivé à ses narines était masculin, doux, enivrant. Lorsqu'il avait passé la main entre ses jambes, à sa plus grande surprise, il avait senti son sexe à moitié dur, érigé sous ses doigts.

\- Tout va comme tu veux Dean?

Il s'était retourné en sursaut, même en sachant que Castiel ne se serait jamais permis d'entrer sans qu'il le lui permette.

\- Euh, ouais, ça va. Merci. Avait il répondu d'une voix rauque, en direction de la porte close.

Mais loin de le faire débander comme elle l'aurait dû, la voix chaude et masculine l'avait rendu encore plus dur. L'entendant repartir, Dean avait promené sa main le long de sa hampe à présent dressée.

Oh bon sang, les sensations, le plaisir qui montait alors qu'il caressait son sexe de plus en plus tendu! Ca faisait si longtemps !

Bien sûr c'était à cause de l'eau chaude et puis du fait qu'il soit bien, détendu. Pas du tout à cause de cette voix, ni de ce parfum sur lui qui lui rappelait beaucoup trop son propriétaire, ni à cause de ces mains chaudes qui étaient sur son corps quelques minutes auparavant seulement.

Dean avait commencé à haleter, essayant de rester le plus silencieux possible, conscient de la présence de Castiel dans la pièce à côté. Il avait retrouvé les gestes autrefois familiers, le flux et le reflux des sensations, la vague de plaisir qui envahit progressivement son corps. Il avait accéléré les mouvements de son poignet, aussi surpris que transporté. Lorsqu'enfin, il avait atteint la jouissance, il s'était mordu les lèvres jusqu'au sang, mais avait réussi à n'émettre presque aucun son, à peine quelques gémissements étouffés et le clapotis de l'eau sur les parois de la baignoire lorsque son torse s'était cambré.

Quelques minutes plus tard, revenu de son orgasme, Dean n'avait plus su quoi penser. Ca faisait des mois qu'il n'avait plus bandé, sans parler même de jouir. Et là, c'était en pensant à un mec qu'il y était parvenu.

 _Oh bordel !_

Qu'est ce que ça faisait de lui ? Un pédé ?

Il entendait d'ici le rire dégoutté de son père.

Sentant la panique le gagner et cédant rapidement la place à la colère, il avait arraché presque avec rage la bonde de la baignoire, attendu que l'eau souillée de sa semence se soit écoulée, s'était savonné de nouveau rapidement puis rincé.

Sortir de la baignoire n'avait pas été une mince affaire, mais il y était parvenu seul, refusant bien évidemment l'aide que Castiel lui avait de nouveau proposé de derrière la porte close. Lorsqu'il avait enfin réussi à se hisser dans son fauteuil, il avait enfilé ses vêtements aussi vite qu'il avait pu, malgré la difficulté à le faire sans l'équipement habituel de sa salle de bain et sur son corps encore humide qu'il n'avait pas pris le temps de sécher correctement.

Il s'était presque enfui de chez Castiel, conscient de se comporter comme le plus immature des imbéciles. Mais c'était trop pour lui. Trop pour qu'il ne se contienne. Il fallait qu'il parte de là. Et Castiel, probablement trop perspicace, n'avait pas cherché à le retenir.

Dean n'était pas allé à sa séance de kiné le lendemain matin et avait récupéré de quoi manger dans sa chambre prétextant être fatigué. Comportement parfaitement puéril, certes, mais une attitude plus mature était de toute évidence au-dessus de ses capacités du moment.

Et là il se retrouvait seul comme un con, tout aussi paumé que la veille, sous cet arbre, sans savoir comment il devait se comporter dorénavant. Sans savoir surtout qui il était, et si il pouvait vivre avec celui qu'il était apparemment devenu.

.

\- Je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle.

Dean se retourna en sursaut pour voir Castiel qui l'avait rejoint sans même qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Charlie qui l'avait guidé, avait déjà pris le chemin de retour vers la maison, les laissant seuls.

\- Ecoute Cass. Commença Dean sans savoir ce qui allait bien pouvoir sortir de sa bouche la seconde suivante.

\- Non, c'est toi qui va m'écouter. Le coupa Castiel d'une voix calme. Je pensais que tu avais dépassé tes appréhensions, mais puisque ce n'est pas le cas, dorénavant Garth ou Ellen assisteront à chacune de tes séances. Parce que tu vas revenir travailler avec moi. Il est hors de question que tu ne poursuives pas ta rééducation et que tu laisses passer ta chance de remarcher un jour simplement parce que tu es mal à l'aise en ma présence.

\- Cass, j'ai confiance en t...

\- Là n'est pas la question. Tu es mon patient, Dean, et je suis ton thérapeute. Ça fait un moment que je sens venir le problème et j'aurais dû réagir avant.

\- Ca fait un moment que tu... quoi ? Demanda Dean stupéfait.

\- Je sais qu'au stade où tu en es, tes sensations commencent à revenir et donc sur le plan sexuel également. Même si tu as refusé de me répondre à ce sujet lors de notre premier entretien, je me suis douté que tu avais des difficultés à ce niveau. Ça va souvent de paire avec l'incontinence en cas de lésion médullaire. Le fait que je sois gay n'aurait pas dû interférer avec ta rééducation, mais apparemment c'est tout de même le cas. Crois bien que je le déplore.

\- C'est pas ta faute Cass.

\- En partie si. Je n'ai pas eu un comportement suffisamment professionnel. J'avais récupéré pour toi de la documentation sur le sujet l'autre jour lorsque j'ai accompagné Charlie retirer son plâtre chez le docteur Turner. Mais je n'ai pas osé te la donner. Ni d'ailleurs les quelques accessoires qui allaient avec. J'ai eu peur que tu réagisses mal. Et j'ai eu tort. C'est nécessaire à ta rééducation et cela fait donc partie de mon travail. Même si cela est… compliqué pour toi.

\- Cass...

\- Non Dean. Si vraiment tu te sens mal à l'aise à ce point avec moi, peut être devrions nous envisager que Bobby ou Ellen te conduisent au centre de rééducation pour que tu ais les conseils adaptés pour travailler également sur ce plan là.

\- Cass. Il ne s'agit pas de toi...

\- Non effectivement, il s'agit de toi. Mais si tu ne peux accepter que je sois...

\- Cass, tais toi. Lui ordonna finalement Dean. Tu te goures complètement.

Castiel fronça les sourcils, penchant la tête de côté, essayant de le déchiffrer de nouveau.

 _Bon sang!_ Songea Dean, troublé de plus d'une façon par l'homme qui se tenait debout devant lui. Ils allaient vraiment avoir cette conversation ? Il en soupira de dépit.

\- C'est pas de toi que vient le problème Cass, c'est de moi. Et c'est pas parce que je ne t'apprécie pas... en fait c'est même ... justement le nœud du problème. Ricana il de dépit devant son propre jeu de mots aussi lamentable que scabreux.

Castiel conserva son air perplexe et Dean soupira de nouveau. Visiblement il allait devoir se montrer plus explicite.

\- Je suis sûr que tu m'as entendu hier chez toi.

\- Les aveugles ont une excellente ouïe effectivement, Dean. Confirma Castiel à demi-mots.

\- Et bien c'est la première fois depuis l'accident que j'y arrivais.

Dean s'arrêta, déglutissant avec difficulté la boule d'angoisse et de gêne qui lui obstruait la gorge. Il détourna le regard des yeux trop bleus de Castiel, même en sachant que lui ne pouvait pas le voir.

\- Et c'est en pensant à toi que...

\- Oh !

Dean releva le visage pour tenter de cerner la réaction de Castiel, mais son expression était parfaitement indéchiffrable.

\- Dis quelque chose, Cass, je t'en prie.

\- J'avoue que ça, je ne l'avais pas vu venir.

\- Tu croyais que je ne voulais pas de toi comme kiné parce que tu étais gay. Et maintenant c'est peut être toi qui ne voudras plus de moi comme patient parce que je suis...

Il ne termina pas sa phrase.

\- Putain, je sais même pas ce que je suis. Termina t'il d'un ton dépité. C'est pathétique.

\- Tu n'as rien de pathétique Dean. Répondit Castiel. Tu es juste un peu perdu. Tu sais, il n'est pas rare qu'un patient pense ressentir des sentiments pour son thérapeute. Mais la plupart du temps, il s'agit juste de reconnaissance et d'une certaine forme de dépendance. Rien de plus. Je suis désolé si j'ai pu avoir une attitude...

\- Non, ça n'a pas du tout été le cas. Le rassura Dean de suite.

\- Bien. Tant mieux. On va rentrer maintenant. Décréta Castiel. Et on va reprendre ton entraînement. Parce que c'est cela le plus important, d'accord ?

Dean hocha la tête.

\- Ok. Fut tout ce qu'il réussit à répondre finalement.

\- Tu me raccompagnes ? Demanda Castiel. Charlie m'a amenée jusque là en me disant que je devais venir te parler, mais sans me laisser une seconde pour me repérer ni m'expliquer ce qui se passait. Et je ne sais même pas exactement où nous sommes.

Il posa la main sur une des poignées du fauteuil de Dean lorsque celui-ci commença à avancer.

\- Et on passera en salle de kiné. J'ai des documents et des accessoires à te donner. Hé Dean ?

Il attendit que l'interpellé arrête le fauteuil, présumant qu'il le regardait.

\- Peu importe sur qui tu fantasmes, tu ne crois pas ? Ça ne regarde que toi. Réjouis toi, c'est un nouveau progrès, pas un problème, si ?

Dean sourit aussi embarrassé que soulagé de la réaction de son vis à vis.

\- J'aime bien ta façon de voir les choses, Cass. Hum, façon de parler. Ajouta-t-il gêné lorsqu'il se rendit compte de l'expression qu'il venait d'employer.

Castiel sourit.

\- Pas de problème Dean. Rentrons maintenant. Je pense que Charlie doit se faire un sang d'encre.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Le lendemain Dean frappa à la porte de la salle de kiné avant d'entrer comme à son habitude.

\- Salut Cass.

\- Hello Dean. De sa voix si grave, sans se lever de son bureau derrière lequel il était assis.

J'aimerai que tu commences par un quart d'heure de vélo pour t'échauffer. Je te laisse t'installer seul, d'accord ? Je dois terminer ça.

\- Okay. En se dirigeant vers l'appareil mentionné.

Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes environ, Castiel se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée.

\- Garth ? Est ce que tu pourrais venir s'il te plait ?

\- C'est pas nécessaire, Castiel. Lui dit Dean à la fois surpris et un peu peiné de la réaction du kiné alors qu'il s'était montré si compréhensif lors de leur discussion la veille. Je vais pas te sauter dessus si c'est ça qui te fait peur. Ajouta t'il essayant de faire de l'humour alors qu'il n'en menait pas large.

\- En fait si, c'est plus que nécessaire.

Dean baissa la tête. Après tout il l'avait bien cherché avec son attitude de merde.

Lorsque l'aide-soignant arriva, son large sourire plaqué sur le visage comme à son habitude, il se dirigea directement vers Dean.

\- Alors, c'est aujourd'hui, le grand jour ? Lui demanda t'il en posant une main sur son épaule.

Dean tourna la tête vers Castiel essayant de comprendre de quoi Garth pouvait bien parler, mais le kiné ne l'orienta pas. Il s'approcha d'un dispositif qu'il ne lui avait jusqu'ici jamais fait utiliser. Il s'agissait de barres parallèles, un peu comme celles sur lesquelles les sportifs faisaient leurs enchaînements de gymnastique. Sauf que celles-ci étaient plus basses, à un peu plus d'un mètre du sol seulement.

\- J'te suis pas là. C'est pour quoi faire ce truc ? C'est pour muscler les bras ?

\- Ce "truc" va t'aider à te remettre debout Dean. Expliqua Castiel en revenant vers lui un harnais à la main. Ton corps a besoin de se réhabituer à la position verticale. Tu en as eu un petit aperçu l'autre jour en montant à cheval. Cette sensation de te retrouver de nouveau jambes pendantes. Et bien là, nous allons essayer de te verticaliser, et ce harnais va te soutenir.

Il s'approcha de lui, lui enfila les jambes dans les boucles prévues à cet effet.

\- Soulève toi un peu. Demanda t'il en passant les sangles derrières ses fesses et les resserrant autour de sa taille lorsque Dean s'exécuta. C'est un exercice un peu périlleux et qui nécessite que tu gardes ton équilibre, alors Garth va assurer la sécurité de la manœuvre.

\- Ah d'accord. Répondit Dean plus soulagé qu'il n'aurait voulu le reconnaître de comprendre enfin les raisons de la présence de l'aide-soignant.

\- Place ton fauteuil devant les barres. Garth va se mettre devant toi et t'aider à te soulever suffisamment pour que je puisse attacher ces sangles à ton harnais. Lui expliqua t'il en désignant deux lanières épaisses accrochées à des anneaux enserrant les barres parallèles.

Dean saisit les barres qui le surplombaient et se souleva à la force des bras alors que Garth l'aidait à se redresser davantage en le prenant sous les aisselles.

\- Encore un peu. Demanda Castiel qui n'arrivait pas à passer les mousquetons dans les boucles. Voilà, dit il en y parvenant enfin. Tu es bien dans ton harnais ?

\- Ouais ça va. Ca serre un peu.

\- Ca serait dommage que ça abîme le matériel maintenant qu'il refonctionne. S'amusa Garth en lui faisant un clin d'œil beaucoup trop appuyé.

\- Quoi ? S'exclama Dean outré en se retournant furieux vers Castiel. Tu lui as dit ? Putain autant faire passer une annonce dans le journal tant que tu y es!

\- Bien sûr que non, je n'ai rien dit ! Se défendit Castiel, l'air offensé.

\- C'est pas Castiel qui me l'a dit, c'est toi ? Répondit Garth narquois, laissant Dean reposer au fond de son harnais sans même qu'il ne s'en aperçoive.

\- Hein ?

\- Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, le mur de ta salle de bain est commun avec celui de ma chambre, Dean. Bobby m'a donné la sienne, maintenant qu'il s'est installé avec Ellen, tu te souviens ? Et bien, tu n'es pas spécialement discret je te signale.

Dean rougit jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux en repensant qu'effectivement il s'était beaucoup plus laissé aller la veille sous la douche dans sa propre salle de bain, que dans celle de Castiel le jour précédant. Mais après tout ...hum... il fallait bien qu'il s'entraîne, Castiel le lui avait dit, ça faisait parie intégrante de sa rééducation !

 _Oh putain !_ De l'écarlate, il vira au cramoisi, lorsqu'il réalisa que Garth n'avait peut être pas été le seul à l'entendre.

\- Et tout le monde est au courant, j'imagine. Pas moyen de garder un truc pour soi dans cette foutue baraque ! Ronchonna t'il pour masquer sa gêne.

\- Non, t'inquiète pas, juste moi. Enfin je pense. Je pourrais demander à Bobby et Ellen pour être sur si tu veux.

\- Si jamais tu fais ça ... Le doigt levé et le regard menaçant, mais il s'arrêta en voyant celui joueur de l'aide-soignant.

\- Ok, tu te fous de ma gueule. Constata Dean consterné par sa propre bêtise.

\- Bon, quand vous aurez fini de vous chamailler tous les deux, tu me diras comment tu te sens Dean. Demanda Castiel les ramenant au moment présent.

\- Putain de merde, je suis debout ! S'exclama Dean, s'apercevant que ses pieds étaient posés au sol et qu'il se trouvait en position verticale.

\- Tu te sens bien, pas de vertiges ?

\- Un peu, mais on s'en fout. Et c'est putain de génial. S'exclama-t-il de nouveau !

\- Content que ça te plaise. Rit Castiel devant l'enthousiasme de son patient. Prends ton temps. Laisse ton corps se réhabituer.

Garth passa sous les barres, le contourna et alla se placer derrière lui. Dean, forçant sur ses bras tendus pour garder la position, vit Castiel se mettre à genoux devant lui, lui retirer chaussures et chaussettes puis poser chacun de ses pieds bien à plat sur le sol. Il réajusta les sangles pour que ses jambes soient positionnées exactement comme si il était effectivement debout.

Dean ne disait plus rien, savourant le moment, le contact du sol sous la plante de son pied droit nu, puisqu'il ne sentait rien à gauche, toutes ces sensations depuis si longtemps oubliées.

C'était presque aussi jouissif que l'autre fois dans la baignoire. Songea t'il en se raclant la gorge pour chasser cette pensée embarrassante dès qu'elle se matérialisa dans son esprit, alors qu'il se retrouvait pratiquement pris en sandwich comme une saucisse dans un hot dog entre Garth et Castiel qui s'était redressé.

Lui qui tenait tant à son espace personnel d'habitude, il était servi !

\- Laisse toi aller dans le baudrier, comme dans un siège Dean. Ne reste pas en force sur tes bras. Lui conseilla Castiel. Tiens toi seulement aux barres pour te stabiliser.

Le kiné corrigea sa position, réaligna son bassin, l'aida à décontracter ses épaules.

\- Bien, Je voudrais que tu te concentres sur ta jambe droite. Essaie de la faire avancer un peu.

Le visage de Dean se ferma, totalement focalisé sur son effort. Au bout d'un moment, il souffla, relâchant ses muscles récalcitrants.

\- Rien à faire, j'ai l'impression qu'elle pèse une tonne !

\- Attends, on va enlever un peu de poids.

Castiel remonta un peu les sangles du harnais de sorte que les pieds de Dean ne touchent plus le sol qu'au niveau des orteils. Dean vacilla un peu, déséquilibré, et Garth le stabilisa au niveau des épaules.

\- Voila. Dit Castiel de nouveau accroupi devant lui, en posant sa main sous le talon de son pied droit. Essaie maintenant, je vais te guider.

Dean contracta les muscles de sa cuisse pour plier son genou et remonter sa jambe, reposant ses orteils au sol cinq centimètres plus loin.

Un pas, un tout petit premier pas. Dean ferma les yeux. _Oh bon sang !_

\- Ouais, c'est un peu plus facile comme ça. Dit il simplement dans un grognement d'effort en tentant de masquer les émotions qui l'assaillaient.

Castiel saisit sa jambe gauche inerte et lui fit suivre le même trajet.

\- Allez, encore. L'encouragea t'il.

Dean fit un nouveau pas, relâchant son souffle contenu, sitôt ses orteils posés au sol.

Ils recommencèrent la manœuvre, arrivant à peu près à la moitié de l'agré.

\- C'est bien. Je pense que ça suffit pour cette fois. C'est très encourageant. Affirma Castiel.

\- Non, je veux aller jusqu'au bout. Dit Dean en contractant de nouveau sa cuisse droite pour avancer sa jambe.

\- Je m'en doutais un peu. Commenta Castiel en souriant. Mais si ça devient trop douloureux, on arrête. C'est pas le moment de se faire un claquage, d'accord?

\- Ok, j'ai compris.

Dean arriva à l'autre bout de l'agré, transpirant, mais heureux comme un enfant le matin de Noël

Garth ramena le fauteuil et Castiel délivra Dean de son carcan de lanières, pour qu''il puisse s'asseoir. Ses bras tremblaient sous l'effort qui leur avait été imposés. Il se les massa successivement puis releva le visage vers les deux hommes.

\- Merci les gars. Dit il d'une voix serrée par l'émotion. Putain, ça fait du bien de se retrouver debout comme un homme !

Garth lui adressa un sourire affectueux, puis s'avança vers lui et se pencha.

\- Pas moyen que tu y échappe cette fois. Lui dit il avec émotion lorsqu'il le prit dans ses bras.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel, avec une expression à la fois amusée et exaspéré.

\- Merci Buddy. Lui répéta t'il en lui donnant une tape dans le dos.

\- A ton service amigo. Lui répondit l'aide-soignant lorsqu'il le relâcha enfin. Vous avez encore besoin de moi ?

\- Non, merci Garth Je crois que ça va suffire pour aujourd'hui. Lui répondit Castiel en retournant s'asseoir à son bureau, pendant qu'il quittait la pièce.

\- Dean ? Le retint Castiel alors qu'il s'apprêtait également à prendre congé. Des questions sur la documentation et les accessoires que je t'ai donnés hier ? D'après ce que Garth a dit j'ai cru comprendre que tu les avais ... utilisés.

Dean se racla la gorge et prit sur lui pour donner une réponse brève mais audible, sentant le feu lui remonter au joues.

\- Pas lu la doc. Répondit-il honnêtement. Le truc qui vibre, c'est...euh... plutôt pas mal. Par contre je ne sais pas à quoi sert l'autre machin en plastique.

\- Tu l'aurais su, si tu avais lu la "doc", justement. Reprocha Castiel avec indulgence. Le "machin en plastique" est un lacet pénien. Il se place à la base du pénis pour diminuer le reflux sanguin et permet d'obtenir une érection de meilleure qualité et plus durable.

\- Ouais euh... bon, ben... je vais lire la doc, alors. Merci Cass. En faisant rouler son fauteuil vers la porte pour abréger la trop gênante conversation.

Castiel continua de pianoter sur son ordinateur sans lever le visage vers lui.

\- Bonne douche. Lui dit il très sérieusement, ne s'autorisant un sourire amusé que lorsqu'il eut la certitude que son patient avait quitté - ou plutôt fuit- la pièce.

.

.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

.

 **Oh le coquin !**

 **Mais moi j'aime bien ça que Castiel ne soit pas le petit ange asexué et innocent qu'on nous présente habituellement.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos remarques, dans tous les cas.**

 **Bonne semaine.**

 **A samedi prochain... ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Et bien bonjour, bonjour. Nous revoila samedi, donc chapitre 10.**

 **Un chapitre pas très long cette fois, mais riche en émotions pour notre Dean adoré. Parce que ... naaannn, je vous dis pas, sinon ça casse le suspens. surtout que vous allez vite savoir.**

 **Merci encore et toujours de me lire, de m'écrire, vos reviews me font rire, me font plaisir, me rassurent et me donne envie chaque semaine de publier le chapitre suivant pour vous retrouver. Merci beaucoup !**

 **Donc, chapitre 10, bonne lecture. :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 10:**

.

" Je suis revenu, appelle moi. Sam."

Dean fixait l'écran de son téléphone depuis plusieurs minutes déjà, immobile, incapable de la moindre réaction tandis que ses pensées se télescopaient dans son cerveau à la vitesse d'un ouragan déchainé.

Six mots écrits sur la messagerie de son portable.

Juste six mots.

Après plus de cinq mois d'absence.

.

Les premières semaines après le départ de son frère et malgré ce qu'il lui avait demandé, Dean lui avait laissé plusieurs messages, lui demandant de le rappeler. Juste pour lui dire où il était, comment il allait.

Savoir que Sam se reconstruisait une vie quelque part, même loin de lui, même en le haïssant, aurait rendu la sienne plus supportable. Mais rien. Pas même un message d'insulte, ce qui n'était de toute façon guère le genre de son frère, mais pourtant il aurait préféré.

Juste le silence.

Chacun de ses messages s'était rajouté au précédant dans le vide impersonnel d'une boite vocale, sans même qu'il n'ait la possibilité de savoir si Sam avait pris connaissance de tous les autres.

Jusqu'à sa dernière tentative, il y avait un peu plus de cinq mois, où cette fois, la voix enregistrée l'avait informé que le numéro n'était plus attribué. Le message était clair. Il n'avait plus cherché à le contacter.

.

Dean posa son téléphone sur ses genoux, et releva le visage vers la fenêtre, le regard dans le vague. Les images du gamin insouciant que son frère avait été, lui revinrent en mémoire.

Sammy…

A quatorze ans déjà, Sam était plus grand que lui. Et pourtant Dean avait toujours su qu'en tant qu'aîné, c'était son rôle, son devoir, et plus encore, sa raison d'être que de prendre soin de son petit frère. Il devait le protéger du reste du monde, de leur père même, prenant les reproches à sa place, les coups aussi parfois quand cela avait été nécessaire.

Adolescent, Sam s'était révélé avoir une personnalité plutôt introvertie. Son intelligence et sa carrure imposante contrastant avec son tempérament timide ne l'avaient pas aidé à se faire des amis. Tout le contraire de Dean, naturellement à l'aise en toutes circonstances. Mais même aussi différents, les deux frères étaient chacun l'univers l'un de l'autre, plus encore lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls à la mort de leur père et que Dean était légalement devenu le tuteur de Sam encore mineur.

Dean aurait donné sa vie sans hésiter pour son frère, mais aurait refusé de considérer une seule seconde la possibilité du contraire. Sam était celui qui devait étudier parce qu'il en avait l'intelligence, celui qui devait réussir parce qu'il en avait la capacité, celui qui devait être heureux, tout simplement parce qu'il le méritait. Et Dean, lui, était juste là pour veiller à ce que tout cela se réalise effectivement.

Et pour ça oui, bon sang, il avait fait de son mieux. Il avait essayé de toutes ses forces. Et il avait réussi.

Jusqu'à ce soir maudit.

Cette fois Dean ne résista pas et ferma les yeux en soupirant, résigné. A quoi bon ? Lutter contre les images n'aboutissait qu'à plus de souffrances. Les paupières obstinément closes, il laissa les souvenirs l'envahir, la douleur si familière le submerger de nouveau.

.

Lorsqu'elle reflua enfin, le soulagement le laissa vidé de toute force et de toute émotion.

Vide.

Il rouvrit les yeux et reprit son téléphone, regardant de nouveau l'écran où ces quelques mots étaient apparus. Pourquoi fallait il que ce soit lorsqu'il parvenait enfin à faire le deuil des choses qu'elles revenaient le hanter? Ses jambes d'abord mortes qui semblaient vouloir se réveiller, la vie également à laquelle il avait renoncé et qui refusait de le lâcher, et maintenant Sammy.

Aussi incroyable et anormal que ça ait pu lui paraître, tous ces mois Dean avait appris à survivre sans son frère. A vivre en sachant le mal qu'il lui avait fait, en sachant que Sam le détestait. Et il avait réussi ce tour de force de la seule manière qu'il connaissait, en refoulant tout ce qui avait trait à Sam au plus profond de son être, en enfermant toute émotion si loin dans son esprit que son être conscient n'y avait même plus accès. Seul son subconscient, totalement réfractaire à sa forte volonté, revenait le torturer dans ses cauchemars.

Enfin, jusqu'à aujourd'hui...

Bien sûr, si il voulait être honnête, il devait bien reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas réussi à survivre seul. Bobby, Ellen, et Charlie, et tous les autres y avaient plus que largement contribué. Y compris contre sa volonté au départ.

Et même si il lui semblait aussi malsain que gênant de raisonner ainsi, le fait de connaitre un peu leurs histoires, leurs blessures, que eux aussi connaissent progressivement un peu la sienne sans intrusion, sans jugement, tout cela lui avait permis de surmonter sa propre douleur. Charlie avait eu bien raison, chacun dans cette maison avait ses propres cicatrices, visibles ou non, et vivait avec de son mieux.

Améliorer ce qui pouvait l'être, accepter ce qui ne pouvait plus être changé...

Il sourit presque de la niaiserie de cette pensée qui ressemblait plutôt à un mantra pour alcoolique repenti, mais il devait bien reconnaître que ça l'avait tiré vers le haut quand lui n'espérait plus que sombrer.

Et plus que tout il y avait eu Castiel, qui avait tout bousculé, toutes les certitudes qu'il prenait pour acquises. Il lui en avait fallu du temps pour comprendre et ensuite accepter qu'elles n'étaient qu'un ramassis de préjugés sans fondements issus d'une éducation machiste dont il pouvait parfaitement se départir, sans pour autant perdre ce qui faisait de lui un homme.

Progressivement Dean en était venu à apprécier Castiel, à l'admirer pour sa force et toutes ses qualités qui lui faisaient si cruellement défaut à lui, pensait il. Il fallait croire comme le disait si justement le proverbe qu'effectivement les opposés s'attirent. Car plus encore que son thérapeute, ces dernières semaines, ces derniers mois, Castel était véritablement devenu son ami. Encore que ce terme lui semblait par moments assez inapproprié devant les pensées quelque peu licencieuses qui envahissaient parfois inexplicablement son esprit.

Leur relation était parfaitement compartimentée. En salle de kiné, Castiel était son thérapeute. En dehors, ils pouvaient se comporter comme deux personnes qui s'appréciaient réellement.

Pour son plus grand amusement, depuis deux mois, Castiel avait tenté d'initier Dean au modelage, sans grand succès vu le peu de talent de son élève, mais peu lui importait.

\- Plus que le résultat final, c'est le plaisir que l'on prend dans la création qui compte. Lui avait il dit.

Il avait même réussi à le convaincre de lui laisser faire son buste en argile comme il l'avait fait pour les autres membres de la maison. Et Dean avait été complètement stupéfait, comme de nombreuses autres fois en le côtoyant, qu'une phrase telle que" Je connais ton corps, me permets tu de découvrir ton visage ?", puisse sonner si innocemment dans la bouche de Castiel, tout en résonnant tellement moins angéliquement dans sa propre tête à lui. Et ailleurs également, à sa plus grande contrition...

Il l'avait laissé passer ses mains dans ses cheveux et lui en avait décrit la couleur à sa demande, puis parcourir du bout des doigts son visage, d'abord son front, ses sourcils, l'arête de son nez, toucher ses pommettes, caresser ses joues, ses lèvres. Et il avait adoré ça. Tout comme il avait savouré la légère rougeur qui était montée aux joues de Castiel pendant qu'il le faisait.

Une fois ou deux par semaine, Dean se rendait chez Castiel, simplement pour passer une soirée en sa compagnie. Souvent accompagné de Charlie. Parfois seul.

Il avait découvert avec effroi les programmes télévisuels en audio description et affirmé haut et fort que plus jamais, dut il faire lui même les commentaires, il n'aurait recours à ce dispositif barbare qui avait complètement dénaturé un chef d'œuvre mondialement reconnu comme Indiana Jones et le temple maudit.

Castiel avait ri en l'entendant jurer pendant la diffusion, bien plus absorbé par les réactions de son ami que par le programme diffusé.

En fait, si quelqu'un s'était risqué à le lui demander, Dean aurait été bien en peine de pouvoir définir la véritable nature de sa relation avec Castiel. Parce qu'il n'avait jamais vécu ça avant, et qu'il n'aurait de toute façon pas su comment la qualifier même si il l'avait souhaité. Et c'était loin d'être le cas.

Le simple fait qu'il puisse associer dans une même phrase le nom d'un homme et le mot "relation" tenait déjà du progrès abyssal. Et pourtant, même si Dean était passé ceinture noire en matière de déni - ce qu'il aurait d'ailleurs réfuté pour rester dans la même ligne de conduite - même lui ne pouvait nier le lien unique qui s'était progressivement tissé entre eux. Ca ne ressemblait à rien de ce qu'il avait éprouvé pour quiconque dans sa vie. Rien à voir avec les sentiments qu'il avait pu avoir et avait toujours pour son frère, ou pour les connaissances et amis qu'il avait pu se faire pendant sa scolarité et ensuite. Rien à voir non plus avec les sentiments plus ou moins existants qu'il avait pu éprouver pour ses coups d'un soir ou même pour Lisa, sa seule véritable relation amoureuse.

Non, Castiel était à ranger dans une catégorie à part. Et il n'avait pas envie de tenter de la définir, juste de laisser les choses venir sans se prendre la tête. Juste pour une fois.

.

Parvenu à ce stade de ces réflexions, Dean fronça les sourcils. Comment en était il arrivé là au fait? Comment était il passé du message de son frère et du raz de marée que celui ci avait entraîné, à ces considérations sur son étrange relation avec Castiel ?

Le moins qu'on puisse dire, c'est qu'il avait perdu le fil.

En tout cas il se sentait plus calme, capable de réfléchir, de refonctionner presque normalement après le court-circuit généralisé qui s'était produit dans son cerveau à la lecture du message de Sam.

L'idée que Castiel soit son ancre, son canot de sauvetage, lui traversa la tête et il eut un petit sourire étonné. Oui, c'était à peu près ça, Castiel le stabilisait, lui permettait de garder la tête hors de l'eau par sa simple présence tranquille. Même simplement dans ses pensées.

.

Quelqu'un frappa et lorsque Dean vit le kiné entrebâiller la porte, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander une nouvelle fois si celui ci n'était pas doté de capacités paranormales.

\- Je peux entrer Dean ? Demanda Castiel. Tout va bien ? Tu es en retard pour ta séance. Ca fait bien une demi-heure que je t'attends.

Dean le vit pénétrer dans la pièce puis s'arrêter au bout de quelques pas, tentant de localiser sa présence alors qu'il ne lui répondait toujours pas.

\- Dean ?

\- Je suis là Cass. D'une voix encore tordue par l'émotion.

\- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Immédiatement alerté.

Dean voulu lui tendre son téléphone, pour qu'il lise par lui-même sans qu'il n'ait besoin de parler mais cela n'aurait servi à rien. Il eut un ricanement amer face à sa propre stupidité. Mais finalement peut être était-ce là aussi, une des forces de Castiel, que sa cécité l'empêche de se réfugier dans ses habituels silences si il voulait communiquer avec lui.

\- C'est mon frère. Parvint il finalement à dire d'une voix serrée.

Castiel avança la main devant lui et s'assit sur le lit de Dean lorsque ses doigts parvinrent à le localiser. Il attendit sans un mot qu'il se décide à poursuivre, lui laissant le temps et la distance qu'il savait lui être nécessaires.

\- Il est revenu. Il... Ça fait des mois que j'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles. Et là, juste quelques mots. Il me dit juste de le rappeler. Putain, Cass. Dit il d'une voix brisée. Je pourrais pas... si... si je le rappelle, et qu'il...

Il s'interrompit, incapable de terminer sa phrase et passa ses mains dans ses cheveux, autorisant ses larmes à couler silencieusement sur ses joues puisque Castiel ne pouvait pas les voir.

\- C'est ton frère, Dean. Il ne te déteste pas. Affirma Castiel comme toujours trop clairvoyant.

Dean essuya son visage d'un geste de la main.

\- J'ai peur Cass. Murmura t'il si bas que Castiel n'aurait pu l'entendre sans son audition sur-développée

Castiel ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de se lever et de s'approcher de Dean, main tendue devant lui pour ne pas le percuter, lentement, lui laissant la possibilité de reculer si il le souhaitait. Il s'agenouilla devant le fauteuil, et se pencha pour prendre le visage de Dean en coupe dans ses mains, sentant sur ses paumes l'humidité laissée par ses larmes.

Dean savait qu'il aurait dû mettre de la distance entre eux, protester contre ce nouvel envahissement de son sacro-saint espace personnel, en particulier dans ce moment où il se sentait si vulnérable, mais il n'en avait pas la moindre envie. Il se sentait tellement perdu, tellement seul aussi.

A quelques centimètres du sien, le visage de Castiel n'exprimait que compassion et bienveillance. Dean aurait dû détester cela. Il aurait _voulu_ détester ce qu'il aurait autrefois pris pour de la pitié, mais il savait que rien n'aurait pu être plus erroné.

Il alla à son tour poser ses mains sur les joues de Castiel et c'est lui, rivant son regard dans les yeux si bleus et trop immobiles, qui avança le visage, comblant peu à peu l'espace qui les séparait.

Au moment où leurs lèvres allaient se toucher, il eut une seconde d'hésitation et Castiel le sentit. Il relâcha son visage, mais Dean déplaça sa main droite posée sur sa joue, pour l'amener derrière sa nuque, l'empêchant de se reculer comme Castiel s'apprêtait à le faire. Chacun pouvait sentir le souffle chaud de l'autre sur sa propre peau. Castiel resta immobile, les yeux fixes, étonné, et Dean ferma les siens lorsqu'il finit de se rapprocher pour poser doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Simple contact. Quelques secondes. A cet instant il en avait tellement besoin.

Lorsqu'il le relâcha à son tour, il vit Castiel se relever en silence, presque incrédule, caressant ses lèvres de ses doigts comme pour prolonger la sensation ou vérifier que ses sens ne l'avaient pas abusé.

\- Tu ne vas pas le regretter quand tu te sentiras mieux, Dean ? Demanda simplement Castiel à voix basse.

Devant le silence qui se prolongeait, il retourna s'asseoir sur le lit.

\- Ou peut être que tu regrettes déjà ? Ajouta t'il d'un air triste.

\- Non. Je ...

Dean approcha son fauteuil du lit.

\- Pardon Cass...j'aurais pas dû.

Le visage du kiné se ferma davantage.

\- Je comprends. Tu es seulement bouleversé. Parvint il à dire d'une voix qu'il voulait neutre. Je... Je vais te laisser.

Il se leva pour partir et Dean ne le retint pas. La boule qui avait envahi sa gorge grossit encore lorsque Castiel passa la porte et quitta la pièce sans ajouter un mot. C'est seulement à ce moment là que Dean réalisa ce qui venait de se passer. Putain, il avait embrassé un mec !

 _Non, il avait embrassé Castiel_. Corrigea une petite voix dans sa tête.

Et il l'avait repoussé ensuite. Enfin, pas vraiment repoussé, mais il ne l'avait pas retenu ce qui revenait au même.

Et maintenant ?

Soudainement la pièce lui parut étouffante, il avait besoin d'air. Il fit avancer son fauteuil, franchit la porte de sa chambre restée ouverte sans même s'apercevoir que son téléphone avait glissé de ses genoux pour échouer sur le sol. Il roula vers la porte d'entrée de la maison, dévala la rampe d'accès et s'engagea dans le chemin qui descendait vers les écuries.

Il roula aussi vite et aussi longtemps que ses bras purent pousser les roues de son fauteuil.

Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, essoufflé et en sueur, il constata qu'il se trouvait devant la descente qui menait à la petite crique où Charlie s'était baignée lorsqu'il était monté à cheval pour la première fois.

L'idée de faire encore avancer le fauteuil de quelques centimètres traversa son esprit. Si il le faisait, il dévalerait la pente, basculerait dans l'eau. Juste quelques minutes de souffrance et tout serait fini. Il en soupira presque de soulagement, les yeux fermés.

En réalité Dean n'envisageait pas une seule seconde de réellement mettre un terme à son existence et tout son être se révoltait contre cette nouvelle et impardonnable lâcheté. Mais paradoxalement, y penser lui faisait du bien. Juste pour ne pas se sentir pris au piège, pour savoir qu'il lui restait encore cette ultime sortie de secours, si la douleur devenait trop insupportable.

Si un jour il ne pouvait plus tenir.

Surtout si Sam n'était revenu que pour lui cracher une nouvelle fois au visage toute la haine qu'il éprouvait pour lui.

.

La nuit était tombée depuis une heure, lorsqu'il entendit le galop d'un cheval venir vers lui. Il se retourna pour voir au loin les lumières de lampes torches et entendit appeler son nom.

\- Merde Dean, mais qu'est ce que tu fous là? On s'est fait un sang d'encre ! Lui cria Charlie à la fois en colère et soulagée lorsqu'elle arriva à sa hauteur.

\- Désolé. Fut tout ce qu'il trouva à répondre.

\- Tu bouges pas de là. Lui ordonna t'elle, en faisant faire demi-tour à son cheval.

Elle alla rejoindre Bobby et Benny, à cheval également, qui poursuivaient leurs recherches de leur côté. Elle leur parla un moment puis Dean vit les deux hommes s'éloigner. Lorsqu'elle le rejoignit, Charlie descendit souplement de son cheval pour venir s'asseoir sur une souche à côté de son fauteuil. Elle resta un long moment silencieuse.

\- Tu nous as foutu une de ces trouilles, imbécile. Lui dit elle d'un ton plus doux bien que toujours en colère.

\- Je suis un grand garçon, Charlie. J'ai pas besoin qu'on vienne me secourir. Répondit il plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Elle se releva et le regarda longuement, les mains posées sur les hanches, sans qu'il n'ose vraiment soutenir son regard.

\- Non mais tu te fous de moi ? Regarde moi Dean !

Le regard qu'il releva vers elle la mettait clairement au défi de lui dire ses quatre vérités comme elle avait visiblement l'intention de le faire. Elle capitula en soupirant.

\- T'es vraiment trop con parfois!

Après un moment de silence et plusieurs soupirs exaspérés, voyant que manifestement il ne lui parlerait pas et n'était pas non plus disposé à l'écouter, elle reprit:

\- Bobby est reparti chercher la voiture. Il ne pourra pas arriver jusqu'ici, va falloir que tu remontes le chemin jusqu'à la route. Et compte pas sur moi pour te pousser.

Elle le suivit à pied, tenant Flicka par son licol en lui jetant régulièrement des regards furieux, fulminant visiblement en silence. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en vue de la route, guidés par les phares de la voiture, Charlie se tourna brusquement vers lui.

\- Juste une chose quand même.

 _Evidemment, ça aurait été trop beau._

\- T'es qu'un foutu égoïste, Dean Winchester. T'es pas le seul à avoir des sentiments. Ce serait bien que tu le réalises un jour ou l'autre.

Puis elle le devança d'un pas raide, pour aller rejoindre Bobby.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Dean avait vécu les jours suivants dans une étrange d'impression d'irréalité, et finalement, ça lui convenait très bien. Comme si tout cela n'était pas vraiment arrivé ou que cela soit en train d'arriver à quelqu'un d'autre. Que cela ne soit pas à lui de décider de rappeler Sam ou de parler à Castiel qui, de toute évidence, n'avait pas l'intention de refaire le premier pas.

.

Chaque fois que Dean croisait le kiné, ou se rendait à ses séances de rééducation, il sentait ce malaise qui s'était installé entre eux.

Et il était parfaitement conscient que tout était de sa faute. C'est lui qui l'avait embrassé, qui avait ouvertement fait basculer leur étrange relation amicale vers quelque chose d'autre que chacun des deux hommes sentait venir depuis un moment déjà, mais sans jamais avoir franchi le pas de le concrétiser.

Mais Dean l'avait fait, ce premier pas. Et il n'était pas sûr de l'avoir réellement voulu d'ailleurs. Finalement les choses lui convenaient très bien comme elles étaient avant. Ils étaient amis. Castiel n'aurait jamais franchi cette limite sans qu'il ne l'y incite, il le savait. C'était agréable, confortable, ça aurait pu durer ainsi encore longtemps.

Et il avait tout foutu en l'air. Comme d'habitude.

L'ironie de la situation le fit presque rire. D'habitude ses conquêtes d'un soir lui reprochaient de n'avoir aucun sentiment, de se servir d'elles comme d'objets jetables. Et là, il se retrouvait dans la merde justement parce qu'il avait laissé ses émotions s'exprimer. La vie avait un de ces putains de sens de l'humour quand même, non ?

Il rejeta la tête en arrière et souffla pour reprendre courage. Il se sentait complètement perdu. Perdu vis à vis de Castiel. Et perdu vis à vis de Sam qu'il n'avait toujours pas eu le courage de recontacter.

.

Dean se redressa sur son fauteuil et se décida enfin à frapper à la porte de la salle de kiné.

\- Entre Dean. L'invita Castiel de son habituelle voix si posée. Je voudrais que tu commences par quinze minutes d'échauffement.

\- Je ne suis pas venu pour travailler Cass. En roulant jusqu'au bureau où le kiné était assis.

\- Je ne veux pas en parler. Le coupa immédiatement Castiel d'un ton sec.

 _Putain, moi non plus, si tu savais. Et pourtant..._ Se dit Dean en lui même ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer son malaise. _  
_

Castiel releva le visage vers lui en percevant qu'il ne bougeait pas. Le silence s'installa, lourd, pesant.

\- Je suis désolé, mec. Commença Dean maladroitement. J'aurais pas dû...

\- Tu l'as déjà dit. Le coupa de nouveau Castiel en faisant mine de reporter son attention sur son ordinateur.

Dean soupira. Bon sang, il ne lui facilitait vraiment pas les choses.

\- Laisse moi finir, Ok ?

Castiel releva le visage, croisa ses mains sur le bureau et attendit sans un mot.

\- Ok. Souffla Dean en baissant les yeux. Je l'ai bien mérité.

Il se racla la gorge et se lança après quelques secondes de silence.

\- Cass... t'as tout faux. Quand je dis que j'aurais pas dû... ce que je veux dire... c'est que j'aurais pas dû te laisser partir l'autre jour.

Il essuya ses mains moites sur les jambes de son pantalon. Putain, c'était vraiment pas évident !

\- Je regrette pas ce qui s'est passé. Je… je sais juste pas où ça peut nous mener.

\- Nous ?

\- Ouais, nous, même si je sais vraiment pas ce que ça veut dire ! J'y comprends rien, Ok ? Je suis paumé. Sam qui revient. Toi. Je sais plus ce que je veux, ce que je ressens. J'ai jamais autant réfléchis à mes putains de sentiments et j'en ai jamais autant parlé que depuis que je suis ici! Ca me ressemble pas, c'est pas moi tout ça. Je sais pas comment on fait. Je...

Il s'interrompit, à bout de souffle, et surtout d'arguments.

\- Tu n'es pas le seul, Dean. Répondit enfin Castiel d'une voix lasse. Ne crois pas que les choses soient plus faciles pour moi.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui, vraiment.

Castiel baissa la tête à son tour, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait ajouter, puis la secoua doucement.

\- Et puis tu es mon patient, je te l'ai déjà dit. Et c'est à moi de dire non, si tu es confus. Je ne veux pas profiter de la situation, ce ne serait pas professionnel. Ce serait contraire à l'éthique et ...

\- L'éthique, Cass, sérieux ?

\- Parfaitement Dean. C'est important pour moi. _Mon travail_ est important pour moi. J'aime soigner, j'aime...

\- Tu es vraiment quelqu'un d'incroyable Castiel. Sourit Dean qui soupira de nouveau en voyant que son vis à vis secouait la tête l'air malheureux. Ecoute, je ne suis pas du genre à offrir des fleurs et à faire de grandes déclarations. Et puis je sais foutrement pas comment je suis censé me comporter avec... un autre mec. Alors il va falloir que tu m'aides. Parce que sinon...

\- Sinon, on risque de ne pas beaucoup avancer? Suggéra Castiel dont le visage s'était progressivement adouci, en constatant que Dean hésitait à finir sa phrase.

\- Ouais, c'est ça. Je crois...

\- Mais jusqu'où veux tu avancer Dean? Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi en fait ? Que je sois ton ami ? Plus ?

\- Franchement ? J'en sais foutre rien. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que suis bien avec toi. Tu es quelqu'un de courageux, de drôle, d'intelligent. Tu connais plein de truc sur plein de sujet bizarres, tu es un putain d'artiste génial. Et puis...

Castiel attendait silencieusement la suite.

\- Et puis, tu... Enfin, je ... Bafouilla Dean comme si l'aveu lui coûtait énormément. Et merde !

Il pivota son fauteuil et contourna le bureau. L'espace entre le meuble et le mur n'était pas suffisant pour qu'il puisse s'y glisser, il attira donc vers lui la chaise sur roulettes de Castiel qui ne résista pas.

Au moment où Dean allait se pencher vers lui, Castiel l'arrêta en posant la paume de sa main à plat sur son torse.

\- Tu veux pas ? Demanda Dean surpris et peiné.

\- Je veux être sûr que toi, tu le veux vraiment, Dean.

Pour toute réponse Dean se pencha davantage et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Castiel. Le contact d'abord léger se fit un peu plus insistant. Au bout de quelques secondes, Dean sentit la pointe de la langue de Castiel venir caresser sa lèvre supérieure. Presque par réflexe il les entrouvrit et Castiel s'y aventura doucement, presque timidement, comme si il s'attendait à être repoussé à tout instant. D'habitude si entreprenant dans ce genre de circonstances, Dean se laissa faire, puis réalisant que son absence d'initiative pouvait être interprété comme de l'hésitation ou pire comme de la répulsion, il avança sa main et saisit la nuque de Castiel, pour approfondir le baiser, laissant ses lèvres et sa langue prendre autant qu'elles recevaient. Il sentit Castiel sourire à son changement de comportement.

\- Te moque pas. Se vexa faussement Dean, en rompant le baiser et posant son front sur celui de Castiel. C'est une première pour moi.

\- Je ne me moque pas Dean. De sa voix si chaude et si grave lorsqu'il se recula. Alors, est ce que c'est aussi diffèrent que ce que tu avais craint ?

D'abord surpris par la question, Dean prit le temps de la réfection.

\- En fait non, pas tant que ça. Reconnu t'il presque étonné lui-même.

Castiel fronça les sourcils.

\- Pas la bonne réponse hein ? Corrigea Dean en riant lorsqu'il réalisa sa maladresse.

\- Et bien, en fait je ne sais pas si je dois me sentir heureux que tu ais apprécié, ou insulté de me voir relégué sur le même plan que tous tes coups d'un soir. Répondit il en rigolant.

\- Tu sais que ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Sourit Dean soulagé que Castiel dédramatise autant la situation, ce qui l'aidait grandement à en faire de même.

\- Et maintenant ? Demanda Castiel.

Dean soupira. Même avant, avec ses habituelles conquêtes, - Oh putain, Dean n'en revenait pas d'avoir pensé ce mot en cet instant! - ce moment était celui qu'il redoutait le plus, celui où l'autre avait besoin de mettre des mots sur ce qui se passait entre eux et ce qu'ils ressentaient. Mais aussi différente que soit la situation présente, si Castiel lui demandait des certitudes et des promesses, alors ils allaient avoir un véritable problème, parce que lui même n'avait vraiment aucune idée de ce qui allait se passer maintenant.

\- Est ce qu'on pourrait pas juste continuer et voir ce qui arrivera ?

Castiel sourit et Dean, soulagé, se surprit à sourire en retour.

\- Si. Je crois qu'on peut faire ça. Bon en attendant tu as toujours quinze minutes d'échauffement à faire, je te signale.

Dean rit cette fois franchement, évacuant la tension qui s'était accumulée entre eux.

\- Chef, oui chef ! Dit il en reculant son fauteuil pour se diriger vers son vélo modifié.

\- Dean ? L'arrêta Castiel.

Et l'interpellé se retourna vers lui.

\- Et pour ton frère ? Qu'est ce que tu as décidé ?

\- J'en sais foutre rien. Reconnu t'il, l'estomac brusquement de nouveau noué.

Castiel n'ajouta rien et Dean alla se placer sur l'appareil, rentrant ses pieds dans les emplacements des pédales. Il se pencha pour les sangler, puis attrapa les poignées supérieures pour commencer à travailler.

 _Non vraiment, j'en sais foutre rien._ Se redit il pour lui même en sachant qu'il se mentait.

Il savait qu'il le rappellerait lorsqu'il en aurait enfin trouvé le courage, parce qu'il en crevait littéralement de ne pas le voir depuis si longtemps, mais avec la trouille chevillée au corps d'en crever réellement si Sam le repoussait encore une fois.

\- Je t'aiderai si tu veux. Proposa doucement Castiel comme si il avait suivi le cours de ses pensées.

Dean ne répondit rien.

Il arrêta son exercice et sortit son téléphone portable de sa poche. Castiel ne pouvait pas le voir, mais ses doigts tremblaient un peu alors qu'il cherchait le nouveau numéro qui n'était pas encore enregistré dans ses contacts et le retrouva dans ses messages reçus. Dean hésita une seconde, le doigt suspendu au dessus de l'écran, avant de cliquer dessus avec cette terrible impression que sa vie allait se jouer sur ce coup de fil.

Les quelques sonneries lui parurent durer une éternité, puis son correspondant décrocha enfin.

\- Sam ? C'est Dean, j'ai eu ton message...

.

.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

 **.**

 **Aille, dur dur...c'est vrai que ça fait beaucoup à gérer pour Dean et qu'il y a de quoi être paumé... Mais je trouve que Charlie a raison quand même, Dean oublie un peu trop souvent qu'il n'y a pas que ses propres sentiments qui sont en jeu. Tout comme dans la série d'ailleurs, dans un autre registre bien sûr. Souvent Castiel fait les frais de son égocentrisme, il faut bien le dire. Et pourtant je l'aime mon Deano, ce qui ne m'empêche pas d'avoir envie de lui botter son magnifique postérieur parfois. lol !**

 **Alors à votre avis, le retour de Sam ... ? Des pronostiques sur l'évolution de la relation entre les frangins ?**

 **En tout cas, merci de m'avoir lu. J'espère que ça vous a plu.**

 **A la semaine prochaine, si ça vous dit...**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour à tous, comment allez vous en ce mois de juin estival ? Ici on se croirait en aout. Perso, j'adore ! Mais pour ceux qui craignent la chaleur ou qui bossent dehors, c'est moins drôle.**

 **Nous sommes samedi, donc chapitre 11. On avait quitté un Dean pas mal perturbé par ses ressentis et aussi qui avait décidé de rappeler Sam avec, il faut bien le dire, la trouille au ventre.**

 **On va voir comment ça va se passer.**

 **Bonne lecture... ;)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 11:**

.

Etrangement en ce début d'après midi tous les habitants de la maison s'étaient brusquement trouvés débordés de taches à effectuer d'urgence.

Garth avait accompagné Joe pour sa séance de kiné avec Castiel. Ellen et Bobby venaient de partir en ville faire des courses imprévues et Anna avait insisté pour les accompagner prétextant devoir impérativement s'acheter une nouvelle paire de chaussures. Benny, s'était juste éclipsé en fin de déjeuner sans autre explication que d'avoir plein de boulot à faire, et Charlie qui avait à peine daigné les rejoindre pour le repas était partie retrouver son cher ordinateur sitôt la vaisselle terminée.

Dean n'était pas dupe. Il savait bien que l'attitude de toute la maisonnée n'était pas seulement due à leurs diverses occupations, ni même à son propre comportement exécrable et tendu depuis qu'il s'était levé ce matin. En fait, ils lui laissaient simplement l'espace dont il avait si désespérément besoin en cet instant. Et même si il était bien incapable de le leur exprimer à ce moment là, il leur en était véritablement reconnaissant.

.

Lorsque la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit, son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine. Il regarda ses mains et les frotta l'une contre l'autre quand il les vit trembler. Il se força à expirer profondément.

 _Putain, ressaisis toi !_

Il fit avancer son fauteuil jusqu'à la porte qu'il ouvrit et il dut lever la tête lorsqu'il se retrouva face à son géant de petit frère.

Et bon sang, géant était vraiment le mot juste! Vu de sa position assise, Sam ne lui avait jamais paru aussi gigantesque.

Les deux frères se regardèrent un moment sans rien dire, ni l'un ni l'autre ne sachant quelle attitude adopter. Se serrer la main comme deux étrangers aurait semblé étrange, se prendre dans les bras comme des frères plus encore, ou en tout cas tellement prématuré, pour ne pas dire impensable.

\- Salut Dean. Commença Sam, visiblement aussi mal à l'aise que son frère.

Dean secoua la tête, comme revenant à la réalité en entendant sa voix.

\- Salut. Euh...entre. En reculant son fauteuil qui obstruait le passage.

Putain, ça allait être aussi difficile qu'il l'avait craint, la tension était à couper au couteau.

Depuis qu'il avait repris contact et qu'il savait que Sam allait venir le voir, Dean avait imaginé mille scénarios, tous plus catastrophiques les uns que les autres. Bon, la situation aurait pu être pire. Déjà, Sam ne lui avait pas mis son poing dans la gueule dès qu'il avait ouvert la porte. C'était une des possibilités qu'il avait envisagées. Peut être qu'il aurait préféré.

Dean le guida vers sa chambre plutôt que dans le salon pourtant désert. Il avait bêtement besoin de se sentir en terrain connu, chez lui, alors qu'il se sentait déjà si vulnérable. Peut être aussi que ça lui semblait plus familier, comme l'étaient devenues toutes ces chambres de motel qui avaient si souvent été leurs seuls foyers lorsqu'ils avaient suivi leur père sur les routes du pays après la mort de leur mère.

Lorsque Dean le fit entrer, Sam inspecta rapidement la petite pièce du regard et s'attarda sur le lit médicalisé avec un léger froncement de sourcils. Il s'assit finalement sur la chaise à côté de la table, pliant sa grande carcasse et Dean en fut étrangement soulagé. Sam reporta son regard sur son frère toujours silencieux comme s'il attendait son verdict de culpabilité.

\- Comment tu vas Dean ? Fut tout ce qui vint à la place, d'un ton amical.

\- Ca va.

Dean se serait volontiers giflé. Il pouvait trouver mieux non? Visiblement Sam faisait des efforts, alors qu'il n'aurait même pas dû. Il l'avait appelé, il était venu jusqu'ici, il avait établi le contact. Et tout ce que Dean trouvait à répondre était un juste un putain de "ça va", aussi laconique qu'impersonnel.

\- Je veux dire...ouais, je vais bien. Bobby est vraiment génial. Tout le monde est génial ici.

\- Tant mieux. Je suis content pour toi.

Le silence s'installa de nouveau, lourd, tendu. Les regards s'évitaient.

\- Dean je voulais...

\- Et toi, comment... ? Commencèrent ils simultanément.

Ils s'arrêtèrent surpris, attendant que l'autre ne termine sa phrase. Le souhaitant à vrai dire.

\- Tu préfères que je commence? Demanda Sam.

Dean baissa la tête.

\- Ecoute Dean. Je suis venu te dire que je t'avais pardonné.

Dean releva la tête stupéfait de ce qu'il venait d'entendre et regarda Sam repousser ses cheveux trop longs derrière ses oreilles, puis soupirer, le visage tendu.

\- Je t'en ai voulu, Dean. Je ne vais pas te mentir, mon Dieu, je t'en ai tellement voulu, si tu savais. Jess...

Les traits de Sam se crispèrent et il ferma les yeux, tentant de maîtriser sa douleur, démultipliant celle de son frère déjà au supplice.

\- Je l'aimais tellement. Je l'aime toujours d'ailleurs. Rectifia t'il, la voix serrée.

Il rouvrit les yeux, cherchant le regard de son frère qui l'évitait et fixait ses mains posées sur ses propres genoux.

\- Mais on ne peut pas vivre dans la haine. Pas toute sa vie. Ca te bouffe l'âme, tu sais.

Sam se racla la gorge, tentant de reprendre une contenance et poursuivit d'une voix plus assurée.

\- J'ai eu besoin de partir, de rencontrer d'autres gens, de m'éloigner de tous ces lieux qui me la rappelaient trop, de nos amis communs tellement désolés pour moi. Et de toi aussi. Surtout de toi en fait.

Sam dévisageait son frère toujours silencieux, guettant ses réactions. Visiblement l'aîné attendait qu'il poursuivre, incapable même seulement de l'y encourager.

\- J'ai beaucoup voyagé. Partout dans le pays. J'ai rencontré des gens. Mais...

Il resta un instant silencieux, comme hésitant à poursuivre son aveu.

\- Mais tu m'as manqué Dean. Dit il plus bas.

Dean releva enfin les yeux dans ceux de son frère et celui ci put y lire toute la souffrance du monde.

\- Sam... Commença t'il d'une voix cassée. Je ... je sais que je n'en ai pas le droit mais...

Il se passa une main sur le visage, essuyant les larmes qui s'étaient mises à couler malgré lui.

\- Je te demande pardon. Je sais que tu pourras jamais me pardonner, mais...

\- Tu as tort Dean. Le coupa Sam. Je peux. Je dis pas que tout est effacé. Non, ça ne pourra jamais s'effacer. Mais on ne peut plus rien y changer et on doit avancer. Et puis tu as payé toi aussi. Dit il en désignant son fauteuil. Et je sais que tu n'as pas voulu ce qui est arrivé.

Dean ne savait vraiment pas quoi répondre. Qu'est ce qu'il aurait pu dire qui ne soit pas ridicule ou complètement inapproprié ? Toute parole aurait été dérisoire, ou pire, aurait sonné comme une tentative de justification, comme de fausses excuses et il refusait de s'en donner.

Alors il ne répondit rien, laissant ses yeux parler pour lui. Et comme toujours Sam parut comprendre le message, il le connaissait si bien.

Quelques minutes passèrent de nouveau, chacun perdu dans ses propres pensées. Silence de retrouvailles à présent plutôt que de reproches.

\- Tu as voyagé. Tout seul ?

\- Oui, jusqu'à ce que je renverse un chien.

\- Quoi ? S'exclama Dean qui ne s'attendait pas à ça.

\- Riot, un berger australien. Il est magnifique.

\- Alors tu voyages avec un chien maintenant ?

\- Pas vraiment. C'est le chien d'Amy et de Jacob.

Dean le regardait de plus en plus perdu et Sam eut un petit rire.

\- J'ai renversé un chien sur la route un jour, je l'ai emmené chez le vétérinaire et comme il avait un collier et on a pu retrouver ses propriétaires. Tu te souviens d'une Amy quand on était gamins ?

\- Non, je devrais ?

\- Pas vraiment. Mais je crois que je t'avais parlé d'elle à l'époque. J'avais treize ou quatorze ans, je crois. On a été l'école ensemble quelques mois, je l'aimais bien. Mais elle avait déménagé assez vite, sa mère était un peu bizarre. Enfin bref, le chien que j'ai renversé était le sien, et du coup on s'est retrouvé et ...

\- Je suis content pour toi. Dit sincèrement Dean.

\- Jacob est son fils. Il a dix ans et il a une forme grave d'épilepsie, il doit souvent être hospitalisé. Tu vas trouver ça très con, mais ...je sais pas... vivre avec eux, ça m'a fait comprendre que la vie est trop courte pour haïr ceux qu'on aime.

.

Un long moment plus tard, les gorges étaient aussi sèches que les yeux étaient humides mais les coeurs un peu moins lourds.

Lorsqu'ils quittèrent finalement la chambre, Dean aperçu Charlie en haut de l'escalier qui guettait visiblement leur sortie et ne tentait même pas de se cacher, une très explicite interrogation muette sur le visage.

\- Tu peux descendre Charlie. Lui dit il en levant les yeux au ciel. Sam, je te présente Charlie, une très bonne amie et très mauvaise espionne. Ajouta t'il lorsqu'elle arriva en bas des marches. Charlie, voici Sam, mon géant de petit frère.

\- Géant, tu peux le dire! En écarquillant les yeux, le parcourant sans complexe de haut en bas. Enchantée.

\- Mais de même. Répondit Sam amusé en lui tendant la main qu'elle serra.

\- Je pense que vous devriez très bien vous entendre tous les deux. Charlie est une fan de jeux vidéos. Dit il à l'adresse de son frère. Et Sam en a conçu plusieurs. Expliqua t'il cette fois à la jeune femme dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent plus encore.

\- Vraiment ? Mais c'est super ça ! S'exclama t'elle joyeusement, attrapant le bras de Sam pour le conduire d'autorité au salon. On va avoir plein de choses à se dire. Bon alors d'abord, qui a conçu les derniers jeux Harry Potter ? Parce que celui là mériterait véritablement d'aller brûler en enfer. C'est pas toi au moins ? Non parce que vraiment, les premières versions étaient pas trop dégueulasses, mais la suite ...! Un crime contre l'humanité, franchement !

Elle jeta un regard en arrière à Dean, et lui fit un petit clin d'œil, recevant en retour son sourire encore timide, mais immensément soulagé.

Dean était bien conscient que tout n'était pas résolu avec Sam, mais il n'aurait jamais espéré que ces retrouvailles puissent se passer aussi bien. La douleur d'avoir eu si désespérément besoin du pardon de son frère lui tordait encore littéralement les entrailles, mais ce poids si lourd qu'il n'avait même plus conscience de porter tellement il l'écrasait depuis longtemps, venait enfin de s'alléger un peu.

Dean souffla, regardant Charlie entraîner Sam dans le couloir en le soûlant de paroles, puis commença à faire rouler son fauteuil pour les rejoindre.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

\- Comment ça s'est passé ? Demanda Castiel assis à la table de son salon, triturant un morceau d'argile pour l'assouplir entre ses doigts.

Castiel était le premier à oser lui poser directement la question.

Hormis quelques regards interrogatifs au dîner, chacun avait respecté le tacite accord collectif visant à respecter son évident besoin d'intimité et de silence. C'était la règle et tous s'y pliaient, même Charlie à de rares exceptions près. Dans cette maison, on attendait que les gens se confient d'eux même, quand et si ils voulaient bien le faire.

Après que le repas soit terminé et la vaisselle nettoyée et rangée collectivement comme toujours, Dean était allé passer un moment chez Castiel. Comme c'était devenu son habitude. Et pour une fois, Charlie ne l'avait pas suivi. Contrairement à son habitude.

.

Comment est ce que ça s'était passé ?

Dean prit le temps de réfléchir à la réponse qu'il pouvait donner à la question de Castiel, regardant les mains agiles du kiné qui façonnaient les ailes d'un oiseau. Il porta sa bouteille de bière sans alcool à ses lèvres et déglutit péniblement la boule d'angoisse qui lui obstruait encore la gorge.

\- Franchement. Un million de fois mieux que tout ce que j'avais pu espérer.

Il prit une nouvelle gorgée puis fixa un moment la bouteille à moitié vide entre ses mains.

\- Il m'a dit qu'il me pardonnait.

\- Tu as l'air d'en douter.

\- Non, il... Je sais pas ... Je lui aurai pas pardonné moi, si j'avais été à sa place.

Castiel secoua la tête.

\- Je suis certain que tu l'aurais fait.

\- Comment tu peux en être aussi sûr ?

\- Je te connais Dean.

Celui ci haussa un sourcil étonné, mais ne le contredit pas, attendant la suite.

\- Tu sais, quand on ne peut plus se fier à ce que l'on voit, on apprend à percevoir les gens autrement. On ne se fie plus à ce qu'ils nous disent ou veulent nous montrer, mais à ce que l'on ressent d'eux. C'est beaucoup plus fiable.

Dean ricana en jouant avec la bouteille entre ses doigt, observant le fond de liquide qui se balançait doucement.

\- Qu'est ce que tu es en train de me dire ? Que tu lis dans mes pensées? Que tu vois mon âme ?

\- Non, même si parfois cela m'arrangerait bien, je ne lis pas dans tes pensées. Mais percevoir ton âme... en quelque sorte oui, ça me parait assez juste de le dire comme ça. Confirma Castiel très sérieusement. Et ton âme est belle, Dean, elle est vertueuse.

Dean eut un petit rire ironique à l'écoute de cet étrange qualificatif qui lui correspondait si peu.

\- Mec, ton radar doit avoir besoin d'un sacré réglage. Parce qu'elle ira brûler en enfer, ça, c'est sûr.

Castiel arrêta son ouvrage et releva le visage vers celui de Dean, s'orientant à sa voix, avec une expression préoccupée.

\- Pas si je peux te sauver.

Dean le dévisagea un instant, stupéfait. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réponse. Il prit une nouvelle gorgée de bière pour tenter de dissimuler sa gêne, la bouteille était à présent vide. Il la posa sur la table face à lui et se redressa sur son siège.

\- Je pensais que tu allais me dire que je ne méritais pas l'enfer. Rit il de nouveau, mal à l'aise sous ce regard aveugle qui semblait effectivement sonder les tréfonds de son être.

\- En effet. Répondit Castiel. Mais mon opinion n'a que peu d'importance et ne changera pas le regard que tu portes sur toi même. Et c'est en cela que je peux t'aider.

\- Alors tu es quoi ? Mon ange gardien ?

Castiel tiqua puis sourit imperceptiblement.

\- Quelque chose comme ça, oui.

Au bout de quelques secondes, Castiel retourna à son ouvrage, les mains maculées d'argile souple, maniant avec délicatesse les petits outils qui lui permettaient de donner relief et précision aux plumes qu'il était en train de modeler. Dean le vit ensuite passer très délicatement le bout de ses doigts sur la zone travaillée pour en deviner l'aspect et le rectifier si nécessaire.

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux un long moment. Silence confortable qui se prolonge quand les mots sont superflus, lorsque l'on est tout simplement bien et que l'on a besoin de rien d'autre. Dean ne pouvait détacher son regard des mains habiles de Castiel et lorsque ses yeux remontèrent finalement vers son visage concentré, effectivement, à cet instant, il n'aurait pu imaginer meilleure représentation angélique que cet homme aux yeux bleus magnifiques qui façonnait tranquillement des ailes d'oiseau en argile.

.

Castiel se mit à bailler, et par réflexe Dean consulta sa montre.

23h42.

Il tendit la main et essuya du pouce la petite trace d'argile que Castiel avait laissé sur sa joue lorsqu'il avait mis sa main devant sa bouche. Castiel lui sourit et pencha la tête pour accentuer le contact avant de se reprendre. Juste une seconde.

\- Désolé. Je suis fatigué. Je crois que je devrais aller me coucher. Et tu ferais bien d'en faire autant. La journée a été rude et demain je t'ai prévu un programme chargé.

Dean le regarda se lever, se diriger d'un pas assuré vers le lavabo de sa petite cuisine et s'y laver les mains, lui tournant le dos.

\- Est ce que je peux rester Cass ? Demanda Dean à voix basse.

Castiel se retourna lentement essuyant ses mains sur un torchon. Son visage indéchiffrable mettait Dean au supplice. Castiel s'appuya contre le rebord du plan de travail et le considéra un moment en silence, la tête penchée sur le côté comme si il tentait de percevoir au mieux la situation et d'évaluer la meilleure réponse à apporter.

Il hocha simplement la tête.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

La présence d'un corps chaud allongé contre le sien, ce bras posé en travers de son ventre, ainsi que la main dont les doigts tenaient les siens entrelacés, tout rappelait à Dean les matins où il avait pris l'habitude de se réveiller aux côtés de Lisa.

Sauf que de toute évidence ce bras lourd et masculin n'était pas celui de la jeune femme.

Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour revenir au moment présent, se rappelant dans un fouillis indescriptible d'images la visite de Sam et la soirée avec Castiel.

Bien réveillé à présent, il se rappela lui avoir demandé si il pouvait rester, sans même avoir réfléchi avant que les mots ne sortent de sa bouche, à ce qu'il venait de demander et à ce que cela impliquait. Juste parce qu'il ne voulait pas se retrouver seul dans sa chambre. Seul avec ses propres pensées.

Et Castiel avait accepté.

.

Au moment de se coucher, tout naturellement Castiel l'avait conduit à sa chambre, la seule de la petite maison, et l'avait aidé à se déshabiller et à prendre place dans l'unique lit. Son toucher l'avait fait frissonner. Et même si Dean portait encore T-shirt et sous vêtement, et que Castiel avait déjà eu l'occasion de poser les mains sur lui alors qu'il était moins vêtu que cela, la situation n'avait rien de semblable. Incapable de prononcer un mot, Dean l'avait ensuite regardé se déshabiller à son tour, gardant seulement son boxer, et se glisser dans les draps de l'autre côté du lit. Lorsque Castiel avait éteint la lumière qu'il avait allumée pour lui, Dean avait dégluti mal à l'aise comme jamais, s'attendant à ce qu'il vienne vers lui, tente de le toucher ou de l'embrasser. Il savait qu'il n'était pas prêt pour ça, mais après tout, cela aurait été parfaitement logique. Ils n'étaient pas des enfants et c'est lui qui avait demandé à rester.

Mais Castiel lui avait juste souhaité bonne nuit et s'était retourné de son côté pour dormir.

A la fois, soulagé, reconnaissant et peut être un peu déçu également si il voulait être parfaitement honnête, Dean avait écouté sa respiration se ralentir et s'était laissé à son tour sombrer dans le sommeil, remerciant silencieusement son ami qui le connaissait apparemment encore mieux que lui même.

Ils avaient dormi, simplement, côte à côte. Et cette nuit là, Dean n'avait pas hurlé, pas fait de cauchemar. La meilleure nuit qu'il ait passé depuis l'accident.

.

Ce matin, il se sentait détendu, reposé et presque étonné que de se retrouver dans le lit d'un homme autre que son frère, le seul avec qui il ait jamais dormi, ne lui pose finalement aucun problème.

Enfin aucun problème... peut être un petit quand même...

Pleinement conscient de la présence de Castiel apparemment toujours endormi tout contre lui, Dean déplaça le plus doucement possible sa main libre vers son boxer. Il avait l'impression que...

Oh bordel ! Ce n'était pas juste une impression, il était dur.

Dean en soupira de dépit. De tous les matins possibles depuis des mois, il fallait que ce soit ce matin là précisément que ses anciennes érections matinales choisissent pour faire leur grand come-back.

 _Putain de merde !_

Bon, ok, ce n'était peut être pas si illogique que ça tout bien réfléchi vu le contexte et leur position respectives. Mais la situation était déjà assez compliquée à gérer comme ça, alors là...

Il n'osait pas bouger de peur de réveiller Castiel toujours immobile. Il lui jeta juste un coup d'oeil. Castiel dormait paisiblement, le visage détendu, serein.

Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Dean posa sa main plus franchement sur sa verge semi dressée au travers du tissus et se mordit les lèvres en fermant les yeux de plaisir. Puisque Castiel dormait encore...

\- Hello Dean.

 _Oh putain !_

Malgré lui, Dean eut un imperceptible mouvement de recul en entendant cette voix si masculine et si proche. Cela n'échappa cependant pas à Castiel qui eut un petit rictus amer.

\- Pardon Cass. Je ...hum... Pas l'habitude.

\- Je sais. En lui souriant cette fois. Mais c'est toi qui ne veux pas me lâcher. Précisa Castiel avec un brin de moquerie en faisant bouger doucement ses doigts, attirant l'attention de Dean sur leurs deux mains toujours entrelacées. Et puis je me suis dit qu'il valait peut être mieux que tu saches que j'étais réveillé avant que tu n'ailles plus loin.

Dean se sentit violemment rougir. Il sortit sa main gauche de sous les draps et regarda son autre main dans celle de Castiel, passant son pouce sur le dos de celle ci, comme une excuse informulée avant de la relâcher.

\- Ca fait longtemps que tu es réveillé? Demanda t'il enfin lorsqu'il en fut de nouveau capable.

\- Peut être une heure. Mais il est très reposant de veiller sur le sommeil de quelqu'un d'autre tu sais.

\- Pas du tout flippant. Ironisa Dean pour cacher sa gêne.

Castiel rit à son tour, puis rejeta la couverture et balança souplement ses jambes hors du lit.

\- Allez, debout la marmotte. On va être en retard pour le petit déjeuner. Dit il en direction de Dean qui se redressa brusquement.

 _Bordel, le ptit dej. Les autres. Tout le monde !_

Castiel se retourna vers lui, comme si il avait perçu ses pensées comme toujours.

\- Personne ne fera de commentaire Dean, si c'est ce que tu crains. Précisa t'il d'un air triste. Il n'y a que toi que cela peut déranger.

Outre le côté flippant du fait que l'homme face à lui soit toujours si perspicace, Dean devait bien reconnaître que c'était effectivement la pensée qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit, et l'expression peinée de Castiel lui serra la poitrine. Comment un aveugle pouvait il avoir un regard aussi expressif ?

\- Pardon, Cass. Je ... je crois qu'il va me falloir un peu de temps.

\- Du temps pour quoi, Dean ? Demanda t'il un peu sèchement.

Puis le visage de Castiel s'adoucit, il lui sourit avec plus d'indulgence.

\- Je te pose la question mais rassure toi, je n'attends pas de réponse maintenant. Je sais que tout ceci est nouveau et déroutant pour toi. Mais aussi difficile que cela soit, il va falloir que tu y réfléchisses. Tu me le dois, tu ne crois pas ?

La nature impulsive de Dean voulut hurler qu'il ne lui devait rien. Après tout qui était il pour le pousser ainsi dans ses retranchements, pour lui imposer de réfléchir à ses sentiments quand lui ne s'y sentait absolument pas prêt ? Mais il s'abstint, serrant les poings, conscient de l'absurdité de sa réaction.

Castiel avait raison.

\- J'ai le temps Dean. Repris Castiel avec douceur, ignorant son changement d'humeur pourtant perceptible. Rien ne presse. Mais je n'ai pas toute l'éternité non plus. Ecoute, rien ne va changer pour le moment entre nous, d'accord ? Je ne te demande qu'une seule chose. La prochaine fois où tu viendras dormir dans ce lit, sois vraiment prêt à l'assumer.

Castiel se leva sans ajouter un mot et alla se préparer dans la salle de bain.

\- Et pour ton petit… problème matinal, il y a des mouchoirs en papier dans la table de chevet, si nécessaire. Lui dit il avec un petit sourire narquois, avant de refermer la porte.

Dean resta sans réaction un moment.

Bon sang, Castiel savait exactement comment toucher juste. Il renvoyait toutes ces incertitudes et son hypocrisie, mais d'une façon si honnête et sincère, sans malveillance, ni brusquerie, qu'il ne pouvait même pas lui en vouloir. Dean l'aurait presque souhaité en fait, la colère aurait été tellement plus facile à gérer. Mais là, devant son attitude si patiente et compréhensive, il ne pouvait qu'accueillir ses paroles comme la simple évidence qu'elles étaient et à laquelle il n'avait absolument pas envie de faire face.

Dean souleva les draps, regardant avec dépit la bosse qui déformait toujours son boxer, puis ferma les yeux en soupirant et se laissa retomber sur son oreiller en passant une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés.

 _Quel bordel !_

.

Lorsque Castiel revint, Dean s'était rhabillé et remis seul dans son fauteuil resté juste à proximité du lit.

\- Tout va bien ? Lui demanda Castiel tout de même un peu inquiet.

\- Ca va Cass. ... Merci, pour cette nuit. Ajouta t'il après quelques secondes de silence, gêné de ce moment de faiblesse.

Castiel hocha la tête avec un demi sourire.

\- C'est à ça que servent les anges gardiens.

\- Ecoute Cass...

\- Ne dit rien. Le coupa t'il. Je t'assure, ne dit rien pour le moment. Prends le temps de mettre de l'ordre dans ta tête. Je sais que tout est compliqué pour toi en ce moment et puis il y a le retour de ton frère. J'attendrais. Allez, on est en retard. Continua t'il d'une voix plus forte. Les autres doivent être déjà tous à table.

\- Génial ! Grogna Dean mal à l'aise.

\- Allez, courage ! En lui tapotant l'épaule.

Castiel se mit à rire en le sentant si mal à l'aise, détendant l'atmosphère pesante qui s'était installée.

.

.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle à manger, Charlie ouvrit la bouche avec un air malicieux, mais le regard meurtrier de Dean l'arrêta sur le champ.

\- Bien dormi ? Lui demanda t'elle tout de même à voix basse lorsqu'il s'installa à sa place à côté d'elle.

Il vit Joe cligner rapidement des paupières pour attirer l'attention de Charlie qui lui répondit en signant. Dean savait que les deux jeunes femmes faisaient ça juste pour l'agacer. Joe aurait très bien pu utiliser la synthèse vocale de son ordinateur qu'elle maitrisait plutôt bien à présent, et Charlie lui parler directement, mais il avait parfaitement compris qu'elles le faisaient exprès pour qu'il ne comprenne pas. Joe plissa longuement les yeux, ce qui dans le contexte ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose, elle riait. Anna se mêla à la conversation silencieuse et Dean se renfrogna davantage en les voyant toutes deux agiter les mains, sous le regard attentif de Joe qui connaissait parfaitement ce langage et qui clignait parfois des paupières pour répondre.

\- Mais c'est pas bientôt fini toutes les trois, oui ! S'écria t'il brusquement tout haut, excédé par cette conversation silencieuse qui lui échappait complètement, mais dont il se doutait être le sujet.

Anna se mit à pouffer de rire.

\- J'ai gagné! Je suis la meilleure. S'exclama Charlie en levant les bras en signe de victoire.

\- Charlie ? Siffla Dean d'un ton menaçant.

\- Ben quoi ? J'avais parié que tu tiendrais pas cinq minutes ce matin avant de te mettre en rogne. Joe avait parié sur dix et Anna sur huit. Et là, ça fait à peine trois minutes trente. Ajouta t'elle en consultant sa montre. Donc j'ai gagné !

\- Je vais t'étrangler. Dit-il d'un ton las en se pinçant l'arête du nez.

\- Hé, pourquoi seulement moi ? Alors qu'on est trois sur ce coup. Demanda t'elle faussement indignée.

\- Parce que tu le mérites plus que les autres ! En avançant les mains vers son cou, comme si il comptait bien mettre dès à présent ses menaces à exécution.

\- Les enfants, ne m'obligez pas à vous punir. Intervint Ellen amusée sur le ton d'une maitresse d'école réprimandant des enfants turbulents.

Dean reporta son regard vers Castiel juste en face de lui et qui venait de se racler la gorge pour attirer leur attention. Au moins lui non plus n'avait pas pu suivre la conversation des trois femmes, c'était toujours ça, pensa Dean rouge écrevisse. Il lui jeta de nouveau un regard en coin pour s'en assurer. Après tout, Castiel pouvait se montrer étonnement perspicace par moment.

\- Je pense que toute cette belle énergie sera beaucoup mieux employée en salle de kiné. Affirma t'il d'un air un peu trop sérieux pour être honnête et qui contrastait terriblement avec l'expression de pure malice de Charlie qui se mit à glousser.

\- Charlie? Ajouta t'il à l'adresse de la jeune femme. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas pu évaluer la musculature de ta jambe et vérifier si ta prothèse est toujours bien ajustée.

\- Euh, ouais, mais c'est pas nécessaire, je t'assure, tout va b...

\- C'est à moi d'en décider. La coupa t'il toujours aussi calmement, ne laissant rien paraître de ses pensée, seul les coins de ses yeux légèrement plissés pouvaient laisser deviner son amusement. Je vous attends donc tous les deux, Dean et toi, dans une demi-heure en salle de kiné.

Charlie et Dean se regardèrent silencieusement et la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de lui tirer la langue, lui faisant lever les yeux au ciel. Putain, elle était parfois encore plus gamine que lui, ce qui n'était pourtant déjà pas peu dire !

.

.

La présence de Charlie facilita grandement la séance de Dean. La jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui lancer de longs regards équivoques dès que Castiel s'approchait de lui, mais son sourire sincère et chaleureux ainsi sa bonne humeur étaient communicatifs.

Dean n'était pas dupe et avait parfaitement compris que Castiel avait fait exprès de convoquer Charlie pour détendre l'atmosphère et l'aider à dédramatiser. Et même si le fait qu'il le connaisse déjà si bien avait quelque chose de plutôt flippant, il lui en était foutrement reconnaissant.

\- C'est bien. Je crois que vous avez assez travaillé pour aujourd'hui. Décréta le kiné après les avoir torturé pendant deux heures, enchaînant échauffement, exercices d'assouplissement et de musculation. Demain, on se réessaiera à la marche Dean, si tu es d'accord. Ta jambe droite a gagné en force et en contrôle et j'aimerai tester ses progrès.

\- Et si on le faisait maintenant ?

\- Demain Dean. Répéta t'il. La patience est une vertu. Crois-moi, je ne me le suis jamais autant répété que depuis que je te connais. Et tu devrais t'en imprégner également.

Dean plissa les yeux, incertain du sens qu'il devait donner à ces deux dernières phrases.

Au moment de sortir de la salle, il hésita. Il savait qu'il aurait dû se comporter en adulte et aller parler à Castiel pour mettre les choses au clair. Le seul problème, c'était que les choses étaient tout sauf claires dans son esprit. Il renonça donc courageusement et fit rouler son fauteuil vers la porte.

\- Bonne douche Dean. Lui lança Castiel cette fois ouvertement en relevant le visage vers lui avec un petit sourire en coin qui n'échappa pas à Dean alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir.

 _Salaud !_ Pensa t'il en riant intérieurement.

.

.

Lorsqu'il arriva à sa chambre, Dean roula jusqu'au placard, y prit des affaires propres, puis se dirigea directement vers la salle de bain.

Il avait l'habitude maintenant de l'enchaînement de manœuvres à effectuer. D'abord commencer à se déshabiller sur son fauteuil, facilement pour ce qui était du haut, un peu plus difficilement pour retirer pantalon et boxer, même si maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé une musculature ferme au niveau des bras et de l'abdomen, se soulever un peu d'un bras agrippé à une barre haute pendant que l'autre faisait glisser les vêtements le long de ses jambes n'était plus aussi compliqué. Il s'était ensuite transféré nu de son fauteuil sur le siège en plastique de la douche en s'aidant des autres barres de sécurité fixées au mur, ramenant manuellement l'une après l'autre ses jambes restées en travers.

Il repoussa son fauteuil afin de ne pas le mouiller et ouvrit l'eau chaude.

 _Bonne douche... Non mais j'vous jure !_ Râla Dean plus amusé qu'irrité.

Le demi sourire de Castiel lui revint en mémoire. Et lorsqu'il commença à se savonner, passant les mains sur son torse, ses bras, son ventre puis plus bas, il sentit de nouveau son sexe durcir. Il en fut presque étonné, comme à chaque fois. Après tant de mois persuadé que tout ça c'était fini pour lui, il considérait encore cette résurrection comme un miracle.

Ses pensées le ramenèrent à celui qui avait dit se considérer comme son ange gardien, à la sensation de son corps chaud allongé à côté du sien dans ce lit le matin même.

Dormir avec quelqu'un, se réveiller à ses côtés, ça faisait presque un an que ça ne lui était pas arrivé. Dean aurait voulu se dire que ce n'était que ça, comme il avait réussi à s'en persuader toutes les autres fois. Juste ce besoin de contact, cette nécessité physique d'assouvir ses désirs charnels.

Après tout, il n'était qu'un homme, il avait des besoins. C'était naturel, bien compréhensible.

Mais quelque chose avait changé pourtant, même lui ne pouvait plus se le cacher. Les images qui défilaient dans son esprit alors qu'il passait sa main sur sa verge à présent tendue n'étaient pas celles de Lisa ou même de n'importe quelle autre femme qu'il avait connue. C'était bien celles de Castiel, de son ventre musclé lorsqu'il s'était déshabillé devant lui sans aucune pudeur la veille avant de se glisser dans les draps, de ses yeux bleus qu'il n'arrêtait pas de fixer tout en sachant que la réciproque n'était malheureusement pas possible. Il appela les souvenirs de ses mains sur son corps, de ce toucher beaucoup moins professionnel et pourtant si peu invasif lorsqu'il l'avait aidé à se coucher la veille.

Dean aurait pu fantasmer sur une femme si il avait voulu. Bon, ok, Charlie était hors-jeu. Bien plus d'ailleurs parce qu'elle était clairement devenue ce qui se rapprochait le plus d'une petite sœur pour lui, que parce qu'elle était gay. Mais Dean aurait pu fantasmer sur Anna, c'était une jolie femme et il avait parfois cru percevoir une attirance pour lui chez la jeune femme. En temps ordinaire il aurait sauté sur l'occasion et pas que sur l'occasion d'ailleurs. Et pourtant non, elle ne l'attirait pas, et ça le dépassait complètement.

Aussi paradoxal et dérangeant que cela soit, c'est avec Castiel qu'il en avait envie.

Tout en crevant de trouille.

C'était complètement incohérent. Castiel était un mec, bordel ! Rien dans son physique ou dans son attitude ne pouvait être interprété comme ambiguë ou androgyne. Et puis de toute façon qu'il soit efféminé ou pas n'aurait rien changé à l'affaire, c'était un homme et Dean n'aimait pas les hommes.

Mais il aimait Castiel.

Castiel était l'exception à la règle.

Le mouvement de son poignet sur sa verge érigée s'arrêta brusquement. Une boule d'angoisse envahit sa gorge et Dean se sentit paniquer. Dans un besoin véritablement physique de se raccrocher à quelque chose de tangible, il saisit la barre de sécurité latérale, alors qu'un nouveau pan de ses certitudes lui échappait et s'écoulait dans les égouts en même temps que l'eau qui ruisselait sur son corps.

Et ce qu'il aimait Castiel ?

Est ce qu'il pouvait aimer un homme ?

Est ce qu'il pouvait aimer tout court?

L'ironie de se poser les questions dans cet ordre là, alors que le cheminement aurait dû être inverse le fit ricaner. Putain, il n'était vraiment pas normal ! Ca faisait un bail qu'il le savait, mais à ce point là ?!

Il se força à revenir au moment présent, à se concentrer sur la sensation de l'eau chaude sur son corps. Il dirigea le jet vers son visage sur lequel il passa ses mains et souffla, faisant refluer dans un véritable effort de volonté, la panique qui venait de le gagner.

Une chose à la fois.

Il savait que Castiel ne le brusquerait pas. Qu'il lui laisserait prendre le temps qu'il lui faudrait.

Sans comprendre vraiment ni comment ni pourquoi ni même de quoi il s'agissait véritablement, Dean savait que Castiel savait. En tout cas qu'il en savait plus que lui, y compris sur ses propres foutus sentiments. Et étrangement, ça le rassurait.

Dean reprit son sexe en main constatant qu'il n'était plus aussi dur. Même son corps avait paniqué. Il accéléra les allées et venues de son poignet sur son membre qui se réveilla rapidement.

Il en avait envie.

Plus encore il en avait besoin.

Et d'autre chose aussi.

Ca lui foutait une trouille d'enfer, mais pourtant ... si il envisageait de continuer dans cette voie...

Il leva un sourcil, considérant l'idée dérangeante qui venait d'émerger dans son esprit et qui l'excitait autant qu'elle l'effrayait. Après tout, personne n'aurait jamais à le savoir, et puis il faisait ce qu'il voulait de son cul, non ?!

Il fit glisser ses fesses vers le bout du siège et prit ses jambes pour les écarter un peu.

Sa main droite masturbant toujours son sexe de nouveau érigé, il descendit sa main gauche plus bas, derrière ses testicules et passa un doigt mouillé et peu assuré sur son anus qui se crispa instantanément à ce contact.

 _Oh putain !_

Et si il détestait ça?

Il déglutit avec difficultés.

Et si il aimait ça ?

Il tata le muscle plus fermement puis fit pénétrer une phalange. C'était inconfortable et si ... étrange.

Lisa avait essayé ce genre de caresses une fois, pendant qu'il lui faisait l'amour, mais il s'était bloqué, et elle n'avait pas insisté. De toute façon, avec une femme, Dean savait qu'il n'aurait jamais pu. Devant elles, il se devait de préserver l'image qu'elles avaient de lui, celle du macho coureur de jupon, de l'amant viril et performant, du vrai mâle, quoi !

Avec la plus dérangeant des impressions de devenir schizophrène, Dean se tendit sous les vagues de plaisir qui le submergeaient alors qu'il accélérait les vas et viens sur sa hampe de nouveau érigée et que des images de plus en plus précises envahissaient son esprit. Avec Lisa il n'avait pas pu, mais avec Castiel... Ce doigt qui bougeait en lui et qui pourrait un jour être le sien, cette main qui le masturbait et qui pourrait un jour être sa bouche à lui... Il se rependit en longs jets dont les spasmes le secouèrent tout entier.

Lorsque le plaisir reflua, le laissant physiquement soulagé et moralement apaisé, Dean sourit en repensant aux mots que Castiel avait prononcés la première fois où il avait osé lui en parler.

"Peu importe sur qui tu fantasmes, ça ne regarde que toi. Réjouis toi. C'est un progrès, pas un problème si ?"

Dean rit, bêtement soulagé de sa propre réaction. Il aimait la façon simple dont Castiel considérait les choses. Et bon sang, il avait vraiment raison sur tous les points! Peut être qu'il devrait arrêter de se prendre la tête comme un con et lui laisser diriger la situation.

Se laisser faire, pour une fois.

Peut être ...

Si il en était capable...

.

.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

.

 **Alors... ? Ca vous a plu ? ;)  
**

 **Est ce que le retour de Sam s'est passé comme vous le pensiez ?**

 **N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos réactions, jamais je ne vous dirai assez à quel point vos messages me font plaisir, me questionnent, me font rire ou réfléchir et qu'ils me motivent tellement.**

 **Encore merci de me lire et de suivre cette petite histoire.  
**

 **A la semaine prochaine...**

.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello...nous sommes samedi... j'aime les samedi, j'aime vous retrouver. Merci tellement de me lire ! ;)**

 **J'espère que vous avez tous survécu à la canicule, aux orages et à la grêle. Et oui, on a eu tout ça chez moi, sans heureusement trop de dégâts. Mais ça a l'air de s'arranger, la chaleur diminue enfin.**

 **Par contre en parlant de chaleur et avant de vous laisser entamer votre lecture, attention, un looonnng chapitre classé M, soyez prévenus...**

 **.**

 **Bonne lecture. ;)  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 12:**

.

\- Alors, verdict ? Demanda Dean avec une certaine appréhension en s'agrippant aux barrières latérales du brancard pour se retourner sur le dos.

\- Qu'est ce que tu en penses ? Lui renvoya Castiel, le faisant un peu languir.

\- J'ai l'impression que c'est bien mieux à droite mais toujours pareil à gauche. Mais c'est toi le doc. Alors ?

\- Effectivement, ta jambe droite a beaucoup progressé, tant au niveau tonus musculaire qu'au niveau de la récupération motrice et sensitive. J'ai bon espoir.

\- Mais c'est foutu à gauche, c'est ça ?

Castiel reposa ses mains sur la cuisse gauche de Dean, tâtant les muscles en profondeur, puis attrapa de nouveau son marteau réflexe, recommençant l'examen qu'il avait déjà réalisé quelques minutes auparavant au niveau des ligaments de son genou et de son tendon d'Achille.

\- Tu peux le dire, tu sais, si c'est foutu. Tous les toubibs, me l'ont toujours dit qu'il n'y avait rien à espérer de ce côté là.

\- Parce que tu les écoutais à l'époque ? Je pense que Rufus sera vraiment ravi de le savoir.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel devant l'air ouvertement amusé du kiné.

\- Très drôle, Cass ! Ironisa t'il.

Castiel reprit sa roue dentelée et la repassa le long de la jambe sans obtenir la moindre réaction. Il prit ensuite un crayon qu'il appliqua en travers sur l'ongle du gros orteil gauche de Dean en appuyant fort.

\- Tu ne sens vraiment rien ?

\- Rien du tout.

Castiel fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils et pencha la tête sur le côté l'air préoccupé.

\- Y a un problème ?

Castiel refit une troisième fois tous les tests, toujours silencieux, obtenant toujours les mêmes réactions qui avaient l'air de le laisser tout aussi perplexe.

\- Va falloir que tu me parles, là, Cass. Parce que je commence à flipper sérieux. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? C'est pire qu'avant ? Comment ça peut être pire, alors que je sentais déjà rien ?

Castiel releva son visage vers Dean.

\- C'est un peu difficile à expliquer. Tu n'as toujours aucune sensibilité au niveau de ta jambe gauche en dessous de la hanche, mais tes réflexes ostéo-tendineux rotuliens sont en train de revenir à la normale.

\- Mes quoi ?

\- Tes réflexes ostéo-tendineux rotuliens. Répéta Castiel patiemment mais sans développer davantage.

\- C'est pas plus clair le deuxième coup, mec. Mais ça a plutôt l'air d'être une bonne nouvelle non ?

\- C'est une excellente nouvelle, mais j'avais espéré que tes sensations reviendraient parallèlement à une éventuelle récupération motrice.

\- Putain, Cass, j'te jure que si tu ne m'expliques pas ce qui se passe... Commença à s'agacer Dean qui ne comprenait rien à ce charabias médical.

\- Il se passe que comme dans ta jambe droite, tu es entrain de retrouver un certain tonus musculaire dans ta cuisse gauche. Mais l'absence totale de sensation est un problème, car même si tu arrivais à bouger volontairement cette jambe, tu ne pourrais pas l'utiliser si tu ne la sens pas du tout.

\- Mais comment est ce qu'un d'ces deux trucs peut revenir et pas l'autre ?

\- Je ne vais pas te faire un cours d'anatomie, mais en gros, ce ne sont pas les mêmes nerfs qui commandent la partie motrice et la partie sensitive.

\- Mais ça va peut-être encore progresser, on en sait rien.

\- C'est vrai, personne ne peut prédire l'évolution d'une lésion médullaire aussi complexe. Mais on est à plus de dix mois de ton accident, il y a des limites à ce que l'on peut encore espérer après un tel laps de temps. Je vais demander à Garth de nous rejoindre maintenant. J'aimerai beaucoup que tu essaies de marcher.

\- Et moi donc ! S'exclama Dean.

.

Une fois sanglé dans le harnais suspendu aux barres parallèles, Dean ferma les yeux, savourant une nouvelle fois la sensation merveilleuse de se retrouver debout. C'était vraiment son exercice préféré.

\- Vas y essaie d'avancer ta jambe droite.

Dean se concentra et parvint à plier son genou. La pointe de ses orteils racla contre le sol, mais il réussit à avancer le pied et à faire un premier pas volontaire.

\- J'y arrive, Cass !

Castiel, accroupi à côté de lui, lui sourit, attendrit de la joie enfantine qu'il entendait dans la voix de son patient. Il ramena la jambe gauche de Dean à la même hauteur, posant le pied bien à plat.

\- Vas y, recommence.

Dean s'exécuta sans trop de difficultés.

\- C'est très bien. Essaie maintenant de faire la même chose avec ta jambe gauche.

Dean fronça les sourcils, comme si il ne savait pas comment procéder.

\- C'est compliqué à expliquer, mais pour moi rien n'a changé depuis le début, je sens rien. C'est comme si elle était pas là, tu comprends ? Dit il au bout d'un moment. Je la vois et pourtant c'est comme si on me l'avait coupée. Je peux pas la bouger.

\- En fait c'est exactement l'inverse que si on te l'avait amputée. Si ça avait été le cas, ton cerveau te la ferait sentir malgré son absence. Demande à Charlie. C'est ce qu'on appelle la sensation du membre fantôme. Là, tes yeux voient ta jambe, mais ton cerveau, lui, ne la perçoit plus. Et c'est bien le problème.

Castiel se releva.

\- Garth, est ce que tu pourrais aller chercher le grand miroir qui doit être rangé dans le coin du mur vers la porte, s'il te plait ? Pose le devant Dean. Demanda t'il lorsqu'il entendit l'aide-soignant revenir vers eux.

Garth s'agenouilla devant Dean à l'endroit où se trouvait Castiel quelques minutes auparavant tenant le miroir debout devant lui pour lui renvoyer l'image de ses jambes.

Castiel se plaça de côté, à la gauche de Dean.

\- Essaie de te concentrer sur ce que tu vois et non pas sur ce que tu ressens, Dean. Regarde ta jambe. Tu dois en quelque sorte te persuader de sa présence.

\- Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Je la vois, ma putain de guibolle Je sais bien qu'elle est là, je suis pas idiot.

\- Ce n'est pas une question d'intelligence, Dean, mais de perception. Essaie de comprendre et fais ce que je te dis. Regarde le miroir et essaie d'avancer ta jambe.

Dean soupira en levant les yeux au ciel, mais il obéit et regardant sa jambe dans le miroir face à lui il se focalisa de son mieux sur cette image pendant quelques secondes.

\- Ca marche pas, ok. Je ne suis pas un putain de Jedi moi. Et même si je fixe ce foutu miroir pendant dix ans, j'arriverai jamais à faire bouger les choses par la seule force de ma volonté. Je m'appelle pas Obi-Wan.

Castiel leva un sourcil en tiquant.

\- Je ne saisis pas cette référence, Dean. Dit il de sa voix si chaude.

Dean le considéra un moment, incrédule, oubliant un instant l'exercice et sa position.

\- Sérieux, mec ? Star Wars ? La Guerre des Étoiles? Ca te dit vraiment rien ? Non, c'est pas possible que tu connaisses pas.

\- Et bien à vrai dire si. Je devrais ?

Dean regarda Garth devant lui, complètement éberlué, et l'aide-soignant haussa les épaules en souriant, lui confirmant que Castiel était parfaitement sérieux.

\- Un peu que tu devrais ! C'est un classique, Cass. Le cinéma, ça te dis quelque chose quand même? Alors là mec, tu m'en bouches un coin ! Tu connais tout sur tout et tu connais pas Star Wars. T'as été élevé où ? Sur Mars ?

\- Nous n'avions pas la télévision lorsque j'étais enfant. Répondit simplement Castiel sur le ton de l'évidence.

Dean le regarda avec un air halluciné.

\- Euh... t'as grandi chez les Amish ou quoi ?

Il leva les mains en signe d'apaisement avec une expression amusée.

\- Je juge pas, hein. Mais faut dire que ça expliquerait pas mal de trucs.

\- Nous parlerons de ma famille une autre fois, Dean, si tu veux bien. Je voudrais que tu te concentres sur ton exercice.

Castiel avait parlé d'un ton neutre, sans colère, seul un très léger froncement de ses sourcils montrait que les paroles de Dean avaient pu le toucher. Celui ci ferma les yeux, se maudissant interieurement.

Bon sang, Sam avait foutrement raison lorsqu'il lui disait qu'il ne savait vraiment pas quand il valait mieux la fermer.

\- Pardon, Cass. Je voulais pas...

\- Tout va très bien. D'un ton toujours aussi calme. Allez, concentre toi.

Dean regarda de nouveau sa jambe dans le miroir et essaya de se focaliser sur cette image et le fait de faire avancer son pied gauche. Mais rien ne se passa.

\- Désolé, y a rien à faire.

\- On va essayer autrement.

Castiel approcha ses mains de la hanche gauche de Dean, de part et d'autre de son bassin. Il arrêta son mouvement à quelques centimètres de sa peau et releva le visage vers lui.

\- Tu préfères que ce soit Garth qui le fasse ? Lui demanda t'il à voix basse.

Dean déglutit mais secoua la tête imperceptiblement, puis rectifia sa réponse pour la lui rendre audible.

\- Non, Cass, vas y.

Castiel posa sa main droite à la base de sa fesse et la gauche en haut de sa cuisse au niveau de l'aine.

\- Concentre toi sur mon toucher. Tu sens mes mains ?

\- Euh...ouais.

Il jeta un bref regard à Garth qui le fixait toujours accroupi face à lui, le miroir dans les mains et il déglutit, mal à l'aise, sentant ses pommettes rougir.

Putain, il ne manquerait plus qu'il se mette à ...

\- Dean, concentre toi ! Lui ordonna Castiel plus fermement, le replaçant une nouvelle fois dans le moment présent. Je sais que tu ne sens rien au niveau de ta jambe, mais tu dois sentir mes mains, là où sont placées. Je veux que tu essaies de contracter tes muscles à ces endroits là.

Dean prit une grande inspiration puis se focalisa sur le contact de la main de Castiel posée en bas de sa fesse. Il parvint à contracter le muscle, faisant relever un peu sa hanche.

\- C'est très bien. Relâche maintenant. La même chose devant.

\- C'est plus difficile là. Dit il au bout de quelques secondes d'effort.

\- Tu vas y arriver. L'encouragea Castiel qui ramena sa main droite à côté de sa main gauche, couvrant plus de surface en haut de la cuisse de Dean. Essaie de pousser sur mes mains.

Dean transpirait abondamment, ses bras commençaient à trembler, tétanisés sous l'effort inutile qu'il faisait pour se maintenir debout alors qu'il aurait pu se laisser porter par son harnais. Tout son corps se mit à vibrer et Castiel le sentit.

\- On arrête. Souffle. Détend toi. On réessaiera une autre fois.

\- Ca marche pas hein ?

\- J'ai une autre idée. Lui dit Castiel sans développer davantage. Il me faudrait une attelle de Zimmer et un déambulateur. Ajouta t'il cette fois à l'intention de Garth.

\- Pas de problème, Castiel, j'irai chercher ça chez Rufus. Tu mesures combien, Dean?

\- 1m84. Euh...un déambulateur ? Tu me prends pour une ptite vieille ?

Castiel sourit pendant que Garth qui se relevait pouffait ouvertement.

\- Merci Garth. Lui dit Castiel. On va arrêter là pour le moment. Aide moi à détacher notre mamie, s'il te plait.

\- Hé ! Protesta Dean quand même soulagé de sentir la tension d'envoler.

.

Lorsque l'aide-soignant les quitta, Dean se retourna vers Castiel.

\- Euh, désolé, mec. Tu sais, pour ce que j'ai dit... pour ta famille. Je plaisantais, je voulais pas...

\- Tu n'as rien dit de mal, Dean et puis tu as presque vu juste. Ma famille appartient effectivement à une communauté très religieuse. J'ai sûrement eu une enfance différente de celle des autres, mais je ne considère pas qu'elle ait été malheureuse pour autant. Je les aimais tous et eux aussi m'aimaient. Enfin jusqu'à...

Castiel baissa la tête et soupira.

\- Disons que ce que je suis va à l'encontre de toutes leurs convictions.

\- C'est pour ça que tu les vois plus? Demanda Dean en se mordant les lèvres, autant de l'expression qu'il venait maladroitement d'employer une fois de plus, que de sa curiosité déplacée.

Castiel fronça légèrement les sourcils.

\- Là d'où je viens, toute notre vie est régie par de multiples règles et préceptes très rigides. L'obéissance à la volonté divine est le premier et le plus important de nos devoirs. Toute ma communauté a considéré ce qui m'était arrivé lorsque j'ai perdu la vue, comme une punition divine, une façon d'expier mes pêchers et de m'éloigner du chemin de la perdition dans lequel, à leurs yeux, je m'étais engagé. Répondit Castiel en haussant les épaules, résigné. J'ai gardé contact avec Gabriel, un de mes frères aînés. On se parle régulièrement au téléphone et je lui rend visite de temps à autre. Il m'invite toujours pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Lui aussi est un peu ...différent, même si c'est d'une toute autre façon. Sourit Castiel. C'est le seul à ne pas m'avoir rejeté.

\- Quel bande de salopards!

\- Ils ...

Castiel hésita l'air fataliste, semblant chercher ses mots.

\- Ils ne voulaient pas me blesser. Au contraire, ils voulaient sauver mon âme. Ils ne pouvaient simplement pas comprendre.

Dean posa une main sur l'épaule de son ami, conscient de la douleur qui se lisait maintenant sur son si beau visage.

\- Ton âme est belle Castiel. Lui dit il en reprenant exactement les termes que Castiel avait employés pour lui la veille. Et elle n'a pas besoin d'être sauvée, parce que tu n'as rien fait de mal. Bien au contraire. Tu es quelqu'un de bon. Tu fais le bien, tu aides les autres, tu donnes, tu pardonnes. J'ai beaucoup de chance de...

Castiel sourit en coin lorsque Dean ne termina pas sa phrase.

\- Et si ils ne peuvent pas le voir et bien tant pis pour eux, ok ? Reprit Dean d'une voix plus assurée. C'est eux qui ont le plus perdu dans cette affaire. J'ai... enfin, on a tous besoin de toi ici et on a beaucoup de chance de t'avoir.

Dean recula son fauteuil mal à l'aise de cette déclaration qui en disait plus que les mots prononcés et regarda Castiel comme si il le voyait pour la première fois. Lui qui semblait toujours si solide, impassible, comme si rien ne pouvait jamais l'atteindre, semblait subitement si vulnérable. Il avança une main hésitante vers la joue de Castiel mais la retira au dernier moment et se racla la gorge pour reprendre une contenance.

\- En tout cas, crois moi, une chose est sure, mec, je vais pas te laisser ignorer plus longtemps ce qu'est Star Wars. Dit il subitement d'une vois plus forte. Soirée ciné chez toi ce soir et c'est moi qui fait les commentaires ! Ajouta t'il avec une grimace en repensant à sa terrible expérience précédente avec l'audio description.

Castiel rit doucement, la tristesse semblant s'apaiser sur ses traits.

\- Je m'en réjouis d'avance. En prenant un air faussement catastrophé.

\- Mais j'y compte bien ! Vingt et une heures chez toi. J'apporte les bières. Je suis sûr que Charlie va adorer. On propose à Garth et Joe ? Anna ?

\- Bien sûr ! Plus on est de fous...

Dean le regarda retourner à son bureau et poser le menton sur ses mains jointes. Il l'observa un moment en silence. De là où il était, Dean aurait presque pu penser que Castiel priait. Et après tout peut être était ce le cas?

\- A tout à l'heure Dean. Lui dit Castiel de sa voix si chaude.

\- Ouais, à plus Cass.

Dean sortit de la pièce, l'estomac serré, conscient une fois de plus que si Castiel lui avait énormément apporté sur tant de plans différents, lui n'était décidément pas à la hauteur de la réciproque. Mais si les paroles n'étaient pas vraiment son fort, peut-être qu'il se débrouillerait mieux en agissant. Il se fit la promesse d'essayer tout du moins dès ce soir.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Le soir venu, tout le monde se retrouva chez Castiel, sauf Bobby et Ellen qui les avaient fort peu subtilement mis à la porte, enchantés de profiter enfin d'une soirée entre adultes "pour une fois débarrassés des sales gosses que vous êtes tous!", comme Ellen le leur avait déclaré. Charlie lui avait adressé un clin d'œil et avait refermé précipitamment la porte en leur lançant un " bonne soirée, faites pas trop de folies quand même, à votre âge" qui les avait fait râler l'un comme l'autre en souriant.

.

Le petit Salon de Castiel était plein à craquer.

Charlie assise à droite du petit canapé, mangeait du pop-corn caramélisé qu'elle piochait dans un saladier directement posé sur ses genoux.

\- Hé, laisse en un peu pour les autres. Protesta Dean en tentant de le lui prendre.

\- Si t'y touches, t'es un homme mort ! En le regardant très sérieusement.

Dean la fixa à son tour d'un air fort peu impressionné.

\- Y a que SA mère qui pourrait vraiment me faire flipper avec une phrase comme ça. Dit-il en désignant d'un signe de tête, Joe dans son fauteuil à la droite de Charlie.

La désignée cligna une fois des paupières, manifestant son adhésion et Charlie sembla réfléchir un instant à ce qu'il venait de dire puis approuva d'un signe de tête reconnaissant la supériorité manifeste de la menace. Elle lui tendit le saladier dans lequel il piocha abondamment, déposant une grosse poignée de pop-corn en réserve sur ses genoux avec un air de défi.

\- Bon, tout le monde est prêt ? Alors c'est parti. Dit il la bouche pleine de pop corn, en faisant pivoter son fauteuil pour aller introduire le DVD dans le lecteur.

\- Mets les sous titres pour Anna. Lui précisa Charlie.

\- Ah oui, bien sûr. En manipulant la télécommande.

Il fit rouler son fauteuil pour se placer juste à côté de l'extrémité gauche du canapé trois places où se trouvait Castiel. Anna s'était installée au milieu, à côté de Charlie. Faute de place, Garth s'était donc assis par terre, sur des coussins, calé entre les genoux d'Anna et de Charlie, levant régulièrement le bras au dessus de sa tête pour piocher dans le bol de pop-corn.

\- Ah ah ! La guerre des étoiles, épisode IV ! S'exclama Dean avec enthousiasme. Tout le monde connaît bien sûr? Demanda t'il d'un air suspicieux, plus par acquis de conscience qu'autre chose, mais soulagé tout de même lorsqu'il vit chacun acquiescer. Tu vas adorer Cass.

\- Dean, je comprendrais peut être plus facilement l'histoire si nous débutions par le premier épisode, tu ne crois pas ?

Dean soupira en secouant la tête de dépit.

\- Mais le quatre EST le premier épisode, Cass. Expliqua t'il sur le ton de l'évidence.

Castiel pencha la tête sur le côté, l'air sérieux et concentré comme si il essayait de deviner l'explication d'un si étrange phénomène.

\- T'inquiète, je vais tout t'expliquer. Relaxe et laisse toi faire.

Lorsque le générique se mit à défiler, Dean débuta ses commentaires à voix basse à l'oreille d'un Castiel concentré. Charlie souriait devant les descriptions pour le moins enthousiastes de Dean alors que le film n'avait même pas encore commencé.

\- Hé, moins fort ! Protesta t'elle d'un air faussement exaspéré.

Dean grogna mais se rapprocha encore de Castiel, se collant littéralement à lui pour pouvoir lui parler sans déranger les autres et comprit subitement la manipulation, lorsque Charlie lui sourit malicieusement, levant rapidement les sourcils avec une expression suggestive.

Dean se sentit rougir, bénissant la semi obscurité de la pièce qui le dissimulait et choisissant de l'ignorer avec une moue condescendante, il se reconcentra sur ses commentaires. On ne plaisantait pas avec Star Wars, bon sang !

Lorsque Castiel se retourna vers lui pour lui poser une question, ils étaient tellement proches que leur lèvres se frôlèrent et Castiel se recula immédiatement.

\- Reste... Murmura Dean si bas que lui seul pu l'entendre.

Castiel posa la main sur le bras de Dean et se rapprocha, épaule contre épaule, sentant son souffle sur sa joue alors que Dean lui décrivait à voix basse les images qui défilaient sur l'écran.

.

.

\- Qui se sent d'attaque pour l'épisode six ? Demanda Dean prés de quatre heures plus tard, en s'étirant lorsque le générique de fin du deuxième film commença à défiler.

Garth qui ronflait doucement, affalé sur ses coussins la tête posée contre le genou d'Anna, se réveilla en sursaut, un peu perdu.

\- Allez, on va pas s'arrêter là quand même ? Insista Dean devant leur peu d'enthousiasme.

L'expression de panique sur le visage de Castiel n'échappa pas à Anna qui se mit à glousser.

\- Sans moi les amis, j'ai mon compte. Déclara Charlie qui lut un remerciement muet sur les lèvres de Castiel. Je vais me coucher. Demain... enfin plutôt ce matin, vu l'heure qu'il est, c'est Samedi, et je retrouve Gilda à Moondoor pour le week end. La reine des lunes se doit d'être belle et en forme pour ses sujets. Dit elle avec un grand sourire charmeur en enroulant ses longs cheveux roux autours d'un de ses doigts. D'autant plus qu'un tournoi va avoir lieu en mon honneur, pour désigner le chevalier le plus vaillant qui pourra prétendre devenir mon prince... ou plutôt ma princesse j'espère, d'ailleurs. Alors tu comprendras que je ne peux pas avoir la tête de ma grand-mère simplement parce que j'aurais fait nuit blanche.

Dean ne put qu'acquiescer devant une si criante évidence.

\- Joe ? Tu restes ? Demanda t'elle à la jeune femme qui leva les yeux vers elle et cligna deux fois des paupières en réponse.

Charlie jeta un coup d'œil furtif à l'écran de son ordinateur et vit que Joe avait lâché le film surement depuis longtemps pour retourner sur les forum de discussion qu'elle avait découvert récemment et qu'elle aimait tant. Grâce à l'appareil, Joe avait accès aux infinies possibilités de communication et d'information du net et même si le processus était long et fatiguant, elle qui avait été si longtemps coupée de tout, ne s'en lassait pas et y passait des heures chaque jour.

\- Ok, alors on range un peu et on y va.

Garth encore à moitié endormi releva sa longue carcasse en se massant le bas du dos.

\- La prochaine fois, vous me ferez une petite place sur le canapé les filles. Le sol est décidément trop dur pour mes pauvres vieux os.

\- Pauvre petite chose. Se moqua Charlie en commençant à ramasser verres et bols pour les emmener dans l'évier.

\- Laisse, Charlie. Je vais aider Cass à ranger. Affirma Dean en lui prenant la vaisselle des mains. Allez vous coucher.

Charlie ne fit pas de commentaire, ce dont Dean fut aussi reconnaissant qu'étonné.

\- Merci pour cette merveilleuse soirée, Castiel. Dit Anna de sa voix trop grave, une main sur sa gorge pour en sentir les vibrations.

Anna n'utilisait que rarement le langage parlé, préférant nettement celui des signes lorsqu'elle se trouvait avec des personnes bien-voyantes et le connaissant. Au ranch, il n'y avait guère qu'avec Castiel qu'elle le faisait et encore quand ils ne communiquaient pas au moyen de ces étranges dessins qu'Anna faisait au creux des paumes de Castiel.

Celui ci se tourna face à elle, s'orientant instinctivement au son de sa voix afin de s'assurer qu'elle pourrait lire sur ses lèvres.

\- Tout le plaisir a été pour moi. On recommencera bientôt, si tout le monde en a envie.

\- Et comment qu'on recommencera! S'exclama Dean enthousiaste. Il te reste encore le six, le retour du Jedi, mon préféré et puis ce n'est que la première trilogie. Après il y a...

\- Oh Seigneur ! S'exclama Castiel sincèrement atterré.

\- Quoi ? T'as pas aimé ? Non, mec, me dit pas que t'as pas aimé, c'est pas possible. C'est comme les tartes et les burgers, tout le monde aime. Si t'as pas aimé, c'est que t'es pas humain. Décréta un Dean outré d'un ton sans appel.

Charlie sourit en voyant l'air dépité de Castiel qui cherchait visiblement comment argumenter sans vexer Dean.

\- Bon et bien on va vous laisser débattre tranquillement, les gars. Rigola t'elle en se dirigeant ou plutôt fuyant vers la porte d'entrée.

Elle l'ouvrit pour laisser passer Garth qui poussait le fauteuil de Joe. Anna allait refermer la porte derrière eux lorsque Dean vit Charlie repasser la tête dans l'entrebâillement. Elle jeta un coup d'œil appuyé en direction de Castiel, puis regarda Dean avec le pouce relevé et un sourire triomphant.

\- Très subtile Charlie ! Râla Dean qui sentit immédiatement ses joues s'enflammer.

\- Qu'est ce qui est subtil? Demanda innocemment Castiel revenu de la cuisine et qui passait ses mains sur la table basse pour percevoir s'il restait encore des choses à débarrasser.

Dean se racla la gorge.

\- Euh... non, rien. Charlie parlait de la morale de l'histoire. Tu sais, le bien, le mal. Tout ça ... S'empêtrant dans ses explications devant un Castiel plus que dubitatif.

Dean finit de ramasser les bouteilles de bière vides sur la table basse, les posa sur ses genoux et fit rouler son fauteuil jusqu'à la cuisine pour les déposer dans le container de recyclage sous l'évier.

\- Sérieux mec, t'as pas trop aimé les films? Demanda t' il pour changer de sujet, lorsqu'ils furent seuls.

\- J'ai adoré tes commentaires. Répliqua Castiel d'une voix suave avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- T'es très subtile toi aussi. Rigola Dean. Bon ok, je crois que j'ai compris le message.

Il soupira en haussant les sourcils, incrédule quand au fait qu'on puisse ne pas aimer un tel chef d'œuvre.

\- La prochaine fois, on essaiera avec le Seigneur des anneaux.

Il regarda un moment silencieusement Castiel qui passait à présent une éponge humide sur la table basse, déplaçant méticuleusement sa main gauche sur la surface pour guider la droite s'assurant ainsi que le travail était correctement fait. Dean était toujours admiratif de la façon dont Castiel compensait son handicap et parvenait sans effort apparent à y palier. Il s'approcha de lui, arrêtant son geste en posant sa main sur la sienne.

\- On pourrait finir de ranger tout ça demain. Qu'est ce que tu en penses ?

\- Dean... commença Castiel en baissant la tête.

\- Tu veux pas ? Demanda Dean à voix basse.

\- Non, c'est toi qui ne veux pas.

\- Et pourtant, c'est moi qui fais le premier pas.

Castiel alla s'asseoir sur le canapé pour se mettre à sa hauteur et soupira.

\- Pour reculer ensuite ? Lui demanda t'il avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix. Qu'est ce que tu veux Dean ? Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi exactement ?

C'était vraiment une bonne question, parce qu'effectivement Dean ne savait pas ce qu'il voulait. Il se sentait de plus en plus proche de Castiel, il appréciait l'homme, l'avait découvert en même temps que son attirance pour lui. Il appréciait sa compagnie, sa proximité, heureux même à présent de le voir envahir son si précieux espace personnel et le recherchant. Et il n'essayait même plus de se cacher qu'il avait envie de plus.

Dean soupira en faisant rouler son fauteuil jusqu'au canapé. Castiel avait raison. Perdu dans un désir plus qu'ambivalent, il n'arrivait même pas à savoir précisément ce dont il avait envie. Oui, il voulait toucher Castiel, se rapprocher encore de lui, réaliser les images qui s'étaient si souvent imposées à son esprit pendant qu'il se donnait du plaisir en solitaire. Mais il savait aussi qu'il n'était pas prêt à franchir la dernière étape. Pas prêt à se donner, lui.

\- Rien ne t'oblige Dean. Je ne te demande rien. Je peux être juste ton ami, si c'est ce que tu veux. Précisa Castiel devant le silence qui s'était installé.

\- Je sais. C'est moi qui veux plus, sauf que...

Castiel s'avança légèrement, repéra le fauteuil en tâtonnant et le fit venir à lui jusqu'à ce que les jambes de Dean se retrouvent entre les siennes écartées.

\- C'est difficile, n'est ce pas ? Demanda t'il tout bas sans préciser le sens de sa pensée sachant que Dean le comprenait parfaitement. Alors je vais le dire pour toi.

Il baissa la tête, prenant le temps de choisir ses mots puis la releva quand il se senti prêt à parler.

\- Je crois que tu éprouves des sentiments pour moi, et que je t'attire physiquement également, mais que ça te fait peur et que tu ne sais pas comment agir. Est ce que je me trompe ?

Dean garda le silence un moment, incapable de trouver les bons mots. Peut être même simplement incapable de parler.

\- Et toi Cass ? Arriva t'il finalement à murmurer, conscient qu'il n'avait pas répondu à la question posée.

\- Ce que je ressens ?

Castiel eut un petit sourire timide.

\- Je crois que je t'ai aimé la première fois où j'ai posé les mains sur toi. Dit il à voix basse comme un aveu.

Dean se mit à rire, surpris de la formulation, et un peu gêné au souvenir de ce premier contact physique qui l'avait mis tellement mal à l'aise et de la réaction qu'il avait eue à l'époque.

\- Je sais, ça n'est pas très romantique. Reprit Castiel d'un air désolé. D'autres auraient pu te dire "la première fois où j'ai posé les yeux sur toi", mais malheureusement ça n'a pas pu être mon cas. Lors de ce premier examen, je t'ai ressenti Dean. J'ai senti les blessures de ton corps, mais aussi celles de ton âme. Et...

Il s'interrompit un instant, hésitant à trop en dire.

\- Je n'ai plus eu qu'une seule envie, passer ma vie entière à essayer de te guérir.

Dean se retint de lui dire que c'était sûrement la plus belle chose qu'il ait jamais entendue, mais il se serait arraché la langue plutôt que de sortir un cliché aussi mièvre et surtout de reconnaître qu'il le pensait.

\- Je me suis comporté comme un con ce jour là. Répondit il à la place, mortifié à ce souvenir.

\- Tu luttais déjà contre tout ce qu'on t'avait inculqué, comme tu le fais encore en ce moment.

\- J'ai pas beaucoup avancé alors. Constata t'il avec amertume.

\- Tu te trompes, Dean, tu as tellement progressé, dans tous les domaines et à tous les niveaux. Ne le vois tu pas ?

Castiel le considéra l'air soudainement très sérieux, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté comme si il ne parvenait pas à croire que Dean puisse ne pas constater une si criante évidence. Il secoua doucement la tête en soupirant.

\- Tes yeux fonctionnent pourtant, mais parfois tu me sembles plus aveugle que moi.

\- C'est souvent mon impression aussi. Que c'est moi l'aveugle et que c'est toi qui vois tout. Reconnu Dean. Alors il faudrait peut être que tu me guides ?

Castiel releva le visage vers lui et tout en sachant que cela était malheureusement impossible, quand le bleu rencontra le vert, Dean aurait pu jurer que Castiel le regardait.

\- Tu es sûr de le vouloir ?

\- Sûr. Répondit Dean d'une voix pourtant pas tout à fait assurée.

.

Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent sur le lit, allongé l'un près de l'autre, encore totalement vêtus, Dean hésita et Castiel le sentit.

\- Si tu veux partir, tu le peux, il n'est pas trop tard. Je veux que tu sois sûr de ce que tu fais.

\- Je le suis ...

\- Alors relaxe et laisse toi faire. Lui dit Castiel avec un petit sourire provoquant dans la voix.

\- Hé, c'est moi qui t'ai dit ça tout à l'heure, mais je parlais de Star Wars. Protesta Dean amusé à son tour.

\- Je sais, mais moi je pensais à autre chose. Et pendant tout le film d'ailleurs, j'ai pensé à autre chose en t'entendant murmurer à mon oreille.

\- Mais alors tu es un petit pervers. Qui l'eut cru, sous tes airs de petit ange.

\- Je te l'ai déjà dit, Dean, rien n'est plus trompeur que les apparences. Affirma Castiel avec un sourire en coin en se relevant pour venir se positionner sans prévenir à califourchon sur le corps de Dean allongé sur le dos.

La gorge de Dean se serra et il le saisit par les hanches, prêt à le repousser par réflexe, mais il se maîtrisa.

\- Cass... Je suis pas prêt pour ...

Castiel lui sourit et se pencha pour poser doucement un doigt sur sa bouche.

\- Chut, je sais. Est ce que tu me fais confiance?

Il se pencha plus encore pour l'embrasser, le surplombant, les deux mains de chaque côté de la tête de Dean qui se sentit encore plus emprisonné. Son angoisse monta d'un nouveau cran. Le baiser d'abord chaste se fit plus exigeant lorsque Castiel passa sa langue sur les lèvres de Dean qui les entrouvrit avec hésitation en signe d'acceptation. Castiel investit sa bouche avec douceur mais détermination, dominant l'étreinte, prenant les commandes, puisque c'est ce dont Dean avait besoin et ce qu'il lui avait demandé. Lorsqu'il rompit le baiser, il posa son front contre celui de Dean.

\- Je vais te guider. A toi de me dire jusqu'où tu es prêt à aller, d'accord ?

Toujours front contre front, il entendit Dean déglutir puis le sentit hocher légèrement la tête, tandis qu'il relachait ses hanches pour poser ses mains sur les draps pour lui montrer sa confiance.

Castiel lui sourit. Il se redressa puis descendit ses mains le long du torse de Dean et les passa sous son T-shirt, le remontant et le lui faisant enlever. Il se pencha en avant, embrassa son torse dénudé, y rependant une pluie de baisers et de caresses puis alla exciter ses tétons du bout de sa langue, le faisant se cambrer et lui arrachant un premier gémissement perdu.

\- Est ce que tu le veux Dean ?

\- Cass...

\- Parce que moi je le veux.

Castiel prit les mains de Dean et les reposa d'autorité sur ses propres hanches. Il se mit à onduler du bassin, faisant se frotter leurs sexes toujours emprisonnés dans leurs vêtements. Puis Castiel se redressa tout à fait et déboutonna sa chemise lentement, un bouton après l'autre. Il la retira, ainsi que son T-shirt, offrant son torse imberbe et finement dessiné au regard de Dean qu'il sentait sur sa peau aussi sûrement qu'il aurait pu sentir ses mains.

Dean, immobile, le souffle court, les mains toujours posée sur les hanches de Castiel là où il les avait lui même placées quelques instants auparavant, n'osait pas bouger, ni laisser s'exprimer son plaisir.

Castiel se pencha et l'embrassa de nouveau, plus brièvement, avant de se baisser jusqu'à son oreille dont il mordilla le lobe, lui arrachement un nouveau gémissement étouffé.

\- Je suis sure que tu peux faire bien mieux que ça. Lui dit il amusé en se redressant légèrement.

Il posa sa main sur la joue de Dean et lui sourit quand il le sentit en faire autant. Il passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres, puis se pencha de nouveau pour reprendre possession de sa bouche.

\- Il n'y a aucun mal à ce que nous faisons, Dean. Dit il lorsqu'il rompit le baiser. Je le veux, tu le veux. Cesse de réfléchir et laisse toi aller.

Castiel roula sur le côté, libérant Dean du carcan de ses jambes, lui laissant le choix de partir ou de rester, une dernière fois.

D'abord hésitant, Dean se redressa en appuis sur un bras et regarda l'homme à ses côtés qui attendait visiblement sa décision. Il avança une main sur le torse dénudé de Castiel. La sensation était si étrange, si différente. Le corps d'un homme.

Il passa la main sur ses pectoraux, sur son ventre plat, remonta vers ses tétons qu'il caressa à peine du bout des doigts, presque surpris que la sensation des seins lourds de ses partenaires habituelles ne lui manque aucunement. L'impression était différente, plus ferme mais tout aussi plaisante. Puis il reprit sa descente le long de la ligne des muscles de son abdomen, passant sur son nombril puis plus bas, de plus en plus bas.

Castiel semblait observer ou plutôt ressentir chacun de ses mouvements, immobile, silencieux, le laissant explorer ce territoire qu'il savait angoissant, faisant des efforts manifestes pour retenir ses réactions, comme si il avait soudainement peur d'effrayer Dean. Ou peur d'être rejeté.

Le regard de Dean descendit vers la braguette du pantalon de Castiel déformée par une bosse déjà conséquente et il suspendit sa progression. Castiel leva une main qu'il posa sur son avant-bras, le caressant, l'encourageant silencieusement à poursuivre. Dean déglutit avec difficultés et passa le bout de ses doigts sur le tissus épais du jean de Castiel qui se cambra de plaisir sans pouvoir rien y faire.

Dean releva les yeux vers son visage extatique et presque malgré lui, le trouva magnifique, les yeux fermés, abandonné à ses propres sensations.

\- Dean, je t'en prie, plus...

Dean posa plus franchement sa main sur la forme à présent tendue sous le tissu et Castiel rouvrit les yeux. Dean hoqueta en rencontrant le bleu si proche, si pur, trop fixe. Sa décision était prise. Il se baissa vers Castiel et les deux hommes s'embrassèrent de nouveau longuement, allongés l'un contre l'autre, torses nus, alors que leurs mains respectives partaient à la découverte du corps de l'autre.

Au bout d'un moment, Castiel repoussa Dean sur le lit et il se retrouva de nouveau allongé sur le dos. Dean se cambra de plaisir alors que Castiel déboutonnait son jean et glissait sa main dans son pantalon pour aller caresser son membre déjà dressé encore recouvert de son boxer.

\- Oh putain, Cass !

Dean ne retenait plus ses gémissements de plaisir à présent, perdu dans ses sensations sous les doigts habiles de Castiel. Il protesta lorsqu'au bout de quelques minutes, Castiel cessa ses caresses et qu'il le vit se lever du lit. Mais il se tut lorsqu'il se rapprocha de lui, se pencha pour embrasser de nouveau son torse offert et le parcourir de ses deux mains puis les diriger vers son bas ventre et finir de déboutonner son jean.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Sûr.

Castiel fit glisser le pantalon le long des jambes inertes de Dean ainsi que son boxer pour les lui retirer complètement d'un même geste. Se retrouver ainsi exposé, même si Castiel ne pouvait pas le voir, lui fit prendre pleinement conscience du fait qu'il se trouvait à présent complètement nu dans le lit d'un autre homme avec qui il s'apprêtait à faire l'amour. Sa gorge se serra et l'angoisse le saisit de nouveau. Il regarda Castiel terminer de retirer ses propres vêtements. Boxer et pantalon allèrent rejoindre leurs homologues sur le sol.

Lorsque Castiel, aussi nu que lui, revint s'allonger à ses côtés, Dean se sentit plus perdu que jamais entre désir et frayeur. Il aurait dû paniquer, vouloir partir. Mais si son esprit refusait de lâcher totalement prise, son sexe à présent complètement érigé semblait quant à lui avoir définitivement tranché la question. Il frissonna lorsque Castiel posa une main sur sa poitrine puis abandonna toute résistance lorsqu'il la remonta sur sa joue, et reprit possession de ses lèvres.

Castiel se redressa et fit descendre sa main le long de leurs corps emmêlés. Il prit en main leurs deux sexes tendus qu'il masturba lentement d'un même mouvement.

\- Je te veux en moi Dean. Lui murmura t'il tout bas à l'oreille entre deux gémissements.

Dean déglutit avec difficultés autant de soulagement que d'appréhension. Les sensations et ses pensées se télescopaient dans son corps et dans sa tête à un rythme effréné, mais étrangement la crainte qui dominait n'était pas celle à laquelle il aurait pensé si il en avait encore été capable.

\- Cass, je sais pas comment... mes jambes... Je ...je l'ai jamais fait...depuis l'accident.

Castiel remonta sa main sur son visage et lui sourit, rassurant, en déposant un baiser léger sur ses lèvres.

\- Laisse moi faire.

Dean hocha simplement la tête sachant qu'avec une telle proximité Castiel percevrait sa réponse.

Il le vit se redresser et lui sourire de nouveau, puis se tendre en direction de la table de chevet et tâtonner une seconde dans le tiroir pour en sortir un petit tube. Dean l'observa s'enduire les doigts de lubrifiant, et son souffle se bloqua dans sa poitrine, lorsqu'il le vit écarter ses jambes et se cambrer pour porter deux doigts entre ses fesses. Instantanément, Dean se revit dans la salle de bain, lorsqu'il avait essayé ce même geste sur lui même et le plaisir qu'il avait ressenti. La peur aussi.

Mais là, la vue parfaitement impudique et pourtant magnifique que lui offrait Castiel déjà abandonné à son plaisir le rendit plus pantelant encore. Dean tendit une main incertaine, presque tremblante, et se mit à caresser son ventre, ses hanches, s'enivrant de ses gémissements, puis s'aventura pour la toute première fois vers ce sexe nu et dressé qui le fascinait autant qu'il l'effrayait. Lorsqu'il passa ses doigts dessus, Castiel, surpris, laissa échapper un gémissement de pur plaisir et se cambra davantage, pour accentuer le contact. Encouragé par ses réactions Dean le prit véritablement en main, et commença à le masturber comme il l'aurait fait pour lui même, sans pour autant parvenir à détourner ses yeux de la vue hypnotisant des doigts de Castiel qui allaient et venaient à présent dans son intimité.

Étrangement, le contact de ce sexe dans sa main était finalement plus familier qu'il ne l'aurait pensé. Il fut presque surpris de n'en éprouver aucune répulsion. Le plaisir de voir Castiel aussi abandonné à ses propres sensations annihilait toute autre considération.

Lorsqu'il s'estima suffisamment préparé, Castiel se redressa, et alla déposer un nouveau baiser sur les lèvres de Dean, puis posa son front contre le sien.

\- Prêt ? Lui demanda t'il dans une ultime vérification.

Dean hocha de nouveau la tête et Castiel se positionna à califourchon sur lui, se souleva et, guidant lui même le membre dressé dans son anneau serré, se laissa descendre sur la verge de Dean.

\- Cass... Oh putain, Cass ! S'écria Dean perdu dans les sensations qui l'assaillaient à se retrouver ainsi étroitement enserré dans les chairs si chaudes.

Non, il avait définitivement eu tort, ce qui se passait en ce moment n'avait rien de commun avec ce qu'il avait pu expérimenter dans ses fantasmes solitaires.

Castiel releva le visage vers le plafond, cambré, tendu, un gémissement de plaisir mêlé de douleur venant mourir dans sa gorge.

\- Cass ? S'inquiéta Dean devant son expression douloureuse. Ca va ?

Après quelques secondes d'immobilité, Castiel commença à onduler du bassin très doucement, les traits figés, sans répondre. Puis les mouvements se firent plus amples, plus souples et son visage se détendit.

\- Ca va Dean. Répondit il finalement d'une voix rauque. Ca fait longtemps pour moi aussi...

Dean tendit une main un peu hésitante pour aller caresser le sexe dressé de Castiel alors que celui-ci commençait à se soulever et à redescendre sur son membre, prenant totalement le contrôle du rapport que Dean n'aurait de toute façon pas pu mener.

Les mouvements furent d'abord lents, puis plus rapides et saccadés, plus violents, plus exigeants. Mais au bout de quelques minutes Castiel ralentit l'allure car malgré le plaisir que tous deux ressentaient, la verge de Dean perdait en vigueur, rendant la pénétration de plus en plus difficile.

\- Je comprends pas. Commença Dean mortifié. Je... ça m'était jamais arrivé avant.

Castiel lui sourit, rassurant et se dégagea du sexe à présent presque flasque.

\- Rien à voir avec tes performances de mâle dominant, ne t'inquiete pas. Tenta de le rassurer Castiel en lui souriant pour essayer de dédramatiser la situation. C'est quelque chose de très courant en cas de lésion médullaire. Lorsque l'érection est encore possible, elle est souvent moins forte ou moins longue. Tu commences tout juste à récupérer à ce niveau là, donne toi du temps, ça va revenir.

Il se pencha de nouveau vers le tiroir de sa table de chevet et en ressortit ce que Dean prit pour un petit lacet de silicone terminé par une boucle qui permettait de le resserrer.

\- Et en attendant, on peut aider un peu. Lui dit il en souriant en coin de façon suggestive lorsqu'il lui montra l'accessoire. Si tu as fait tes devoirs tu dois deviner ce que c'est.

\- C'est comme l'autre truc que tu m'avais donné, c'est ça ?

\- Bien, je vois que tu as finalement lu la documentation. Rit Castiel. Effectivement.

Il plaça le petit lacet à la base du pénis de Dean et le resserra, puis commença à le masturber lentement.

\- Cass, je...

Le regard de Dean se faisait fuyant et même sans le voir, Castiel pouvait sentir sa gêne plus que perceptible.

\- Dean. Regarde moi. Ordonna Castiel d'une voix douce mais ferme.

Il passa sa main sur son visage et l'orienta vers lui d'autorité, sentant sous ses doigts les replis de son front et ses sourcils froncés, signe de son malaise.

\- Nous devons vivre avec nos handicaps respectifs. Lui dit il très sérieusement. Nous n'avons pas le choix. Et nous ne devons pas le regretter et encore moins en avoir honte. Jamais.

Il se repositionna à califourchon sur les cuisses de Dean et continua les mouvements de son poignet sur son sexe qui commençait à se redresser.

\- Même si à cet instant, crois moi, je donnerai beaucoup pour ne pas être aveugle et pouvoir voir ce petit accessoire serré autour de ta queue tendue.

Dean eut un hoquet de surprise en entendant les derniers mots prononcés par Castiel habituellement si peu enclin à ce genre de vulgarité.

\- Je savais que ça te ferai de l'effet. Sourit Castiel en sentant l'organe durcir de plus en plus sous ses doigts. Où en étions nous déjà ?

Il se souleva et de nouveau guida le membre à présent dur vers son intimité, se laissant descendre avec précaution.

\- Bordel Cass ! S'écria Dean en se cambrant.

Lorsqu'il le vit de nouveau grimacer sous son intrusion, Dean posa cette fois sans hésitation sa main sur la verge de Castiel et entama des mouvements souples, lui arrachant rapidement un cri de plaisir.

Lorsque leurs deux bassins se rencontrèrent, les fesses de Castiel tout contre les hanches de Dean, Castiel se pencha vers lui, posa ses deux mains sur ses joues et l'embrassa avec fougue, laissant lui aussi s'exprimer ses émotions et ses sentiments si longtemps contenus.

Puis il se redressa et les mains posées sur les épaules de Dean pour se stabiliser, il repris ses déhanchements les faisant bien vite haleter tous les deux. Au bout de quelques minutes, il se redressa s'offrant sans pudeur au regard de son amant, affichant son plaisir, donnant autant qu'il prenait, attentif malgré les sensations qui avaient fini par le submerger aux réactions de son partenaire et rassuré par les gémissements de plaisir qu'il l'entendait tenter d'étouffer sans y parvenir.

Lorsqu'il accéléra encore ses mouvements, les deux hommes ne retinrent cette fois plus leurs cris et Castiel jouit dans la main de Dean qui le masturbait toujours et qui le suivit quelques secondes plus tard en le sentant se resserrer sur son membre déjà si délicieusement comprimé.

.

Castiel se laissa retomber sur Dean sans tenter de le soulager de son poids. Il resta immobile un instant, le membre de Dean toujours dur en lui, le souffle erratique, tout comme celui de Dean qui peinait à respirer ainsi compressé mais incapable de se dégager et ne le désirant pas.

Lorsqu'il se mit enfin sur le côté, Castiel retira le lacet du pénis de Dean, passant sa main pour masser le membre turgescent qui perdit rapidement de sa vigueur.

\- Comment te sens tu? Demanda t'il à Dean qui n'avait pas bougé ni dit un mot.

Pour toute réponse celui ci attrapa d'autorité la nuque de Castiel et l'attira vers lui pour reprendre possession de ses lèvres, investissant cette fois franchement sa bouche et dominant le baiser comme pour affirmer son besoin de reprendre le contrôle.

\- Ca va bien, Cass. Murmura t'il lorsqu'ils se séparèrent enfin. Merci... Pour tout.

Castiel lui sourit.

Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, il se leva et passa dans la salle de bain d'où il revint avec gants et serviettes, aidant Dean à se nettoyer un peu après en avoir fait de même.

Dean songea à l'étrangeté de cette situation où un homme aveugle en lavait un autre paralysé après qu'ils aient fait l'amour. Il fronça les sourcils presque dépassé par l'intimité de ce moment qui semblait surpasser encore ce qu'ils venaient de faire précédemment.

Lorsque Castiel revint s'allonger à côté de lui, Dean passa une main derrière sa tête, et porta l'autre à la rencontre de celle de Castiel de nouveau posée sur son ventre. Et bien qu'il en soit véritablement le premier étonné, Dean dut se rendre à l'évidence que Castiel avait eu raison une fois de plus, il n'y avait rien de condamnable ou de sale ou de honteux dans tout ce qui venait de se produire. C'était lui l'aveugle. Quelle ironie!

Ils s'endormirent ainsi, sans un mot de plus, juste leurs doigts entrelacés comme ce premier matin où ils s'étaient réveillés ensemble.

.

.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

.

 **Ah, ben je vous avais prévenus, c'était classé M. :D  
**

 **Mais il n'y avait pas que ça, j'espère que ça s'est senti. ( Hum...oui, je sais, exprimé comme ça, ça sonne un peu scabreux, mais vous avez l'esprit mal placé aussi, vous... hihihi !)**

 **Encore merci de me lire et encore plus à ceux qui me laissent des petits mots et que je ne remercieraient jamais assez.**

 **A samedi prochain.**

 **Bonne semaine.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour les amis,**

 **Merci beaucoup de me lire chaque semaine et pour vos messages, mise en follow et en favoris. Vous êtes supers !**

 **Le dernier chapitre où la relation entre nos deux héros a bien avancé ne vous a pas déplu si j'en crois vos commentaire, j'en suis très heureuse et j'espère que ça sera aussi le cas pour celui là. On les retrouve le lendemain matin.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 13:**

\- Cette fois on a vraiment loupé le petit déjeuner. Annonça Dean en regardant sa montre lorsqu'il sentit la main de Castiel remuer dans la sienne lui indiquant ainsi qu'il était réveillé.

\- Et ?

\- Et c'est pas grave.

Castiel se retourna vers lui, se redressant sur un coude en souriant.

\- Bonne réponse. Et tu dis que tu ne fais pas de progrès ? Hier matin, tu ne m'as pas donné cette réponse là. Lui répondit Castiel d'un ton gentiment ironique.

 _Hier ?_

Comment était possible t'il que cela ne fasse qu'un jour depuis que Dean s'était réveillé pour la première fois dans le lit de Castiel et avait paniqué en se demandant ce que les autres allaient bien pouvoir en penser. Il grimaça un sourire gêné.

\- Je suis quand même content que Charlie ne soit pas là et de ne pas voir la tête qu'elle aurait fait.

\- Personnellement, j'aurais adoré voir sa tête, moi.

 _Putain, mais quel con !_ Se morigéna Dean, mortifié par sa nouvelle maladresse.

\- Désolé, Cass. J'aurais pas dû dire...

Mais il s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase en voyant le demi-sourire de Castiel.

\- Tu faisais de l'humour là ? C'est ça ? Non parce que si c'est ça, vaut mieux que t'arrête, mec. J'te jure, c'est complètement flippant.

Castiel rit franchement cette fois ci.

\- Désolé.

\- Je suis sûr que non.

\- Tu as raison, mais c'était trop tentant. Tu es toujours si mal à l'aise quand il s'agit de ma cécité. Et tu es tellement adorable quand tu es mal à l'aise.

Il se redressa un peu plus et posa la main sur la joue de Dean, pour venir déposer un baiser léger sur ses lèvres.

\- Adorable ? S'insurgea Dean en reculant la tête pour le dévisager. Les chatons dans des paniers en osier sont adorables. Les bébés phoques sont adorables. Mais moi, je n'ai vraiment, mais alors vraiment vraiment rien d'adorable, ok ?

\- Aurais-je insulté ta virilité ? Rit doucement Castiel en se rallongeant et passant un bras sous sa tête.

\- Ma virilité n'est plus ce qu'elle a été. Répondit Dean à voix basse, encore gêné au souvenir de ce qui s'était passé pendant leurs ébats.

\- Dean... Le réprimanda Castiel. Ne m'oblige pas à te traiter d'imbécile cette fois ci. Je préférais nettement adorable.

Dean grogna moins vexé qu'amusé. Il n'avait pas si souvent eu l'occasion de voir Castiel sous cet aspect de sa personnalité, complètement détendu, souriant, heureux aurait il presque pu dire. Le kiné était toujours si sérieux, si professionnel, même si il lui avait avoué la veille avoir eu des sentiments pour lui dès la première fois où il l'avait touché. En tout cas rien dans ses gestes ne l'avait laissé le soupçonner à ce moment-là. Et heureusement d'ailleurs à l'époque, pensa Dean. Parce que sinon, il n'aurait plus jamais laissé Castiel poser les mains sur lui.

Et ça aurait été dommage...

... A tous points de vue.

D'autres images de la nuit passée lui revinrent en mémoire et il se sentit rougir.

Le sang afflua d'ailleurs également à une autre partie de son anatomie qui se réveilla soudainement lorsqu'il jeta un nouveau regard à Castiel qui s'était retourné vers lui et dont le corps dénudé n'était que très partiellement dissimulé par les draps.

Mais malgré le besoin qui s'en faisait de plus en plus ressentir, Dean n'osait pas porter la main à son sexe à présent à demi dressé. La veille tout s'était enchaîné si facilement, presque naturellement. Mais là, dans la lumière crue du matin, la situation lui apparaissait différemment. Sans pour autant regretter ce qui s'était passé, Dean ne se sentait pas capable d'aller plus loin, de s'offrir, lui, comme Castiel s'était offert.

\- Je te sens préoccupé, Dean. Problème physique ou métaphysique ? Demanda Castiel toujours taquin.

Devant le silence de Dean, il reprit.

\- Bon, et bien, je vais devoir m'en assurer moi même.

Il posa sa main sur le torse de Dean et descendit le long de son abdomen jusqu'à ce que ses doigts rencontrent l'extrémité de son sexe à présent dressé.

Dean se tendit au toucher, se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas gémir.

\- Plutôt physique, on dirait. Et bien... à moins que tu ne préfères t'en charger seul, je crois que je vais devoir m'occuper de ce petit problème matinal. Et je suis sûr qu'avec un peu d'entraînement, tu n'auras bientôt plus besoin d'accessoire.

\- Tu avais prévu qu'on allait...Demanda Dean qui s'était posé la question extrêmement fugacement la veille lorsque Castiel avait sortit l'objet de son tiroir.

\- Je suis un homme très prévoyant.

Dean ne put qu'acquiescer en riant puis reprit immédiatement son sérieux lorsqu'il le vit descendre le long de son torse en déposant des baisers tout le long de son trajet. Il déglutit avec difficultés, frissonnant d'anticipation lorsqu'il vit Castiel rapprocher son visage de son sexe de nouveau dur et gémit lorsqu'il y déposa un premier baiser léger.

\- Cass, attend. En posant une main sur son épaule.

Castiel s'interrompit et releva le visage vers lui.

 _Putain ces yeux bleus ! Ca n'allait pas l'aider à se concentrer._

\- Euh, Cass, je sais que c'est un peu tard pour y penser maintenant, mais, on a oublié un petit truc, cette nuit. Et...si t'as l'intention de remettre ça, vaudrait peut être mieux y penser cette fois.

Castiel leva un sourcil interrogateur.

\- J'ai pas... enfin, avant de te ... oh putain ! Agacé lui même de se montrer si puéril.

Castiel rit attendri de nouveau par l'attitude si embarrassée de son amant si à l'aise en toute circonstance mais qui perdait tous ses moyens dès qu'il en venait à ce qu'il se passait entre eux. Exactement tout son contraire en fait, quand il y réfléchissait.

Dean prit une grande inspiration, comme si il devait se jeter à l'eau.

\- Cette nuit, j'ai pas mis de capote avant de te...enfin tu vois.

Castiel se redressa et prit soudainement son habituel air si sérieux.

\- A priori, je pense que je ne devrais pas tomber enceint Dean, si c'est ce que tu crains.

Et il se mit à rire. Dean leva les yeux au ciel. Putain, Castiel était vraiment pourri quand il essayait de plaisanter. Mais malgré lui il ne put retenir un sourire devant l'air à présent ouvertement amusé de son amant qui reprit:

\- Ne t'en fais pas. Tout va bien. Tu n'étais peut être pas en état d'y penser hier soir, mais moi si et crois bien que je ne nous aurais jamais fait courir ce risque si il avait existé. L'hôpital t'a fait passer toutes les analyses requises y compris un test HIV, hépatite et MST, lorsque tu as été admis après l'accident. Et tu m'as dit toi même que tu n'avais rien fait depuis. Et en ce qui me concerne, de la même façon, je t'assure que je suis négatif pour tout cela également. Tu n'as aucune crainte à avoir. Rassuré ?

\- Cass, écoute, je ... c'est pas tout. Poursuivit Dean d'une voix hésitante en jetant un coup d'oeil sur la virilité dressée de Castiel bien visible à présent. Je sais pas si je pourrais... Tu comprends ? Te faire ça en retour.

Dean ferma les yeux. Putain, il était un adulte, pas un gamin. Dire les choses franchement, et même prononcer des mots crus ne lui avait jamais posé de problème. Au contraire, certaines de ses partenaires appréciaient parfois un langage de lit un peu vulgaire pendant leurs rapports et il n'était pas contre. Ca pouvait pimenter un peu les choses dans certaines circonstances. Et là, il se serait volontiers giflé de se montrer plus timoré qu'un adolescent pré pubère dès qu'il parlait de sexe avec Castiel.

\- Te toucher et même te prendre, oui, mais je pense pas que je pourrais te sucer ou te laisser me baiser. Sortit il tout d'un coup comme on se jette à l'eau.

Castiel lui sourit tendrement.

\- Tu ne m'écoutes donc jamais quand je te parle, Dean ?

Castiel remonta déposer un baiser léger sur ses lèvres puis passa ses doigts sur le visage de Dean pour tenter de percevoir ses réactions s'attardant sur les replis creusés entre ses sourcils froncés.

\- Je te l'ai pourtant déjà dit. Expliqua t'il comprenant que Dean ne le suivait pas. Je ne te demande rien. En tout cas rien de plus que ce que tu peux me donner. Nous avons le temps, Dean, et personne ne tient les comptes.

\- Mais ça ne peut pas fonctionner comme ça. Pas si il n'y a que toi qui donne.

Castiel soupira.

\- Tu réfléchis beaucoup trop Dean Winchester. Ça aussi je te l'ai déjà dit. Tais toi et laisse toi aller.

Lorsque Castiel se baissa de nouveau vers son sexe, il arrêta son mouvement au dernier moment et releva un visage interrogateur vers Dean, s'attendant visiblement à être une nouvelle fois interrompu.

\- Pas d'autre objection votre honneur. Affirma Dean en souriant, joueur à présent lui aussi.

\- J'aime mieux ça.

Lorsque Castiel le prit en main, Dean écarta très légèrement sa jambe droite pour lui faciliter l'accès et Castiel le fit lui-même pour sa jambe gauche inerte, caressant et embrassant la peau de l'intérieur de sa cuisse qu'il savait pourtant insensible. Lorsqu'il approcha les lèvres du sexe de Dean, Castiel le sentit frissonner puis se cambrer et empoigner ses cheveux cherchant à approfondir le contact, lorsqu'il passa un premier coup de langue sur la verge tendue.

\- Cass ...

Perdu dans les sensations qui l'assaillirent, Dean ne put retenir des petits coups de hanche, lorsque Castiel le prit franchement en bouche et il dû le maintenir des deux mains contre le matelas pour le garder immobile.

\- Apparemment cet exercice là est beaucoup plus efficace pour la motricité de ton bassin que ceux que je te faisais faire en salle de kiné. Rit il en relevant le visage vers Dean qui se figea en entendant ses paroles. Si j'avais su...

\- Putain, Cass, comment tu peux penser à ça maintenant? Oh bon sang, mais surtout t'arrêtes pas !

Castiel sourit et reprit le sexe tendu en bouche, tandis que Dean suivait ses mouvements, les mains fourrageant dans ses cheveux bruns à présent complètement en bataille.

 _C'était tellement bon !_

\- Cass, je vais... Cass... Voulut'il le prévenir lorsqu'au bout de plusieurs minutes de ce traitement il se tendit plus encore se sentant au bord de la jouissance.

Castiel approfondit la fellation, le prenant totalement en bouche et Dean jouit dans l'antre chaude et accueillante.

.

\- Putain, Cass... On m'avait... jamais aussi bien... Bafouilla Dean qui avait encore du mal à faire une phrase cohérente.

Castiel rit en replaçant ses jambes dans l'alignement puis remonta le long de son corps. Lorsqu'il l'embrassa, Dean rompit assez rapidement le baiser en grimaçant, ce qui fit sourire Castiel, indulgent.

\- J'apprécie le compliment. J'avais un peu peur d'avoir perdu la main. Si je puis dire...

Dean garda un moment le silence, cherchant visiblement les bons mots pour poser la question qui le taraudait.

\- Tu as dit cette nuit que ça faisait longtemps pour toi aussi ?

Castiel soupira et se laissa retomber sur son oreiller gardant à son tour un moment le silence.

\- Je ne l'avais pas fait depuis plus de trois ans. Depuis mon agression, en fait.

Dean se retourna sur le côté pour mieux voir le visage de Castiel.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

Castiel garda le silence.

\- On est pas obligé. S'empressa d'ajouter Dean. J'aurais pas dû demander... Je suis vraiment trop con parfois.

\- Il n'y a pas grand-chose à en dire, tu sais. Répondit Castiel sans se tourner vers lui. Tu connais déjà l'essentiel de l'histoire. Les détails n'ont que peu d'importance.

Il soupira et son visage se ferma alors qu'il se replongeait dans ses souvenirs douloureux.

\- Ce soir là, j'étais allé avec quelques amis dans un bar, ce qui ne m'arrivait que très rarement. Mais nous fêtions l'anniversaire de l'un deux, une petite fête avait été organisée et ils avaient beaucoup insisté. Enfin bref, lorsque nous nous sommes séparés à la fin de la soirée et que je suis allé reprendre ma voiture sur le parking, trois hommes visiblement ivres m'ont pris à partie. Ils ont commencé à m'insulter, à me traiter de pédale et de monstre parce qu'ils m'avaient vu flirter avec un autre homme dans le bar. J'ai essayé de leur parler, de les raisonner mais je voyais bien que cela ne servait à rien. Je me suis retourné pour ouvrir la portière de ma voiture et partir et c'est à ce moment là qu'ils se sont jetés sur moi. Deux d'entre eux m'ont tenu les bras pendant que le troisième me donnait des coups de poing sur le visage, dans le ventre. J'ai essayé de me protéger autant que possible, de les calmer, mais.. Le pire, ce n'était pas les coups.

Son expression se fit douloureuse.

\- Tout ce qu'ils disaient... toute cette... haine...

Il resta un instant silencieux, puis passa ses mains sur son visage torturé.

\- Quand ils m'ont lâché et que je me suis effondré au sol, ils ont continué à coups de pied. Je pouvais voir des gens qui passaient plus loin dans le parking. Personne n'est intervenu. J'étais par terre, pratiquement assommé, je me souviens m'être dit qu'ils allaient finir par me tuer et qu'on retrouverai mon cadavre le lendemain matin allongé là, sur le goudron. Et que personne ne s'en soucierait. L'un d'eux a sorti une batte de base ball de sa propre voiture. J'ai compris qu'ils allaient vraiment le faire, qu'ils allaient vraiment me tuer, alors j'ai essayé de me relever pour rentrer dans ma voiture et j'ai senti une énorme douleur derrière la tête, puis plus rien. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais à l'hôpital, trois jours étaient passés, j'avais un bras, la mâchoire et trois côtes fracturés et le monde entier était devenu noir.

Les deux hommes restèrent un moment silencieux.

\- Tu m'as dit qu'ils n'avaient pas été condamnés ? Demanda Dean doucement au bout de quelques secondes.

\- Non, j'ai seulement dit qu'ils n'étaient pas en prison. Ils ont été reconnus coupable de coups et blessures ayant entraîné une infirmité permanente. Mais le juge leur a accordé des circonstances atténuantes et les a condamné à deux ans de prison avec sursis, et cinq cent heures de travail d'intérêt général pour celui qui m'a donné le coup de batte. Ils n'ont pas fait un seul jour de prison.

\- Des circonstances atténuantes ? Putain, mais lesquelles ?!

\- Leur avocat a affirmé que je les avais provoqués par mon comportement dans ce bar.

\- Quoi ? Mais quel enfoiré! Et je juge a été d'accord avec ça ?

\- Il faut croire. Répondit Castiel en baissant la tête.

\- Cass... commença Dean d'une voix brisée par l'émotion. Je suis tellement désolé.

Castiel lui sourit péniblement.

\- Ne le sois pas. Ca fait longtemps maintenant.

\- Ca ne fait que trois ans ! Comment est ce que tu peux être aussi calme ? Prendre tout ça aussi bien ?

Castiel eut une moue étonnée comme si il le réalisait pour la première fois.

\- C'est vrai... seulement trois ans, presque quatre maintenant. Parfois j'ai l'impression que c'était il y a une éternité. Presque une autre vie. Lorsque je suis arrivé ici, j'étais détruit, physiquement et moralement. J'étais en colère, perdu. Mais tout le monde m'a aidé, Bobby, Ellen, mais surtout Anna. Je n'ai pas compris au début pourquoi Bobby avait désignée Anna pour me réapprendre tous les gestes de la vie quotidienne. Je ne pouvais plus voir, elle ne pouvait pas parler. La communication entre nous était pour le moins difficile.

Castiel eut un petit sourire en coin.

\- Mais Bobby a sa façon bien à lui de s'occuper des gens.

\- Ouais, je m'en suis aperçu.

\- Et il avait raison. A cause de nos handicaps respectifs, j'ai dû apprendre à me canaliser, si je voulais la comprendre. Elle m'a tout appris et tout montré avec tant de patience. Tous ces gestes que l'on accomplit automatiquement lorsque l'on peut voir, se déplacer, s'habiller, faire sa cuisine, sa lessive, tous les gestes de la vie courante, même le plus simple, tout devient si compliqué quand on ne voit plus. Et tout est si ... effrayant. Sortir de nouveau. Affronter le monde quand tout est danger dans le noir.

Il s'interrompit un instant avant de reprendre d'une voix un peu plus assurée.

\- Et moi, en contrepartie, je lui ai appris à utiliser sa voix. Pour une sourde de naissance, c'est très compliqué d'apprendre à parler. Je ne suis pas orthophoniste mais j'avais souvent vu mes collègues pratiquer avec leurs patients muets. Je pense que c'est ce que Bobby voulait. Me faire comprendre que je pouvais encore aider les gens, malgré mon handicap. Alors j'ai commencé à travailler ici. C'est ce qui m'a sauvé.

Castiel se mit sur le côté pour lui faire face et se redressa sur un coude.

\- Et puis de toute façon à quoi cela aurait il servi de hurler et d'envoyer tout le monde balader ? Ils n'étaient pas responsables de ce qui m'était arrivé.

\- Ouais. Et bien on va dire que tout le monde n'a pas ta sagesse Cass. Dit Dean en se frottant la nuque embarrassé au souvenir de son propre comportement à son arrivée.

Castiel lui sourit.

\- Ce n'est pas de la sagesse, c'est du pragmatisme. Je n'avais de toute façon pas d'autre choix. Ou plutôt si, celui de retourner dans ma communauté et de les entendre m'expliquer à quel point je devais être reconnaissant au Seigneur de m'avoir permis de m'éloigner du chemin de débauche que j'avais emprunté.

\- Quel bande de tarés fanatiques !

\- Ne te méprends pas Dean. Je suis croyant moi aussi, mais ma foi n'est pas la même que la leur. Ce qui m'est arrivé n'est pas Son œuvre, j'en suis certain. Ce sont les hommes qui ont inventé la cruauté et l'intolérance. Je suis convaincu que Dieu a de plus grands desseins que d'empêcher deux êtres de s'aimer, quels qu'ils soient.

\- J'aime bien ton Dieu. Lui sourit Dean. Tu me le présenteras ?

\- Qui sait, peut être un jour...

Castiel se laissa retomber puis s'étira comme un chat sur le lit, exposant sans pudeur mais pour autant sans aucune obscénité, son corps entièrement dénudé au regard de Dean. La pensée que Castiel aurait pu attendre un geste de sa part lui traversa l'esprit. Son regard s'attarda vers le sexe de son amant - Putain, son amant! Ce mot sonnait toujours si étrangement dans la tête de Dean - dont l'érection était à présent bien retombée. Castiel s'était livré de bien des façons cette nuit. C'était à lui de donner à présent. Il devait...

\- Bon, allez. Conclut Castiel qui ne s'était pas aperçu de l'hésitation de Dean. Je crois que j'ai largement assez parlé de moi pour aujourd'hui. La prochaine fois ce sera ton tour.

 _Ouais, pas si j'peux l'éviter, mon pote._ Pensa Dean.

\- Cass. Le retint t'il alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir du lit. Ecoute, tu sais que je suis pas très doué pour les mots, parler, tout ça. Mais je voulais... Enfin, tout à l'heure je t'ai dis que je ne pourrais pas... te faire ça... comme toi tu m'a fait. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne veux pas...

Il posa sa main sur le sexe encore à moitié dressé de Castiel qui ne put retenir un gémissement de plaisir à ce contact inattendu.

\- Dean...

\- Tais toi. Ca je peux.

Dean entama un mouvement langoureux de la main sur la verge qui se redressait tandis que son propriétaire se rallongeait sur le lit savourant les sensations, les yeux fermés, les traces des tourments endurés dans le passé s'effaçant peu à peu de son visage.

Les yeux rivés sur le visage de Castiel, Dean continuait ses attouchements, se guidant aux réactions de Castiel et à ce qu'il se savait aimer, lui même. Il aurait voulu donner plus. Il aurait voulu être capable d'offrir à Castiel ce qu'il lui avait offert un peu auparavant. Mais lorsque dans un élan subit de courage, il reporta le regard sur la verge tendu entre ses doigts et commença à en approcher son visage, il ne put retenir un mouvement de recul. Non, il n'était pas encore prêt pour ça. Pas encore.

Il se releva vers Castiel et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour l'entrainer dans un baiser presque violent auquel Castiel répondit avec enthousiasme et accélérant les mouvements de son poignet l'amena doucement à l'orgasme.

.

\- Bon, je crois que je vais vraiment aller me laver cette fois. Affirma Castiel en souriant lorsqu'il fut revenu des brumes dans lesquelles le plaisir l'avait plongé. Et si tu veux ensuite je pourrais t'aider à en faire de même.

\- Cette fois je crois que je dirais pas non à un petit coup de main pour sortir de ta foutue baignoire. J'ai failli me rompre le cou la dernière fois.

Castiel eut un petit rire amusé.

\- Et moi qui pensais que tu gardais un excellent souvenir de ta première visite dans ma salle de bain.

Dean rit à son tour en se sentant rougir au souvenir de cette première fois où il s'était masturbé en pensant à Castiel qui se trouvait juste dans la pièce à côté. Qui eut cru que ce mec qui lui semblait si rigide, avec son comportement souvent si décalé, pouvait avoir dans l'intimité un tel sens de la répartie. Comme quoi, il ne fallait vraiment pas juger les gens sans les connaître

Lorsque Castiel disparu dans la petite pièce, Dean se rallongea dans le lit, profitant de ces quelques minutes de répit avant de devoir retourner dans la maison et affronter le regard des autres.

Évidemment, il savait que ce que Castiel et lui avaient fait cette nuit n'était pas inscrit sur son front contrairement à l'impression qu'il avait, mais il avait beau faire bonne figure, Dean n'était pas aussi à l'aise qu'il aurait bien voulu l'être. On ne changeait la mentalité d'une vie entière en quelques mois.

Bon, au moins Charlie ne serait pas là avant lundi. Ca aurait pu être largement pire !

Il se redressa sur le lit, regarda sa main maculée et l'essuya sans plus de formalité avec un mouchoir en papier puis rapprocha son fauteuil et s'y installa. Encore complètement nu, il frissonna au contact du tissus froid contre son dos, puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Un peu moins de réfection et un peu plus d'action. Finalement ça lui ressemblait davantage.

Il entra sans frapper.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Dean se demandait bien pourquoi Bobby lui avait demandé de passer dans son bureau avant de se rendre dans le salon pour leur habituel petit déjeuner collectif en ce matin de septembre.

Le soucis, c'était qu'en général lorsqu'il le faisait, ce n'était pas pour annoncer de bonnes nouvelles. Pour preuve, la dernière fois, ça avait été pour lui dire que Sam avait décidé de quitter la ville. C'est donc avec une pointe d'appréhension qu'il frappa à la porte puis avança dans la pièce lorsque Bobby l'invita à entrer.

\- Écoute fils. Je vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Commença Bobby après que Dean ait fait avancer son fauteuil jusque devant son bureau. Ca fait deux semaines que tu n'as pas dormi dans ta chambre et je me demandais si je pouvais en disposer.

\- Hein ? Répondit éloquemment Dean aussi surpris qu'embarrassé se sentant violemment rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

\- Comprends moi bien. C'est ta chambre. Pas de soucis. On fera comme tu voudras. Mais Rufus m'a parlé d'un gamin qui aurait peut être besoin de venir au ranch quelques temps. J'ai pas encore beaucoup de détails, mais on a dû lui amputer une jambe et lui aussi serait en fauteuil roulant pour le moment, le temps que son moignon cicatrise et qu'il puisse être équipé d'une prothèse. Et cette chambre est la mieux équipée de la maison. Maintenant, toi, tu te débrouilles bien. Si tu veux, Garth pourrait te laisser la chambre voisine de la tienne, celle qu'il occupe actuellement au rez de chaussée, et retourner s'installer dans les combles comme avant. A moins que...tu ne vois une autre solution, bien sûr. Ajouta t'il en se raclant la gorge, visiblement lui aussi mal à l'aise.

Dean déglutit nerveusement.

\- Euh, Bobby. Pas de soucis pour que je laisse ma chambre, mais…

Il se frotta la nuque ne sachant comment poursuivre.

Tout le monde avait compris que depuis ces deux semaines, la relation qu'il partageait avec Castiel avait évolué vers autre chose que cette amitié déjà étrange qu'ils entretenaient depuis quelques mois. C'était un véritable secret de polichinelle certes, mais conformément au code de conduite habituel de la maison, personne ne se serait autorisé à l'évoquer ouvertement avant que les concernés ne l'aient fait eux même. Bien sûr Charlie ne pouvait s'empêcher quelques allusions ou regards appuyés, mais même elle ne s'était pas permis d'aborder clairement le sujet.

Et Dean ne se sentait pas encore prêt à le faire.

Même en sachant que tous les autres savaient.

Même en sachant que son attitude blessait Castiel qui ne la comprenait pas.

Ils en avaient discuté plusieurs fois et le kiné avait eu bien du mal à comprendre que non, Dean n'avait pas honte de ce qui se passait entre eux mais qu'il n'avait tout simplement pas envie d'en parler aux autres. Et que même si il ne cherchait pas à véritablement à cacher la nature de leur relation, il était physiquement incapable de lui manifester le moindre signe d'affection lorsqu'ils étaient en public.

Et au delà de ses propres appréhensions et de la gêne encore trop évidente qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il osait verbaliser même pour lui seul qu'il entretenait une relation avec un homme, lorsqu'il arrivait à être honnête avec lui même, Dean savait pertinemment pourquoi il se comportait de cette façon. Bien sûr John n'était plus là pour l'insulter ou lui renvoyer à la figure tout le mépris qu'il pensait mériter, mais il y avait encore une personne sur cette terre dont l'opinion comptait plus pour lui que celle de n'importe qui d'autre au monde. Bien plus encore que celle qu'il avait de lui-même. Celle de Sam, ce frère dont il n'était plus le héros comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants évidemment, mais dont le jugement pouvait le tuer aussi sûrement qu'une balle en plein cœur.

Dean n'avait revu Sam que deux fois depuis son retour. A chaque fois la rencontre s'était passée en ville, dans un café. La relation si simple et naturelle qui les liait auparavant avait bien du mal à se reconstruire. Ils faisaient des efforts, l'un comme l'autre, mais les choses n'étaient pas redevenues comme avant. Les regards se faisaient souvent fuyants, les silences s'éternisaient. Sam l'avait dit, il avait pardonné, mais rien n'avait été effacé. Rien ne pourrait jamais s'effacer. Les souvenirs de cette nuit mettaient entre eux une distance qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à surmonter.

Et si, la seconde fois, Dean avait rencontré Amy, la compagne de Sam, lui ne se sentait absolument pas prêt à présenter Castiel comme… comme quoi d'ailleurs? Son ami ? Ca oui, il le pouvait, mais Castiel était devenu bien plus que ça. Son amant ? Son compagnon ? Il était tout ça et plus encore. Et pourtant il ne parvenait pas à le formuler, ni dans sa tête, ni encore moins à haute voix.

\- Donc ça te va si tu prends la chambre de Garth ? Je peux dire oui à Rufus pour le gamin ? Reprit Bobby en voyant que le silence de Dean s'éternisait, le ramenant brutalement à la réalité.

\- Hein ? Euh, ouais, bien sûr Bobby. Pas de problème. Répondit il presque confus, en sortant de ses pensées.

\- Parfait. Si tout est réglé, je vais annoncer son arrivée aux autres.

\- Bobby ? D'une voix hésitante.

Il poursuivit lorsqu'il vit le vieil homme froncer les sourcils, attendant la suite.

\- Ca ne te pose aucun problème que Cass et moi ... ? En ayant du mal à soutenir son regard.

\- Non, pourquoi ? Ca devrait ?

Dean relava les yeux, presque étonné de la réponse aussi simple que nette et qui avait fusé tout naturellement.

\- Ben ouais, enfin je veux dire...

\- Idjit ! Et toi, ça t'en pose un ? Demanda Bobby piquant exactement là où ça faisait mal.

Dean leva un sourcil. Bobby avait raison. Cela ne posait de problème à personne ici en fait. Personne sauf à lui. Castiel avait pourtant bien tenté de le lui faire comprendre à de multiples reprises. Et Charlie.

Qu'est ce qu'il pouvait être con parfois !

Il reprit sans répondre à la question posée.

\- Bobby, je ...euh... je me demandais si j'aurais pu demander à mon frère de passer un de ces jours. Enfin, si ça ne dérange personne. En fixant de nouveau ses chaussures.

\- Très bonne idée. Répondit Bobby d'un ton plus doux avec un petit sourire. Et c'est pas trop tôt.

\- Je sais.

\- Dean ? Le retint il alors qu'il commençait à manœuvrer son fauteuil pour sortir de la pièce. Ca te dirait de t'occuper du nouveau ? Demanda tranquillement Bobby en se levant de sa chaise pour le suivre.

\- Qui, moi ? hein ? Mais non! Se défendit Dean en levant les mains devant lui. Je saurais pas comment m'y prendre. Et puis c'est plus du ressort de Charlie non, si on a du lui couper une jambe ?

\- Charlie s'occupera de lui lorsqu'il en sera au stade de réapprendre à marcher avec une prothèse. Mais pour le moment, il est en fauteuil. Et là, tu es tout à fait qualifié pour savoir ce qui se passe dans sa tête. Et d'après ce que m'a dit Rufus, vous devriez très bien vous entendre.

Dean leva un visage méfiant pour rencontrer le regard de l'homme debout à ses côté.

\- Et il a dit quoi Rufus ?

\- Tu verras bien. Se moqua Bobby. Alors ?

Dean soupira d'un air résigné.

\- Je me suis fait piéger, c'est ça ? Capitula t'il en affaissant les épaules. Et sur tous les points. C'est pas que la chambre que tu voulais me demander, j'me trompe ?

Bobby lui sourit sans répondre.

\- Allez avance ! En lui tapant l'épaule. Et j'espère que ce Kevin va t'en faire baver autant que tu nous en a fait voir à ton arrivée. Rit il.

Dean baissa la tête, puis la releva et fixa son regard dans celui de Bobby qui le surplombait.

\- Je t'ai jamais remercié pour ça. Pour tout d'ailleurs. Dit il très sérieusement. Je sais pas où j'en serais si vous n'aviez pas été là, tous.

Bobby leva une main pour le faire taire.

\- Arrête de chouiner, je sens déjà mes nichons qui poussent! Allez avance, j'ai faim moi et Ellen nous a préparé du bacon et des œufs ce matin.

\- Elle savait ? Demanda Dean, les yeux écarquillés, salivant déjà devant le menu annoncé et qui était comme par hasard son favoris.

\- Évidemment, Ellen sait toujours tout ! C'est Ellen. Sur le ton de l'évidence.

Dean acquiesça en souriant et fit rouler son fauteuil pour suivre Bobby hors de la pièce.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Dean venait de terminer ses quinze minutes d'échauffement habituelles.

\- C'est bon, là, on peut y aller ? Demanda t'il à Castiel avec humeur.

Le kiné sourit. La patience ne serait jamais une qualité primordiale chez son patient, même si là, il le comprenait largement.

\- Pourrais tu m'apporter l'attelle Garth, je te prie ? Demanda Castiel. Je crois que notre ami estime avoir assez attendu.

Dean suivait l'aide soignant du regard et le reporta sur l'objet qu'il tenait dans ses mains lorsqu'il revint vers eux.

\- La voila. Faite sur mesures pour toi, Dean. Je suis allée la chercher ce matin au Turner center dès que Rufus nous a dit qu'elle était terminée.

Il la donna à Castiel qui la posa sur le brancard, passant ses mains sur toute sa longueur, pour déceler le moindre défaut ou le moindre manquement aux consignes qu'il avait données pour sa fabrication. L'attelle était assez légère et plutôt discrète, composée de deux lames métalliques verticales parallèles et articulées sur lesquelles étaient fixées des sangles larges de maintien pour la cuisse, deux plus petites pour le mollet et se terminant par un moulage en plastique qui épousait la forme du pied gauche de Dean. Les charnières du genou et de la cheville avaient été pensées pour permettre des mouvements souples de la jambe tout en lui assurant un maintien optimal.

Dean fit rouler son fauteuil pour se placer à côté de Castiel. Le kiné faisait jouer dans ses mains les parties mobiles de l'attelle pour en vérifier la souplesse.

\- Alors ? Demanda Dean qui n'y tenait plus.

\- Ca me parait très bien. Prêt pour faire un essai ?

\- Putain oui ! Ca va bientôt faire un an que j'attends ça !

Dean grimpa souplement sur le brancard dans un mouvement maintenant parfaitement maîtrisé. Il empoigna sa jambe gauche pour la soulever lorsque Castiel approcha l'attelle et la plaça sous sa jambe. Dean la fit redescendre entre les deux lames métalliques et Castiel ajusta les sangles et vérifia que le pied soit correctement positionné.

\- Assied toi Dean.

Dean se releva, les jambes allongées devant lui sur le brancard.

\- Comment tu te sens ?

\- Ben à vrai dire, je sens pas grand chose.

\- D'accord, tu te souviens des essais qu'on avait fait avec l'attelle de Zimmer? Il faut vraiment que tu y ailles doucement d'accord ? Tu dois garder ton équilibre en t'appuyant sur les béquilles. Plus tard on essaiera avec une seule béquille et ensuite on tentera de les supprimer totalement. Mais on en est pas encore là. Pour aujourd'hui, le but est juste de s'assurer que l'attelle est correctement ajustée. Tu es prêt ?

\- J'ai jamais été aussi prêt pour quoi que ce soit de toute ma vie, Cass.

\- Alors pivote pour te retrouver jambes pendantes.

Dean s'exécuta, sa jambe droite se plia alors que la gauche prisonnière de l'attelle resta tendue.

\- Pour déverrouiller le genou, tu appuis ici. Lui expliqua Castiel en désignant un petit bouton au niveau de la hanche sur lequel il appuya et la jambe de Dean s'abaissa. Ca te permettra de t'asseoir sans avoir à retirer ton attelle. Elle se reverrouillera toute seule dès que tu te lèveras.

\- Écoute Cass. Merci pour les explications et tout, mais là, j'te jure, si tu me laisses pas me lever dans la seconde je crois que je vais tout casser.

Garth se mit à rire et Castiel sourit également.

\- Et bien évitons d'en arriver là. Mais tant pis pour toi si tu te retrouves par terre.

Il se rapprocha de lui pour murmurer à son oreille.

\- Je pensais pourtant que tu avais appris l'importance de bien lire la documentation. Lui dit Castiel avec un petit sourire narquois, certain que Dean avait parfaitement saisi l'allusion.

Dean jeta un coup d'œil à Garth qui n'avait pas pu comprendre le sens de la phrase et le regardait rougir avec étonnement.

\- Ouais ben, tu me donneras un cours particulier plus tard. Grogna Dean à voix basse à la fois amusé et gêné. Mais là tout de suite, j'ai d'autres projets.

Il tenta de se mettre debout et bascula en avant, dans les bras de Castiel.

\- Je croyais que tu avais d'autres projets pour le moment ? En l'aidant à se redresser.

Dean leva les yeux au ciel, et évita soigneusement le regard amusé de Garth qui le fixait et n'était pas si dupe que ça.

\- Et moi je croyais que tu voulais rester professionnel ici. Rétorqua Dean sur le même ton, en référence aux multiples remontrances que Castiel lui avait adressées ces derniers jours alors qu'ils travaillaient ensemble et que Dean avait bien du mal à se concentrer.

\- Touché. Répondit le kiné avec un petit sourire. Et bien monsieur Winchester, votre thérapeute vous prierait de mieux écouter ses consignes dans ce cas. Continua t'il d'un ton exagérément doctoral. Cela nous évitera ce genre de rapprochement non désiré.

\- Là, il t'a coulé. Dit en rigolant Garth que les deux hommes avaient pratiquement oublié dans son coin dans leur joute verbale.

.

Debout !

Oh putain, il était enfin debout !

Bon d'accord avec deux béquilles et avec une attelle qui lui donnait l'impression de ressembler à l'homme qui valait trois milliards, mais debout.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Castiel évaluant les chances que le kiné sache de qui il s'agissait, et présuma qu'elles étaient proches de zéro. Il mit mentalement Steve Austin sur la liste des personnages qu'il tenait absolument à lui faire découvrir.

Mais pour le moment, il était sur ses deux jambes, tout seul, sans fauteuil, sans un putain de harnais pour le soutenir et sans personne pour le tenir ou le porter.

La sensation était grisante.

Dean ferma les yeux savourant le moment et se sentit partir en arrière pris d'un vertige, retenu par les mains de Garth qui se trouvait dans son dos. Il secoua la tête dans un besoin physique de reprendre pied.

\- Il faut que tu restes concentré Dean. Lui dit Castiel. Respire doucement.

\- C'est tellement...je trouve pas mes mots. La voix serrée.

\- Je sais.

Dean se redressa et les mains de Garth sur ses omoplates le lâchèrent lorsqu'il retrouva son équilibre.

\- Essaie de faire un pas. Demanda Castiel.

Dean avança sa béquille droite et s'y appuya pour soulever sa jambe du même côté et la déplacer de quelques centimètres

\- Pose ton pied bien à plat.

Dean rectifia la position puis avança sa béquille gauche.

\- Lève ta jambe en tirant sur ta hanche et elle va suivre le mouvement.

Le mouvement manqua de peu de le faire basculer sur le côté mais il se rééquilibra tout seul alors que Garth s'apprêtait déjà à le retenir, et réussit à avancer sa jambe et à poser son pied gauche à coté du droit.

Dean ferma les yeux, leva le visage vers le plafond et prit une grande inspiration, submergé par l'émotion. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il recommença la manœuvre et fit de nouveau deux pas. Il se mit à rire sans pouvoir s'en empêcher ni pouvoir s'arrêter. Heureux tout simplement.

\- Ca va me prendre une putain de semaine rien que pour arriver jusqu'à la porte. Dit il la gorge nouée et les larmes au bord des yeux lorsqu'il reprit contenance. Mais je marche. Bon sang, je marche.

\- Oui tu marches. Lui dit Castiel avec pratiquement autant d'émotion que lui.

Dean le prit dans ses bras, lâchant les béquilles qui tombèrent de chaque côté de son corps. Il posa ses paumes sur les joues de Castiel et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Lorsqu'il se recula, il jeta un bref coup d'oeil gêné à Garth qui les observait en souriant largement. Dean se retrouva déséquilibré et l'aide soignant le retint pour l'empêcher de les faire tomber tous les deux.

\- Je crois qu'il est content. Dit il avec un grand sourire

\- Je crois qu'on peut dire ça oui. Répondit Castiel heureux lui aussi bien que moins démonstratif. Aide moi à le ramener sur le brancard s'il te plait Garth. Avant que cet idiot ne se casse quelque chose.

Avant que Dean ne s'éloigne, il posa un deuxième baiser rapide et léger sur les lèvres de Castiel, puis jeta un regard en coin à Garth qui se mit à siffloter en regardant ailleurs dans une tentative fort peu subtile pour faire croire qu'il n'avait rien vu.

Il allait leur dire. Oui, il allait leur dire. A tous. A Sam.

Maintenant il était prêt.

.

.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

.

 **Et voila, les premiers pas de notre Dean. Au sens littéral comme au figuré.**

 **Il a encore des progrès à faire mais il avance.**

 **J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu.**

 **La semaine prochaine, la grande révélation et la réaction de chacun, Dean en premier. Alors oui, vous allez me dire qu'il ne s'agit que d'enfoncer des portes ouvertes, parce que tout le monde est déjà au courant au ranch, mais pour Dean c'est une sacré étape. On verra ce que ça donne...  
**

 **Bonne semaine. A bientôt.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bonjour tout le monde, comment allez vous en ce samedi radieux ?**

 **A vrai dire j'espère que vous allez bien, parce que ce chapitre risque d'être un peu compliqué à lire. Tant dans sa construction, que dans ce qui s'y passe.**

 **Alors si vous n'avez pas trop le moral, il vaudrait peut être mieux différer votre lecture...** **  
**

 **Non ?... Bon vous êtes prévenus.**

 **.**

 **Bonne lecture alors... quand même... ;)  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 14:**

.

Lawrence, Kansas.

.

La maison familiale des Winchesters était pourtant le seul endroit où Dean s'était vraiment senti chez lui un jour. Et ce n'était même plus le cas à présent. Elle était devenue sa prison au lieu d'être son refuge.

Parce qu'il y était seul.

Même si c'est ce qu'il avait souhaité.

Même si c'est ce qu'il lui avait hurlé avant de partir, fermant les yeux pour ne pas voir le visage ravagé de Castiel.

.

Dean jeta un coup d'œil à son assiette qui refroidissait devant lui sans qu'il n'y ait vraiment touché. Une mixture quelconque sortie d'une boite de conserve et réchauffée au micro-onde. Aucune importance, de toute façon il n'avait pas faim. Il manoeuvra son fauteuil roulant pour aller chercher la petite bassine qui se trouvait sous l'évier et revint vers la table. Avec des gestes las, il prit l'assiette et la déposa dans la bassine sur ses genoux, y ajouta son verre et ses couverts, puis pivota son fauteuil pour retourner vers le plan de travail. Il ouvrit la porte des placards en dessous et jeta la nourriture dans la poubelle puis se redressa pour poser la vaisselle sale dans l'évier trop haut pour une personne assise. Il la laverait plus tard, quand il en aurait le courage.

Il se sentait si fatigué.

Pour le moment, tout ce dont il avait envie, c'était dormir. Et si possible sans rêver, maintenant qu'un nouveau cauchemar était venu s'ajouter à ceux qui lui étaient déjà trop familiers.

.

Dean roula jusqu'au vieux canapé qui lui servait de lit depuis presque deux semaines. Tant bien que mal, il s'y installa, prenant bien soin de laisser son fauteuil à portée de main, les freins enclenchés. Quelques jours auparavant, dans son sommeil probablement, il avait dû faire un mouvement qui l'avait envoyer rouler un peu plus loin et il avait dû ramper au sol pour le rattraper. Il ne referait pas deux fois la même erreur.

Dommage qu'il n'apprenne pas aussi vite pour les choses qui en aurait vraiment valu la peine.

.

Allongé dans le noir, il songea aux semaines qui venaient de s'écouler depuis qu'il avait annoncé à tout le monde, son frère compris, qu'il était avec Castiel.

Bon sang qu'il avait été con.

Encore une fois.

Il aurait dû se douter que les choses allaient mal tourner. Depuis quand est ce que tout se déroulait comme il le souhaitait dans sa putain de vie?

Il rit, amer, en songeant à ce qui s'était passé. Après tout, il l'avait bien cherché, à trop en demander. Il l'avait déjà eu sa seconde chance, et elle avait les cheveux noirs et les putains de plus beaux yeux bleus qu'il lui ai jamais été donné de voir. Il n'aurait rien du demander de plus. Mais il lui manquait encore quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, pour que les morceaux de sa vie soient enfin recollés, pour qu'il se sente enfin de nouveau entier. Il lui manquait Sam.  
Il les avait voulu les avoir tous les deux dans sa vie. Et il les avait perdu tous les deux.

Putain de vie de merde !

.

Pourtant tout se passait si bien.

Jusqu'à ce jour là, il y avait trois semaines à peu prés.

Il se souvint de ce déjeuner où il avait annoncé à tout le monde que Castiel et lui étaient ensembles.

Pas très subtile comme annonce, mais...et bien, il avait fait ce qu'il pouvait.

Il n'en avait même pas parlé à Castiel avant de le faire, mais il était sûr qu'il avait deviné bien évidemment. Castiel connaissait souvent ses pensées avant même qu'elles ne naissent dans sa fichue caboche. Encore plus quand il était mal à l'aise. Et là, le moins que l'on pouvait dire c'est bien que Dean n'en menait pas large.

Ils étaient entrés tous les deux dans la salle à manger et Castiel était allé s'asseoir à sa place, comme à son habitude.

Lorsque la sonnette de la porte d'entrée avait retenti, Dean avait littéralement sursauté dans son fauteuil et pourtant il s'y attendait, c'est bien lui qui lui avait demandé de venir.

Bon sang, il fallait vraiment qu'il se calme !

\- Si ça ne dérange personne, on a un invité ce midi. Avait il annoncé d'une voix hésitante à l'assemblée surprise.

Et sans donner plus d'explication, Il avait fait pivoter son fauteuil pour aller ouvrir.

Dean avait parcouru le couloir puis avait stoppé son fauteuil à quelques mètres de la porte. Il s'était levé tant bien que mal, sa jambe gauche emprisonnée dans l'attelle qui lui permettait de se tenir debout. Et agrippé au mur et à la petite table dans l'entrée, il avait fait les derniers mètres en marchant. Il voulait accueillir Sam debout, comme un homme. Comme avant.

Lorsqu'il lui avait ouvert, le regard de son frère s'était relevé vers lui avec surprise, et l'expression fugace qui était passée sur son visage avait fait tiquer Dean.

Pourquoi Sam aurait il été en colère?

\- Tu marches ? Demanda Sam sans le saluer.

\- Ouais, si on veut.

Avec un sourire un peu gêné, Dean lui avait montré l'attelle qui rigidifiait sa jambe gauche et qui lui permettait de ne pas s'effondrer.

\- On va dire que j'arrive à me tenir debout et à faire quelques pas. C'est un début, mais pour moi c'est déjà énorme.

\- Je suis... content pour toi.

Le ton de sa voix était indéfinissable et l'avait interpellé de nouveau. Mais Dean avait laissé courir, c'était bien normal que Sam soit surpris après tout.

Il avait fait le chemin en sens inverse et s'était effondré dans son fauteuil en soufflant tant l'effort de parcourir ces quelques mètres avait été intense. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la salle à manger Sam s'approcha d'Ellen avec un bouquet de fleurs à la main lorsque Dean la lui présenta.

\- Enchanté de vous rencontrer, Dean m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. De chacun d'entre vous d'ailleurs. Ajouta t'il en parcourant la tablée des yeux. Pour la maîtresse de maison. Dit finalement Sam en lui tendant les fleurs, le visage de nouveau souriant.

Puis il alla serrer la main de Bobby, le seul au courant de sa venue et qui lui indiqua de prendre place à sa gauche.

\- Bonjour tout le monde. Dit il en adressant un sourire chaleureux mais quelque peu crispé à la tablée, se demandant visiblement pourquoi son frère l'avait convoqué sans explication pour le déjeuner.

Dean roula jusqu'à sa place habituelle, tous les regards braqués sur lui au vu de son attitude pour le moins étrange. Il se racla la gorge.

\- Euh, bon, Ok tout le monde. Je vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. Commença Dean écarlate, son regard passant d'une personne à l'autre sans oser se poser sur quiconque.

Il fixa finalement le visage de Castiel, y puisant le courage dont il avait besoin.

\- Cass et moi, on est ensemble.

Un silence lourd s'abattit sur la pièce, alors qu'il se mit à fixer son assiette pour ne regarder personne.

\- Et c'est tout ?! S'écria Charlie. C'est pour ça toute cette petite mise en scène ? Putain Winchester, mais t'as failli me faire mourir de peur là ! J'ai cru que tu allais nous annoncer...je sais pas moi... la fin du monde, ou qu'ils allaient tuer Hermione dans le prochain Harry Potter. Tu vois, une catastrophe épouvantable de ce genre au moins. T'es con ou quoi ?!

\- Charlie... D'une voix presque implorante qui lui ressemblait si peu.

\- Oh Dean, par pitié, on le sait tous depuis un bail ! S'exclama t'elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Non, pas tous...

Dean releva de nouveau les yeux vers Castiel qui lui souriait tendrement. Il vit Ellen lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille en posant sa main sur la sienne. Puis Castiel hocha doucement la tête, simplement radieux, sans dire un mot. Et Dean puisa dans l'expression heureuse de son visage la force de tourner ensuite le sien vers son frère.

\- Sam ?

Dean le vit blêmir, fermer les poings puis se lever d'un mouvement raide de sa chaise, maitrisant ses gestes pour reposer sa serviette sur la table.

\- Si vous voulez bien m'excuser. Dit Sam d'une voix blanche avant de sortir de la pièce sans un regard pour son frère qui lui ne le quittait pas des yeux.

Tous les visages convergèrent vers Dean qui semblait s'être statufié puis revinrent sur Sam qui quittait la pièce. Le silence s'installa de nouveau, seulement brisé par le claquement de la porte d'entrée qui se referma puis le bruit du moteur de la voiture de Sam qui démarrait et diminua lorsqu'il s'engagea dans l'allée.

\- Laisse lui du temps. Lui dit finalement Charlie à voix basse en posant sa main sur son bras.

Dean sursauta à ce contact comme si elle l'avait brûlé. Il fit précipitamment reculer son fauteuil, puis quitta la pièce à son tour sans un mot.

\- Et merde !

Tous se tournèrent vers Bobby qui venait de parler et se grattait à présent la tête après avoir soulevé la casquette qu'il gardait vissée sur le crane même à la maison, au grand dam d'Ellen qui n'avait jamais pu lui faire perdre cette déplorable habitude.

\- Mais qu'est ce qui lui a pris de réagir comme ça ?

\- Même éducation, mêmes réactions. Dit Charlie en haussant les épaules. Sam est aussi le fils de leur père.

\- Effectivement. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit le seul problème. Affirma Castiel en se levant sans s'expliquer davantage. Excusez moi un instant.

.

Castiel était allé frapper à la porte de la chambre de Dean et l'avait ouverte sans attendre de réponse, en entendant les bruits des portes de placard qui s'ouvraient et se refermaient.

\- Dean, qu'est ce que tu fais ? En l'entendant s'agiter dans la pièce, tendant les mains devant lui dans l'espoir de l'intercepter.

\- Mes bagages.

\- Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que tu... ?

\- Bobby a dit ce matin que ce gamin, Kevin, devait arriver la semaine prochaine. Il faut que je libère la chambre. Garth va me laisser la sienne. Je dois rassembler mes affaires. Maintenant. Il faut que je...

\- Dean... Commença Castiel d'une voix douce, essayant sans succès de capter son attention.

Il tenta d'agripper son bras lorsqu'il entendit passer le fauteuil à côté de lui, mais Dean se dégagea d'un geste rageur.

\- Fout moi la paix! J'ai pas envie d'en parler, d'accord ?

\- Dean, arrête toi. DEAN ! En lui attrapant cette fois fermement le poignet au passage.

Dean s'immobilisa soudain et Castiel s'agenouilla devant lui. Il prit son visage entre ses mains.

\- Laisse lui du temps. C'est ton frère.

\- Il...ne pourra jamais accepter ce que je suis devenu. Je le dégoûte Cass.

Castiel ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils devant la réaction de Dean, reflet de ses propres préjugés. Il songea qu'une autre raison pouvait tout aussi bien expliquer la réaction de Sam et que si il avait vu juste, cela serait encore plus difficile à accepter pour Dean.

\- Non, je suis sûr que non.

\- Il doit penser que je suis un monstre.

Castiel recula légèrement.

\- Tu penses que je suis un monstre ?

\- Quoi ? Non, bien sûr que non! Pourquoi tu serais ...?

Dean s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase.

\- Pardon, Cass. Je ne suis qu'un connard d'égoïste. C'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Bien sûr que non, t'es pas un monstre. Tu es la meilleure personne que j'ai jamais rencontré. Tu m'as sauvé. Et justement, je... je voulais que tout le monde sache que quelqu'un comme toi avait bien voulu de quelqu'un comme moi. Parce que ça voulait dire que...

Dean soupira et se passa une main sur le visage, ravalant les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

\- Mais mon père, il nous a élevé différemment Sam et moi. Il faut pas en vouloir à mon frère. C'est pas sa faute. Il peut pas comprendre.

Il secoua la tête.

\- Putain, quel bordel !

Castiel s'avança vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Je t'aime Dean Winchester. Dit il d'une voix chaude. Ne l'oublie jamais. Et tu n'es pas un monstre. Et ce qui se passe entre nous n'a rien de monstrueux. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

Dean ne répondit rien. Il posa son front contre celui de Castiel et ferma les yeux, regrettant malgré tout de quitter ce bleu si profond dans lequel à cet instant il aurait été soulagé de se noyer, mais simplement heureux d'être là, contre cet homme qui représentait tout ce qui l'empêchait sombrer. Il expira longuement, comme pour expulser de sa poitrine toutes les émotions trop violentes qui l'oppressaient.

\- Oh et puis merde, qu'ils aillent tous se faire foutre, mon père, mon frère ! Cass, j'ai...j'ai besoin de toi.

Dean releva le visage, hésita un instant.

\- Cass, je...je voudrais que tu me fasses l'amour. Maintenant. J'ai besoin...

Castiel lui sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau, le faisant taire. Simple effleurement de ses lèvres sur les siennes.

\- Non.

\- Non ? Demanda Dean stupéfait.

\- Non, Dean. Répéta Castiel en posant ses mains sur les siennes. Lorsque cela arrivera, lorsque tu te donneras à moi pour la première fois, je veux que ce soit parce que tu auras autant envie de moi que moi j'ai envie de toi. Parce que tu le voudras pour toi, pour nous, et non pas pour prouver quelque chose à qui que ce soit.

Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres, puis lui prit la main et se releva.

\- Viens. Maintenant nous allons rejoindre les autres.

\- Non, je...

\- Si. Parce que tous les gens à cette table sont tes amis. Parce que tu viens de leur annoncer que nous sommes un couple. Même si ils le savaient déjà tous. Ajouta t'il d'une voix amusée, avant de reprendre plus sérieusement. Et parce que je t'aime et que nous n'avons pas à nous cacher. Viens.

\- Euh...Cass, il me faut mes deux mains, pour le fauteuil.

\- Tu me suis ? Lui demanda Castiel très sérieusement avant d'accepter de le lâcher.

\- Je te suis. Répondit Dean sur le même ton. Cass... ? Moi aussi tu sais. Dit il sans préciser davantage.

\- Je sais. Répondit Castiel avec ce petit sourire qu'il n'avait que pour lui.

\- Un jour je te le dirai.

Castiel lui sourit avant d'ajouter:

\- Et ce jour là, on le fera.

Il déposa un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Allez viens maintenant, je suis sûr qu'ils s'inquiètent.

.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la chambre de Dean, la porte de la salle à manger se referma précipitamment.

\- C'est Garth qui m'a obligée. Se défendit Charlie, les mains levées devant elle en signe d'innocence au moment où ils entrèrent dans la pièce. J'te jure. Tu me connais. Jamais j'espionnerais qui que ce soit. D'ailleurs espionner, franchement, c'est vraiment un grand mot. Qui a parlé d'espionnage ? Pas moi. Non, c'est plus du renseignement. Tu vois, comme de se tenir informée. C'est important d'être bien informé. T'imagine même pas le nombre de malentendus qui naissent d'une mauvaise information. Des conflits éclatent, des guerres même. Je t'...

\- Non mais c'est pas possible, que quelqu'un la fasse taire ! Mais comment t'as fait pour la supporter toutes ces années? Demanda Dean à Bobby, d'un air aussi exaspéré qu'amusé devant la logorrhée qui s'emparait de Charlie à chaque fois qu'elle se sentait prise en faute.

\- Je me le demande tous les jours ! Répondit Bobby en hochant la tête d'un air entendu. Mais bon, je pouvais quand même pas la noyer.

\- Ouais ben, avec de telles circonstances atténuantes, si j'avais été le juge, tu t'en serai tiré avec pas grand-chose. Affirma Dean en regardant la rouquine d'un air menaçant.

\- Hé !

Dean reprit son sérieux et baissa la tête.

\- Les amis, je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qui s'est passé avec mon frère. Il...

\- Tu n'as pas à l'être, Dean. Le coupa Ellen. Et je vais parler au nom de tout le monde ici, pour dire qu'on est tous très heureux pour toi. Pour vous deux. En posant sa main sur celle de Castiel qui avait repris sa place et souriait à ses paroles. Et si pour le moment tout le monde ne peut pas se réjouir de votre bonheur et bien tant pis. Sache que c'est au moins le cas de tous ceux qui se trouvent en ce moment autour de cette table. Et maintenant mon repas refroidit, servez vous ! Ajouta t'elle d'une voix plus forte.

\- Amen ! S'exclama Benny qui était resté jusqu'ici étrangement silencieux.

Le cajun se pencha en arrière, pour attirer l'attention de Dean discrètement.

\- Hé, Bro, tout va bien ? Lui demanda t'il à voix basse.

\- Ouais. Répondit Dean, le regard peu assuré. Et toi, pas de problème avec ça ?

\- Pour qui tu me prends ? S'offusqua Benny.

\- Sais pas moi, pour un motard. Un de ceux qui doivent pas aimer les pédés.

Benny leva les yeux au ciel devant tant de bêtise.

\- Tu serais surpris du nombre de mecs branchés cuir et moto et qui jouent pour l'autre équipe. En lui envoyant un clin d'œil amusé.

\- Toi ? Demanda Dean en écarquillant les yeux.

Benny se mit à rire franchement.

\- Ah non, mec, moi j'aime trop les femmes!

\- Moi aussi jusque là. Soupira Dean.

\- Je vous signale qu'on vous entend, les gars. Déclara Charlie à voix haute sans les regarder.

\- Et que nous sommes à table! Rajouta Ellen qui darda un regard sévère en direction des deux hommes.

Ils rectifièrent instantanément leur position, dos droit sur leur chaises, mains sur la table mais le regard rieur, comme deux enfants qu'on venait de réprimander.

\- Faudra vraiment que tu me dises comment tu fais ça. S'exclama Bobby avec une mine dépitée. Ca marche pas aussi bien quand c'est moi qui les engueule.

\- Je te donnerai un cours particulier ce soir, si tu veux. Roucoula Ellen.

\- Hé, cette fois c'est vous ! Grogna Dean pour la forme mais qui se détendait de minute en minute.

Et tout le monde éclata de rire devant les joues rougies de Bobby qui se mit à bougonner que c'était quand même lui le patron dans cette foutue maison, et qu'il aimerait bien qu'on le respecte un peu nom d'un chien!

.

Et ensuite Kevin était arrivé au Ranch. Bon sang que ce gamin lui en avait fait voir. Mais Dean l'avait tout de suite pris en affection. Et le lui montrait à sa façon très winchesterienne.

\- Retenez moi, je crois que je vais le massacrer! Cria Dean un matin, en sortant de la chambre de Kevin, manœuvrant son fauteuil pour éviter de heurter Bobby qui était sorti dans le couloir et le regardait d'un air moqueur.

\- Oh, toi, ne dis rien! J'étais pas comme ça! Affirma Dean, sourcil levé et doigt pointé, défiant le vieil homme de le contredire.

\- Ah, non, t'as raison, t'étais pas comme ça. T'étais pire !

\- N'importe quoi ! Il m'écoute pas. C'est qu'un sale petit con...

\- ... égocentrique et colérique qui n'en fait qu'à sa tête. Le coupa Bobby en se grattant la tête, faisant mine de réfléchir. Je me demande bien à qui ça me fait penser.

Puis il reprit d'un air plus sérieux.

\- Ne baisse pas les bras, Dean. Laisse lui du temps. Ca n'a pas l'air d'être facile pour ce gamin. Est ce qu'il t'a parlé un peu ?

\- Ouais. Répondit Dean sans donner plus de détails, instantanément calmé au souvenir de Kevin, lui racontant à demi mots l'épouvantable voyage qui l'avait amené clandestinement à entrer dans le pays, puis l'accident, le camion qui les transportait tous et qui s'était renversé, les passeurs qui l'avaient abandonné là, avec une jambe écrasée, à côté du cadavre de sa mère.

C'est sûr, le gamin avait eu plus que son lot de douleur. Et il ne savait même pas si il allait pouvoir rester aux États Unis ou si, à peine guéri, on allait le renvoyer dans son pays d'origine où rien ne l'attendait plus qu'une vie encore plus misérable, maintenant qu'il était seul et en plus handicapé. Mais Kevin était loin d'être stupide. Il avait dix-sept ans et il savait que son statut de mineur le protégeait un peu. Impossible pour les autorités de le coller dans un avion de retour sans savoir d'une part d'où il venait, et d'autre part si il lui restait de la famille pour l'accueillir. Alors le jeune asiatique n'avait pas dit un mot. Personne n'était parvenu à lui faire avouer ni son identité - Kevin n'était visiblement pas son vrai prénom. D'ailleurs il avait avoué à Dean qu'il l'avait choisi parce que Bodygard était le film préféré de sa mère. - ni sa nationalité, ni aucun renseignement qui aurait pu permettre de l'identifier. Alors ils n'avaient pas pu le renvoyer, ni le placer en centre de rétention au vu de ses blessures.

Lorsque Rufus leur avait fait comprendre entre les lignes que sa jambe aurait peut être pu être sauvée au lieu d'être amputée, si le gamin avait eu des parents américains et suffisamment riches pour lui payer un véritable chirurgien orthopédique, Dean avait vu pour la première fois Castiel véritablement en colère. Une colère froide, implacable, inquiétante, qu'il avait pourtant réussi à sublimer en une farouche résolution à aider Kevin de son mieux afin de compenser dans la mesure de ses possibilités l'injustice qui lui avait été faite.

En fait, l'hôpital avait fait juste le nécessaire pour le maintenir en vie, rien de plus. Et aucun centre de rééducation n'avait voulu ou pu l'accepter dans la mesure où Kevin n'avait ni ressources, ni papiers. Rufus s'était pourtant battu avec son propre conseil d'administration, mais la justice avait tranché. En attendant de statuer définitivement sur son cas, l'adolescent avait été envoyé chez Bobby, là où atterrissaient tous ceux dont on ne voulait plus nulle part ailleurs.

Dean soupira. La vie pouvait vraiment être une garce parfois. Mais il se dit que même si ce gamin ne l'avait pas encore compris, il avait en fait été envoyé au meilleur endroit possible pour se reconstruire, et même pour se retrouver une famille quand on avait perdu la sienne. Dean en savait quelque chose.

.

Il sourit en coin, devant l'idée purement machiavélique que cette pensée venait de faire naître dans son cerveau agacé. Après tout, dans une famille, on ne se faisait pas forcement de cadeaux, si ?

\- T'as raison, Bobby, pas question que je baisse les bras. Et d'ailleurs, je vais essayer ta technique. Celle du coup de pied au cul. Enfin plutôt, du coup de sabot... Dit il en souriant, et relevant les sourcils rapidement plusieurs fois, visiblement très satisfait de lui même, devant l'air perdu de Bobby. J'y retourne!

Lorsque Dean rentra de nouveau dans la chambre de l'adolescent, il le vit essuyer une larme d'un geste vif, jetant un coup d'œil en coin à Dean pour s'assurer qu'il n'en avait rien vu. Bien sûr que Bobby avait raison, la ressemblance entre eux était juste frappante, bon certes, pas vraiment physiquement, mais dans le comportement au moins.

Et bien justement... ce qui avait marché pour lui...

\- Bon, écoute gamin. Ca va aller, d'accord. On va faire autrement. T'es déjà monté à cheval ? Lui demanda Dean avec un petit sourire sadique.

.

Et c'est donc ainsi que l'après midi même, Dean, Charlie, Castiel et un Kevin fort peu rassuré, s'étaient retrouvés à dos de cheval pour une petite balade champêtre.

\- Non mais détend toi. Éclair est une vraie crème. Lui dit Dean d'un air condescendant, en voyant Kevin paniquer harnaché dans le fauteuil de Joe, comme il l'avait été lui même lors de sa première expérience équestre.

Charlie se mit à rire. Non mais franchement Dean abusait. Le voir craner devant ce gamin en affichant un air bravache alors qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'il en menait vraiment pas large lui même, la faisait hurler de rire intérieurement.

Elle devait bien reconnaitre tout de même que Dean avait fait quelques progrès et appris à se détendre sur le dos d'un cheval, pendant les promenades quasi hebdomadaires qu'il faisait en sa compagnie et celle de Castiel, mais on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il s'y sentait vraiment à l'aise pour autant. Des que sa monture faisait un écart, Dean se crispait et Charlie devait se retenir de rire, laissant à Castiel le soin de le rassurer, ce qu'il faisait plus que volontiers. D'ailleurs plus d'une fois, Charlie s'était demandé si Dean ne le faisait pas un peu exprès pour pouvoir profiter des attentions de Castiel. Mais ça, c'était un autre débat.

\- Dean a raison. Commença Charlie sur le dos de Flicka, en se rapprochant de Kevin. Essaie de te relaxer, fais confiance à ton cheval. Tu ne risques rien. Je te le promets.

\- O...kay... Répondit Kevin d'un air peu rassuré.

Elle posa sa main sur les siennes crispées sur les lanières de cuir.

\- Vas y, lâche un peu de mou sur les rennes, et il va avancer doucement. N'aie pas peur.

Effectivement, lorsqu'il relâcha les brides, Éclair se mit à avancer au pas, suivant docilement ceux de Flicka.

\- Hé, mais c'est super ! S'exclama finalement Kevin au bout de quelques minutes d'adaptation.

Le regard entendu que Charlie jeta à Dean, lui fit froncer les sourcils.

\- Quoi ? Ouais, ben il est jeune et inconscient. Normal qu'il se débrouille mieux. Râla t'il avec la plus parfaite mauvaise foi. Vous avez qu'à partir en avant tous les deux. Moi, je vais rester avec Cass.

\- Castiel ? L'interrogea t'elle pour demander confirmation.

\- Oui, c'est une bonne idée. Occupe toi de Kevin, Dean va me guider. On vous suit.

Le courant était immédiatement bien passé entre Charlie et Kevin. Malgré ses quelques années de moins que la jeune femme, l'adolescent avait un esprit vif et un intérêt sans borne pour les nouvelles technologies, ce qui leur avait de suite donné un précieux point commun. En quelques semaines, Kevin, qui possédait déjà de très bonnes bases, avait appris à parler presque couramment anglais. Parfois Ellen se disait qu'il serait intéressant de faire tester son QI, elle le pensait au moins en avance, si ce n'était véritablement surdoué. Elle en était vraiment heureuse d'ailleurs arguant que ses capacités et son fort caractère lui seraient très utiles dans la vie.

\- Pas trop fatigué ? Demanda Castiel à Dean avec un sourire provoquant, lorsque les deux jeunes se furent éloignés quelque peu.

\- Ca va. Et toi pas trop mal au...? Demanda Dean, en rougissant au souvenir de la nuit quasi blanche qu'ils avaient passée.

\- Mon fondement se porte très bien. Merci de t'en inquiéter. Répondit Castiel en rigolant.

Puis il reprit plus sérieusement.

\- Comment ça va Dean ? Je veux dire, vraiment. On a pas beaucoup parlé ces derniers temps.

\- Parler c'est pas trop mon truc tu sais. Écoute, Cass, je vais bien.

Dean savait à quoi Castiel faisait référence et il ne s'agissait pas de sa légère fatigue liée à leurs activités physiques nocturnes.

.

La nuit passée il était resté longtemps dans le noir à écouter battre le cœur de Castiel.

Il appréciait ces moments rien qu'à eux, où ils n'avaient pas à parler et où ils savouraient juste la présence de l'autre, la plupart du temps en silence. Parfois le soir Dean allumait le poste de télévision, comme pour se donner un alibi, passant en fait tout son temps à regarder Castiel sculpter des morceaux d'argile sans jeter coup d'œil sur l'écran.

Il savait que Castiel n'était pas dupe. Qu'il sentait son regard sur lui. Et qu'il attendait juste que Dean se décide à lui parler.

Et Dean n'y arrivait pas.

Même en sachant qu'il se comportait comme un con et qu'il faisait souffrir celui qui l'aimait plus que tout, Dean n'arrivait pas à lui avouer ce qui le torturait: la véritable raison du rejet de Sam, celle qu'il supposait, celle qu'il avait lue dans ses yeux lorsqu'il avait ouvert la porte. C'était plus facile de laisser croire à tout le monde et à lui même encore plus, que son frangin l'avait repoussé parce qu'il n'acceptait pas qu'il couche avec un mec. Tellement plus facile.

Allongé sur le lit, la tête posée contre la poitrine de Castiel, Dean avait longtemps écouté son cœur battre, régulièrement, lentement. Ce son l'apaisait et arrivait à canaliser le maelstrom de ses pensées. Pendant un temps, il était presque parvenu à se sentir en paix. Mais cela ne durait jamais.

Dean jeta presque malgré lui un coup d'œil à son téléphone portable qui reposait sur la table de chevet et repensa au message que Sam lui avait envoyé après qu'il ait enfin trouvé le courage de le contacter. Encore un texto. Plutôt ironique non ? Comme celui qui lui avait annoncé son retour. Sauf que celui ci sonnait plutôt comme un départ ou plutôt une condamnation. Et pourtant ce n'était pas exactement les mots qui étaient écrits.

" _Vis ta vie, Dean, j'essaierai de vivre la mienne. Désolé de ne pas pouvoir partager ton bonheur. Jess ne le peut pas non plus. Elle, elle est toujours morte."_

Ces quelques mots n'avaient fait que confirmer ses craintes. Non, Sam ne l'avait pas rejeté parce qu'il ne pouvait pas accepter un frère pédé, ça ne cadrait vraiment pas avec son petit frère qui avait toujours été le plus ouvert d'esprit des deux. Non, Sam l'avait rejeté parce qu'il était un putain de meurtrier qui n'avait pas le droit d'être heureux alors que la femme qu'il avait tuée n'aurait jamais cette chance, elle. Tant qu'il était dans son fauteuil et qu'il payait pour son crime, Sam pouvait pardonner. Mais là, l'un revivait alors que l'autre était morte. C'était injuste et Sam ne pouvait l'accepter.

Et qu'est ce que Dean aurait bien pu répondre à ça ? Son frère avait raison, Dean le savait pourtant. Mais ces derniers temps, grâce à Bobby et tous les autres et surtout grâce à Castiel, il était presque parvenu à l'oublier.

Alors il n'avait rien répondu.

Mais si il pouvait faire une croix sur ses jambes et rester dans ce putain de fauteuil si Sam l'exigeait de lui pour continuer à expier son crime, il refusait de perdre Castiel.

Et il savait que Castiel ne pourrait pas le comprendre, ou en tout cas pas l'accepter. Il lui aurait dit qu'il avait tort, qu'il méritait cette seconde chance. Et Dean n'avait pas du tout envie d'entendre ces mots. Non, il ne la méritait pas. Plus encore, il ne la voulait pas. Point.

Dean s'était agrippé instinctivement au T-shirt de Castiel, mais avait relâché le tissus quand il l'avait senti s'agiter dans son sommeil. Il déposa un baiser sur son torse, sentant le rythme de son cœur s'accélérer un peu à mesure qu'il sortait de l'inconscience.

\- Dean ?

\- Rendors toi. Je voulais pas te réveiller.

\- Tout va bien? Demanda Castiel en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

\- Ca va, ouais.

Castiel à présent bien réveillé était resté un moment silencieux.

\- Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire ? Demanda t'il finalement à voix basse.

\- Je sais.

\- Tu sais que je ne te jugerai pas ?

\- Je sais. Mais... je veux pas que tu me vois comme ça. Enfin je veux dire...

\- Comme quoi ? Le coupa Castiel.

Dean hésita. C'était stupide, Castiel connaissait les circonstances de l'accident, le rôle qu'il y avait joué, et savait même qu'il avait trop bu. Mais il ne lui avait jamais raconté les détails, ceux qu'il n'avait confiés qu'à Bobby, dans un moment de faiblesse.

\- Comme quoi? Redemanda Castiel plus fermement devant son silence.

\- Comme... un meurtrier. Avoua Dean dans un souffle.

\- Je ne pourrais jamais te juger plus durement que tu ne le fais toi même.

\- C'est pourtant ce que Sam pense. Et je ne veux pas que toi aussi...

\- Raconte moi Dean. Je veux l'entendre de ta bouche. Dis moi le plus noir de ton âme. Ce que tu caches, même à toi même.

\- Et tu partiras.

\- Prends le risque. Dis moi.

Dean resta un long moment immobile et silencieux, écoutant toujours les battements réguliers du cœur de Castiel et sentant son souffle dans ses cheveux, savourant cette proximité comme si ces minutes devaient être les dernières. Finalement, il se redressa et s'assit sur le lit. Tournant le dos à Castiel, il lui raconta tout, à voix basse, comme si l'aveu paraissait moins horrible en étant murmuré. Comme si il ne parlait que pour lui même. Dean avoua les cauchemars qui le torturaient, les images, les cris, la douleur. Ces yeux suppliants qui le hantaient. Ceux de Sam, hors de lui, qui l'avaient achevé. Et même le message que son frère lui avait envoyé, rouvrant une blessure encore si peu cicatrisée.

Castiel ne fit pas un geste, ne dit pas un mot, laissant le flot de paroles se tarir de lui même, laissant Dean exorciser ses souffrances en même temps que ses souvenirs.

Lorsqu'il termina son récit, Dean resta silencieux et immobile, le cœur écorché et l'âme mise à nue.

Devant le silence de Castiel, il se retourna vers le côté du lit pour attirer à lui son fauteuil. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à partir. Castiel avait trop de dignité pour lui dire de le faire, mais Dean était sûr que son silence signait sa condamnation.

Le sentant s'éloigner, Castiel avait attrapé son bras, l'obligeant à se retourner vers lui et l'avait enlacé, bercé dans ses bras presque maternellement, avant de l'embrasser avec fougue lorsqu'il l'avait senti réceptif. Le reste de la nuit s'était passé entre caresses et gémissements. La douleur de l'un se diluant dans l'amour de l'autre.

.

Indiana fit un écart et Dean dut tirer sur les rennes pour calmer sa monture sans comprendre ce qui avait pu l'effrayer, tellement il avait été perdu dans ses pensées.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Castiel qui le considérait, silencieux, attendant qu'il revienne au temps présent. Dean se racla la gorge.

\- Ce qui s'est passé cette nuit, ce que je t'ai dit sur Sam, l'accident, tout ça, je... j'ai pas envie d'en parler d'accord. Je sais pas comment les choses vont évoluer avec mon frère. Je lui en veux pas. Je comprends sa réaction. Ca a fait beaucoup à encaisser pour lui.

\- Tu regrettes ?

\- De lui avoir dit pour nous? Non, pas une seule seconde. Répondit il, sincère. Mais, j'aurais pas dû lui dire comme ça.

\- Et...le reste ?

\- Tu veux dire, ce qui se passe entre nous? Sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues en repensant à Castiel contre lui, au dessus de lui, le chevauchant alors que Dean se trouvait en lui.

Il jeta un regard vers Charlie et Kevin à bonne distance, puis reporta son attention sur Castiel qui tentait de percevoir ses réactions malgré sa cécité, visiblement inquiet de sa réponse.

\- Non, bien sûr que non, Cass. Répondit il à voix plus basse. Je suis pas... forcement hyper à l'aise avec ça encore. Mais non, je regrette rien, bien au contraire. C'est...

Dean s'interrompit, passant ses mains sur son visage tentant dans un réflexe de cacher sa gêne même si il savait que Castiel ne pouvait voir son visage écarlate.

\- Quoi ? Acrobatique ? Bizarre ? Maladroit ? Tenta Castiel en souriant pour lui venir en secours.

\- Non, c'est pas ce que j'aurais dit.

Dean se racla la gorge.

\- Oh bordel, on va dire que je prends mon pied avec toi, d'accord ? Lâcha t'il en riant autant de gêne que devant la médiocrité de son propre jeu de mots.

\- Je vois. Répondit Castiel en souriant davantage.

Dean resta un moment interdit devant l'expression employée.

\- Putain on fait la paire tous les deux.

Et ils se mirent à rire ensemble.

.

\- Bon alors les deux ancêtres, vous avancez oui, au lieu de vous marrer ? leur cria Charlie à distance. On se traîne là !

\- Les ancêtres ? Non mais ça va pas oh ?! Et pis en plus, c'est la première fois de Kevin, alors on y va doucement. Affirma Dean avec le plus parfaite mauvaise foi.

\- Kevin va très bien, merci. Répondit l'adolescent. Il aimerait bien éviter de prendre racine.

\- Petit con. Grommela Dean entre ses dents.

Puis il fit claquer sa langue pour faire accélérer son cheval, suivit par Castiel qui ne cachait pas son amusement.

\- Traître ! Lui lança Dean en voyant son air amusé.

\- Quoi ? J'ai absolument rien dit.

\- Tu penses trop fort !

Charlie leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Ca fait pas trois mois qu'ils sont ensembles et ils se comportent déjà comme un vieux couple !

\- La ferme Charlie ! Répondit Dean en la fusillant du regard pour la forme, mais tout en notant le petit sourire narquois qui vint illuminer le visage de Kevin. Et toi pareil, gamin. Lui dit il sur le même ton en se retournant vers lui, le doigt levé en signe d'avertissement. Un peu de respect pour tes aînés.

Pas du tout impressionné Kevin, se rapprocha de Charlie pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille et la jeune femme éclata de rire.

\- Quoi ? Se renfrogna Dean.

\- Rien du tout. Répondit immédiatement la rouquine avec l'air le plus innocent du monde.

Elle se retourna ensuite vers Kevin.

\- Et tu ne sais même pas à quel point tu as raison ! j'en ai chié des ronds de chapeau avec ces deux là ! En levant les yeux au ciel ! Et tu crois qu'ils m'en seraient reconnaissants ? Pffff, même pas les ingrats.

\- Charlie... Grogna Dean d'un air menaçant.

\- Allez viens, on les largue ! Décréta t'elle en faisant accélérer sa monture au petit trot, suivie sans problème par un Kevin décidément beaucoup trop à l'aise au goût de Dean.

.

Les jours suivants, Dean avait essayé de reprendre contact avec son frère, laissant de nouveau des messages sur son répondeur, rappel cuisant de ses tentatives tout aussi infructueuses lorsque Sam avait décidé de quitter la ville.

Jusqu'à ce que Sam lui réponde enfin. Encore un SMS.

Juste quelques mots sur un écran de téléphone, comme l'autre fois.

" _Vis ta vie puisque toi tu en as encore une. Ne me contacte plus jamais. Adieu Dean. "_

Cette fois Dean avait compris que son frère ne lui pardonnerait jamais si lui ne continuait pas à expier. Il devait souffrir pour mériter le pardon de perdre son frère.

Dean devait choisir. Sa vie au ranch, marcher, et vivre avec Castiel... ou Sam. Il ne pourrait pas avoir les deux. Il était là son choix, son enfer personnel.

Une part de lui, celle qui voulait survivre, lui hurlait de choisir Castiel. Si Dean avait pu être honnete avec lui même, il aurait reconnu qu'il avait été plus heureux avec lui en quelques mois que durant sa vie toute entière, même cloué dans ce fauteuil, même avec les cauchemars qui envahissaient encore parfois ses nuits. Castiel l'avait sauvé, l'avait aimé et accepté comme il était. Même lorsqu'il lui avait tout avoué.

Mais Sam était son frère, celui qu'il s'était juré de guider et de protéger même si ça devait lui couter la vie, celui qui avait toujours été son univers, sa raison de vivre.

 _Jusqu'à Castiel._ Tenta de nouveau cette voix dans sa tête qui ne voulait pas abandonner.

Mais Dean ne l'avait pas écoutée. Il ne voulait pas perde Sam, ne le pouvait pas. Et en plus son frère avait raison. De quel droit lui aurait droit à une vie, belle, remplie d'amitié et même d'amour, alors que Jessica, elle, reposait dans sa tombe par sa faute. Il l'avait tuée en prenant le volant ce soir là, aussi sûrement que si il l'avait achevée de ses mains. Et en trompant son frère qui lui faisait confiance. Il les avait trahis tous les deux. Non, il ne méritait pas cette seconde chance. Il méritait de souffrir.

Alors il avait juste pris une décision.

Et il était parti.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Revenu au temps présent Dean soupira.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de lui de toute façon. Aucun d'entre eux. Ils s'en sortiraient bien mieux sans lui. Il n'était qu'un poids mort qui apportait le malheur à tous ceux qui l'approchaient. Il était beaucoup mieux tout seul.

Et Kevin s'en sortirait très bien lui aussi. Ce gamin était vraiment exceptionnel. La culpabilité de l'avoir abandonné lui aussi vint se rajouter à ses autres remords. Un de plus parmi tant d'autres. Mais il irait bien. Charlie allait s'occuper de lui et Bobby faisait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour lui obtenir une carte de séjour au moins provisoire. Il irait forcement bien.

Penser à eux lui faisait du bien. Et penser à _lui_ lui faisait tellement mal.

Il regarda sa montre. 21h. Castiel devait être retourné chez lui. Peut être était il en train d'écouter un peu de musique ou de lire un de ses bouquins d'intellos en braille sur la fission nucléaire ou il ne savait quel machin incompréhensible qu'il aimait tant. Il l'imagina en train de sculpter ses blocs d'argile, les mains maculées de glaise blanchâtre. Ses mains si douces qui savaient si bien le réconforter quand il en avait besoin, le toucher aussi.

\- Oh Bordel. Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Murmura t'il en passant ses mains sur son visage.

Mais Dean savait que Castiel n'aurait pas compris. Il n'aurait jamais accepter qu'il renonce à remarcher, qu'il renonce à eux. Et Sam avait raison, il n'en avait pas le droit.

Dean rouvrit les yeux, sans même se souvenir de les avoir fermés.

Il tenta de percer l'obscurité, devinant les meubles du salon autour de lui, appelant à sa mémoire les quelques souvenirs d'enfance heureux qui s'y rattachaient. Tous avaient un rapport avec sa mère. Avant qu'elle ne soit malade. Avant qu'elle ne meure. Mais il en avait si peu, il était si jeune à l'époque. Il s'agissait d'ailleurs plus de sensations que de véritables souvenirs. La sensation d'une main dans ses cheveux. D'une voix douce qui lui fredonnait une chanson pour l'endormir.

C'était il y a si longtemps.

Dean se laissa glisser dans le sommeil, épuisé, espérant juste obtenir un peu de repos dans l'inconscience. Mais là non plus son souhait ne fut pas exaucé.

.

.

Le lendemain matin, Dean se réveilla avec la lumière du jour. Il n'avait pas pu fermer les volets et de toute façon, il n'en avait rien à foutre. Comme d'à peu près tout d'ailleurs.

Il se redressa sur le canapé, la douleur lui vrillant littéralement les muscles du dos et le faisant grimacer.

Non, surtout ne pas penser aux mains de Castiel qui pouvaient lui faire tellement de bien lorsqu'il avait mal.

Il regarda le canapé sur lequel il était assis. Il faudrait quand même qu'il trouve une façon de s'installer un peu plus confortablement.

Et il fallait aussi qu'il trouve un job. Mission presque impossible dans son état, mais il n'avait pas le choix, parce que la maigre pension d'invalidité que son assurance maladie lui versait et qui auparavant rémunérait le ranch, ne suffirait pas à payer ses frais et l'assistante de vie que Bobby avait exigé qu'il engage avant de le laisser partir. Et puis il avait beaucoup de défauts mais il ne voulait pas vivre aux crochets de la société. Il avait encore cette fierté là, à défaut de sa dignité.

.  
Dean eut un sourire de gratitude en repensant à Bobby. Bordel le vieil homme avait bien failli lui arracher la tête lorsqu'il lui avait dit qu'il allait s'en aller. Dean savait qu'il n'avait pas été dupe et que ses explications comme quoi il avait besoin de refaire sa vie loin de tout ça ne l'avaient guère convaincu. Mais Bobby n'était pas du genre à décider à la place des gens. Il les aidait, les conseillait, mais il ne les retenaient pas.

\- Tout le monde a le droit d'apprendre de ses erreurs. Lui avait il dit d'une voix qui trahissait sa peine. Et là tu en fais une belle fiston, crois-moi. Tu vas t'en mordre les doigts, est ce que tu t'en rends compte au moins?

Dean n'avait rien répondu, parce que oui bordel, il savait qu'il commettait la plus grosse erreur de toute sa vie probablement. Non, sa deuxième plus grosse erreur, rectifia t'il en songeant au soir où il avait absolument tenu à prendre le volant.

\- Et lui ? Avait juste demandé Bobby sans préciser davantage.

Dean avait baissé la tête.

\- Bobby...

\- Ok ok, je sais, ça me regarde pas. Mais réfléchis, bon sang, je t'en prie!

\- J'en ai besoin. Et puis c'est mieux comme ça. C'est mieux pour tout le monde.

\- Si tu penses ce que tu viens de dire, alors c'est que t'es vraiment plus con que je pensais.

Et Bobby n'avait plus insisté. Il l'avait aidé à organiser les choses, à prévoir son transport, à trouver quelqu'un qui viendrait deux fois par semaines faire un peu de ménage, remplir son frigo et s'assurer qu'il était toujours en vie. Il avait fait tout ça contre la promesse, plus encore contre sa parole d'homme, de lui donner des nouvelles régulièrement.

Et Dean avait tenu parole. Il appelait régulièrement Bobby et recevait en retour des nouvelles de tout le monde.

.

Dean regarda sa montre. 9h30.

Oui, il pouvait l'appeler. Il sortit son portable de la poche de son pantalon.

\- Allo. C'est Dean.

\- Comment ça va, fils ?

\- Bien et vous tous ?

\- Ca va. Kevin fait plein de progrès. Il adore monter à cheval. Il y va souvent avec Charlie.

\- Et avec Cass ?

Il ferma les yeux, pour faire refluer la douleur qui l'avait submergé en prononçant son prénom.

\- Non sans Castiel, il n'y est plus jamais retourné depuis que tu es parti.

\- Bobby. Le coupa Dean en soupirant, éloignant une seconde son téléphone portable, la douleur lui serrant les tripes.

\- Désolé... Oh et puis en fait non, je suis pas désolé. T'as voulu partir, alors assume tes conneries, bordel! Lui répondit le vieil homme avec colère.

\- Il... va mal ? Demanda Dean avec angoisse.

\- Non il va super bien. C'est la méga fiesta tous les jours ici ! Bien sûr qu'il va mal, qu'est ce que tu crois, imbécile ?! Hurla le vieil homme exaspéré.

\- Il te l'a dit.

\- Bien sûr que non. Il est encore meilleur que toi quand il s'agit de cacher ce qu'il ressent. D'une voix pleine de reproches.

Bobby resta un moment silencieux au bout du fil.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça, fils ? Qu'est ce que tu y as gagné ? Demanda t'il cette fois presque à voix basse.

Dean soupira de nouveau et se redressa sur le canapé lorsqu'il entendit frapper à la porte.

\- Ecoute Bobby, je... heu... je vais te laisser, d'accord ? Pamela vient d'arriver. Je te rappelle dans quelques jours.

\- Prends soin de toi.

\- Toi aussi. Hé Bobby ...?

Son interlocuteur attendit en silence.

\- Non rien. Je te rappelle bientôt.

.

.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

.

 *** pars se cacher derrière le canapé pour éviter les représailles***

 **.**

 **Ca va, je n'ai perdu personne ?**

 **Oui, je sais que vous m'en voulez... mais... et bien oui, Dean a raison, depuis quand est ce que tout se passe aussi bien dans sa chienne de vie ? Ca allait trop bien non ? Si si, on est dans SPN, même UA ...**

 **Et vous allez objecter que Sam aime son frère et ne réagirait pas comme ça. Je sais pas... regardez dans la série, lorsque Dean a tué Amy, vous vous souvenez de la réaction de Sam ? Là, c'est pas si différent.**

 **Sam n'est pas un monstre, mais il souffre lui aussi, il ne faut pas l'oublier... Il** **peut pardonner, mais seulement si il estime que Dean expie ses fautes, sinon ...**

 **En tout cas, à tort ou à raison, c'est ce que Dean pense.  
**

 **Allez, rendez vous la semaine prochaine si vous le voulez bien. L'histoire n'est pas finie... ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Rohhh, les amis, le c** **hapitre précédent a battu le record de messages pour un seul chapitre dans cette histoire. Vous devriez pas m'encourager à vous faire souffrir comme ça. Ou alors c'est que vous aimez la douleur ? Ah aaah, comme c'est intéressant !**

 **En tout cas et plus sérieusement, merci merci merci. Vous êtes supers !  
Comme je l'ai dit à plusieurs d'entre vous, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point c'est agréable et ça fait chaud au coeur de lire vos réactions, de voir que les petites histoires qu'on écrit vous touche comme ça. Ca encourage, ça rassure. **

**Donc merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, à ceux qui m'écrivent, merci à tous ceux qui l'ont mise en favoris ou en follow. Merci à vous tous!**

 **Et bon... * reprend un air purement sadique* ... puisque vous sembler apprécier de souffrir, voici la suite. Hi hi hi ... (oui, oui, si vous avez entendu un rire grinçant de vieille sorcière, c'est bien ça, vous avez eu raison).  
**

 **J'espère que vous allez tous y survivre. La semaine dernière j'ai failli finir en taule pour meurtre. La personne se reconnaitra. lol ! Mais bon, je pense qu'il est "moins pire" que le dernier...  
**

 **.**

 **Bonne lecture... On se retrouve en bas ?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 15:**

.

Mme Barnes, Pamela comme elle tenait à ce que Dean l'appelle, entra dans la maison en le saluant comme à chaque fois, les bras encombrés des sacs de courses qu'elle avait faites pour lui. Dean rangea son portable dans sa poche et se redressa sur le canapé qui lui servait de lit depuis prés de deux semaines.

Il approcha son fauteuil dans lequel il se hissa en grimaçant puis le fit rouler jusqu'à la cuisine pour la rejoindre et l'aider à tout ranger. Pamela avait totalement réorganisé la petite pièce, dégageant un maximum d'espace pour que Dean puisse y circuler en fauteuil et utilisant essentiellement les placards du bas pour qu'il puisse accéder à tout ce dont il avait besoin lorsqu'elle n'était pas là.

\- A quoi sert ce truc, si vous ne l'utilisez jamais ? Demanda t'elle en désignant de la tête l'attelle posée debout dans l'angle de la pièce, lorsqu'elle le vit arriver en fauteuil.

.

Dans un flash, Dean revit Castiel, le visage blême de douleur et d'incompréhension.

 _"Emmène au moins ça._ Lui avait il dit tristement. _Que tout mon travail n'ait pas été complètement inutile."_

.

\- Ca sert à rien. Je ne peux pas l'utiliser. Se força t'il à lui répondre.

Elle releva un sourcil dubitatif, l'appareillage lui semblait pourtant de très bonne qualité, mais elle n'insista pas, après tout, elle n'était pas médecin.

\- Je vous ai rapporté des plats tous prêts de chez le traiteur. Reprit elle en changeant de sujet. Je suis pas là pour tous vos repas et je sais que quand vous êtes seul vous mangez n'importe quoi. Quand vous mangez d'ailleurs. Ajouta t'elle sur un ton de reproche. On va les mettre au congélateur et vous les sortirez au fur et à mesure de vos besoins.

Elle le regarda d'un air entendu, s'attendant à ce qu'il proteste et leva un doigt autoritaire lorsqu'il fit mine d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- Vous _devez_ recommencer à vous nourrir correctement.

\- Merci Pamela, mais je n'ai pas les moyens d'acheter ce genre de choses. Et puis de toute façon, je n'ai pas vraiment d'appétit en ce moment.

\- Ca peut pas durer comme ça. Vous avez une mine de déterré. Grommela t'elle. Vous êtes tellement pale que bientôt on vous verra à travers.

Elle sortit une tarte aux pommes du dernier sac.

\- Et puis j'ai aussi pris ça. Ajouta t'elle en lui souriant avec espoir.

\- Pamela... je vous remercie pour ce que vous essayez de faire, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vous ai engagée, d'accord? Je n'ai pas besoin qu'on veille sur moi. Vous n'êtes pas ma mère, ni ma petite amie.

\- Le ciel m'en préserve! S'écria t'elle en levant les yeux au plafond. Avec un caractère pareil !

Dean fronça les sourcils.

\- Vous êtes mon employée et j'attends de vous que vous fassiez ce que je vous demande et seulement ça.

Il se mordit les lèvres, regrettant ses paroles sitôt qu'elles furent prononcées, alors que Pamela le toisait de toute sa hauteur, debout devant lui les poings posés sur les hanches. Elle fronça le nez et prit une mine dégoûtée.

\- Et bien votre "employée"... Répondit elle en mimant des guillemets pour bien lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle pensait de son autorité de patron. ... Va vous aider à monter à l'étage pour que vous puissiez prendre une douche, parce que vous puez comme un fauve.

Dean se renfrogna mais resta silencieux, reconnaissant tacitement la véracité de cette dernière affirmation. Le contraire aurait été vraiment difficile, car en effet la maison n'était pas du tout aménagée pour son handicap. Et si par chance les toilettes étaient au rez de chaussée, la seule salle de bain, elle, se trouvait à l'étage. Malgré ses tentatives, il n'avait pu monter l'escalier en sautant sur sa jambe droite encore bien trop faible pour ce genre d'exploit et se laver dans le lavabo de la cuisine avait ses limites pour quelqu'un dans sa position.

Elle se retourna et s'accroupit pour terminer de ranger les courses et Dean ne put s'empêcher de loucher sur ses formes et sur son tatouage maintenant bien visible au bas de son dos.

\- Et Jesse, il va être d'accord avec le fait que vous laviez un autre homme ?

Elle tourna vers lui un visage amusé.

\- _Mon mari_ \- elle insista sur ces deux mots - sait qu'il peut me faire entièrement confiance. Parce que lorsque je m'amuse avec un autre homme, il en est toujours le premier averti. Tout comme lui le fait pour moi d'ailleurs. Nous ne nous cachons rien, tout comme nous ne nous interdisons rien.

Elle se retourna et reprit tranquillement son rangement, un sourire aux lèvres en sentant le regard ahuri de Dean dans son dos.

\- Et puis je ne vous ai pas proposé de vous laver, seulement de vous aider à monter à l'étage, me semble t'il. Comme vous l'avez dit vous même je ne suis ni votre mère, ni votre petite amie et pas non plus votre infirmière.

Elle lui jeta un nouveau coup d'œil et se mit à rire franchement devant l'air abasourdi de Dean qui ne s'était pas remis de ses révélations conjugales.

\- Quoi ? S'insurgea t'elle. Un peu d'ouverture d'esprit mon cher. Où est le mal si tout le monde est d'accord ?

\- Euh, ouais, vu comme ça.

Dean était bien d'accord qu'il n'y avait pas de mal à se faire du bien, mais quand même, ça l'avait surpris. En fait Pamela lui faisait penser à la fois à Bobby, pour son côté un peu rude et bienveillant, à Ellen aussi, en tant que soignante attentive avec son franc parler, et maintenant un peu à Charlie dans sa façon de bousculer ses certitudes et pour son côté tolérant et vraiment très très ouvert d'esprit.

Il refusa de penser à quelqu'un d'autre, même alors que l'image d'yeux trop bleus tentait de s'imposer dans sa tête.

Bon sang, le ranch lui manquait, tous ses habitants également et Castiel tellement plus! Il se gifla mentalement. Quand on faisait un choix, on l'assumait et on ne venait pas pleurnicher ensuite sur son sort.

Pamela dut sentir son changement d'humeur, puisqu'elle se retourna cette fois complètement pour lui faire face, et se releva, appuyant ses fesses contre le bord du plan de travail de la cuisine. Les bras croisés sur la poitrine elle le considéra un moment.

\- Elle s'appelle comment ? Demanda t'elle doucement.

Dean la regarda sans répondre, les yeux plissés, la mettant clairement au défi d'oser poursuivre une conversation qu'il sentait beaucoup trop dangereuse pour sa santé mentale.

\- Il n'y a pas de "elle". Répondit Dean au bout d'un moment, immédiatement sur la défensive, voyant qu'elle ne laisserait pas tomber et le fixait sans ciller.

\- Un "il" alors ? Insista t'elle malgré son air renfrogné. Intéressant. Ajouta t'elle en le voyant légèrement rougir sous son regard.

Elle leva une seconde un sourcil étonné puis se mit à sourire.

\- Si vous préférez que ce soit mon mari qui vous aide... proposa t'elle d'un air suggestif

\- Quoi ? Non mais ça va pas ! Je suis pas..

Il s'arrêta avant de finir sa phrase, la gorge serrée.

Pamela se mit à rire en levant les mains devant elle en signe de reddition

\- Je plaisantait. S'empressa t'elle d'ajouter devant l'expression furieuse de Dean. Et puis de toute façon, vous n'êtes pas son genre.

Elle lui fit un petit clin d'œil puis reprit son sérieux et se dirigea vers l'escalier.

\- Allez, venez, je vais vous aider. Et je vous préparerai un bon petit déjeuner pendant que vous vous laverez.

Dean soupira d'exaspération. Mais pourquoi est ce que personne ne voulait lui foutre la paix? Mais il s'exécuta sans dire un mot et fit rouler son fauteuil jusqu'au bas des marches.

.

Monter l'escalier sur une jambe, accroché à la rampe et appuyé sur Pamela de l'autre côté se révéla aussi périlleux que difficile.

\- Je comprends pas pourquoi vous êtes venu habiter dans cette maison qui n'est pas du tout adaptée à votre handicap, Dean. Si vous voulez vraiment rester ici, il va falloir prévoir quelques aménagements

\- Maison ... de mes... parents. Haleta Dean sous l'effort. Pas vraiment les moyens... d'aller ailleurs.

Pamela hocha la tête. Les fins de mois difficiles, ça, elle connaissait bien. On avait pas toujours le choix. Mais justement, entre gens qui connaisse la galère, il fallait s'entre aider.

\- Mon mari est très bricoleur. Si vous voulez, je lui demanderai de passer et il verra ce qu'il peut faire. Avant il travaillait dans un garage, mais il a eu un accident et il s'est bousillé le dos, alors la mécanique c'était fini pour lui. Maintenant il s'est mis à son compte, il répare toute sorte de choses, du petit électro ménager, des télés, ce genre de choses. Et ça marche plutôt bien. Les gens en ont assez de devoir tout le temps tout jeter et tout racheter, alors que ça revient moins cher de réparer. Je pense que vous devriez bien vous entendre tous les deux. Il vous installera au moins quelques barres de sécurité et on vous descendra un lit. Vous ne pouvez pas continuer à dormir sur le canapé.

\- Me suis ... trompé. Souffla Dean entre deux efforts pour monter les marches. Vous devez être ma mère... finalement.

Pamela lui aurait volontiers mis un coup de coude pour la peine, mais leur situation était déjà assez instable comme ça. Manquerait plus qu'ils dégringolent les escaliers. Elle se mit à rire.

\- Si c'était le cas, je vous donnerai bien les quelques paires de baffes qui vous manquent parfois. Même à votre âge. Ajouta t'elle d'une voix amusée en voyant son regard noir.

Ils étaient enfin arrivés en haut de l'escalier. Dean s'appuya un moment au mur, reprenant son souffle, pendant que Pamela l'empêchait de s'effondrer en le soutenant sous une épaule.

\- Y a pas idée de se laisser aller à se point là, j'vous jure. Dit elle en plissant le nez. Allez, encore un effort, on y est presque.

Après l'avoir installé assis directement sur le sol dans le bac de douche - _Au moins vous ne tomberez pas plus bas. -_ tout habillé puisqu'il avait refusé son aide pour se dévêtir et lui avoir posé à portée de main tout ce qui allait lui être nécessaire pour se laver et se changer, elle redescendit à la cuisine.

.

L'auxiliaire de vie en avait vu d'autres et n'était pourtant pas du genre à s'émouvoir facilement mais quelque chose chez cet homme la touchait. Au delà de son handicap visible et de son foutu caractère, sans être médium, elle percevait des blessures qui la poussaient à l'aider au delà de ce que sa fonction impliquait. Sauf qu'elle ne savait pas comment, ni quoi faire. Il ne l'aidait pas vraiment à comprendre.

Une chose est sûre, c'est qu'il n'avait rien à faire dans cette maison pas du tout adaptée. Elle ne comprenait même pas qu'on l'ait laissé y revenir. N'avait il donc aucune famille, pas d'amis, personne qui se souciait de lui? En presque deux semaines personne n'était venu lui rendre visite. Elle l'avait parfois entendu parler au téléphone, mais c'était tout. Comment pouvait il être aussi seul?

Elle soupira en brouillant les œufs qui cuisaient dans la poêle

Mais c'était sa vie après tout, ses décisions quels qu'en soit les motifs. Et elle n'avait pas à s'en mêler.

Lorsqu'elle retourna voir où il en était, un petit déjeuner complet était servi sur la table.

\- Dépêchez vous, ça refroidit. Lui lança t'elle à travers la porte fermée.

\- Pas faim.

\- Oui, et bien c'est ce qu'on va voir. J'ai cuisiné, vous allez manger. Même si je dois vous faire avaler votre bacon de force avec un entonnoir. Je peux entrer ?

Elle poussa la porte lorsqu'il l'y autorisa.

Dean était toujours assis au sol, sur le tapis de la salle de bain cette fois, les cheveux mouillés mais habillé de vêtements propres.

\- C'est beaucoup mieux. Constat t'elle, appréciatrice. Mais vous n'êtes pas rasé.

\- Besoin d'aide pour m'asseoir. Grogna t'il plus qu'il ne demanda.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel mais ne fit pas de commentaire, après tout il avait fait des efforts. Enfin disons que pour une fois, il n'avait pas trop râlé. Elle sortit de la pièce pour aller chercher une chaise, puis se plaça derrière lui pour le saisir sous les aisselles tandis qu'il tentait de prendre appuis sur sa jambe droite et de se tirer en s'agrippant au lavabo.

\- Bon sang vous êtes lourd ! On dirait pas en vous voyant comme ça. Peina t'elle en le calant contre elle et en approchant d'une main la chaise où il se laissa retomber.

La glace murale était trop haute pour qu'il puisse se voir et elle dut lui tenir un petit miroir devant le visage pour qu'il puisse se raser.

\- Pourquoi vous vous infligez tout ça ? Demanda t'elle très sérieusement presque à voix basse. Il doit bien y avoir une raison.

Dean leva les yeux vers elle sans sortir le " parce que je le mérite" qui lui brûla les lèvres. Il en avait assez de devoir s'expliquer. Il en avait assez de les entendre dire qu'il était trop con ou qu'il avait tort de vouloir se punir. Il soupira.

\- J'ai fini. Dit il seulement en s'essuyant le visage pour enlever les dernières traces de mousse. Merci pour votre aide.

.

La descente fut moins pénible que la montée mais tout aussi périlleuse et Pamela grommela qu'il était hors de question qu'ils recommencent, qu'elle n'avait pas envie de se rompre le cou et de se retrouver en fauteuil, elle aussi, si il la faisait tomber avec lui dans ces fichus escaliers.

\- Vous avez bien raison. Dit il amer. Je souhaiterai pas ça à mon pire ennemi. Vaudrait mieux crever.

Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil en coin tentant d'apprécier son degré de sérieux mais préféra garder le silence.

\- Si c'est froid, je peux faire réchauffer. Dit elle lorsqu'il fut installé devant son assiette sans faire mine de vouloir y toucher.

Elle s'assit à la table à ses côtés.

\- Dean, s'il vous plait, mangez un peu.

Il attrapa sa fourchette de mauvaise grâce, mais ne put retenir un grognement appréciateur lorsqu'il avala la première bouchée. Finalement il termina son petit déjeuner en quelques minutes, s'étonnant lui même, avec plus d'appétit qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Pamela lui sourit.

\- Bien. Il faut que j'y aille maintenant. Madame Johnson doit m'attendre, je suis déjà en retard. Je repasserai ce soir avec Jesse pour qu'il voit ce qu'il peut faire. Vers 18h après son boulot, ça vous irait?

\- J'ai tennis à cette heure là. Répliqua t'il avec mauvaise humeur.

Pamela secoua la tête. Quel fichu caractère de cochon !

\- Et bien annulez. Vous ferai deux fois plus de jogging demain pour compenser.

Elle attrapa son sac et partit sous son regard mi amusé mi offusqué.

Lorsqu'elle franchit la porte, il laissa un petit sourire étirer ses lèvres et se reprit en fronçant les sourcils. Il fit pivoter son fauteuil et se retrouva face à son attelle qui semblait le narguer toujours posée debout dans l'angle de la pièce. Il détourna le visage et roula dans la salle à manger.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Dean avait essayé de se coucher tôt ce soir là, mais cela faisait bien deux heures qu'il se retournait sur le matelas que le mari de Pamela lui avait installé dans un coin de son salon quelques jours auparavant. Il était pourtant épuisé, mais il ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil.

La journée avait été un véritable calvaire.

Parce que ça faisait un an aujourd'hui que sa vie avait basculée dans le cauchemar.

Un an, jour pour jour.

Et minute par minute Dean s'était rappelé le déroulement exact de la pire journée de sa vie. Rien que le fait qu'il s'en souvienne avec autant de précision était une putain d'ironie. Pourquoi les bons moments devenaient ils inexorablement flous alors que les pires se gravaient dans votre mémoire de façon indélébile?

Juste pour vous torturer sûrement. Sinon, ça serait moins drôle. Si Dieu existait il devait avoir un putain de curieux sens de l'humour.

.

Dans un flash, il se revit, un an auparavant, se garer devant l'immeuble où Jessica habitait – et Sam aussi. Finalement, il y passait pratiquement plus de temps que chez son frère - parce que Sam lui avait dit qu'il avait une grande nouvelle à lui annoncer et qu'il l'emmenait au resto.

\- Je t'invite. Et pas de discussion!

\- Ok, je passe vous prendre à 19h.

Il avait souri en raccrochant. Bien sûr qu'il savait ce que Sam voulait lui annoncer. Et il était tellement heureux pour lui. Il avait même fait un effort sur sa tenue vestimentaire et échangé son habituel Jean/ T-shirt/ chemise à carreaux contre un pantalon gris foncé, une chemise blanche et sa plus belle, et d'ailleurs unique, veste en cuir. Bon pas de cravate, fallait pas charrier quand même. Il se sentait déjà assez déguisé comme ça et puis il était sûr que Sam se serait foutu de sa gueule jusqu'à la fin des temps si il s'était habillé en pingouin. Mais il ne savait pas où son grand dadais de frangin allait vouloir l'emmener pour sa grande déclaration. Juste que c'était un moment important pour lui alors autant s'habiller à peu près correctement.

La soirée avait été très agréable. Et Dean n'avait pas arrêté de chambrer son petit frère qui dévorait des yeux sa dulcinée comme lui regardait son burger et ses frites, avait il précisé en rigolant. Très curieusement ni Sam ni Jess n'avaient semblé trouver la comparaison très à leur goût et Jess lui avait envoyé un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

\- Jerk ! Lui avait lancé Sam en rigolant alors que Jess frottait ses doigts douloureux.

\- Bitch ! Lui avait répondu Dean en souriant avant de lever son verre et de le terminer cul sec. Alors vas y, accouche Sam, c'est quoi cette grande nouvelle ?

Il se souvenait qu'il avait _presque_ eu les larmes aux yeux lorsque Sam avait pris la main de Jess dans la sienne et lui avait annoncé avec un peu d'appréhension qu'ils se fiançaient et que le mariage était prévu en juin prochain. Dean lui avait tapé sur l'épaule en le félicitant et s'était levé pour aller embrasser Jess et la jeune femme n'avait pu retenir une larme, elle. Puis il avait commandé une tournée générale pour fêter ça, en secouant la tête devant la bêtise de son frangin qui en avait soupiré de soulagement en voyant sa réaction. Comment Sam avait pu penser une seule seconde que Dean ne se réjouirait pas pour eux? Et puis il n'allait pas perdre son frère, il allait gagner une belle sœur même si Jess faisait déjà partie de la famille depuis que Sam et elle s'étaient mis ensemble et sûrement avoir une ribambelle de neveux et nièces n'est ce pas ?

Sam avait regardé Jessica avec tant d'adoration dans les yeux que Dean en avait souri. Evidemment qu'il était heureux pour son frangin. Et pour lui aussi d'ailleurs s'il voulait parfaitement être honnête. Parce qu'il avait enfin le sentiment d'avoir mené sa mission à bien. Son petit frère avait réussi sa vie, il avait un métier, allait épouser la femme qu'il aimait. Tout était pour le mieux. Et le sentiment d'avoir contribué à son bonheur était sa plus belle récompense.

Il avait regardé la jeune femme à sa droite avec un air sérieux qui dissimulait son émotion.

\- Réfléchi, bien Jess, après ce sera trop tard. Tu es sûre de vouloir te reveiller aux côtés de CA, tous les jours de ta vie ? Demanda Dean avec une fausse grimace dégoutée en désignant du pouce son frangin.

Grimace qu'il accentua encore lorsque Jessica se pencha vers Sam et l'embrassa avec fougue pour toute réponse.

Dean se mit à rire en rappelant ce matin où il avait découvert leur relation presque par hasard, lorsqu'il avait trouvé Jess en tenue légère de nuit - un petit short et un T-shirt des Schtroumpfs merveilleusement trop court, il s'en souvenait parfaitement bien - dans leur cuisine alors qu'il n'était pas censé rentrer si tôt ce week-end là mais qu'il était revenu en avance. Il se souvint s'être dit que Sam avait eu vraiment bon goût cette fois là et son frère n'avait pas vraiment manqué le regard appréciateur de Dean sur le corps de la jeune femme, ce qui ne lui avait guère plu. Ils auraient facilement pu en venir aux mains et d'ailleurs cela n'aurait pas été la première fois, mais malgré son côté coureur de jupon, Dean n'aurait pas touché à Jess, en tout cas pas une fois qu'il eut compris à quel point elle comptait pour Sam.

.

Le demi sourire sur le visage de Dean se figea lorsque ses souvenirs le ramenèrent vers la fin de cette soirée. Ils étaient tous si bien, détendus. Jess se collait littéralement à Sam qui n'arrêtait pas de l'embrasser en retour.

\- Sam, devant, Jess derrière! Avait il dit en ouvrant la portière arrière du côté passager pour faire monter Jessica. Parce qu'à ce rythme là, vous allez me faire mon premier petit neveux sur le siège arrière de Baby avant que j'ai le temps de ramener ta fiancée chez elle.

Dean ferma les yeux, sentant la brulure si familière de la culpabilité remonter le long de son oesophage. Si il avait su... oh bon sang oui, il aurait laissé Sam monter à l'arrière avec Jess, comme il en avait envie. Son frère aurait sûrement réussi à la détacher de sa ceinture coincée et à ouvrir cette putain de portière. Sam l'aurait sûrement sauvée. La pensée qu'il serait peut être mort brûlé, lui aussi, s'imposa à son esprit et lui fit serrer les mâchoires. Les images du visage ensanglanté de Sam inconscient et de celui de Jess suppliante se superposèrent un instant.

 _Bordel !_

Dean cogna ses poings serrés contre ses tempes, puis passa ses mains sur son visage d'un geste rageur dans l'espoir de chasser les visons de cauchemar qu'il venait de se créer. Peine perdue.

Il repoussa les couvertures et rapprocha son fauteuil pour s'y transférer. De toute façon il n'arriverait pas à dormir, alors autant se lever. Enfin, façon de parler.

Il avisa le buffet contre le mur du salon. Il n'arriverait pas à dormir... à moins de s'aider un p'tit peu. Arrivé devant le bar de son père, il hésita. Il s'était juré après l'accident qu'il ne toucherait plus jamais à rien de plus fort que de la bière. Plus jamais. Un coup d'œil presque par réflexe à la pendule lui indiqua qu'il était minuit trente. A cette heure là, l'accident avait eu lieu, Sam était inconscient au bord de la route, Jess morte, et lui paralysé.

Et merde! Tant pis pour toutes ses bonnes résolutions. A quoi bon de toute façon? Pourquoi lutter ? Et en fait pour qui? Il chassa d'un mental revers de la main la vision d'yeux bleus qui auraient voulu donner réponse à cette question et ouvrit la porte du petit meuble. Il sourit amer, en voyant la réserve d'alcool de John qui aurait pu faire pâlir d'envie un barman. Au moins il pouvait compter sur son père pour ça. Il remua les bouteilles, certaines neuves d'autres pas mal entamées et qui avaient toutes plus de dix ans d'âge puisque la maison était restée inhabitée depuis tout ce temps.

\- Et bien tu n'en seras que meilleure. Dit il au flacon lorsqu'il saisit, une bouteille de bourbon au trois quart pleine et la leva vers le plafond. Merci papa, à la tienne !

Il dévissa le bouchon et prit une première gorgée au goulot. La brûlure fut si intense qu'il sentit le liquide descendre tout le long de son œsophage et qu'il faillit tout recracher. Il s'étouffa à moitié, mais réussi à ne rien ressortir.

 _Plus l'habitude. Mais c'est pas grave, c'est comme le vélo..._

La deuxième gorgée passa mieux que la première. Gardant la première bouteille en main, Dean en posa une seconde sur ses genoux, du Scotch cette fois ci - et oui, le paternel avait du choix -, et fit pivoter son fauteuil pour retourner vers le lit. Finalement il changea d'avis et se dirigea vers le salon où il alluma la télé. Peu importait le programme, il voulait juste casser le silence. Le policier qui passait à l'écran ferait très bien l'affaire.

Ce fut à peine si il jeta un regard sur l'écran. L'alcool dans les bouteilles diminua à une allure vertigineuse tandis que sa détestation de soi augmenta tout aussi vite, puis finalement se dilua dans les brumes bienvenues de l'inconscience. Enfin, un peu de repos... Les images qui le torturaient s'estompèrent. De nouveau des yeux bleus, cette fois un peu désapprobateurs et surtout inquiets, virent bien un peu le hanter, mais une nouvelle gorgée brulante les chassa également. Plus tard. Il y penserait plus tard. Pour ce soir, il voulait juste oublier.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Le lendemain matin, la première sensation qui réveilla Dean fut une énorme envie d'uriner, suivie, dès qu'il fut suffisamment éveillé pour en prendre conscience, par une nausée monumentale qui lui fit remonter une giclée acide jusque dans la gorge. Il parvint à se maîtriser et la douleur s'intensifia encore lorsqu'il ravala le liquide brulant.

Dean se redressa sur son fauteuil dont il n'était miraculeusement pas tombé durant la nuit et posa les mains sur les roues pour se diriger le plus rapidement possible vers les toilettes. Bordel, il y avait vraiment urgence, là!

La pièce était si petite qu'il ne pouvait pas y entrer avec son fauteuil, mais grâce aux barres de sécurité que Jesse lui avait fixé, il parvint à s'asseoir sur le trône assez rapidement pour ne pas se pisser dessus. Le soulagement qu'il ressentit fut de courte durée, puisqu'une seconde vague de nausée l'assaillit violemment. Il voulut se relever et se retourner pour vomir dans la cuvette mais la manœuvre s'avéra trop difficile et trop longue et le contenu exclusivement liquide son estomac se répandit sur ses genoux.

\- Et merde !

Dean déroula du papier toilette pour s'essuyer le menton, puis jeta un coup d'œil à son pantalon de pyjama maculé.

\- Et tu vas faire comment maintenant, putain d'imbécile ?

Il retira le vêtement souillé en essuyant ses jambes du mieux qu'il put et se transféra sur son fauteuil en essayant ne pas mettre de gerbe dessus. Il ramassa son pantalon et roula jusqu'à la buanderie, posa également son T-shirt qui avait reçu des éclaboussures et les introduisit tous les deux dans le tambour de la machine à laver. Lorsqu'il se pencha en avant pour prendre un peu de lessive, il dut retenir une autre remontée acide. Attrapant par sécurité une petite bassine qui se trouvait à côté de l'électroménager, il la posa sur ses genoux en prévention puis lança le programme de lavage.

Ressorti de la petite pièce, il regarda avec appréhension l'escalier qui montait à l'étage. Il puait l'alcool rance, le vomi et peut être d'autres trucs dont il n'avait vraiment aucune envie de prendre conscience. Pas moyen d'y couper, il fallait vraiment qu'il se lave et avant que Paméla n'arrive ou sinon, il en entendrait parler jusqu'à l'année prochaine.

Il alla d'abord chercher des affaires propres et les garda à la main, en évitant qu'elles ne se prennent dans les roues lorsqu'il fit rouler son fauteuil jusqu'en bas des marches puis leva de nouveau la tête. Monter jusqu'à l'étage paraissait mission impossible mais il n'allait quand il fallait qu'il assume ses conneries après tout ! Et il imaginait déjà l'air dégouté de Paméla si elle le voyait dans cet état.

Il se releva sur sa jambe droite en s'agrippant à la rampe puis pivota pour s'asseoir sur la troisième marche. Marche par marche, assis sur l'escalier, poussant sur sa jambe droite et sur ses bras, il parvint à se hisser jusqu'au premier étage puis rampa comme il put pour arriver à la salle de bain.

Il songea qu'il aurait été pratique d'avoir un second fauteuil là haut, ça aurait été plus facile quand même. Pour cette fois ci c'était trop tard. Mais il faudrait qu'il s'en achète un, d'occas. Ca devait bien se trouver, non ? Il regarderait sur le net.

Arrivé dans la salle de bain, il se hissa dans le bac de douche et laissa l'eau tomber sur lui en une pluie fine et chaude qui le laverai de ses souillures à défaut de ses péchés.

Si seulement tout pouvait être aussi simple que ça ...

Il se savonna et resta là, immobile sous le jet d'eau, les yeux fermés avec l'impression que sa cervelle allait d'un instant à l'autre se liquéfier et lui sortir par les oreilles. Il ricana en se rappelant d'autres cuites magistrales qu'il avait prises. Avant en général c'était plutôt le signe de soirée festives et terminées en galante compagnie. Alors qu'hier soir... Son rire se coinça dans sa gorge. Putain, c'était vraiment pathétique, mais étrangement Dean se fit la réflexion que ça l'était déjà à l'époque, pathétique, sauf qu'à ce moment là il n'était pas capable de s'en rendre compte. Il ne connaissait rien d'autre que l'alcool, les femmes, les bagarres et la fierté qu'il voyait dans les yeux de son père lorsque le lendemain il lui racontait ses exploits. Il avait pourtant l'impression d'être heureux à l'époque.

Mais depuis, aussi paradoxal que ça paraisse au vu des circonstances, il avait connu bien mieux. Il savait ce que c'était qu'une vraie famille, des gens qui vous aiment vraiment, qui vous aident, qui vous empêchent de vous enfoncer, même quand vous leur hurlez de vous foutre la paix. Des gens qui sont là, même quand vous ne le méritez pas.

Une nouvelle nausée le secoua tout entier. Dean se tendit mais malgré les spasmes qui le secouèrent tout entier, rien ne sortit de son estomac au supplice. Il essuya son visage alors que l'eau et peut être quelques larmes ruisselaient sur ses joues.

De toute façon, ils étaient beaucoup mieux sans lui. Tenta t'il de nouveau de se convaincre sans réellement y parvenir.

L'idée qu'il appellerait Bobby tout à l'heure lui traversa l'esprit et le réconfort qu'il en ressentit lui fit serrer les dents. Oui, il avait dit pathétique. Quel mot aurait pu mieux le définir ?

.

Lorsque l'eau se rafraîchit, Dean sortit de la douche. Il lui fallut un temps qui lui parut infini pour se sécher et se rhabiller, mais il y parvint. Tous ces efforts physiques et les vomissements l'avaient littéralement vidé. La gueule de bois lui vrillait toujours la cervelle. Dire qu' il pouvait boire trois fois plus sans jamais être malade... avant.

 _Ouais et justement, on voit où ça t'a conduit._

De nouveau propre, au moins extérieurement, il rampa de nouveau au sol pour sortir de la petite pièce. Lorsqu'il se trouva devant l'escalier, il se releva sur sa jambe droite agrippé à la rambarde, sa jambe tremblant sous l'effort titanesque de soulever le poids de son corps. Il tenta de redescendre au rez de chassée comme il l'avait fait avec Pamela, agrippé à la rambarde, à cloche pied sur sa jambe à demi valide, posant la gauche juste pour assurer son équilibre.

Sans rien pouvoir y faire, il vit plus qu'il ne sentit, puisqu'il n'avait aucune sensation de ce côté là, son pied gauche déraper sur le bord de la marche. Il se rendit compte qu'il basculait en avant et tenta de parer la chute avec les bras mais fut entraîné par son propre poids. Il dévala toutes les marches jusqu'en bas et dans la demi seconde entre le moment où son crane heurta le sol et celui où il perdit connaissance trois pensées eurent le temps de traverser son esprit:

 _Si je meure, est ce que Sam aura de la peine ?_

 _Qu'est ce que j'ai été con, putain Castiel, pardon._

Et très curieusement sa dernière pensée fut pour Pamela plus un ressenti qu'une véritable pensée d'ailleurs. Simplement le soulagement d'être tombé en descendant plutôt qu'en montant, au moins maintenant il était propre et habillé.

Puis il sombra dans l'inconscience.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Dean avait l'impression que son crane allait exploser. Et il l'aurait presque souhaité. Au moins si son cerveau se rependait sur les murs, il n'aurait plus mal. Si ?

Et tant pis pour ceux qui devraient nettoyer ses bouts de cervelle accrochés au papier peint. Chacun sa merde. La sienne lui suffisait.

Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux mais la lumière l'éblouit et la douleur monta encore de quelques crans. Il les referma immédiatement en grimaçant.

Une voix féminine lui parlait, mais les mots semblaient flotter autour de lui sans vraiment lui parvenir, noyés dans la cacophonie de son sang qui battait dans ses tempes. Il crut saisir des mots comme _chute_ et _traumatisme crânien_ , mais leur sens se perdait dans le néant qui l'appelait de nouveau.

Au moment où il allait sombrer, une bouffée d'angoisse le traversa sans parvenir à le faire émerger totalement: il ne sentait plus rien, ni ses jambes, ni même ses bras.

Dans un horrible flash, il se vit à la place de Joe dans son fauteuil, totalement immobile, seuls ses yeux arrivant encore à bouger difficilement. Sa gorge se serra et il se sentit étouffer.

Sa dernière pensée avant de sombrer de nouveau dans l'inconscience fut pratiquement une prière : Si Dieu existe, par pitié, plutôt la mort que la paralysie complète.

Il perdit de nouveau connaissance.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

L'explosion.

La chaleur du brasier brûlait sa peau.

JESSICA !

Dean tentait de se relever, mais c'était impossible et pourtant il le fallait. Sam, il devait aller secourir Sam.

A la lueur de l'incendie, il pouvait juste voir le corps de son frère à dix mètres de lui, mais ne parvenait pas à l'atteindre.

\- Sam, tu m'entends ? SAM !

Puis tout fut noir de nouveau.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

\- Vous m'entendez Monsieur Winchester ?

Cette fois la voix était masculine et insistante.

\- Ouvrez les yeux, s'il vous plait.

Dean tenta d'obéir et cette fois y parvint. La pièce avait été plongée dans la pénombre, seulement éclairée par une lumière douce et il ne savait pas à qui il le devait mais qui que ce soit, il lui en fut reconnaissant. Dean regarda autour de lui. Des murs blancs, un flacon de perfusion qui pendait à côté de son lit et dont le fil était relié à un cathéter posé dans son bras. Une chambre d'hôpital, comme il en avait déjà trop vu.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il foutait là ?

Lorsqu'il tourna la tête pour regarder du côté de la fenêtre, le mouvement réveilla instantanément la douleur qui explosa de nouveau dans son crâne et le fit grimacer.

Il faisait nuit. Quelle heure pouvait il bien être ? Et quel jour aussi ?

\- Monsieur Winchester, je suis le Docteur Green. Vous avez fait une mauvaise chute hier matin en descendant vos escaliers. Vous êtes à l'hôpital.

Dean tourna la tête vers l'homme, grand, au crane dégarni, qui lui parlait d'une voix douce.

\- Je sens plus rien. Dit il d'une voix pâteuse où son inquiétude était pourtant bien perceptible. Mes bras. Je suis paralysé ?

\- Vous soufrez d'une commotion cérébrale importante. Vous avez besoin de repos.

Pourquoi est ce que ce toubib ne voulait pas lui répondre ? Dean sentit cette fois la panique le saisir.

\- Répondez moi putain ! Parvint il à articuler, la gorge sèche, l'angoisse lui serrant la gorge plus encore. Pourquoi je sens plus mes bras ? J'ai l'impression d'être complètement engourdi de partout. Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?

\- Rassurez vous, ce n'est que l'effet du sédatif que nous avons dû vous administrer pour éviter que vous ne vous blessiez davantage. Vous étiez extrêmement agité par moments même dans votre inconscience. Son effet s'estompera dans quelques heures. Nous vous avons fait passer un scanner, par chance votre chute n'a pas aggravé vos lésions. Reposez vous maintenant.

\- Ouais, je suis un sacré veinard. Répondit Dean amer en soupirant malgré tout de soulagement.

Il ferma les yeux sentant la fatigue l'emporter de nouveau.

\- C'est votre auxiliaire de vie qui a appelé les secours si j'en crois votre dossier. Voulez vous que nous prévenions quelqu'un pour vous ? Demanda le médecin.

Il souleva la page qu'il lisait pour voir celle en dessous.

\- Rien n'est noté dans la case "personne à contacter en cas de besoin". Nous pouvons appeler quelqu'un de votre famille ou un ami si vous le souhaitez.

Dean déglutit avec difficulté. Il eut envie de crier leurs noms.

 _Oui, appelez les. S'il vous plait. Ils sont ma famille, j'ai besoin d'eux. ... J'ai besoin de lui._ Hurla une voix dans sa tête.

\- Je n'ai plus personne. Dit il à la place en tournant le visage vers la fenêtre.

\- D'accord, on en reparlera demain. reposez vous maintenant.

Et malgré l'air dubitatif du médecin qui semblait douter de ses paroles lorsqu'il sortit de la chambre, Dean pensait chaque mot qu'il venait de prononcer.

C'est pourquoi il fut sincèrement surpris lorsque, le lendemain, quand on frappa à sa porte et qu'il autorisa son visiteur à entrer, Dean reconnu un visage douloureusement familier dans l'encadrement de la porte entrebâillée.

.

.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

.

 **Alors... ça va ? :s  
**

 **Bon avant que vous n'aiguisiez vos couteaux pour me faire la peau, dites vous que je suis moins méchante qu'il n'y parait. Au début, le chapitre devait se terminer sur la réponse de Dean au médecin quand il dit qu'il n'a plus personne.**

 **Et puis je me suis dit que même moi, je pouvais pas être aussi sadique et vous laisser là après un chapitre comme ça, alors j'ai coupé trois lignes plus loin. C'est pas grand chose, mais ça change tout, non ?**

 **.**

 **Alors d'après vous, qui est cette mystérieuse personne ? Et surtout qu'est ce qu'elle est venue faire. Aider, engueuler, enfoncer ... ?**

 **Les paris sont ouverts. Le(la) gagnant(e) remportera...voyons voir...mon admiration pour sa clairvoyance.**

 **Comment ça c'est tout ?!**

 **Barjy...tu es disqualifiée pour ce concours, désolée, car je me suis rendue compte que je t'en avais beaucoup trop dit dans ma réponse à ta review de la semaine dernière. hihihi! Tu ne sais pas qui c'est, mais tu sais qui ça ne peut pas être, c'est de la triche parce que ça réduit vachement les possibilités. J'suis nulle. Je sais pas tenir ma langue. ;p**

 **.**

 **Encore merci à vous. J'espère que ça vous a plu malgré le ton encore pas très joyeux.**

 **Allez,courage, vous savez ce qu'on dit ? Après la pluie...**

 **Et à Samedi prochain.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonjour les zamis.** **:)**

 **J'espère que vous allez bien.**

 **Alors personne n'a trouvé qui pouvait bien se trouver derrière la porte de la chambre d'hôpital de Dean. Tout le monde, ou presque, a suggéré Sam ou Bobby... Et ben non... hihi !  
**

 **Je pense que vous allez être surpris.**

 **Je vous laisse le découvrir tout de suite... bonne lecture.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 16:**

.

\- Entrez.

Dean s'était renfrogné en entendant frapper à sa porte. Ce n'était pas l'heure des soins, donc c'était forcément encore un de ces foutus toubibs qui voulaient lui faire la morale ou lui dire comment diriger sa vie. Et il en avait ras le bol que tout le monde se permette de lui dire ce qu'il avait à faire. Contrairement à ce que tous ces gens avaient l'air de penser, ça n'était pas parce qu'il était en fauteuil roulant qu'il était débile ou plus capable de se prendre en charge. Peut être pensaient ils cela parce qu'ils le regardaient de haut. Au sens propre. En tout cas c'est comme ça qu'il le ressentait parfois.

Dean ne s'attendait donc pas au visage souriant qu'il vit apparaitre dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

\- Hé, amigo, tu sais que tu nous as fait peur ?

\- Garth ?

\- Surpris de me voir? Demanda l'aide soignant en pénétrant dans la chambre.

\- Euh ouais, un peu. Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Comment t'as su ?

\- L'hôpital a contacté le Ranch pour avoir ton dossier médical et tes antécédents, à cause de ta paralysie et tout ça. Bobby n'a pas pu venir. Il aurait vraiment voulu, tu sais, mais il n'a pas pu se libérer. D'ailleurs il a dit qu'il allait t'appeler très bientôt et que t'allais en prendre pour ton grade.

\- Humm, j'ai hâte. Ironisa Dean en grimaçant.

Garth avança une chaise et s'assit juste à côté du lit.

\- Alors, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? Le médecin a dit que t'étais tombé dans des escaliers? Plutôt idiot comme accident, ça, non ?

\- Ouais, c'est toujours con, les accidents. Comment va tout le monde ? Demanda Dean moins pour changer de sujet que parce que la présence de Garth lui nouait étrangement les entrailles.

\- Ca va. Les filles te passent le bonjour. Tu manques à tout le monde au Ranch.

 _Et Castiel. Parle moi de Cass !_ Hurla Dean dans sa tête.

\- Et Kevin ? Demanda t'il à la place.

Garth lui sourit.

\- Il a fait beaucoup de progrès. Il arrive à se mettre debout avec des béquilles maintenant. Bobby s'est porté volontaire pour devenir son tuteur légal et il pense qu'il a de bonnes chances d'obtenir un carte provisoire de séjour. Le kiné du centre Turner est venu prendre ses mesures. Il devrait recevoir sa nouvelle jambe très bientôt.

Dean fronça les sourcils.

\- Le kiné du centre ? Quel kiné ?

Garth détourna le regard soudainement mal à l'aise.

\- Et merde! Je devais pas t'en parler. Bobby va me tuer.

Dean se redressa dans son lit sans se préoccuper de la douleur qui lui vrilla le crâne.

\- Garth? De quoi est ce que tu ne devais pas me parler ? Où est Castiel ?

L'aide soignant fit mine de se lever pour battre en retraite mais Dean lui saisit le poignet et le retint.

\- Garth !

\- Il va bien, enfin je suppose... Écoute, j'aurais pas dû. Bobby m'avait fait promettre… Il va vraiment me tuer si il sait que…

\- Comment ça tu supposes ? T'inquiète pas pour Bobby, c'est moi qui vais te tuer et tout de suite, si tu me dis pas immédiatement où est Castiel. Garth, merde, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

L'aide soignant capitula en soupirant et se rassit en face d'un Dean terriblement inquiet.

\- Castiel est parti. Il a quitté le Ranch. Il a confié tous ses dossiers et ses patients au kiné du centre du Docteur Turner et il est reparti dans sa famille.

Dean marqua un temps d'arrêt pendant que son cerveau tentait sans y parvenir dans sa stupeur d'assimiler les paroles de l'aide soignant et d'en saisir toutes les implications.

\- Quoi ? Mais c'est pas possible. Il m'avait dit que ... Mais enfin, non, il peut pas retourner là bas après ce qu'ils lui ont fait. Putain Garth, mais pourquoi vous l'avez pas empêché ?

L'aide soignant le regarda, sincèrement surpris.

\- Pour la même raison qu'on ne t'a pas empêché toi non plus, même si on savait tous que tu faisais une connerie monumentale. Parce que c'est sa vie et qu'on ne peut pas décider à sa place.

Dean le dévisagea un moment, surpris de son ton sérieux et de sa répartie. Il était assez rare de voir l'aide soignant sous cet aspect là.

Il se passa les mains sur le visage.

 _Bordel, qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?_

Dean n'arrivait pas à y croire. Castiel n'avait pas pu retourner vivre chez ces tarés fanatiques qui lui avaient jeté à la gueule ce qu'il était comme si il devait en avoir honte, juste au moment où il avait le plus besoin de leur aide. Il avait payé tellement cher son droit au libre arbitre, il s'était retrouvé seul après son agression, abandonné par les siens. Il s'était reconstruit une vie, avait trouvé une nouvelle famille qui l'acceptait tel qu'il l'était. Il avait souffert, énormément, et contrairement à lui injustement, et il s'était relevé. Il méritait tellement mieux que ça.

\- Et vous avez eu de ses nouvelles depuis ? Demanda t'il avec une angoisse qu'il tentait sans succès de dissimuler.

\- Non. Il ne répond pas à son portable.

La boule dans son estomac gagna encore en volume, alors que la dernière image qu'il avait eu de Castiel avant de partir s'imposa devant ses yeux. Colère. Incompréhension. Douleur. A ce moment là, il avait voulu ne voir que la colère dans le visage ravagé qui lui faisait face et ce sentiment lui avait presque semblé être une allié qui aiderait Castiel à tirer un trait sur ce qu'ils étaient en train de devenir. Elle le pousserait à le haïr et vouloir l'oublier.

Pas à tout plaquer. Ca n'avait pas de sens.

 _Tu l'as bien fait toi ? Pourquoi pas lui ?_

Lorsque cette pensée s'imposa d'elle même à son esprit, Dean serra les poings, fustigeant mentalement cette foutue voix dans sa tête qui lui assenait au pire moment les vérités qu'il aurait tellement préféré continuer d'ignorer.

Ok, et maintenant ? Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir faire mais une chose était sûre il devait savoir où était Castiel et par dessus tout comment il allait. Il considéra une seconde les options qui s'offraient à lui. Téléphoner ? Si Castiel ne répondait pas à Bobby et aux autres, les chances qu'il décroche pour lui avoisinaient le zéro absolu. Et puis qu'est ce qu'il pourrait bien lui dire de toute façon ?

 _« Salut Cass, Garth m'a dit que tu étais retourné chez les connards qui t'on traité comme de la merde, alors, comment ça se passe? »_

Non, c'était vraiment un mauvais plan. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une seule solution.

Dean désigna le placard du doigt.

\- Garth, passe moi mon pantalon.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi faire? Tu veux aller où?

\- On passe chez moi récupérer quelques affaires et on va le chercher.

\- Oh non non non, sans moi! S'exclama l'aide soignant en se levant et agitant ses mains devant lui pour bien montrer son désaccord. Pas question que…

\- Garth, on doit y aller. JE dois y aller. Je lui dois bien ça. Dit Dean en baissant la tête. Et je peux pas le faire sans ton aide.

Dean releva le regard, le braquant droit dans les yeux de l'aide soignant dans une prière informulée.

\- C'est Cass...

Garth le regarda un moment, les sourcils légèrement froncés, semblant peser le pour et le contre puis finalement se leva sans un mot, ouvrit le placard de la chambre et en sortit le sac contenant les affaires de Dean. Il revint le poser sur le lit.

\- Dans quelle galère tu vas encore m'entraîner toi ? Dit il en secouant la tête comme si il anticipait déjà les soucis à venir. Et tu crois qu'ils vont te laisser sortir d'ici comme ça, juste parce que tu l'as décidé? Demanda t'il en désignant la chambre et par extension les médecins de l'hôpital.

Dean soupira de soulagement. C'était bon, Garth allait l'aider. Ils allaient retrouver Cass. L'angoisse qui lui serrait la gorge diminua un peu, lui permettant de respirer de nouveau.

\- Faudra bien. Répondit il en repoussant drap et couverture. Ca fait deux jours que je glande, je me suis bien assez reposé comme ça. Tiens, pendant que je m'habille, va voir dans le couloir si tu peux trouver un fauteuil roulant, tu veux bien ?

\- Tu veux partir sans rien dire ?

\- Ils font ça tout le temps dans les films, non ? Dit Dean en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil, amusé de le voir paniquer. Et ben on va voir si ça marche vraiment.

Mais il se ravisa rapidement, craignant qu'il ne change d'avis.

\- Mais non, relaxe, je plaisante.

Il attrapa la sonnette pendue à côté de son lit et appuya sur le bouton rouge.

.

Lorsque l'infirmière entra dans la chambre et tenta de le raisonner, Dean se montra inflexible. Il partait un point, c'est tout. Elle tourna les talons, agacée, et lui envoya un jeune interne qui lui tint le même discours avec encore moins de succès.

\- Je ne vous demande pas votre accord. Répliqua Dean fermement. Je vous informe juste de mon départ. Si ça peut vous rassurer, je vous signe une décharge.

Garth arriva sur cet entre-fait, poussant le fauteuil qu'il avait trouvé dans le couloir, et resta interdit sans savoir si il devait pénétrer ou non dans la chambre.

\- Entre, Garth. S'impatienta Dean qui en avait assez de devoir argumenter, lorsqu'il l'aperçut.

Il releva la tête vers le médecin, le défiant du regard de le contredire.

\- On s'en va. Maintenant.

Garth approcha le fauteuil du lit et Dean s'y transféra aussi souplement que possible en retenant une grimace. Les hématomes qu'il s'était fait sur tout le corps dans sa chute lui faisaient un mal de chien, mais il aurait avalé sa langue plutôt de le reconnaître devant ce morveux en blouse blanche qui lui parlait comme si il était un débile mental.

Sorti du bâtiment, il grogna cette fois véritablement de douleur, lorsqu'il se transféra de nouveau à la force des bras dans la voiture de Garth sur le parking.

\- T'es sûr de toi, amigo? Demanda l'aide-soignant alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rapporter le fauteuil dans le hall d'entrée. Tu t'es bien amoché quand même. T'es peut être pas encore assez remis pour partir en expédition sauvetage.

\- T'inquiète, j'en ai vu d'autres. On y va.

.

Arrivé chez lui, Dean rassembla les quelques affaires qui pourraient lui être nécessaire aussi rapidement qu'il le put. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait trouver là bas, ni combien de temps il devrait y rester, mais quelque chose lui disait que ramener Castiel risquait de ne pas être une mince affaire. Puis, il alla chercher l'attelle qui n'avait pas quitté son coin de mur depuis le jour de son arrivée. Il la posa contre son fauteuil, parallèlement à sa jambe gauche qu'il souleva de ses deux mains pour la sangler ensuite dans le dispositif.

Garth lui apporta ses béquilles et l'aida à se mettre debout. La position qu'il n'avait pas tenue depuis trop longtemps lui provoqua un vertige et l'aide-soignant dut le retenir pour lui éviter de chuter.

\- Respire, ça va aller.

Dean lui jeta un véritable regard de reconnaissance. Garth était un ami, un vrai. Cette évidence lui sauta à cet instant au visage. C'est vrai que l'aide soignant ne payait pas de mine lorsqu'on le regardait de prime abord et Dean se souvenait parfaitement de sa propre réaction lorsqu'il était venu les accueillir le jour de son arrivé au ranch. Le " _mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?_ " qu'il avait alors pensé avait du se lire sur son visage comme si les mots avaient été écrits au néon au dessus de sa tête. Et pourtant Garth ne s'en était jamais formalisé. D'ailleurs, il ne se vexait jamais de l'attitude des gens à son égard, et les traitait toujours avec l'indulgence et la gentillesse que les autres lui retournaient si rarement. Dean avait vite compris que Garth était quelqu'un qu'on pouvait véritablement qualifier de bon au sens le plus positif du terme. Il avait à la fois la candeur innocente des enfants et la compassion d'une personne qui savait ce que la méchanceté humaine pouvait infliger. Dire qu'il avait de la chance de le connaitre était un euphémisme, et il se sentait vraiment le dernier des crétins de ne s'en rendre compte que maintenant.

Une fois Dean stabilisé, Garth se pencha pour vérifier la position de l'attelle et resserrer les sangles.

\- Voila, comme ça c'est mieux. Lui dit il avec un sourire. Tu te sens prêt?

\- Plus que jamais !

Garth lui fit un petit clin d'oeil.

\- Heureux de l'entendre. Alors c'est parti ! Je vais charger la voiture. Dit il en s'éloignant de quelques pas.

\- Garth ?

L'aide-soignant se retourna et attendit.

\- Merci. D'une vois plus rauque qu'à l'ordinaire.

Garth ouvrit deux grands bras et se rapprocha de Dean, un sourire radieux sur le visage tandis que celui ci secouait la tête en levant un sourcil en signe de défiance.

\- Oh non. N'y penses même pas!

\- Oh que si !

Garth le prit dans ses bras sans tenir compte de ses protestations. Dean se résigna finalement et lui rendit son étreinte en lui tapant dans le dos.

\- Merci mec, vraiment. Dit il un peu gêné lorsque l'aide soignant le relâcha.

\- Mais de rien, mon ami.

Et il s'en alla charger la voiture, en reniflant fort peu discrètement.

.

Lorsque Dean passa dans le couloir d'entrée de la maison, debout cette fois, il marqua un temps d'arrêt en apercevant dans le miroir sa lèvre fendue et son œil au beurre noir.

 _Ah ouais, joli !_

Il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de se voir à l'hôpital, Garth avait raison, il s'était quand même bien amoché _._

Dean sortit de la maison et avança difficilement vers l'aide soignant qui avait pris son sac et l'enfournait dans le coffre de sa voiture, de même que son fauteuil roulant qu'il plia. Il tenait à l'emmener par sécurité, on ne savait jamais, mais pour ce qu'il comptait faire, il avait besoin de se retrouver debout sur ses deux jambes. Et bon sang que c'était dur! Presque trois semaines d'inactivité totale avaient entamé sérieusement son équilibre et sa force musculaire. Il était déjà essoufflé et en sueur rien que de faire les quelques mètres qui séparaient la porte d'entrée du véhicule. Chaque pas lui semblait être un effort titanesque.

Et un rappel constant de celui qui lui avait ré-enseigné à marcher. Il l'entendait presque.

 _"Avance ta jambe droite, déplace une première béquille, puis la seconde et enfin, tire sur ta hanche pour lever ta jambe gauche et la ramener à hauteur de la première. Et puis recommence. Vas y, tu peux y arriver."_

Bon sang qu'est ce qu'il n'aurait pas donné à cet instant pour que Castiel soit là pour l'encourager!

Et l'idée qu'il avait été là justement, là pour lui, et que c'est lui qui avait tout foutu en l'air, lui donna la rage nécessaire pour continuer d'avancer. Dean releva la tête et recommença depuis le début, avancer la jambe droite, déplacer cette putain de béquille... un pas après l'autre, en essayant de ne passe casser la gueule dans le processus. C'était lent, c'était laborieux et tous les muscles dans lesquels il avait encore des sensations le torturaient littéralement. Mais bordel que ça lui faisait du bien ! Enfin, si il pouvait le dire comme ça.

Il eut un rire amer lorsqu'il se dit qu'il valait mieux quand même que Castiel ne s'enfuit pas en courant lorsqu'il le retrouverait. Parce que sinon, il était pas dans la merde vu sa vitesse de pointe. Mais chaque chose en son temps, il fallait d'abord le retrouver.

.

Le trajet se fit dans un silence presque complet, en tout cas dans l'habitacle, parce que dans la tête de Dean la tempête faisait rage. Il réfléchissait à ce que Castiel lui avait confié sur sa famille lors de leurs discussions. Qu'il n'avait quasiment pas connu ses parents, qu'il venait d'une grande fratrie qui l'avait élevé avec l'aide de toute leur communauté dans un petit patelin à quelques dizaines kilomètres au sud-est de Sioux falls. Qu'ils vivaient tous dans le respect de préceptes religieux stricts et qu'ils l'avaient rejeté lorsqu'ils avaient découvert son homosexualité.

C'était peu, mais ça en disait déjà long.

Ces quelques heures d'immobilité et de réflexion forcée, le forcèrent à se rendre compte que conformément à ses anciennes habitudes, il avait agi avant même de réfléchir, sur une impulsion quasi auto destructrice, sans se préoccuper de ce que ça ferait à ceux qui l'aimaient et qu'il aimait. Et là il était face aux conséquences. Il leur avait fait du mal, encore une fois. Lorsque la si familière pensée qu'il n'était bon qu'à détruire ceux qui l'entouraient se repointa dans sa tête, il la chassa immédiatement. Parce que ce n'était pas le moment. Aujourd'hui il ne s'agissait pas de lui, mais de Cass. De Cass qui avait quitté le ranch et sa famille de coeur pour repartir dans sa véritable famille même si elle n'en méritait pas le nom. Et Dieu seul savait comment il y avait été accueilli et comment il allait à présent.

Comment est ce qu'ils faisaient expier les pécheurs dans leur putain de communauté ?

L'idée qu'ils aient pu faire du mal à Castiel le fit littéralement bouillir sur place. Mais il tenta de se raisonner. Ces gens étaient des connards, mais pas des monstres quand même, n'est ce pas ? Castiel n'y serait jamais retourné si il s'était pensé en danger là bas...

Il regarda un moment le paysage qui défilait sur le côté de la voiture.

Comment est ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir aborder ces gens. Qu'est ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir leur dire ?

Dean ferma les yeux. Il en avait marre de rester immobile à attendre sans rien d'autre à faire que cogiter. Il commençait même à avoir un de ces putains de mal de crâne ! D'autant plus que la plus importante des questions le taraudait depuis qu'il était monté dans cette foutue bagnole.

 _Qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui dire... à lui?_

\- A Castiel? Demanda Garth, lui faisant prendre conscience qu'il avait parlé tout haut au moins pour sa dernière phrase.

Espérant qu'il n'en avait pas dit plus, Dean acquiesça silencieusement, le visage toujours tourné vers la vitre du côté passager.

\- Peut être qu'il aura besoin de plus que des mots, tu sais. Ca a été compliqué pour lui quand tu es parti.

Dean jeta un coup d'œil rapide à Garth, évaluant le degré de reproche dans la phrase qu'il venait de prononcer, mais n'y trouva qu'une amitié sincère.

\- M'en doute, ouais.

Un panneau leur indiqua que leur destination se trouvait encore à une centaine de kilomètres.

Putain, il n'allait jamais survivre à ce trajet !

Il soupira en se remémorant la dernière fois où il avait vu Castiel, le soir où il lui avait annoncé son départ.

.

Il avait attendu que tout soit organisé de peur que Castiel ne le fasse changer d'avis. Parce que c'était plus facile comme ça. Par lâcheté tout simplement.

C'était juste cinq jours après qu'il ait reçu le message de Sam. Cinq jours qu'il avait passé à cogiter et à retourner les mots de son frère dans sa tête.

 _« Désolé de ne pas pouvoir partager ton bonheur. Jess ne le peut pas non plus. Elle, elle est toujours morte. »_

 _" Vis ta vie. ... Adieu Dean."_

Il avait essayé de se dire que Sam avait eu un choc et qu'une fois la pilule avalée, il le recontacterait, le soir même ou peut être le lendemain. Le petit frère qu'il avait connu pouvait se montrer aussi impulsif que lui parfois, mais une fois la colère retombée, il réfléchissait plus calmement et lucidement et arrivait à faire la part des choses, lui, la plupart du temps. Mais ça n'avait pas été le cas cette fois ci.

Et Sam était le seul être au monde à qui il accordait le droit de juger sa vie et de lui rappeler qu'il ne méritait pas de remise de peine pour le crime dont il était coupable.

Alors Dean avait accepté sa sentence avec tout ce qu'elle impliquait.

Sans se révolter.

Parce que ça lui avait semblé juste.

.

 _Cass, je vais partir._

.

Toute la soirée Castiel avait essayé de lui faire avouer ce qui le tracassait. La plupart du temps, Castiel lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert et Dean avait presque été étonné qu'il ne devine pas tout seul.

\- Cass, je vais partir.

Castiel s'était retourné vers lui et une fraction de seconde et Dean avait eu cette impression si habituelle à présent que ses yeux pourtant aveugles le transperçaient. Ils tentaient de plonger directement au fond de son âme pour d'y trouver la signification de ces quatre mots pourtant si simples mais qui n'avaient apparemment aucun sens. Puis il vit une lueur de compréhension passer sur le visage de Castiel.

\- C'est à cause de Sam, n'est ce pas ?

Castiel avait parlé d'un ton neutre, presque détaché. Comme si il avait compris d'emblée que la lutte était perdue d'avance.

\- Je… je peux pas continuer, Cass. J'ai pas le droit…

\- Pas le droit, Dean? S'exclama t'il, stupéfait. Mais pas le droit de quoi, bon sang ? Ouvre les yeux puisque toi tu le peux. Cesse de te fustiger en permanence. Ce qui s'est passé ne changera pas, peu importe les souffrances que tu pourras t'infliger... Et que tu infligeras aux autres par la même occasion.

Castiel baissa la tête et parla plus doucement.

\- Dean, Jessica ne reviendra pas à la vie, même si tu gâches la tienne.

\- Cass…

La voix de Dean se brisa.

\- Tu comprends pas...

Castiel releva un visage dur.

\- Qu'est ce que je ne comprends pas, Dean ? Dans ce cas, explique moi. Que tu ne peux pas être heureux si ton frère ne t'y autorise pas, c'est ça? Est-ce que tu te rends compte à quel point c'est stupide et irrationnel et absurde.

Dean serra les poings, alors que Castiel poursuivait son plaidoyer, presque avec colère maintenant.

\- Grandit un peu, Dean. Tu t'es délivré de l'influence de ton père, fais de même avec celle de ton frère.

\- C'est pas pareil.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que lui, il a raison. Et puis c'est ... Sam. Lâcha Dean d'une voix brisée.

\- Dean, tu seras toujours le frère de Sam, mais tu peux exister sans lui. Je suis sûr qu'il te pardonnera vraiment un jour. C'est la douleur, la culpabilité peut être aussi, qui l'ont fait agir, mais il t'aime. Tu es son frère et je suis sûr qu'il va s'en souvenir. Laisse lui du temps. Et si il ne peut pas te pardonner, et bien alors tu devras vivre sans lui. Tu dois avancer, au sens propre comme au figuré. Tu peux dépasser tout cela. Je peux t'aider.

Castiel s'était approché, la main tendue dans l'intention de toucher Dean, de l'attirer à lui physiquement puisque ses mots ne semblaient pas l'atteindre, mais Dean le repoussa.

\- Me touche pas. Murmura t'il avec autant de douleur que de colère entre ses dents serrées.

Castiel resta interdit, la main suspendue en l'air.

\- Dean…

\- C'est mon frère, t'entends ? Jamais je renoncerai à lui. Je l'abandonnerai pas et si il a besoin que je reste dans ce putain de fauteuil pour que ça le soulage un peu de sa peine et bien j'y resterai. Et je veux juste qu'on me foute la paix, bordel, c'est si difficile que ça à comprendre? J'ai besoin de personne. Je veux juste être seul !

Castiel avait blêmi le visage fermé, se sachant vaincu.

\- Non, Dean, ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, c'est ce que tu penses mériter. Ca fait une énorme différence.

Il avait gardé un moment le silence.

\- Et où comptes tu aller ?

\- Loin.

Castiel s'était éloigné en tâtonnant puis était revenu vers Dean, le visage décomposé, tenant dans la main son attelle.

\- Emmène au moins ça. Que mon travail n'ai pas été complètement inutile.

.

.

Par réflexe, Dean passa la main sur le dispositif de métal fixé à sa jambe. Il posa le front contre la vitre froide de la voiture, ferma les yeux et soupira. La douleur était tellement vive que tout ceci aurait pu se passer il y a quelques minutes à peine.

Tout le monde lui avait dit qu'il avait tort, qu'il faisait la connerie de sa vie. Bobby, Charlie bien sûr. Mais il n'avait écouté personne. Il n'était pas complètement stupide. Bien sûr qu'il savait qu'il allait faire souffrir Castiel. Mais la douleur de Sam était la seule qui avait compté. C'est comme ça qu'il avait toujours raisonné dans sa vie, depuis qu'il avait quatre ans. Sam avant tout et avant tout le monde. Pas facile de perdre de tels automatismes.

Sauf qu'il n'avait plus quatre ans.

Putain qu'il avait été con. Et aveugle. Et égoïste.

Mais il allait se rattraper. Il le fallait. Il en avait marre d'ajouter de nouveaux cauchemars à ses cauchemars.

.

\- On passe au Ranch d'abord ? Demanda Garth lorsqu'ils ne furent plus qu'à quelques kilomètres de Sioux falls mettant fin sans le savoir au calvaire mental de Dean.

\- Non, si ça te dérange pas, je voudrais arriver le plus vite possible. Et puis j'ai pas besoin que Bobby me fasse la morale maintenant.

\- Il est pas au courant tu sais. Dit Garth en le regardant brièvement d'un air penaud.

Dean se retourna vers Garth qui fixait maintenant obstinément la route.

\- C'est pas Bobby qui t'a envoyé porter mon dossier médical à l'hosto ?

Garth leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu connais internet Dean ? Le docteur Turner leur a envoyé ton dossier par mail à la minute où ils le lui ont demandé.

Dean le considéra un moment avec surprise puis sourit en coin.

\- Mais en fait... t'es un sacré bon comédien.

L'aide-soignant se redressa sur son siège et lui sourit en retour.

\- Tu t'attendais pas à ça, hein ?

Il prit un air plus sérieux.

\- Vous êtes mes amis, Cass et toi. Ma famille même, avec Bobby, Ellen et Joe et tout le monde au Ranch. Et, j'en ai eu vraiment ras le bol de vous voir vous tourner autour pendant des mois pour tout gâcher comme ça à la fin, juste quand vous commenciez à être heureux. Je sais pas pourquoi vous avez fait ça et d'ailleurs j'ai même pas envie de savoir, mais c'est trop con tu crois pas ? Tu l'aimes, Castiel, non ?

Dean détourna le visage.

\- Alors dis lui ! Ajouta Garth sans attendre sa réponse.

\- Ecoute Garth, j'ai pas envie de discuter de ça avec toi, ok? Et puis c'est plus compliqué que...

\- Non c'est très simple. Tu l'aimes, il t'aime. Embrassez vous, vivez heureux et ayez beaucoup d'enfants.

Il se mit à rire.

\- Euh, enfin tu as saisi l'idée. C'est toi qui complique tout, Dean.

.

\- On est arrivé. Reprit il quelques minutes plus tard.

Garth se gara devant une église entièrement construite en bois avec une cloche au dessus du porche comme dans l'ancien temps. Tout autour d'eux des maisons, la plupart en bois elles aussi, formaient le coeur du village et se regroupaient autour de l'épicerie, seul commerce visible du coin.

\- Putain, on dirait la petite maison dans la prairie! Commenta Dean en parcourant le bourg de ses yeux écarquillés

Il jeta un regard en coin vers Garth qui le regardait amusé.

\- Ben quoi ? C'est Joe qui aime bien regarder cette foutue série débile, ok? Se défendit il en rougissant, gêné.

\- Absolument! Répondit avec trop de conviction l'aide soignant en reprenant son sérieux.

Dean, silencieux, regarda un moment l'édifice et la grande croix qui le surplombait.

\- Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? Proposa L'aide soignant.

\- Non merci Garth. J'ai merdé tout seul comme un grand. A moi de réparer si je peux.

Garth descendit de la voiture, la contourna et aida Dean à sortir du véhicule et à se mettre debout, le stabilisant le temps qu'il trouve son équilibre sur ses jambes instables, avec ses béquilles. Puis il repris sa place derrière le volant et le regarda pénétrer dans le bâtiment..

.

Contrairement à ce que Dean avait imaginé, la petite église était lumineuse à l'intérieur. Des vitraux colorés se reflétaient sur les murs blanchis à la chaux, c'était un endroit plaisant, paisible. Il n'avait aucun mal à y imaginer Castiel, assis sur un de ses bancs de bois, conversant avec son Dieu. Peut être était ce ici que le kiné avait acquis cette sagesse et cette maitrise de soi qui l'avaient si souvent surpris ?

Dean avança encore de quelques pas. Lui en tout cas ne ressentait pas la paix de ce lieu. La boule d'angoisse dans sa poitrine augmentait au fur et à mesure de sa progression dans l'allée centrale.

Il avisa un prêtre qui disposait des feuilles sur les bacs de bois et releva la tête lorsqu'il le vit approcher.

\- Je peux vous aider mon fils ?

Dean resta un moment interdit. La ressemblance avec Castiel était impressionnante, le même visage noble mais de quelques années plus âgé et avec des traits plus durs, les même cheveux noirs et ces yeux d'un bleu limpide qui devaient être la marque de fabrique de la famille Novak.

\- Oui, je l'espère. Répondit Dean lorsqu'il se ressaisit. Je cherche Castiel Novak.

Immédiatement son interlocuteur se tendit.

\- Il n'est pas ici.

\- Vous êtes son frère n'est ce pas? Affirma Dean plus qu'il ne demanda. Je suis Dean Winchester. Je ne sais pas si Castiel vous a parlé de moi et je me doute que si c'est le cas ce n'est sûrement pas en très bons termes, mais je veux juste lui parler, d'accord ? Rien de plus. Ca ne sera pas très long.

\- Mon frère Castiel est décédé il y a presque quatre ans. Lui dit l'homme avec un regard sévère. L'homme auquel vous faites référence à présent n'est plus le bienvenu dans cette communauté depuis longtemps. Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, j'ai à faire.

Dean agrippa le bras du prêtre qui se retournait déjà pour partir. Il se retrouva déséquilibré et dut se raccrocher à un banc pour éviter de tomber, faisant chuter une de ses béquilles.

\- Castiel n'est pas mort et vous le savez très bien! Comment vous pouvez dire un truc pareil ? C'est votre frère !

Dean serra les poings et respira à fond pour tenter de maitriser sa colère tandis que le prêtre se dégageait de son emprise.

\- Tout ce que je veux, c'est le retrouver. Dites moi juste où il est et je partirai. Cria t'il alors que son interlocuteur s'éloignait sans qu'il puisse le rattraper.

Mais l'homme se dirigeait déjà vers une petite porte sur le côté de la nef pour sortir.

\- Je croyais que votre Dieu vous enseignait la compassion et le pardon, pas la haine et le mépris. Ajouta t'il d'une voix forte qui résonna dans l'église.

Le prêtre hésita une seconde la main sur la poignée puis sortit finalement sans lui jeter un regard.

\- Et merde !

Dean s'assit sur un des bancs pour récupérer sa béquille tombée au sol et leva les yeux vers la statue de bois d'un Jésus sur sa croix derrière l'autel. Une seconde il fut tenté de lui adresser une prière ou peut être plutôt une bordée d'injures, il ne savait pas trop en fait. Mais finalement il ne fit ni l'un ni l'autre.

Il se leva simplement et se dirigea péniblement vers la sortie.

Et tant pis si ce connard de prêtre ne voulait pas lui parler. Si il devait frapper à toutes les portes de ce foutu bled, il le ferait, le village n'était pas si grand. Quelqu'un avait forcément vu Castiel.

.

Lorsqu'il sortit de l'église, un homme grand, blond, aux yeux bleus lui aussi, s'approcha.

\- Vous n'obtiendrez rien de Michael. Lui dit il avec un sourire amusé en s'appuyant contre le mur de l'église.

\- Et vous êtes ?

\- Lucifer Novak, un autre des nombreux grands frères de Castiel. Dit il en lui tendant la main.

Dean s'appuya contre la carrosserie de la voiture de Garth, et réunissant ses deux béquilles dans sa main gauche, serra celle de son interlocuteur lorsqu'il se rapprocha.

\- Lucifer. Sans blague ?

\- Sans blague. Confirma t'il en riant devant son air stupéfait. Ma famille a un curieux sens de l'humour.

\- J'avais cru remarquer. Rétorqua Dean amer en désignant l'intérieur de l'église.

\- Ne lui voulez pas trop. Ca fait des années que j'essaie de retirer le balais que mon jumeau a dans le cul, mais je n'y suis toujours pas parvenu. Ce n'est pas de sa faute, il a été élevé comme ça.

\- Et pas vous ?

L'homme sembla réfléchir un instant, comme si cette question ne lui avait jamais réellement effleuré l'esprit.

\- Si sûrement. Mais je dirais juste que mon prénom a été choisi de façon particulièrement avisée.

Il sourit à Dean et le considéra un moment avec un air intrigué.

\- Bien, assez parlé de ma très intéressante petite personne pour le moment. Puis je vous demander qui vous êtes pour mon petit frère, et pourquoi vous le recherchez ?

Une foule de réponse se bouscula immédiatement dans la tête de Dean sans qu'il n'en prononce aucune, incertain d'ailleurs de celle qu'il aurait pu choisir.

\- Et en quoi ça vous regarde ? Demanda t'il immédiatement sur la défensive.

\- Si vous connaissiez Cassy aussi bien que vous semblez le croire, vous auriez su qu'il ne serait jamais revenu ici. En tout cas pas de son plein gré. Je suis donc en droit de me poser la question avant de vous donner la moindre information le concernant, ne croyez vous pas ?

\- Je suis...

Dean hésita. "Ami" tout comme "compagnon" lui semblaient plutôt inappropriés. Dans les circonstances actuelles, il n'était pas sûr de mériter encore ces qualificatifs.

\- Je suis l'amant de Castiel. Dit il en le regardant droit dans les yeux, presque avec défit.

L'homme se mit de nouveau à rire avec une caricature de moue offusquée et Dean serra les poings.

\- Ne dites pas ça trop fort ici, mon ami, ou vous risqueriez bien de vous faire lapider en place publique par une foule en colère. Non je plaisante... Enfin plus ou moins. Dit il en levant les sourcils.

Lucifer plissa légèrement les yeux en inclinant la tête sur le côté dans une attitude que Dean n'aurait que trop reconnue, si l'on exceptait cet air ironique qui semblait ne jamais quitter ses traits.

\- Castiel n'est pas ici et il ne m'a pas contacté. Ca fait des mois que je n'ai pas eu de ses nouvelles. Dit l'homme plus sérieusement et Dean eut même l'impression de voir passer dans ses yeux une pointe de culpabilité. Gabriel est le seul qui ait vraiment gardé contact avec lui.

\- Et je peux le trouver où, ce Gabriel?

\- Vous ne le trouverez pas. Aucune chance. C'est lui qui vous trouvera, si il le veut... ou si je le lui demande.

\- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire? Après les curés fanatiques, il y a aussi des agents secrets du FBI dans votre putain de famille? S'emporta Dean qui en avait assez de se faire manipuler par ce mec qui se foutait manifestement de sa gueule.

\- C'est presque ça. Ironisa son interlocuteur nullement impressionné. Mais "protection des témoins" serait plus proche de la réalité selon lui. Disons que Gabriel s'est un peu éloigné de la communauté lui aussi, tout comme Cassy, mais pour des raisons différentes. Et qu'il tient à sa tranquillité.

\- Ecoutez Monsieur Novak…

\- Lucifer.

Dean ferma les yeux, expirant profondément pour tenter de garder son calme alors que la colère menaçait véritablement de le submerger.

\- Écoute mon pote ou Lucifer ou Satan ou Dieu le père si ça te fait plaisir, tout ce que je veux c'est parler à Castiel, d'accord ?

\- Et qu'est ce qui te fais croire que mon frère aura envie de te parler ?

 _Touché!_

Dean hésita un moment parfaitement conscient que l'homme face à lui pourrait parfaitement avoir raison. Il se rapprocha et parla à voix presque basse mais sur un ton qui faisait parfaitement passer le message.

\- Corrige moi si je me trompe, mais quelque chose me dit que toi non plus tu n'es pas forcément fier de la façon dont tu t'es comporté avec lui. Je sais que j'ai agi comme un con et je demande juste une chance de réparer. Et toi ?

Lucifer regarda Dean qui le fixait droit dans les yeux, déterminé, puis il sortit son portable de sa poche et parla dans le combiné sans le quitter du regard.

\- Gaby ? T'es dans le coin en ce moment ?

.

.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

.

 **Et ben voila, il l'a eu son coup de pied au c** salvateur, le Dean. Et c'est même lui qui se l'est auto-administré pendant cet interminable trajet entre Lauwrens et Sioux falls.**

 **Bon ok, il a fallu un facteur déclenchant et pas des moindres, le départ de Castiel. Mais bon, c'est fait. Comme on dit le facteur est de nouveau sur le vélo et maintenant il faut réparer les dégâts.**

 **A la semaine prochaine pour voir si Dean va retrouver Castiel, et si oui, comment il va être accueilli.** ;)


	17. Chapter 17

**Bonjour les amis, j'espère que vous allez bien.**

 **Peut être que vous êtes en vacances? Alors, si c'est le cas, bonnes vacances et sinon bon courage aux autres, votre tour va vite venir.  
**

 **.**

 **Bon... j'ai longuement hésité à le dire maintenant de peur de gâcher un peu le suspens du chapitre, mais ceci est le dernier acte de cette petite histoire. Et oui, elle se termine au bas de cette page. J'avais au départ prévu de ne vous le dire qu'à la fin, mais je me suis dit que ça serait un peu brutal.**

 **J'espère que ce dernier chapitre va vous plaire. Il est assez long et plein de choses vont s'y passer. Je ne vous en dit pas plus et vous laisser le découvrir.**

 **Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas ?**

 **.**

 **Ah, j'oubliais, chapitre classé M. ;)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapitre 17:**

.

Comme Dean l'avait pensé, convaincre Gabriel n'avait pas été une mince affaire.

A la seconde où il l'avait vu dans ce petit resto à l'entrée de Sioux falls où Lucifer lui avait donné rendez vous, l'homme avait voulu faire demi tour. Dean s'était levé tant bien que mal, aidé par Garth bien incapable de le poursuivre et c'est Lucifer qui l'avait rattrapé dans la rue. De l'intérieur du restaurant, Dean les avait observé discuter quelques minutes de façon plutôt mouvementée puis les deux hommes étaient revenus à la table, mais Gabriel, le visage fermé, avait refusé de s'asseoir.

\- Vas y, je t'écoute, Winchester. Explique moi pourquoi je devrais t'emmener voir Castiel après la façon dont tu t'es comporté avec lui. Lui avait il demandé sans préambule, avec hargne.

Même si il s'y attendait un peu, Dean avait été soufflé par cette entrée en matière. Malgré sa petite taille et son visage plutôt avenant de prime abord, l'homme dégageait une puissante aura de colère à cet instant et de toute évidence Castiel lui avait parlé de lui. Dean imaginait bien ce qu'il avait pu lui raconter.

\- Vous avez raison. Rien ne pourrait excuser ce que je lui ai fait. Et je comprendrais que Cass ne veuille plus jamais me revoir. Mais ...

Les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge. Et pourtant, il fallait qu'il arrive à le dire ! Si il ne le disait pas maintenant, il n'aurait peut être plus jamais la possibilité de le lui dire _à lui_. Et pourtant tout son être se crispait de devoir l'avouer, surtout ici, devant ces hommes qui le dévisageaient, dans ce restaurant, devant tant d'inconnus. Il jeta un regard à Garth qui l'encouragea silencieusement.

\- Mais quoi ? Aboya Gabriel qui le toisait toujours debout devant lui les bras croisés alors que le silence se prolongeait.

\- Putain, je l'aime ! S'écria Dean sur le même ton.

Puis il détourna les yeux. C'était la première fois qu'il le disait à voix haute. Il regarda autour de lui, les autres clients qui le dévisageaient à présent. Il fixa Gabriel dans les yeux préférant affronter sa colère froide plutôt que ceux moqueurs de Lucifer et ceux trop compatissants de Garth.

\- Je l'aime. Répéta t'il plus doucement. Je peux rien dire d'autre pour ma défense.

Gabriel fronça un peu plus les sourcils mais accepta enfin de s'asseoir en grognant et ils prirent tous place à la table, les frères Novak d'un côté, Gabriel fusillant toujours du regard Dean assis à la droite de Garth, en face d'eux.

\- Il mérite mieux que toi. Jeta t'il à Dean avec rancœur. Et que toi aussi d'ailleurs. Dit il en se retournant cette fois vers son propre frère. Il mérite mieux que nous tous en fait.

Dean vit de nouveau un éclair de culpabilité passer dans les yeux bleus de Lucifer qui garda cependant le silence.

\- Mais bien que je n'arrive pas à comprendre une telle anomalie cosmique, lui aussi il t'aime, sombre abruti. Ajouta t'il au bout de quelques secondes en tournant de nouveau le visage vers Dean. Et je me demande bien ce qu'il te trouve !

\- Moi aussi. Répondit Dean à voix basse. C'est lui qui vous l'a dit ?

\- Bien sûr que non. Il serait plus facile de faire parler une tombe. Mais tu crois vraiment que je ne sais pas tout ce qu'il-y-a à savoir sur l'homme qui partage le lit de mon petit frère préféré. Te vexe pas Luc.

\- Pas de problème. Répondit celui ci en haussant un sourcil compréhensif. Surtout que je suis ton ainé.

\- Ouais. Mais pas le plus intelligent. Et surement pas le plus beau de nous deux. Contra Gabriel avec un demi sourire.

\- Pousse pas. Gronda Lucifer menaçant en réponse.

\- Sinon quoi ? Avec un air de défi.

Dean les regardait se chamailler en se rappelant de scènes identiques qu'il avait vécues avec Sam lorsqu'ils y avait encore entre eux cette complicité, ce naturel qui faisait qu'ils se balançaient parfois les pires vacheries à la figure et que cela se terminait invariablement en bagarres fraternelles ou en éclat de rire. L'écho lointain de leur voix raisonna dans sa tête. _Jerk... bitch... C_ e n'était pas si vieux pourtant, à peine plus d'un an. Une autre vie. _  
_

Le ton ici était un peu plus acerbe. On sentait une certaine rancoeur entre les deux hommes, de vieilles histoires de famille, des non dits qui alourdissaient l'atmosphère, mais le lien existait encore. Et bien qu'ils se fasse face à présent comme des coqs prêts au combat avec cette petite nuance de menace et de dangerosité qui mettait leurs spectateurs mal à l'aise, dans leurs yeux la lueur amusée était bien présente. Puis soudainement Gabriel se retourna vers Dean.

\- Mais passons aux choses sérieuses, c'est bien pour ça que nous sommes là, n'est ce pas ? Alors à nous deux Winchester. D'abord, sache que je connais tout de toi. Lui dit il en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Depuis le prénom de ta mère morte d'un cancer quand tu avais quatre ans à celui de la fiancée de ton frère que tu as tuée toi même l'année dernière.

Dean serra les poings mais ne broncha pas, conscient qu'il s'agissait d'une provocation volontaire de la part de Gabriel pour tester ses réactions. Celui ci sourit presque imperceptiblement puis se retourna et fit signe à la serveuse.

\- Mais c'est pas tout ça, j'ai faim moi. On commande et ensuite on va bavarder tous les deux. Tu vas tout nous raconter mon petit Deano, et peut être, et je dis bien _peut être_ , que si tu te montres particulièrement convainquant, je pourrais envisager de t'emmener voir Cassy.

\- Pourquoi vous voulez que je vous raconte quoi que ce soit si vous connaissez déjà toute ma vie ?

\- Mais juste pour te faire souffrir, mon mignon. Répondit Gabriel d'un air souverainement sadique. Tu ne crois quand même pas que tu vas obtenir ce que tu es venu chercher sans mouiller ta chemise. Mon frangin se mérite, Dean, et il serait temps que tu le réalises.

.

Le repas avait été interminable et une véritable torture pour Dean qui avait enduré sans broncher toutes les questions, remarques et remontrances dont Gabriel l'avait plus que largement abreuvé.

Assis devant son burger et ses frites auxquels il n'avait pas touché, il avait répondu aussi honnêtement que possible à tout ce que Gabriel avait exigé de savoir tant sur sa vie personnelle, son passé d'adolescent rebelle, sa relation avec son père, ses errances de jeunesses, que sa vie avec son frère et même l'accident. Il avait tout raconté, se mettant à nu comme jamais il ne l'avait fait, devant cet inconnu qui disséquait sa vie comme un scientifique examine une vermine au microscope.

Puis Gabriel avait enchainé sur sa rencontre avec son frère, et avait multiplié les questions plus intrusives les unes que les autres, devant un Garth aussi rouge qu'une pivoine et qui avait passé plus de la moitié du repas dehors, prétextant d'incessantes pauses cigarettes, alors même que personne n'était dupe du fait qu'il ne fumait pas. Même Lucifer avait par moment tenté de modérer l'interrogatoire de son impitoyable frangin et celui ci l'avait traité de grenouille de bénitier hypocrite, ce qui les avait fait éclater de rire tous les deux, lorsqu'ils avaient réalisé ce qui venait d'être dit.

Dean s'était tour à tour senti humilié, agacé devant cette inquisition, puis franchement en colère et avait plus d'une fois silencieusement remercié Garth, qui, d'un simple regard depuis la rue où il ne le quittait pas des yeux, soutien aussi discret qu'efficace, lui avait fait comprendre qu'il devait se calmer, que tout cela n'était que le prix à payer pour revoir Castiel et que ce désagrément en valait mille fois la peine. Dean avait serré les dents et reprit ses réponses devant un Gabriel tyrannique et visiblement très amusé de ses réactions, en particulier lorsqu'il lui avait demandé d'un air parfaitement sérieux:

\- Actif ou passif pour ta première fois avec Cassy ?

 _Oh putain je vais le tuer !  
_

Dean avait de nouveau serré les poings, les phalanges blanchies sous l'effort qu'il faisait pour se maîtriser, véritablement à deux doigts de lui en coller une. Bordel, ça suffisait maintenant ! Et pourtant, il ferma les yeux.

Le prix à payer...

Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il planta un regard noir droit dans celui de son tortionnaire.

\- Qu'est ce que ça peut bien te foutre, connard ? S'était il rebellé pour la première fois, réprimant sa colère et sa gêne de son mieux. Savoir si ton frangin m'a déjà fourré sa bite dans l'cul va t'aider à déterminer si je suis quelqu'un de bien ?

\- Mais quel langage! Je suis terriblement choqué. Se moqua ouvertement Gabriel. Et pour répondre à ta question, non, pas vraiment. Concéda t'il avec un sourire qui donna à Dean des envies de meurtre. Je voulais juste savoir jusqu'où tu étais prêt à aller pour que je te mette en contact avec Castiel. ... Alors ?

Dean l'avait véritablement fusillé du regard et Gabriel avait éclaté de rire.

\- Non non, c'est bon, je veux pas vraiment savoir. Quoique... En plissant les yeux avec une moue hésitante. Bah non, c'est mon frangin quand même.

\- Et puis surtout il te tuerait si il était là. Rétorqua Lucifer aussi amusé que son frère par la situation.

\- Probablement. ... Bien, tu as survécu à cette soirée, Winchester. Dit finalement Gabriel après avoir terminé l'énorme coupe de glace belle Hélène qu'il avait commandée en dessert. Et crois moi, ce n'était pas gagné d'avance. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire pour toi. Je t'appellerai demain pour te donner la réponse de Castiel.

Dean ne put retenir un véritable soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il vit Gabriel lever la main pour appeler la serveuse et demander l'addition. Il était plus de vingt-trois heures, et entre le trajet et les efforts physiques qu'il avait fait toute la journée pour marcher sans compter cet interrogatoire digne des plus grands moments de l'inquisition, il se sentait littéralement épuisé.

\- C'est pour moi. Affirma Lucifer en interceptant l'addition.

\- Evidemment. Confirma son frère sur le ton de l'évidence.

Lorsque Gabriel se leva pour partir, Dean le rappela.

\- Je vous ai pas donné mon numéro.

Gabriel le toisa, dédaigneux, et quitta le restaurant sans un mot.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Lorsqu'ils eurent enfin rejoint la voiture, Dean s'était dit qu'il aurait une nouvelle dette éternelle envers Garth qui avait gardé les yeux sur la route et n'avait pas dit un seul mot de tout le trajet les ramenant à Sioux Falls. L'aide soignant l'avait juste conduit au ranch, sans même lui demander si c'était ce qu'il voulait, et Dean n'avait pas protesté. Lorsqu'il avait coupé le contact, les deux hommes étaient restés un moment silencieux dans l'habitacle et Garth était finalement descendu du véhicule, l'encourageant du regard à le suivre. Mais au vu de son absence de réaction il était rentré dans la grande maison, le laissant là, seul dans la nuit, à décider de ce qu'il devait faire.

Et Dean ne l'avait pas suivi. A vrai dire, il ne se sentait pas le droit de rentrer dans la maison comme s'il n'en était jamais parti, et n'avait à cet instant aucune envie et pas vraiment la force d'affronter Bobby et de lui demander l'hospitalité. Peut être même de découvrir que sa chambre n'était plus la sienne, ce qui aurait été plus que légitime malgré tout, il était parti. Il se gifla mentalement en s'apercevant que cette idée lui serrait l'estomac comme à un gamin pitoyable.

Putain, il était vraiment pathétique !

Il resta là un long moment, indécis, presque décidé à passer la nuit dans la voiture. Ca n'aurait pas été la première fois. Puis son regard fut attiré par la maison de Castiel non loin de là. Vide.

Vide de son occupant qui était parti à cause de ce qu'il lui avait fait.

Sans réfléchir, il sortit de la voiture en s'appuyant de tout son poids sur ses béquilles. Ses jambes tremblaient sous les efforts qui leur avaient été imposés toute la journée et il faillit tomber vingt fois avant d'arriver au petit porche. La main sur la poignée de la porte verrouillée, il hésita cependant. Castiel n'aurait probablement pas été d'accord pour qu'il vienne dormir chez lui en son absence au vu des circonstances. Et pourtant, il en avait tellement envie. Se retrouver chez lui c'était un peu comme se retrouver prés de lui, non, en attendant de connaitre le verdict qui allait décider de toute sa vie ? Oh et puis merde! Si c'était une connerie, ça n'en ferait qu'une de plus... et ça serait loin d'être sa plus grosse.

Il avait donc utilisé la clef de secours que Castiel cachait toujours dans un pot de fleurs devant sa porte et était entré dans la petite maison sombre et silencieuse.

Une connerie... finalement peut être bien, mais pas pour les raisons qu'il avait envisagées. Car dès qu'il franchit le seuil, les souvenirs des moments passés dans ces lieus affluèrent à sa mémoire et lui serrent la gorge. Castiel sculptant l'argile, leurs discussions, leurs fous rires, les soirées avec tous les autres et lorsqu'il avisa l'unique porte de la pièce qui menait vers la chambre... leur première nuit, celle où ils avaient simplement dormi ensemble parce qu'il en avait eu besoin et que Castiel l'avait compris. Et toutes celles qui avaient suivi, elles, beaucoup moins chastes.

 _Actif ou passif pour ta première fois avec Cassy ?_

Le souvenir de Gabriel, bras croisés et sourire sadique aux lèvres s'imposa à son esprit. Oh bordel, il avait bien failli le tuer à ce moment là. Littéralement. Ca avait été moins une, mais il s'était contenu, il avait réussi. Et plus encore, Dean savait que si il l'avait vraiment fallu, il aurait même répondu à la question. Il passa les mains sur sa figure tentant de chasser la chaleur de la honte qui envahit rétrospectivement son visage. Et puis merde, il n'avait pas à avoir honte. En tout cas pas honte d'eux, ni de ce qu'ils avaient fait ensemble.

Calé contre le mur à côté de la porte d'entrée, il passa les yeux sur la pièce plongée dans le noir. La silhouette de l'ange le contemplait du haut de son piédestal et lorsqu'il cru lire un reproche silencieux dans les yeux d'argile, il sentit la colère monter de nouveau en lui.

 _Va te faire foutre putain d'emplumé ! Allez tous vous faire foutre !_

Il se sentait perdu, au prise avec trop de sentiments contradictoire et trop intenses. Humiliation, colère, culpabilité, espoir. Il les avait si souvent ressentis, en tout cas les trois premiers, mais là, il n'en pouvait plus. Il en avait marre. Il voulait que ça s'arrête.

Lorsqu'il releva le visage vers l'ange, cette fois, il lui sembla voir de la compassion sur les traits figés. Il secoua la tête. Putain il était vraiment plus fatigué qu'il ne le pensait! Et pourtant sa gorge se serra et sa colère retomba instantanément. Il plissa les yeux, tentant de voir plus nettement ce que ses sens épuisés avaient fugacement perçu. Si les orbes grises avaient été bleues... juste une seconde... il avait presque cru...

Il eut un rire amer.

Quelle foutue ironie, n'est ce pas, quand on s'était toujours cru athée ? Parce que comment concilier l'existence d'un Dieu bienveillant et tout puissant avec les saloperies qui se déroulaient dans le monde tous les jours ? La pensée que Castiel aurait surement une bonne réponse à cette question fit grossir de nouveau la boule qui lui obstruait la gorge. Et dans ce moment de faiblesse, uniquement du à son épuisement se dit il, à cet instant, il aurait bien fait une petite prière, juste au cas où, pour que tous les moments qu'il revoyait dans sa tête se renouvellent un jour.

Il soupira, persuadé que de toute façon personne ne l'entendrait et avança vers la porte de la chambre.

 _Dormir. Oh bon sang, s_ on corps et son esprit rompus n'aspiraient plus qu'à ça! Sans allumer la lumière, Dean se dirigea directement vers la chambre et s'effondra sur le lit sans même prendre la peine de se déshabiller ou de retirer son attelle. Il sortit son portable de sa poche et le posa sur la table de chevet non sans avoir vérifié qu'il était encore suffisamment chargé. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il ne reçoive pas l'appel tant espéré juste parce que son portable était éteint. Puis posa la tête sur l'oreiller en soupirant de soulagement.

Quel putain de journée!

Quelques secondes plus tard il sombrait dans un sommeil agité peuplé d'anges démoniaques et hilares qui le torturaient, lacérant sa hanche et sa jambe gauche avec des lames de rasoir, en dégustant des friandises. La pensée incongrue qu'il n'aurait rien dû sentir dans cette jambe là traversa son esprit halluciné. Mais alors qu'il hurlait pourtant de douleur, il lui sembla apercevoir son frère au loin, qui regardait la scène. Il voulut tendre la main vers lui mais ses liens l'en empêchèrent et la douleur le transperça de nouveau.

 _Sam !_

Mais la silhouette s'éloigna sans se retourner, inexorablement engloutie par les limbes. Dean ferma les yeux alors qu'une unique larme coulait sur sa joue.

 _Pardon, Sam. Je t'aime, frangin, mais je l'aime, lui aussi._

Et la certitude qu'il allait le choisir lui, comme toujours, son frère avant tout, son univers, se dilua dans cette même brume. Non, cette fois son choix serait autre, il le savait. Sam n'avait plus besoin de lui. Il allait refaire sa vie. Il serait heureux, Dean en était certain, et cette révélation sortie de nulle part mais pourtant indubitable, le soulagea immensément.

Deux yeux bleus percèrent le brouillard et comme par magie, il se dissipa et avec lui ses tortionnaires disparurent.

 _Castiel._

Lorsqu'il s'approcha de lui, les crochets plantés dans sa chair qui le maintenaient écartelé disparurent et la douleur s'évanouit instantanément. Dean s'effondra sur un sol qui n'était pas là la seconde précédente. Castiel le considéra un moment à ses pieds et une multitude d'émotions passèrent sur ses traits, douleur, colère, compassion aussi. Puis il s'agenouilla prés de lui et Dean s'agrippa à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Sans dire un mot, Castiel posa ses mains sur ses joues humides, et les essuya de ses pouces, puis il le releva et l'entraina à sa suite. Et Dean le suivit sans hésiter.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

Le lendemain, Dean se réveilla avec la sensation d'un bras masculin en travers de son ventre et d'une une main dans la sienne dont les doigts entrelaçaient les siens. Les images de son rêve lui revinrent en mémoire. Castiel était venu le sauver. Il était revenu. Pour lui. Dean avait peur qu'il ne lui échappe, il aurait voulu le retenir, garder pour toujours cette main qu'il sentait encore dans la sienne et qui l'avait ramené de l'enfer. Mais lorsqu'il remua les doigts, la sensation se fit trop réelle pour n'être qu'un rêve.

 _Cass ?_

Il ouvrit les yeux, incertain, et Castiel était bien là, à ses côtés, complètement éveillé, attendant que lui même n'émerge. Il se redressa, stupéfait.

\- Cass, mais... qu'est ce que tu fais là?

Castiel retira sa main de celle de Dean et se recula pour mettre un peu de distance entre eux.

\- J'habite ici, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié.

Dean avait du mal à reprendre pied. Il se sentait complètement perdu entre rêve et réalité. Castiel ne pouvait pas être là. Gabriel ne l'avait pas encore appelé. Par réflexe il jeta un coup d'oeil à son téléphone sur la table de chevet puis reporta son regard sur Castiel assis sur le lit à ses côtés. Il se passa les mains sur le visage pour chasser les dernières brumes du sommeil et s'assit lui aussi sur le lit en grimaçant de douleur alors que son attelle lui rentrait dans la hanche.

\- Mais Garth m'a dit que tu étais parti. Que tu avais quitté le ranch pour retourner vivre dans ta famille.

Castiel tiqua, comme si il tentait de rassembler les pièces d'un puzzle étrange sans avoir la moindre idée de ce que le tableau devait représenter au final.

\- Je passe une semaine chez mon frère chaque année avant Noël, Dean. Reprit il d'une voix sèche. Gabriel est le seul avec qui j'ai gardé des liens, je croyais te l'avoir dit.

Il secoua légèrement la tête.

\- Comment as tu pu croire une seule seconde que je pourrais retourner là bas ? Tu me connais encore plus mal que je ne le pensais finalement. Les habitants du Ranch sont ma seule et unique famille. Et je n'abandonne pas les miens, moi.

Le ton de reproche sur lequel Castiel venait de prononcer cette dernière phrase n'échappa pas à Dean qui compris parfaitement le message. Tout comme il comprit que Garth l'avait manipulé plus encore qu'il ne l'avait avoué. Dean en était littéralement bluffé, il s'était fait avoir comme un débutant et il n'avait pas marché, il avait couru. Enfin façon de parler.

\- Et alors quoi, Dean ? Reprit Castiel qui commençait à saisir la situation. Garth t'a fait croire que j'étais retourné dans ma famille par désespoir à cause de toi et tu es venu à mon secours ? Et tu t'imaginais surement que j'allais te tomber dans les bras comme la demoiselle en détresse que son preux chevalier vient sauver ?

\- Cass...

Dean ne savait absolument pas comment réagir. Parce qu'il avait totalement raison. Il s'était imaginé que son départ l'avait suffisamment bouleversé pour qu'il se comporte comme lui l'aurait fait, de façon totalement stupide et masochiste. Mais Castiel était plus fort que ça. Bien plus fort que lui. Il voulut lever la main, toucher ce visage autant pour s'assurer de sa réelle présence à laquelle il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que pour instaurer un premier rapprochement entre eux. Il le sentait si loin. Mais devant le visage fermé de Castiel, il n'alla pas au bout de son geste.

\- Mais alors qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Demanda t'il d'une voix blanche.

\- Gabriel m'a tiré du lit à deux heures du matin pour me conduire ici de force et m'abandonner sur le seuil de ma propre porte sans autre explication que, et je le cite: " C'est un imbécile, mais il mérite une seconde chance".

Castiel soupira. Son visage s'adoucit un peu et une expression amusée passa très fugacement sur ses traits.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir savoir ce que tu as fait pour la mériter à ses yeux, mais je connais mon frère, et le fait que tu sois encore en un seul morceau relève déjà de l'exploit. Mais je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir te l'accorder, moi, cette seconde chance, Dean.

\- Cass…

Castiel leva la main pour le faire taire. Une seconde son expression changea et lui rappela celle de son alter égo dans son rêve lorsqu'il s'était penché sur lui après avoir fait cesser son calvaire.

\- Pour me décider, je n'ai qu'une seule question. Mais je te demande de bien réfléchir à ce que tu veux vraiment avant de me répondre, parce que, crois moi, il n'y aura pas de troisième chance.

La douleur s'inscrivit brièvement sur ses traits avant qu'il ne reprenne son masque impassible.

\- Pourquoi devrais je encore te faire confiance?

Dean resta quelques secondes silencieux, se rappelant des paroles de Garth dans la voiture pendant le trajet qui le ramenait à sioux falls.

 _" Il lui faudra peut être plus que des mots. "_

Cette fois Dean alla au bout de son geste et prit le visage de Castiel dans ses mains. Il s'attendait presque à être violemment repoussé mais Castiel, indéchiffrable, ne fit pas un mouvement. Lentement Dean posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, chastement, avec toute la douceur dont il était capable et sans solliciter davantage. Lorsqu'il s'éloigna, il avait la gorge serrée. Il baissa la tête, regardant les mains de Castiel posées sur les draps. Il se racla la gorge plus mal à l'aise encore que sous l'interrogatoire de Gabriel. C'était maintenant que tout se jouait. Sa dernière chance.

\- Je pourrais te dire que j'ai changé. Commença t'il peu sûr de lui. Que quand Garth m'a dit que tu étais parti ça m'a fait réaliser que j'étais le pire de tous les abrutis de cette planète, et que je vais apprendre à vivre sans mes cauchemars et sans mon frère. Je pourrais te demander pardon d'être parti, te répéter encore et encore que je regrette tout ce que je t'ai dit et tout ce que j'ai fait. Je pourrais te dire tout ça et même plus encore et tout serait vrai. Mais ça ne serait que des mots et je comprends que tu ne puisses plus me croire. Alors je vais la fermer parce que parler n'est décidément pas mon fort, et je vais te le montrer.

Dean retira son T-shirt et prit les deux mains de Castiel qu'il posa contre son torse dénudé.

\- Je veux tout te donner, Cass. Lui dit il d'une voix brisée. Tout ce que je suis. Mon corps et mon âme, avec leurs blessures, mon passé qui me colle encore à la peau, et notre futur quel qu'il puisse être. Je te donne tout ce que je suis. Et si tu penses vouloir encore de moi, alors, prends. Tout est à toi. Prends tout.

Castiel resta un moment immobile. Et lorsque Dean releva le visage, il rencontra les yeux si bleus, les sourcils froncés qui semblaient douter, hésiter.

\- Cass...

Puis d'un seul coup Castiel l'attrapa par la nuque et l'attira à lui presque brutalement. Les deux hommes s'embrassèrent longuement.

\- Que t'es il arrivé ? Demanda Castiel en fronçant les sourcils soudainement inquiet. Ta lèvre est fendue ? Ne me dit pas que c'est Gabriel.

\- Non ce n'est pas ton frère. Sourit Dean en posant son front contre le sien. Même si je suis sûr que l'idée de m'en coller une ne lui aurait pas déplu. J'ai perdu le combat contre un escalier. Tenta t'il de plaisanter malgré l'angoisse qui lui serrait la gorge.

Castiel posa les mains sur les côté du visage de Dean, écho d'un rêve encore si présent, et le releva vers lui. Il passa ses doigts sur chacun de ses traits, lentement, attentivement, comme il l'avait fait la première fois, lorsque Dean lui avait laissé découvrir son visage. Il s'attarda sur son front, ses sourcils, puis passa sur ses lèvres, les caressant doucement.

\- Prends moi. Lui redit Dean de nouveau dans un souffle, presque implorant.

Castiel s'éloigna le visage sérieux, tentant de déchiffrer Dean au delà de ses mots et des émotions violentes qui semblaient l'assaillir.

\- Tu es sûr de toi Dean ?

\- Sûr. Affirma Dean en embrassant ses doigts.

Puis joignant le geste à la parole, il retira lui-même son attelle, puis son pantalon et son boxer en des gestes maladroits de nervosité, s'offrant de la seule façon dont il ne se serait jamais cru capable à la seule personne qui avait pu l'aimer malgré tout.

Bouleversé, mais hésitant, Castiel embrassa le torse exposé, incertain quant à la réponse à donner.

Refuser aurait sonné comme un rejet, mais il ne voulait pas que Dean regrette après coup. Et il ne voulait pas regretter après coup lui non plus, en fait. Il avait attendu ce moment, désiré que Dean s'offre à lui volontairement et par amour, pas seulement parce qu'il s'y sentait obligé ou encore par culpabilité.

\- Dean, je ne veux pas que tu fasses ça pour me prouver...

Dean passa son pouce sur ses lèvres avant d'y déposer les siennes.

\- Je te veux Cass. Je t'en prie.

Castiel restait immobile, assis sur le lit, partagé entre désir et hésitation.

\- Bordel Cass, arrête de cogiter et baise moi ! S'exclama brusquement Dean d'une voix rauque. Oh putain ! Et si possible avant que je réalise complètement ce que je viens de dire. Ajouta t'il mortifié, la chaleur lui montant aux oreilles.

Castiel lui sourit. Voilà qui lui ressemblait davantage. Il se pencha vers lui et revint l'embrasser, passant sa main sur sa joue en riant doucement.

\- Je te demande pardon Cass.

De nouveau parfaitement sérieux, Castiel posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire.

\- Mets toi sur le côté. Lui dit il doucement, sa décision enfin prise.

L'estomac de Dean se serra.

\- Cass, si je peux pas te voir...

\- Je suis là. Ce sera mieux pour toi, fais moi confiance.

Dean hésita un instant, mais Castiel lui accordait de nouveau sa confiance, il ne pouvait pas faire moins que de lui accorder la sienne. Il obéit donc et se positionna sur le côté gauche, repliant sa jambe droite pour se stabiliser, dos à Castiel qui vint épouser la forme de son corps, lui embrassant la nuque.

Dean pouvait sentir son souffle chaud contre sa peau. Il le sentit se déshabiller, se reculer un instant pour fouiller dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet avant de revenir se plaquer contre lui, déposant un baiser dans son cou.

\- Tu me dis si je te fais mal, d'accord ?

Dean hocha la tête, incapable de prononcer une parole. Lorsqu'il sentit les doigts lubrifiés de Castiel venir masser son intimité, il se tendit instantanément.

Il le voulait, mais ...c'était _LE_ moment. Celui qu'il avait tant redouté. Celui après lequel il ne pourrait plus nier, plus reculer. La dernière étape.

Dean serra les poings lorsqu'il sentit une première phalange le pénétrer, pas de douleur, non, mais dernier sursaut de ses préjugés agonisants.

\- Est ce que ça va ?

\- Cass. Répondit Dean d'une voix rauque. Maintenant. S'il te plait. Juste viens.

Mais Castiel ne céda pas à sa demande. La gorge nouée de ce qu'il savait lui infliger, il ajouta doucement un autre doigt, conscient, contrairement à Dean, des nécessités physiques de cette préparation, plus encore pour une première fois.

\- Cass, je peux pas... Haleta Dean de plus en plus tendu au bout de quelques minutes. Pas comme ça. Je veux le faire, je … je veux vraiment. Mais j'ai besoin de te voir.

Castiel acquiesça, le sentant paniquer et l'aida à se retourner sur le dos.

\- D'accord. Calme toi. Regarde moi.

Il revint l'embrasser, caressant son visage, son corps, embrassant chaque centimètre de peau nue, caressant leurs virilités dressées l'une contre l'autre, leur arrachant leurs premiers gémissements de plaisir. Lorsqu'il le sentit plus malléable sous ses doigts, Castiel vint se placer à genoux entre les jambes écartées de Dean et doucement les plaça sur ses épaules.

La position devint plutôt inconfortable pour Dean, presque plié en deux, jambes relevées sur sa poitrine lorsque Castiel posa ses deux mains de chaque côté de sa tête et se pencha vers lui pour revenir l'embrasser. Mais elle lui offrait au moins l'avantage de pouvoir contempler son visage et de plonger son regard dans ses deux orbes bleues, son étrange et aveugle point d'ancrage.

\- Ce sera moins facile comme ça. Dit Castiel à voix basse. Je pourrais moins... te détendre. Il va falloir que tu m'aides un peu.

Dean ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter un regard interrogateur et même sans le voir, Castiel eut un petit rire en sentant son hésitation, devinant ses questions même si il ne lui avait pas dit un mot.

\- Je sais, ça n'est pas très... sexy. Reprit il d'un ton à présent amusé. Mais en gros, dans cette position, soit tu tiens tes jambes, soit tu te masturbes. Je n'ai pas assez de mains pour tout faire.

\- Tu veux que je me branle ? Demanda Dean stupéfait.

\- Et bien disons que ça facilitera le passage si tu arrives à te détendre un peu. Répondit Castiel amusé de son ton presque choqué.

Dean rit à son tour, devant les explications pour le moins terre à terre de Castiel, lui faisant prendre pleinement conscience des aspects les plus triviaux du sexe entre hommes et en plus avec handicap. Mais finalement la façon simple et détendue dont Castiel lui présentait les choses l'aidait grandement à passer outre sa gêne incommensurable et faisait retomber la tension.

\- Caresse toi pour moi, Dean. Ordonna Castiel d'une voix rauque, tranchant la question du choix qu'il venait de lui proposer.

\- Cass...

\- Vas y. Fais le pour moi. Je veux t'entendre.

Castiel se redressa, et maintenant les deux cuisses de Dean plaquées contre son torse avec son avant bras gauche, il saisit la main de Dean dans sa main droite pour la poser d'autorité sur son sexe tendu et commencer des vas et viens.

\- Continue. Ordonna t'il de nouveau doucement mais fermement.

Il lâcha la main de Dean, alors que celui ci gémissait à présent sous les caresses sentant le plaisir l'envahir. Concentré sur les sons délicieux que l'homme allongé sous lui émettait, Castiel eut pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, un regret sans borne de ne pas être en mesure de le voir. Dean devait être vraiment magnifique ainsi.

Il prit le petit tube de lubrifiant et humidifia de nouveau ses doigts qui glissèrent cette fois beaucoup plus facilement dans l'intimité exposée de son amant.

Au bout de quelques minutes, satisfait, Castiel se positionna et avec mille précautions, il guida son sexe pour commencer à le pénétrer.

Dean arrêta ses mouvements sur sa propre virilité et se tendit sous l'intrusion.

\- Je sais... Lui murmura Castiel. Essaie de te détendre. Ca va aller.

Il lâcha son propre sexe et saisit de nouveau la main de Dean l'incitant à reprendre ses caresses sur sa verge délaissée et qui avait quelque peu perdu en vigueur. Lorsqu'il fut certain que Dean ne s'arrêterait plus, il le relâcha et saisit de ses deux bras les deux jambes de Dean toujours sur ses épaules. Il commença à aller et venir en lui, en des mouvements lents, amples, le pénétrant de plus en plus profondément à chaque poussée à mesure qu'il le sentait se décontracter. Les grognements de douleur contenus furent rapidement remplacés par des gémissements de plaisir.

Cherchant l'angle qui lui permettrait de donner le plus de sensations possible à son partenaire, Castiel se guidait aux sons délicieux qu'il l'entendait pousser à présent sans plus aucune retenue.

\- CASS ! Cria soudainement Dean en se cambrant et agrippant les draps de chaque côté de son corps.

Castiel sourit. Il avait trouvé.

\- Oh putain, Cass, continue ! Cria de nouveau Dean alors que Castiel ne cessait à présent de marteler ce point jusqu'ici insoupçonné et qui lui envoyait d'incroyables décharges de plaisir depuis ses reins jusque dans l'intégralité de son corps.

Malgré, ou peut être à cause du plaisir qu'il ressentait lui aussi, Castiel haletait sous l'effort de maintenir ce rythme tout en soutenant le corps de Dean. Celui ci, même perdu dans les méandres de ses sensations, parut le comprendre et saisit lui même ses deux jambes qu'il ramena vers sa poitrine, les maintenant grandes ouvertes, s'exposant sans plus aucune pudeur, permettant ainsi à son amant une plus grande amplitude de mouvement en s'appuyant sur ses cuisses.

Castiel grogna d'appréciation et de soulagement et reprit ses mouvements avec d'autant plus de vigueur, pour le plus grand plaisir de Dean qui ne retenait plus ses cris à présent. Castiel sourit, les yeux fermés, le visage levé vers le ciel. Enfin Dean se montrait honnête et sincère avec lui. Sans honte, sans culpabilité, sans retenue. _Enfin !_

Il accéléra encore ses coups de rein, en sueur et presque à bout de souffle, allant et venant en son amant à un rythme à présent effréné. La pensée que Dean aurait probablement quelques douleurs à cet endroit précis de son anatomie lorsqu'il en aurait fini traversa son esprit et le fit sourire plus encore, un peu sadiquement. Il s'occuperait de ce problème plus tard, _avec doigté,_ rit il en lui même.

Lorsque Castiel posa la main sur son sexe de nouveau tellement tendu qu'il en était presque douloureux et commença à le masturber au rythme de ses coups de boutoir, Dean lâcha complètement prise, il se cambra et jouit intensément entre leurs deux ventres quelques minutes plus tard. Castiel se retrouva littéralement et délicieusement emprisonné dans l'étroit fourreau de chaires brulantes qui venait de se resserrer davantage. Il donna plus de force encore dans ses mouvements rendus difficiles, accentuant l'orgasme de Dean déjà à son paroxysme, et quelques allers et retours supplémentaires plus tard, se tendit dans un râle, déversant son plaisir en son partenaire.

Reprenant difficilement son souffle, Castiel se retira et aida Dean à repositionner correctement ses jambes, puis s'allongea à ses côtés et déposa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres. Sa main parcouru de nouveau son visage pour trouver par lui même la réponse à la question qu'il ne lui avait pas posée. Dean embrassa la paume qui passa à proximité de ses lèvres.

\- Je vais bien. Répondit il, pour une fois perspicace lui aussi.

Puis quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Je t'aime Cass. Lui murmura t'il si bas que c'en était presque inaudible.

Castiel se laissa tomber sur son oreiller et sourit sans répondre. Sa prédiction s'était finalement réalisée. Pas tout à fait dans le bon ordre, et il avait fallu plus de temps que prévu, mais après tout qui s'en souciait ?

De nouveau Dean alla chercher la main de son amant et entrelaça ses doigts au siens puis les porta à ses lèvres et les embrassa. Ils étaient bien réels cette fois, il n'y avait pas de doutes. Il ferma les yeux et remercia Garth et Dieu si il existait, et même Gabriel, oui, lui aussi, même si ça lui arrachait les tripes de le reconnaitre, pour cette seconde chance inespérée qui lui était accordée.

Les deux hommes restèrent longtemps silencieux, savourant juste l'instant. Tout n'était pas réglé évidemment, mais ils parleraient plus tard.

Ils étaient de nouveau ensembles et c'était bien l'essentiel.

Chaque chose en son temps.

.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

.

\- Sur une échelle de un à dix, à quel point tu as envie de me tuer ? Lui demanda Garth mal à l'aise, lorsque Dean pénétra dans la salle à manger et passa à côté de lui.

Dean sourit en coin devant l'air penaud de l'aide soignant.

\- Mais techniquement je ne t'ai pas menti. Repris Garth, en tentant de se justifier. Castiel était bien parti et avait bien laissé ses patients au kiné du centre Turner. J'ai peut être juste oublié de préciser que c'était seulement pour les fêtes de fin d'année, comme tous les ans.

Dean cala une de ses béquilles sous son bras et posa la main sur son épaule.

\- Je crois que je devrais arriver à te pardonner sans trop de problèmes.

Il se redressa et regarda la tablée qui le dévisageait, pour certains avec surprise.

\- Enfin, si vous aussi, vous arrivez à me pardonner de m'être comporté comme un véritable imbécile.

\- Alléluia ! S'exclama Ellen. Les miracles existent en fait ! Allez, assied toi, idiot, on a l'impression que tu vas t'écrouler sur place. Tu as l'air épuisé, il faut dormir les nuits. Ajouta t'elle d'un air malicieux tandis qu'il grimaçait en s'asseyant.

Du coin de l'oeil, il vit Castiel sourire imperceptiblement. Il n'avait même pas besoin de le voir pour savoir, le salaud !

Dean passa les yeux sur tous ces gens qui le dévisageaient et qui l'avaient accueillis une première fois il y avait un an maintenant. Ils l'acceptaient de nouveau à leur table comme si de rien n'était, comme si il n'était jamais parti. Mieux encore, lorsque ils étaient tous deux entrés dans la salle à manger, Dean avait eu la véritable et agréable surprise de constater que sa place n'avait pas été réattribuée, comme si ils attendaient son retour. Les regards parlaient. Il leur avait manqué, peut être autant qu'eux lui avaient manqué. Ils s'étaient fait du soucis pour lui.

Et il avait de nouveau pu respirer normalement. Un poids avait quitté ses épaules, témoignant de l'importance de leur jugement, de leur opinion à tous, alors qu'auparavant seule celle de Sam comptait. Maintenant la leur aussi. Eux aussi étaient sa famille.

Un simple coup d'œil aux convives attablés lui avait appris qui étaient les véritables instigateurs de l'opération commando de la veille. Il avait immédiatement pu disculper Bobby, Ellen, Kevin et Benny, sincèrement surpris puis heureux de sa présence. Le regard à la fois coupable et triomphant de Charlie avait sonné plus clairement que des aveux. Et Dean était pratiquement sûr qu'Anna et probablement Joe aussi avaient été dans la confidence avec Garth. Une belle association de malfaiteurs ces quatre-là. Ou de bienfaiteurs plutôt, mais hors de question qu'il le leur dise. Enfin si, il le ferait. Un jour. Mais en tout cas pas maintenant.

\- Garth va bénéficier de l'indulgence du jury, puisqu'il a avoué. Reprit il d'un air amusé après avoir pris place. Mais pour vous autres, dit il en désignant les filles d'un air menaçant, le juge n'a pas encore délibéré. Non, sérieusement, dit il finalement en voyant Garth baisser de nouveau la tête, merci. Merci à vous tous.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr de tout comprendre. Ronchonna Bobby. Mais je suis content de te voir fiston. C'est juste une visite ou tu comptes rester plus longtemps ?

Dean tourna le visage vers Castiel guettant sans succès un indice qui aurait pu trahir ses pensées. Il se retourna de nouveau vers Bobby.

\- J'en sais trop rien pour le moment. Je suis pas le seul à décider à vrai dire.

Castiel eut un petit sourire énigmatique.

\- Je suis heureux qu'on prenne enfin mon avis en compte pour une fois. Dit il revanchard. Et bien nous dirons, pour rester dans le langage juridique, que pour le moment le prévenu est en période probatoire.

Dean en put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant Charlie lever les bras en signe de victoire.

Même sous la torture, il aurait probablement refusé de le reconnaitre, mais bon sang oui, il lui en devait une belle. Il se pencha vers elle pour murmurer à son oreille.

\- Merci votre altesse. Dit t'il tout bas, faisant glousser la rouquine.

Bobby se racla la gorge.

\- En tout cas, il faudra que tu rappelles Mme Barnes, Dean. Elle m'a téléphoné, très inquiète ce matin pour me dire que tu avais quitté l'hôpital hier et que tu n'étais pas rentré chez toi.

\- Oh putain Pamela ! S'écria Dean qui n'avait pas pensé une seule seconde à son auxiliaire de vie. Je l'appellerai Bobby. Promis.

.

Le repas terminé, Charlie alla rejoindre Dean assis sur les marches devant la maison. La température de ce mois de décembre la fit frissonner. Elle resserra son manteau autour de ses épaules.

\- Tu sais ce que tu vas faire maintenant si tu restes ?

Dean réfléchit un moment.

\- Me chercher du boulot, je crois. Le mari d'une amie s'est reconverti dans la réparation de petits objets. Ca me dirait bien de faire un truc comme ça. Faudrait que je lui demande quelques conseils.

\- Tu as drôlement fait des progrès. Dit elle en désignant son attelle et ses béquilles.

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Nécessité oblige. Je me suis dit que j'avais plus le choix, si je voulais retrouver Cass.

\- Mon petit stratagème a plutôt bien fonctionné, hein ? Demanda t'elle avec une pointe d'appréhension. Tout va bien entre vous ?

Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules et l'attirant à lui, déposa un baiser sur son front.

.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

.

Un an plus tard.

.

Dean se baissa en s'appuyant sur sa canne, pour déposer les fleurs qu'il tenait à la main sur la tombe recouverte de neige. La photo de la jeune femme blonde souriante posée sur la dalle de marbre lui serra la gorge et il ferma les yeux.

\- Pardon Jess. Dans un murmure presque inaudible.

Il les rouvrit lorsqu'il sentit une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Il avait pourtant voulu venir seul. Et comme d'habitude il avait eu tort. La présence de Castiel était un soutien inestimable.

\- Allez viens, il fait froid. Rentrons à la maison maintenant.

Lorsqu'ils repartirent vers l'allée principale, Dean marqua un temps d'arrêt. Sam les regardait de loin, immobile, incertain. Lui non plus n'avait pas manqué ce triste anniversaire.

\- Il est là. Dit seulement Dean alors que Castiel l'interrogeait silencieusement.

Les deux frères se fixaient sans bouger. Ca faisait si longtemps maintenant. Il s'était passé tant de choses. Ils avaient tellement souffert l'un comme l'autre mais avaient appris à vivre l'un sans l'autre, même si le vide ne s'était jamais totalement comblé. Sam restait son frère. Il serait toujours une part de lui même.

Castiel posa une main sur son bras.

\- Vas y, vous avez beaucoup à vous dire tous les deux.

Et lorsque son compagnon lui sourit doucement, Dean trouva le courage d'avancer vers son frère.

.

Fin

.

.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

.

 **Et voila, c'est fini...**

 **J'espère que vous n'êtes pas déçu de ne pas assister à la réconciliation entre Sam et Dean. Si réconciliation il-y-a. Ca ce sera à chacun de l'imaginer.**

 **Je voulais juste montrer un Dean qui s'était construit ou plutôt reconstruit sans son frère, ce qui est un grand exploit pour lui, grâce à l'amour de Castiel et par amour pour lui. Je voulais que pour une fois Dean choisisse l'ange, vous voyez ? Sans qu'il n'arrive forcément à avoir les deux. C'est peut être un peu OOC. Le ferait il dans la série? Probablement pas. Mais là... il l'a fait. Et peut être que Sam va revenir dans sa vie, personnellement je le crois et l'espère, mais il ne lui est plus indispensable pour vivre. Et quelque part c'est tant mieux.**

 **.**

 **Merci infiniment de m'avoir suivie dans cette petite histoire.**

 **Merci à ceux qui m'ont lue, mise en favoris et/ou en follow. Merci mille fois à ceux qui m'ont laissé des messages, j'ai adoré discuter avec vous.**

 **J'ai une autre histoire sur le feu, plus légère que celle là, je vais m'y consacrer pour la terminer et j'espère vous retrouver bientôt.**

 **Bel été à tous, profitez en bien.** **:)**


End file.
